Comes A Time
by LostInWriting
Summary: A OTH FF which starts 15 years after where I think Season 8 ended. Families have expanded and friendships have grown stronger but not much has changed in Tree Hill. Could something ruin perfection? Leyton, Brulian, Naley & Chalex
1. Chapter 1

****_Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a FanFic. I will usually do two ANs for each chapter; one at the beginning and one at the end. I appreciate any reviews because I want to improve my writing as best as possible. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I promise to improve. There will be a lot of new characters for this FF so sometimes I might not be able to write as much for a particular character. Anyway, constructive criticism please aswell as what you like about it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

February 2029

"Sawyer Scott, get your scrawny ass down these stairs. We're going to be late!" shouted Peyton Scott to her eldest daughter who refused to get out of bed till the last possible minute.

"Peyt, don't get stressed okay? It's not good for the baby," said Peyton's loving husband and father to her children; Lucas, whilst rubbing Peyton's growing baby bump.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just I'm nervous about today. I'm meeting with a new artist who is considering recording with Red Bedroom Records."

Just as Peyton was ready to shout to her daughter again, Sawyer moodily came down the stairs, past her mother and out the front door with a quick, 'bye dad'.

"Finally, we can now leave. What have you got planned for today? Fancy getting lunch?" asked Peyton.

"I'm having a meeting with Julian this morning to discuss the script and work out our schedules but I will drop by to the studio after that with some food."

"Sounds great," Peyton kissed her husband goodbye and ran to her car to drop her daughters off at Tree Hill High.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the other side of town, Brooke Davis had started work early which hadn't put her in the best of moods. Brooke was one of Tree Hill's most famous residents, being the proud owner of a multi-million dollar company; Clothes over Bros. Clothes over Bros had once been a small time business when it was first created back when Brooke was 17 years old but it had expanded greatly in the past 23 years. Brooke had Clothes over Bros boutiques in Tree Hill, New York and now Paris, which was being run by Brooke's mother Victoria.

"I don't care how much money you would give us, Clothes over Bros does not sell fur. Never have and never will so you can take your money and donate to an animal charity or I will. Your choice?" As the person on the other end put the phone down, Brooke said, "That's what I thought."

Brooke refused to make clothes from fur just like she now refused to use size zero models. Her aim was to make people feel good about themselves in the clothes that she designed. It was not to promote cruelty of animals and anorexia.

"Morning Brooke, I brought you some coffee." One of Brooke's most reliable employees had just walked into her store. Alexis Dupree, who was known to most as Alex, was a good friend of Brooke's as well as an employee. That doesn't mean that things had always been easy between them. In fact, when Alex and Brooke first made each other's acquaintance they did not get on well at all. Alex was Clothes over Bros new model and was after Brooke's boyfriend. But over the years they had grown quite close. Alex had stopped going after Brooke's boyfriend Julian and even came off the drugs and alcohol. A sober Alex was someone who Brooke much preferred and she made sure that she helped her get her life back.

"Why, thankyou very much. And look who it is, no other than my most favourite little man in the whole wide world. How you doing kiddo?" asked Brooke to her little godson.

"Am I really your favourite, Aunt Brooke?" questioned the young four year old who was staring at his godmother with his big brown eyes.

"Of course you are. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No"

"I'm sorry I've got to bring him but I couldn't find a sitter," Alex apologised.

"Where's Chase today?"

"Well he's dropping Avery off at school then there's a delivery coming to Tric and he needs to do stock and I didn't know what else to do but if it's a problem I can..."

"Alex, stop rambling," interrupted Brooke. "It's not a problem honestly. I love having him here." Alex hugged Brooke to say thankyou. "Hey Caleb, how about you go watch TV in the back while me and your mommy do some work?"

Caleb ran excitedly to the back of the store and left his mom and her friend to start work. It was going to be a busy day.

* * *

Tree Hill High hadn't changed much over the years. It still had the same blue lockers and the love for basketball was still a passion for most of the students. The only thing that had changed was the students and teachers. Coach Whitey Durham, no longer walked the gym and his voice no longer echoed in the boys changing room. However, he was no stranger to the school and made regular visits to the place that he used to call home. It was the school for most teenagers in the Tree Hill area between the ages of 14 and 18. This was where Peyton dropped her three girls off.

"Have a good day all of you. Annie, your uncle is going to bring you home from basketball practice okay? Ella could you please not leave another book in the back of my car, you're almost as bad as your father," said Peyton as she passed the Charles Dickens book to her second eldest daughter who was already following her younger sister in to school.

From behind, Ella and Annie were almost identical. Even though Annie was a year younger than Ella, she was extremely tall for her age and was the same height as her sister who was quite small anyway. The only thing that separated them was their hair. Ella had inherited her mother's crazy curls while Annie's curls were tamed and seemed to be more wavy than curly. Ella had blonde short hair where as Annie's hair was longer and seemed to be the same dirty-blonde shade as her father's.

"Catch you later mom," shouted Annie to Peyton.

"Yeah bye mom, have a good day," said Ella.

The only daughter left to leave the car was Sawyer. She hated getting out of the car at the same time as her sisters. They were so similar in looks that people would often mix them up but to their parents, they couldn't be more different. Sawyer was Peyton's double. She had her mother's uncontrollable curls that seemed to curl in a different place each day, her intense green eyes and their body shape was exactly the same as what Peyton's was when she was Sawyer's age; tall and skinny. Sawyer seemed to have gained her mother's personality too. She was moody, emotionally reserved, caring and had a big heart for those that she loved. When anyone looked at Sawyer it was like déjà vu; they were looking at Peyton 23 years ago. The band tees, the converses and the leather jacket that her mother used to own. Peyton smiled at her daughter; she had never been happier.

"Mom, what are you smiling at?" asked Sawyer confused.

"Oh nothing, your little brother here was just kicking," said Peyton patting her stomach.

"Right," Sawyer opened the car door to get out.

"Sawyer wait," said Peyton just before her daughter got out of the car. "I'm sorry for shouting this morning, it's just I've got a lot going on at the minute but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Do you mean the meeting that you've got today?"

"You know about it?"

"I listen more than you think mom. Well I best go. Good luck today, they'd be stupid to not sign with you," Sawyer got out of the car, put her earphones in her ears and turned her volume to 11 so that she could shut out the world around her and escape reality.

* * *

Lucas Scott never thought that any of his novels would ever be turned into a film. He'd had bad luck with the film industry 17 years ago when he tried to turn his first novel, An Unkindness of Ravens into a movie. The film never got into the production process though. 17 years on, Lucas was now ready to try again in turning his novel into a film, produced and directed by good friend, Julian Baker.

"So what makes you think we can do it this time if it didn't work before," asked Lucas.

"Because a lot has changed in 17 years Luke. We have both made names for ourselves. I'm recognised now as a successful producer and director of five films. And you? You have so much more life experience now and you've written two more novels. The story is great Luke; it has heart, honesty, passion and it means a lot to so many people, even me. We can do this. Are you with me?" answered Julian. He was being honest with Lucas because he really did feel that Ravens was a piece of art that should be shared with the world and it really did mean a lot to Julian. The words in the novel were his first introduction to the most beautiful, motherly and amazing woman he had ever known...Brooke Davis. Without An Unkindness of Ravens, Julian may never have met his wife of 15 years.

"I'm in but I want to have a more important role this time round. I felt like my story was being twisted and turned into an artificial cliché. That's not what Ravens is about and I believe that I'm the only one who truly knows its meaning and purpose."

"I get that Luke and I think you're right. I want to stay true to the novel and to you but most of all to the people in it. People like Keith, Jimmy, your mom, Peyton. They mean so much to the story and I want to put it all into the film. I think the best way to do that is to have you as an executive producer of the film. You can come down to set and have a more active role in the making of the film."

"I'd love to. So we need to work out our schedules, because we need to start production soon right?"

* * *

"Scott get that ball back up the court," shouted Coach Nathan Scott to the Tree Hill Ravens during their basketball practise. "That's more like it. Right bring it in guys."

The Ravens team huddled round their coach after a gruelling two hour practice. State playoffs were coming up and the team were determined to get to the State Championships. They were really bonding as a team and had a variety of ages, abilities and for the first time...a girl. It was the best Ravens basketball team that Tree Hill had had in a while and part of the reason for that was because their coach was none other than retired NBA player Nathan Scott who once played for the Charlotte Bobcats. Nathan had become quite a legend amongst the basketball players of Tree Hill; his story was known far and wide. When in High School, Nathan was awarded the MVP award and helped the Ravens win the State Championship. However, he didn't get to live his NBA dream until he was 24 years old when the Charlotte Bobcats called him up. He was one of their most successful players and had a great basketball career.

"Great work guys, we are gonna power through play offs. That State Championship is ours this year. We've got a secret weapon in Miss Scott. Right go hit the showers," as the team headed to the shower room, Nathan shouted his son over. "You did great today son, I'm really proud of you. Sure you're not going to make the most baskets, you're only a sophomore and we've got to give the seniors a chance right? Go get a shower Q and we'll head home." Nathan ruffled his son's hair before he left and then cleared up the gym.

* * *

Once Nathan had dropped Annie off at her house, the Sawyer/Scott household was busy. Lucas made sure that him and his family would sit down to eat together every night for dinner. It's something that he used to do with his mom and he felt that it gave him the stability that he needed. Peyton loved it because she didn't get a lot of family time growing up so she was glad to do it with her children.

"So how did your meeting go mom?" Sawyer was really interested in her mom's music production company. She admired how passionate her mom was about music.

"They decided not to sign but its okay because they were looking for a music corporation rather than a small family business. I want a band or artist that is as passionate about music as I am. You know, they want to change the world with their music and help those lost kids find their way back home through their music."

"You'll get someone soon mom, I'm sure of it," said Ella. Peyton loved her daughter's kind heart. She reminded her of Lucas when she first met him. Ella couldn't say a bad word about anyone and had such a huge heart.

"Anyway, how was basketball Annie? Ready for play offs?"

"Of course she is, our little girl is gonna show those boys that girls can play just as well as them. Aint that right Ann?" Lucas prided.

"Sure am dad."

* * *

"Hales, we're home," shouted Nathan to his wife, Mrs Haley James Scott.

"I'm in the kitchen," Haley shouted back.

Nathan and his son headed to the kitchen, dropping their bags on the floor next to the front door and hanging their jacket up on their coat hooks. As they walked through their house towards the kitchen, they could smell their dinner cooking. Neither knew what it was but they knew that it smelt good. Anything that Haley cooked was good; she'd had a lot of practice growing up with 3 sisters and 2 brothers. Also, having a child young meant that Haley had to adapt and learn how to cook with the help of her best friend's mom, Karen Scott.

"Wow, something smells good," said Nathan as he entered the kitchen with his son following closely behind.

"Good, let's hope it tastes just as nice. Hey Quinley how was practice? Your dad didn't ride you too hard did he?"

"Yeah I think he's getting too cocky with his job title as coach,"Quinley joked.

"And I think you're too confident, maybe I should push you a little harder at practice?" said Nathan jokingly, joining in with his son. "Now get out of here kid so that I can say hi to your mom."

"Lydia's upstairs with Jamie," said Haley.

"Jamie's home? Sweet! Shout us when dinner's ready." Quinley ran out of the kitchen upstairs to find his brother and sister. Jamie had been living in Durham for almost 5 years. He first moved there when he was 18 to go to Duke University's School of Law but since he graduated he had stayed in Durham although he regularly visited his childhood home. Jamie was extremely close to his younger siblings, especially Quinley. Nathan and Haley hated Jamie living in Durham but they understood that he had a good job there and enjoyed his life. But they were happy when he came back home because there family felt complete again. The house was never quite the same when Jamie was not there.

"Hey baby," said Nathan as he pulled his wife in for a kiss. He loved this time of day the most. He could finally spend some time with Haley. They still got lost in each other's kisses even now after 23 years. When Nathan finally broke away from Haley's lips she still had her eyes closed.

"Wow, I forgot how good you were," Haley softly spoke.

"Yeah well maybe I should remind you again so that you don't forget in a hurry?"

"I think maybe you should."

This time their kissed didn't last as long but it was more passionate than the first. Haley could feel it all the way in her toes. But that's usually what happened to her when she and Nathan got intimate.

"So how are you Mrs Scott?"

"I'm perfect."

"You're a little high on yourself aren't you?"

"Shut up," said Haley as she playfully hit Nathan's arm and went back to checking on the food.

"Okay, I'm serious now. How is my beautiful wife?"

"You know what, I couldn't be happier Nathan. We have a beautiful home, great careers and three pretty great kids. I don't want anything to change because our life is as perfect as it could possibly be Nathan and I don't want us to ruin that."

* * *

As 9 o clock was about to chime on the clock in the Baker household, Julian Baker was getting slightly worried about his wife Brooke. She was working late tonight but she hadn't worked this late in a long time. He went into the bathroom to check on the bubble bath that he was filling for her. He figured that she would be tired and stressed when she got in and he knew that a bath could always relax her. Just when the bath was ready and Julian had lit all of the lavender scented candles, he heard a key unlocking the door; Brooke was home.

"Julian, I'm home."

"Hey, you're home late," said Julian. He had just entered the hallway where Brooke was hanging up her jacket.

"I know it's been a long day. I'm sorry I missed dinner baby, I got some pasta from a new bistro that opened just near the boutique. We should eat out there some time."

"Anywhere with my girl," Julian pulled Brooke into his chest so that he could hold her. He wrapped one of his arms round her back and the other stroked her brunette hair. Brooke was leaning into Julian's chest, smelling his ever so familiar smell. She always felt safe in his arms.

"Is that lavender I smell?"

"You would be correct," said Julian loosening his hug on Brooke. "There's a bath waiting for you. I thought that you should relax before you went to bed."

"What would I do without you?" Brooke grabbed Julian's hand and walked towards the bathroom. "You could join me you know"

Brooke had a glint in her eye that Julian could not resist. He picked Brooke up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling as she did so. Although they were almost 40, they still acted like teenagers. Brooke was happiest she had ever been. She had an amazing husband that would move across the country for her, a flourishing career and friends that were there for her through the good and the bad. But there was one thing that Brooke Davis could never have; the one thing that she wanted more than anything in the world…a baby that she and Julian could call their own.

* * *

Tric was located in the centre of Tree Hill and was still a popular club amongst all ages. It had once been owned by Karen Roe, a successful Tree Hill entrepreneur but she gave it to her son Lucas to run whilst she lived in New Zealand with her husband Andy and her daughter Lily. Lucas, along with the help of his wife, made sure that Tric survived and attracted musical performances. Tric was more than just a bar; it was the main entertainment in Tree Hill which had provided performances from Jimmy Eat World, Wakey!Wakey!, Haley James Scott, Fall Out Boy and many more. They had also had many themed nights, the most popular being usually on Halloween and New Years. Tric's most popular and longest serving bartender was Chase Adams. He was not a Tree Hiller by birth but had moved there as a teenager. He was the main bar manager at Tric and often found himself at work late. This night was no different.

"Are you ever planning on coming home?" echoed Alex's voice from across the other side of Tric.

"I've just got to finish clearing the bar down," answered Chase.

"But you have been here all day Chase. I saw you for ten minutes this morning and that's it. Avery and Caleb hate it when you work late. You promised Cale a story before bed you know and he stayed up for hours past his bed time, waiting for you. I couldn't get him to go to sleep, he just wanted his dad."

"I'm a good dad Alex; I'm just trying to make money so that our kids can go to college. Isn't that what you want? And never mind harassing me, where are the children? Don't tell me you left them home alone?"

"I would never do that Chase. I asked Mrs Kerensky to watch them until I came home. She wasn't happy about it but I was worried about you. I'm sorry for caring about my boyfriend," Alex was now shouting at Chase; she hated the person he had become. "I understand if you don't want to spend time with me but our children? I can't understand that at all." Alex turned her back on the man she loved and walked to Tric's exit. "Oh and when you do decide to come home, make sure you sleep on the sofa!"

* * *

_Author's Note: So like I said, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I just wanted to introduce all of the 4 main couples and the 8 main characters. Reviews would be helpful :D_

_Next Chapter- More Chalex scenes, a bit more of the past and a further introduction to the new generation of characters!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that all rights for the characters and some quotes go to One Tree Hill and the creator Mark Schwahn. **

_**

* * *

**Author's Note: Firstly I would like to thank all that reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate all of your support. I have tried to write this chapter as fast as I could so I hope you enjoy it. It is longer than my first but I wanted to introduce characters and stories a bit more. I apologise for any tense problems. I am primarily a script writer and so this is a different technique for me. Anyway, I will let you read now. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

February 2029

It was early on a Tuesday morning in the Adams/Dupre household and there was intensity in the air, one that Chase and Alex's daughter could pick up on.

"You slept on the sofa again last night," said Avery to her father as they were both sat at the kitchen table eating their Captain Crunch cereal and drinking orange juice.

"Yeah I was working late and I didn't want to wake anyone up so I crashed on the sofa."

Avery was not oblivious to the problems that her parents were experiencing. They argued regularly (although not in front of the children) and it was the third time that month that Chase had chosen the sofa over the bed. Chase knew that Avery was aware of his and Alex's problems but he couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter the truth.

"I'm 14 dad, I'm not stupid. Why can't you and mom just be happy like everybody else's parents?" Avery stormed past her mom, who had recently appeared in the doorway of the kitchen in her pajamas, and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. Their apartment was only small so the sound echoed throughout the building.

"What's going on with Ava?" asked Alex as she sat down in Avery's previous seat at the kitchen table.

"She knew that I slept on the sofa last night. I'll talk to her don't worry."

"She's right though Chase, we're not happy."

"We're just going through a bad patch at the minute. I'm sorry for last night Lexi, honestly I am. I have to work late and sometimes it puts me into bad moods."

"It's not fair for you to take it out on me though Chase."

"I know it's not. Did you get the coffee I made you this morning?" questioned Chase, trying to change the conversation. He didn't want to end up in another argument with Alex.

"I did thanks."

"I didn't want to wake you up so I thought I'd leave it on the bedside table for you."

"I wasn't really sleeping."

"No?"

"No, you know that I can't sleep without you."

"I'm sorry Lex." It might have only been three words but Alex believed Chase. He had the same honesty and sincerity in his eyes that he had the moment he first told Alex that he loved her. She hated it when they argued.

"How about we do something tonight? I could get Mrs Kerensky to listen out for the kids and if they need anything, she's only across the hallway."

"I've got to work tonight, there's only me and Kara on the bar tonight but I'll try to be back early enough to read Cale a story."

"Okay, another night then?"

"Sure, maybe this weekend."

* * *

It had been a tradition, since they were young, for Brooke and Peyton to do something on a Tuesday. On this particular Tuesday, they had decided to spend the morning at Peyton's house. Both women were sat on the sofa surrounded by food that Brooke had brought with her from the Bistro that morning.

"Wow Momma Scott, are you sure that you're not feeding for more than two. How much more can you eat?" said Brooke surprised at the amount that Peyton had already eaten.

"You have seen nothing yet best friend. Last night I ate a whole tray of lasagna. Luke had to make him and the girls another one," said Peyton as she picked her legs up and lay them on top of Brooke's. She loved, what Brooke called, 'Breyton Tuesdays'; whether they just sat round each other's houses or actually went out into Tree Hill, they always managed to have a great time. "This little guy just loves to eat."

"I want one...a baby."

"I know you do best friend but you do know that you are going to be a big part of this baby's life just like you have been with the girls. I mean you're Aunt Brooke, what could be better than that?"

"Momma Brooke?"

"Oh God I'm sorry Brooke, of course being a mom is going to be better than being an Aunt I just meant.."

"I know what you mean Peyton and I love you for making me feel involved but it's just not the same you know."

"I hate that you haven't got any mini Brooke or Julian's running around but how about fostering one more time?"

"I can't do that to myself again Peyton, it killed me having to say goodbye to Angie and Sam all them years ago and I don't think I could through that all over again."

"Adoption?"

"You know what happened last time with Jayden. We were so close to having him for our own but then his dad decided to come back into his life and Julian and me lost our chance. Then there was the pregnant teenager in Charlotte but she changed her mind at last minute. Me and Julian just agreed to stop trying to adopt and focus on our careers but it has been fifteen years Peyton and I'm sick of focusing on my career. I want to focus on a child. But I just think that me and Julian are bad luck when it comes to fostering or adopting."

"Don't give up Brooke. Look at me and Lucas, we were told that we could lose Sawyer but 17 years on and we have three beautiful girls and a little boy on the way. It's more than we expected. Something's come when you least expect them."

* * *

"So, have you got anything planned for tonight girlie?" Brooke and Alex were in Clothes over Bros sorting through Brooke's new designs for the summer line. She had already finished her spring collection and wanted to get an early start on the summer one.

"Actually I have. I'm going to surprise Chase with dinner. He's been working a lot lately and we had another argument yesterday so I thought that I would drop by Tric with some food and surprise him. Nothing beats make-up dinner."

"Or make-up sex!"

"Brooke!" exclaimed Alex.

"What? You know I'm right. You were thinking it too."

"Yeah but I didn't say it," Alex couldn't help but smirk as she said this as she was thinking about her night ahead with Chase because it was going to be perfect. She could feel it. It was Brooke that finally brought her back into the Clothes over Bros store and out of the clouds.

"I never got to do the whole make-up sex and dinner thing with Chase. We weren't together long enough."

"Ewwww, Brooke stop! I still think it's weird that you and Chase used to be together."

"Yeah but it was back in high school. It was years ago."

"So, you were his first."

"Honey, if you think that that is weird then you wouldn't want to be Nathan or Haley."

"Why?"

"You've met Haley's sister Taylor right?"

"I think so, the loud, promiscuous type?"

"That's Taylor alright. Well she was Nathan's first. So you can imagine how awkward their thanksgivings are."

"Poor Haley!"

"I know. I don't think it helps that he has slept with me and Peyton too."

"I forgot about that."

"When you think about it, we sure did get around here in Tree Hill."

"Remind me why I moved here again," Alex said jokingly.

"If I remember correctly, I was paying you millions to be my model and you were after my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, I was a bit of a bitch back then huh?"

"Don't worry about it; it's all in the past. And you're not the only one. I mean Peyton used to be with Julian too but I suppose we're even as I was Lucas' first. I guess the only person who has been with one person their whole life is Haley."

"That's really sweet."

"Things sure have changed."

"Not really. You're still best friends with the same people you have been your entire life. You are extremely lucky to still have them in your life Brooke. Not many people get that. I haven't stayed in touch with anyone that I knew in high school, mainly because I really was a bitch back then but also because I didn't have the kind of friends that you have."

"I know you're right. I'm so grateful for what I have in my life and I'm even more grateful for having a great friend and employee in you Alex."

"Ditto," replied Alex. She had been fortunate with Brooke. When she first arrived in Tree Hill, Alex only had two friends; Millie and Julian. But over the years Brooke had helped Alex get her life back on track. When Alex quit modelling after having Avery, Brooke offered her a job at CoB and ever since they have been great friends, especially since Millie had left to live in New York. Without Brooke, Julian and Chase's help, Alex would probably not have been the person that she is today.

* * *

On the other side of town, Haley was also remembering the past during her Literature lesson with her Junior class at Tree Hill High. Haley had been a teacher at Tree Hill since she was 24 years old and she still loved every second of it. Tree Hill High had been the place where her love for studying and teaching had begun; ever since her first tutor session, back when she was 16, when she saw that light switch on when someone understood what she was teaching. Although Haley loved music and performing, her heart was really in teaching. She chose to retire from music when the twins, Lydia Natalie & Quinley Brian, were born and she became a full time Literature teacher but occasionally helping out at the tutor centre. After all, she would always be Tutor Girl first and foremost.

""It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life. Direction, beauty and meaning. There were many who couldn't understand and some..." Haley was currently reading through 'The Comet' by Lucas Scott with her class when a tall, dark haired teenager waltzed into her classroom without a care in the world. "Excuse me, but we are just in the middle of a lesson," said Haley looking the boy up and down. He was certainly not dressed to impress; leather jacket, scruffy jeans and white converses that were so dirty that they were no longer white.

"I'm looking for Mrs Scott's Literature class," mumbled the teenage boy with a lack of enthusiasm which Haley hated.

"Well it turns out that you are in fact in the right class. I'm Mrs Scott and this would be my Literature class. If you would like to take a seat Mr..." waiting for the teenager to give her his name. She immediately didn't like him. She wasn't sure whether it was his appearance or his nonchalant attitude but she knew that he was going to be trouble.

"Carter. My name is Jonathan Carter but most people call me Jonny," replied Jonny as he sat down in the only empty seat in Haley's classroom.

"Well Jonathan, I'm afraid that I only use nicknames when I really know a person so for now I will call you Jonathan and you can call me Mrs Scott. Now if we can get on with the novel please. For Jonathan's knowledge, does someone want to inform him on what we have been doing? Anyone?" When no one in her class responded and offered to help, Haley decided to volunteer someone. "Sawyer? Care to explain."

"We're reading 'The Comet' by Lucas Scott. He's a local author and..."

"Typical," Jonny interrupted.

"Excuse me?" asked Sawyer as she turned around to face Jonny who was sitting a few seats behind and to the left of her.

"Nothing it's just everyone in Tree Hill is a Scott. It was only a matter of time before we started studying one of them in school. Even the teacher is a Scott."

"If you've got a problem with it, maybe you shouldn't have moved to Tree Hill," Sawyer fought back, her voice getting more defensive.

"Oh I get it, you're a Scott too huh?"

"Yeah, so what if I am?"

"God you Scott's must breed like rabbits. How many of you are there? And does that mean that Mrs Scott here is a relative of yours. I can't see the resemblance to be honest," the class begun to laugh at everything Jonny was saying. He had them under his spell.

"Right, enough Mr Carter. Settle down class," declared Haley authoritatively.

"See that everyone, Mrs Scott is defending little miss Sawyer over here. I don't think any of us would get that sort of support from a teacher. I guess it really does depend on who you know. Aint that right Mrs Scott?"

Haley was furious, she could feel her cheeks burning up and her breathing getting slightly heavier but she was nothing compared to Sawyer. Sawyer was a person who very rarely let anything affect her but this guy had really got under her skin, just like he had annoyed Haley.

"You're lucky though Sawyer, I must say that you don't take after Mrs Scott in looks. If you did, there would be no hope for you finding someone," taunted Jonny.

Before Haley could say or do anything, Sawyer had jumped out of her seat and strode to Jonny to punch him with such determination and aggression that in that single moment, Sawyer really did remind Haley of her mom Peyton.

"Right! Sawyer, back to your seat. Everyone back here for detention after school, including you Mr Carter," shouted Haley. "Welcome to Tree Hill!"

* * *

By lunch time, Sawyer was still angry about what had happened in her Literature class. She couldn't understand how one guy could annoy her so much. Sure she had always had a bit of a temper but she would usually just use words to her advantage. She couldn't even be round her friends as everyone knew of the incident during the Literature class and they were all questioning her about it. She just needed to get away. The one place in the whole school where Sawyer strangely felt safe was the school's library. When Sawyer was a young girl she had read her father's novel, 'An Unkindness of Ravens' which described the infamous Tree Hill school shooting in which Peyton had got shot in the leg and Lucas had saved her. Sawyer felt an immediate connection to the room when she first stepped foot in it 3 years ago on her first day at Tree Hill High. She didn't really care so much for books but she liked the quietness and peacefulness that the library offered and she often felt inspired by what had happened between her parents in that very room.

As she roamed the Library, occasionally taking an interest in a book's spine, she saw her sister Ella sat in her preferred corner of the library. Ella had always been the book worm of the family and although she had friends, she would often spend her time between the library and the tutor centre. The library was where she felt like she belonged and just like her sister, felt a connection to the same place that had brought her parents together.

"Hey Ella, are you okay?" asked Sawyer to the front of a thick novel as her sister's face was buried within its pages.

"I'm fine," answered Ella without looking away from her book. Most people would think of this as a rude and impolite gesture but to Ella's family it was normality. She often lost herself in the pages of a novel and it could be hours before she would return to reality. But the way Ella had answered Sawyer was what bothered her sister. Usually Ella would prefer to ask people how they were doing before she said how she was. But today she quickly answered Sawyer which was extremely unlike Ella.

"Ella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sawyer, I'm fine," Ella said as she finally pulled the book away from her face to reveal her red puffy eyes. It was clear to Sawyer that her sister had been crying.

"El, what have I told you about crying over books. They're not real. You're as bad as dad," said Sawyer chuckling to herself. But as Ella did not defend her tears, Sawyer realised that something else had made her sister cry. "What's happened?" asked Sawyer sincerely.

"Sawy, am I weird?" questioned Ella to her older sister.

"Of course you are little sis," replied Sawyer as she took a seat on the floor next to her sister. "But isn't everyone? You've just got to remember that others are better at hiding it."

"Is that why I don't have friends?"

"What are you talking about? You have friends El."

"A couple of girls said that I was weird because I stay in the library all the time. I've been re-reading Ravens and..."

"You've already read it like a hundred times," Sawyer interrupted in shock. She could never understand how Ella could read a book more than a couple of times and still find it just as interesting and riveting as the first time that she had read it.

"I know but with dad and Uncle Julian working on the film, I felt inspired to read it and it got me thinking. Dad and mom had some really great friends you know by the time that they were 17. I know that I'm only 15 and there's still chance for me to find that friend who will be with me through the good and the bad but dad has been friends with Aunt Haley since they were kids and same with Aunt Brooke and mom. I want a friendship like that Sawyer."

"Those types of friendships are hard to find, I'm afraid. I don't have friends like that."

"I know but you're okay with being alone."

"Is that what you think?" asked Sawyer, turning to look at her sister. "I wish that I had a best friend like what mom and dad have but I just haven't found that best friend yet. And another thing, you're not going to find great friends in a library Ella. You've got to get out there and live in the real world, it's a scary place but you can't be wrapped up in books forever," Sawyer said as she stood up. "The real world is out there Ella and we've all got to face it, sometimes alone."

* * *

Haley was not looking forward to the detention that she had given to her Literature class but she knew that she had to show Jonathan that he couldn't get away with harassing students and teachers. Her class just wasn't interested in Literature; they needed inspiration and Haley knew just who to call.

"Hey Luke," said Haley when Lucas answered his mobile.

"Oh hi Hales, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks Luke. I can't really talk right now, I'm in my lunch break but I was wondering if you could drop by the school later. My Literature class are studying 'The Comet' and I was wondering if you could talk to them about it. I know your busy and everything Lucas but I would really appreciate it."

"Sure Haley. What time do you want me to be there?"

* * *

"Clearly Mr Carter has made an impression on you considering you all insisted on joining in on his performance earlier today. So until you all realise that you need to take this class seriously, you will be having detention every week," Haley said authoritatively to her students who had all turned up to her detention, even Jonathan. "Now I thought that you all needed some inspiration as you don't seem to understand the true meaning of the novel, so I asked the author himself to drop by hence why he is sat at my desk. Lucas..." said Haley inviting Lucas to sit on the chair at the front of the class.

"Thanks Mrs Scott. Well I don't know what sort of detention this is because my teachers never tried to help us understand what we were studying in a detention, we were just left to do whatever work we had in our bags..."

"Some of us would actually prefer that," Jonny sniggered.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" questioned Lucas when he heard Jonny whisper something.

"Lucas, this is my new student Jonathan Carter," Haley introduced Lucas to Jonathan.

"It's Jonny actually."

"So you're the one who caused trouble in Mrs Scott's class today? But if you don't mind I'd like to carry on talking about the novel"

"Go ahead, don't let me interrupt you," Jonny cockily stated with a smirk on his face.

"'The Comet', that's what you're all studying right? Well it's mainly a love story but I wanted there to be a twist. Because people don't necessarily have to be in love with a person they could love an idea, a dream, something that they know exists even if others don't."

"So what or who did you write it for then Mr Scott?" asked Jonny.

"If you read my dedication, I wrote it for, and I quote, 'all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of love."

"You must have been a pretty lost soul yourself when you wrote it," Jonny persisted.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well I've read all of your novels and this is the only fictional type one, the other two describe your life and it's not based on your imagination. Therefore, you must have used personal experience."

"You've clearly done your research, Jonny right? I suppose I was lost when I wrote the novel."

"In love?"

"Jonathan, what is this? 20 questions?" questioned Haley.

"I'm just trying to understand the book a bit more Mrs Scott."

"Its fine; anything to make you understand what the story is about. I wanted it to be accessible to everyone so that it could relate to any person and still give them hope. But for me personally it was written about my love for a person."

"Would that be Peyton Sawyer?"

"It would be yes. Now does anyone have any opinions on the novel, like what they think about characters etc?"

"I have a theory," declared Jonny.

"Okay then, please tell us."

"Well, I don't think that the scientist really was in love with the comet, more the idea that he had something that nobody else had, you know. He never treated the Comet right and like it's said in the novel, "There were many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them." But I think that he was always walking amongst them because he strayed so many times from their love."

"You're wrong," Sawyer interrupted Jonny. "He often strayed away from the Comet and believed that it didn't exist because it was difficult to explain and sometimes he lost hope but that doesn't mean he stopped loving the Comet or stopped believing in what the Comet actually meant to him. It's clear that his love for the Comet was powerful and unbeatable. Kind of like Lucas' for Peyton."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think you need to read the book some more," Sawyer suggested. She hated the fact that this guy thought that he could waltz right in to the school and mock the book that was an entire love story based on her parents love story.

"Wait a minute," said Jonny. "Sawyer. As in Peyton Sawyer? Don't tell me. You're the consequence of Lucas and Peyton's love," Jonny laughed with the rest of the class.

"Okay settle down everyone!" shouted Haley.

"No wonder you're defending the novel, if he's your dad."

Lucas found the teenage boy pointing at him and his daughter was clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I should have realised. Sorry, I was a bit slow on that one. Not only are you the famous Lucas Scott's daughter but you must also be related to Mrs Scott too. No wonder you get special treatment Sawyer."

"That's enough; we don't want a repeat of today's lesson. I think we'll call it quits on today's detention," offered Haley. She thought that inviting Lucas was a good idea but it just seemed to annoy Jonathan even more. What was his problem with the Scott's anyway?

* * *

Alex had managed to persuade Brooke to let her finish early from work so that she could get everything prepared for her night with Chase. Alex had been to the shops in her lunch hour to buy lots of candles and even had time to ask Mrs Kerensky to listen out for the children that night.

Luckily, when Alex arrived at Tric, Chase was busy and hadn't realised that Alex was there. Alex had a word with Kara, a Tric bar worker who promised to distract Chase whilst Alex was preparing the back room. It was only a small room but Alex wanted everything to be perfect so she laid the blanket out on the floor and scattered candles all round the room. She took Brooke's advice and visited the new Bistro before arriving at Tric. All that was left was for Chase to arrive and then Alex could get on with her perfect night with her boyfriend. She had told Kara to tell Chase to come to the back room at 6.30 and as Alex looked at her watch she saw that it was about that time.

"Kara I really don't think that it's in the back... Alex?" Chase looked slightly confused as he walked into Tric's back room to find his girlfriend sat on a blanket on the floor surrounded by candles and food.

"Surprise!" Alex shouted maybe a little bit too nervously.

"What's going on?"

"I thought I'd surprise. You've been working really hard lately and I haven't been helping with all of our fighting and arguing so I thought that we could have some food and just be happy for a change."

"I'm supposed to be working tonight though."

"I've already talked with Kara and she asked Kevin to come and help her out on the bar so we're good for a few hours. Now are you really going to leave a girl waiting on the floor?"

Chase made his way to the empty spot on the blanket next to Alex and gave her a tender kiss. He was grateful for her effort and didn't know how to say it in words. He was good at putting all of his emotions into a kiss and Alex knew exactly what he was trying to say.

After they had eaten all of the food, Chase and Alex lay cuddled up on the floor. Alex couldn't help but smile when she realised how wonderful the night had been so far.

"I best get back to the bar," said Chase as he unfolded his arms from around Alex to get up but before he could, Alex had reached out for his hand.

"Chase, please just sit down. It's only been an hour and if they need you they know where you are," replied Alex.

Chase couldn't argue with her. The night had been great so far but he was worried about how the bar was doing. He just couldn't seem to take his mind of work.

"Chase," said Alex as she noticed that Chase had started to day dream slightly. She knew what would take his mind of things. She leant over to him and kissed his perfect lips. When Chase responded, Alex wrapped one of her arms around Chase's neck and the other was unbuttoning his shirt. A moan escaped Chase's mouth and Alex could feel herself heating up. Her and Chase hadn't been this close and intimate in a long time and it felt good having him so close to her physically and emotionally. Chase's hands were roaming all around Alex's perfectly shaped body, touching places that he hadn't touched in a while. One of his hands rested in her hair; stroking her gorgeous brunette locks whilst the other descended to her breasts. With one touch, Alex felt a shiver run across her whole body. She straddled Chase and pulled her dress from over head, only breaking away from Chase's lips for a second. She leant back down but this time went for his neck and started to suck and bite at his most sensitive spot. Alex knew that she had hit the right place when she could feel Chase harden up.

"Chase," Alex moaned.

Chase didn't know what had come over him. He suddenly pushed Alex's half naked body away from him.

"Damn it Alex."

"Chase, what's wrong? We were having a good time."

"We can't do this here Alex, I work here. Someone could walk in at any minute," said Chase standing up.

"So lock the door then," Alex whispered as she mimicked Chase's stance and caught his lips in hers again. But once again Chase pushed her away.

"I'm not doing this here Alex!" said Chase, picking up his shirt which Alex had taken off his back.

"You don't find me sexy anymore right? Not attractive enough?" asked Alex, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe how the mood in the room had changed in a matter of minutes.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do but I just don't want to do this here."

"You never used to have a problem with it. I know that you don't love me Chase. I'm never going to be the one for you but I thought that maybe over time you might learn to love me. For a while there I thought that you had but when you started mentioning how you never wanted to get married, I did start to question your love for me. I'm not her Chase and you know what, I never will be. I thought that I was okay with you just being with me because I'm the mother of your two children but I'm sick of being second best...I can't do this anymore," Alex struggled to get the last part out as she finally realised that it was over between her and Chase.

"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore?"

"I mean that we're over Chase. I don't want to be hurting anymore and I don't want you to either so I think it's best that we quit now before the Ava and Cale get hurt too," said Alex as she pulled her dress back on over her head. "I'm sorry," Alex managed to whisper as she ran from the room, leaving Chase alone and confused.

* * *

"Brooke! Brooke!" Alex shouted as she ran into the Clothes over Bros store. She was so thankful when she walked past to see the light still on. Brooke walked out to the front of the store to find her friend tear stained and puffy eyed standing in front of her.

"Alex, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked Brooke worriedly.

"I left him Brooke. I left Chase!" Alex broke down in her friend's arms; struggling to breath and barely standing up. If Brooke didn't have her arms around Alex, she would have fallen to the floor. She had never felt so weak.

"Right let's sit you over here," said Brooke, walking Alex to one of the sofa's in the store. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"It's a...long story Brooke," replied Alex in between tears.

"Well I've got all night," Brooke said inviting Alex to explain.

Alex was scared about revealing the past, but she knew that that was where her and Chase's problems started so if she was going to explain, she had best start at the beginning.

* * *

_Author's Note: I thought that I would leave it on a sort of cliff hanger. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce some of the other characters (Avery, Lydia, Quinley, Annie etc) and Julian & Nathan didn't have scenes this chapter. I wanted to introduce the character of Jonny and see what you guys think of him as he is going to be an important character. That's all from me for now. Leave me reviews, they keep me writing!_

_Oh and if you are struggling to picture Sawyer, Ella, Annie or Avery, I've kind of based them on their parents. Sawyer basically looks exactly like Peyton in Season 1. Ella is a bit shorter than how Peyton used to be, looks more like Luke and has Peyton's Season 4 hair. Annie has turqoise eyes, looks like Peyton and has Peyton's season 5 hair but Lucas's colour. Avery looks like Chase but has her mom's smile. More will be described about her in later chapters though._

_Next Chapter- A step into Chalex's past, more scenes with the younger generation & an explanation as to how Leyton managed to have more children._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Firstly I want to thank you all for your reviews, they keep me writing knowing that you all want to know what will happen. It's even more interesting knowing your theories on how you think the story will turn out. I also liked that I got a constructive review too which I really appreciated so thanks. Secondly, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write this chapter which isn't too long. I really struggled and couldn't get it to how I wanted it. I hope you enjoy it all the same!_

* * *

20th December 2013

Brooke Davis was the happiest she had ever been; she had amazing friends, had just filed for an adoption for a little boy and finally had the person that she had been looking for...Julian Baker; a person who loved Brooke unconditionally and was willing to break down every emotionally barrier that she put up to protect her heart. But what made their relationship even stronger was the fact that Brooke was willing to do the same for Julian. 20th December was a date that Brooke had been looking forward to for the past 10 months and it was finally here. Her wedding day had arrived!

Brooke had planned the wedding all herself with the occasional help from her friends and mother. This was something that Brooke had to do for herself; she even made her own wedding gown. Everything was ready; the church, the reception area, her bridesmaids and the vicar. Everyone was ready. Everyone except Brooke of course! She was determined to help organise the wedding till the last possible minute. She was putting up a good fight too, until Haley sent her to Brooke's dressing room to get ready. Brooke would have argued if Haley hadn't had given birth to two beautiful babies a month ago. Haley was still slightly hormonal and Brooke knew better than to fight with her because she would only come off worse; Haley was feisty when she wanted to be.

Only 20 minutes until Brooke had to be stood at the altar next to the man that she loved and she still wasn't ready. She wished that she had someone to help her but everyone was busy getting themselves ready or helping to keep the wedding running smoothly. She had asked Haley to be her matron of honor but Haley refused because '_the position rightfully belongs to Peyton'_ and she was right. Brooke missed her best friend terribly but when she had invited her to the wedding, Peyton had made up some excuse about how she was busy with Sawyer. Brooke couldn't help thinking to herself that she when she finally did see Peyton; she would kick her scrawny ass for letting her down.

Lost completely in thought, Brooke hadn't noticed the red haired, skinny woman walk into her dressing room and quietly sneak up on her.

"Surprise," said the ever so familiar voice.

"? Oh my god, you came," said Brooke excitedly, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"It's remember and of course I came. There's no way that I would miss my best friend's wedding," Peyton replied.

"But you said that you couldn't make it?" repeated Brooke with confusion in her voice whilst letting go of her friend.

"I know and I'm sorry that I lied to you but I wanted to surprise you. I'm the cruelest best friend ever I know but..."

"No. You're the best friend ever," interrupted Brooke, pulling Peyton back into a hug. Both girls had tears in their eyes.

"You best not be crying, this is your wedding day," giggled Peyton. "And why aren't you ready yet? You don't want to leave Julian waiting."

"Don't I?" said Brooke with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face. "The bride is always late and who am I to break tradition."

"That's my girl now let's get you ready, isn't that what a matron of honor is for?"

"You'll be my matron of honor? But honey you won't match the other bridesmaids."

Peyton unbuttoned her long coat to reveal a knee length red dress which was the exact same colour as Brooke's bridesmaids and theme.

"Whoa you've put on some weight girlie. What's Luke feeding you?"

"Brooke I'm not fat...I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant...Oh god you really do want to make me cry on my wedding day huh?" said Brooke after Peyton had confirmed that she was pregnant with a nod.

"I'm sorry honey, this is kind of the reason why I wasn't going to come. I didn't want to steal your thunder."

"Thanks for caring Momma Scott but I wish you would have just told me. Believe me, you're not going to steal my thunder, I designed my dress remember."

* * *

Julian was nervous beyond words. He wanted to marry Brooke Davis more than anything in the world but what if she had changed her mind or wanted to wait a bit longer. He couldn't help but keep tapping his foot and turning around to see if Brooke had finally arrived at the start of the aisle.

"Dude, stop twitching," whispered Nathan to Julian. Julian had asked Nathan to be his best man because he was the closest thing Julian had to a best friend.

"I'm not twitching, I'm just excited," Julian defended himself.

"I know that face man and you are nervous which is normal. But once Brooke is stood next to you, you suddenly won't feel nervous anymore. Don't worry," said Nathan giving Julian a pat on the shoulder.

The traditional wedding music started to play and Julian watched as the bridesmaids descended down the aisle, one at a time; Millie, Bevin, Haley and then finally Peyton. They all looked so beautiful in dresses made by Brooke herself. But what really took Julian's breath away was the sight of Brooke walking towards him, down the aisle. He could hear the people around him admiring Brooke's wedding dress and it really was something to marvel at. The hand-made, one of a kind dress fitted Brooke perfectly, emphasising every curve. It had a diamante bodice and a white elegantly ruffled skirt. Her hair was in a loosely pulled up so that curled pieces of hair fell onto her neck. It was safe to say that no one was going to be stealing Brooke's thunder today because she really was the picture of perfection.

As she took her place at the altar next to Julian, he had to hold back the tears but Nathan was right, all of his nerves were gone. It felt like it was just him and Brooke, no one else in the world. This was going to be the start of the rest of their lives and he couldn't wait to start it.

* * *

"Julian can you believe it? She just turned up in my dressing room," recalled Brooke to her new husband as they were greeting their guests at the reception.

"Actually, I knew Peyton was coming," Julian had his cheeky grin on his face because of his cunning.

"You knew? For how long?"

"I rang a couple of months ago and told him the plan," said Peyton, filling Brooke in on the details.

"All this time and you kept it to yourself. That has got to be the biggest secret that you have ever kept husband," Brooke said in amazement at Julian's skills.

"Yeah but she never told me about the baby. I believe congratulations are due?"

"I wanted it to be a secret."

"And I would have killed her if she would have told anyone before she told me," joked Brooke. "How did it happen anyway? Were you and Luke trying for a baby?"

"No not at all. We didn't think that we would be able to have any more children and you know we kind of accepted it. But four months ago I went to the doctors and they told me that I was pregnant again."

"And everything is okay with you and the baby?"

"Yeah, everything is great. I had slight morning sickness at the beginning but this pregnancy is nothing like Sawyer's. The doctor wants me to keep having regular check-ups but so far so good."

"I'm so happy for you Peyton."

"Never mind me. I've heard that you two have filed for adoption?" asked Peyton who had heard the information off Haley.

"We have for a little boy called Jayden. He's perfect Peyton, everything we wanted," Brooke said smiling with her arm around Julian.

* * *

Alex watched from the side of the dance floor as couples danced to the slow song playing. But it was one couple in particular who she couldn't help but stare at.

"If you keep staring like that, you're going to scare the guests," stated Millie to Alex.

"I'm...I'm not staring," declared Alex.

"Really? Because from where I was stood, a certain rock star over there was getting looks shot right at her," Millie said pointing to Mia who was dancing with Chase with her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a mess Millie," said Alex as she averted her stare away from the happy couple and sat at a nearby table. "I can't stop thinking about him. I see them together and wonder why I don't have that with him. Why doesn't he love me like he loves her?"

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself!" Millie sat in the chair next to Alex. "It's his fault okay, not yours."

"No, it is my fault. I couldn't just let him go. I had to keep pushing him and eventually I got what I thought I wanted, you know. We finally spent the night together after being apart for months. But I only felt guilty afterwards for going after someone else's boyfriend. I shouldn't have done that to Mia."

"You're right, it was a bad idea but it happened and he agreed to it. You didn't force him to have sex with you."

"That's just it though Millie, I didn't force him and he still made love to me. I used to sleep around you know because sex meant nothing to me. But with Chase, it's more than that; my world no longer feels empty and I'm no longer the disaster that I usually am. I started to sort my life out for him."

"Don't you ever think that! You got your life back on track for you okay, not him. Chase just helped you just like I've helped you and Julian has helped you."

"But look where I've got myself now, I'm more messed up now than what I was when I was on drugs. I can't do this Millie, I won't be able to on my own."

"You won't be on your own, you've got friends and you don't know what Chase will say unless you tell him."

"I can't, he'll hate me. Look how happy he is...I can't ruin that for him." Alex was hurt and confused and ironically the only person who could save her from it all was the person who had caused the pain.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been all night?" asked Chase when he noticed that Alex was out in the gardens alone.

"Around," replied Alex.

"Well stop being around and come inside, you owe me a dance." Chase reached out for Alex's hand but she pulled away from him.

"We've got to stop doing this Chase."

"Doing what?"

"Us. We've got to stop whatever we have together. I don't think Mia would agree to it."

"We're friends Alex; she can't tell me who to be friends with."

"Friends. Really is that all we are?"

"What else would we be?"

"I've got to go," said Alex walking away from Chase.

"No Alex, wait." Chase pulled Alex back. "Talk to me."

"Just leave it Chase, please," begged Alex.

"No, I want to know why you're upset."

"Are you really that oblivious?" From the look on Chase's face she knew that he really was unaware of everything. "I didn't realise that friends slept together."

"I thought we were just going to forget about that night?"

"You might be able to but I can't Chase because I've got a constant reminder of that night. It was more than just sex for me Chase. I slept with you because I loved you, I still do. I would give anything to hear you say it back to me."

"Alex, I really do care about you."

"I know you do but do you love me?"

"I will always love you Al. I can't just forget that we used to be together but we broke up 5 months ago and I'm with Mia now. I love you but I'm just not sure that I'm in love with you."

"I just need to know one thing. Did that night a month ago mean anything to you? I have to know that I wasn't just some booty call"

"Of course it meant something Alex but I'm with Mia and I can't jeopardise that."

"I guess this is goodbye then," Alex said as she walked away from Chase leaving him wondering what just happened.

* * *

"Hey Millie, have you seen Alex?"Chase asked after he had been looking for Alex so that they could sort things out. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet.

"I'm sorry I think she left. I haven't seen her in a while. Chase, you have to talk to her. She's got a lot going on at the minute, more than you could imagine but you have to talk to her. Ask her why she has been ill recently." Millie suggested, she didn't want to break her promise to Alex but she knew that Chase had to know the truth.

* * *

Alex had not actually left the party; she had instead taken to residing in the gardens. She liked the peacefulness that they offered. Chase had gone outside for some fresh air and to clear his head. He knew that he had been a jerk to Alex but he didn't know how to fix it. Whilst walking through the maze of trees he came across a marble bench where Alex was sat.

"Millie said that you had left already. What are you still doing out here?" enquired Chase, taking a seat next to Alex and followed her stare over the nearby glistening lake.

"Thinking," answered Alex.

"It's peaceful out here huh? The lake looks so much prettier in the darkness; the way the moon's light bounces off the water and..."

"I'm sorry Chase but what are you doing out here," Alex interrupted.

"I don't want to leave things like this Al, you mean too much to me."

"Yeah but your girlfriend means more!"

"Millie said that you've been ill recently, are you okay?" Chase tried to avert the conversation away from Mia.

"I'm sorting it."

"Is it like the flu or something? Millie told me to ask you what's making you feel ill, like it's my fault or something."

"It's nothing Chase honestly. Don't worry about me."

"You're not doing drugs again are you?"

"No, it's not like that," said Alex with a raised voice.

"Then what is it?" Chase shouted back at her.

"I'm pregnant okay!" Alex could feel her face going red and her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm pregnant with our baby and I'm scared and confused Chase. I didn't want to tell you, especially not like this. You're happy with Mia, I know that and I get that and now this is going to ruin everything for you."

"You're pregnant? How long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday. The doctor thinks that I'm about 3 or 4 weeks but it's too early to tell yet. Chase,tell me what to do!"

"I...I've got to go and see Mia," Chase stammered as he walked back into the party.

* * *

February 2029

"So what happened after he left you at the party?" pushed Brooke.

"He came back to my apartment after and said that he wanted to be with me. He said that he would stand by me whether I decided to keep the baby or not."

"And Mia?"

"I never asked, I didn't want to know if it was a pity thing or not."

"Alex, Chase would never do that. He loves you, you know that right?"

"I don't know anymore Brooke. I used to think that he did but I think he will always love Mia more than me. He just stayed with me because I was pregnant with Avery."

"Alex I don't believe that and you shouldn't either. Chase is a good guy!" Brooke defended her good friend Chase.

"I need time Brooke, I need to decide what's right for Avery and Caleb and not so much for me and Chase."

"I understand honey. Listen how about I ring Chase and he can stay in the spare room at my place and you can go home to the kids?" Brooke suggested.

"Thanks Brooke, you've always been a great friend to me and Chase and I really appreciate it," Alex said as Brooke got up to call Chase.

* * *

"Sawyer, your mom said stop leaving your jacket around the house," Lucas said from Sawyer's bedroom doorway. He threw her jacket, which used to be Peyton's, on to her bed. Peyton had given Sawyer the leather jacket, which once belonged to Peyton's mom, after she had caught her trying it on in a mirror 2 years ago. "You've got a closet so use it," Lucas winked and turned around to go back downstairs.

"Dad," Sawyer called out to Lucas and he walked back to her door.

"What's up Curly?"

"I think Ella's had a bad day and I think that she could do with one of your talks." Sawyer turned back to her drawing, a skill that she had inherited from her mother. It was her way of escaping. Sawyer had art, Ella had literature, Annie had basketball but they all used music to escape.

* * *

Lucas made his way across the hallway towards Ella's bedroom which was open slightly. Ever since Ella got locked in the bathroom when she was little, she had always left her door open.

"Hey Broody, are you okay?" Lucas asked his second eldest daughter entering her bedroom to find Ella lying on her bed surrounded by school books.

"Why do you call me Broody dad?"

"Because you tend to brood when you're thinking or reading, just like your old man. When I was a teenager, your Aunt Brooke would call me Broody and the name kinda stuck with you as well. The good thing is that you actually suit the broody look, I just look goofy and confused," Lucas laughed to himself.

"I kinda liked it, in fact I think I fell in love with it," said Peyton to Lucas' smiling face as she walked over to Ella's bed and joined her daughter and husband on it. "Bad day honey?"

"What gave it away?"

"Oh maybe the fact that you've barely said one word since you got back from school and have stayed away in your room. Or it could just be because The Cure is playing full blast!" Peyton suggested.

"So are you going to tell us what's up?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't fit in!"

"Baby you're not supposed to. No teenager fits in, not at your age. God you should have seen me when I was 14; I was lost, confused and one big mess!" Peyton stated to her confused daughter.

"I know but most teenagers who don't fit in have friends to fall back on and lately I've realised that the people that I call my friends are not true friends, you know. I wouldn't tell them a secret or trust them with my life because I don't have a Brooke or a Haley," said Ella.

"Ella, Brooke and Haley's are hard to find. Me and your mom got lucky with them two because not many other friends would do what they've done for us," believed Lucas.

"But it's not just the friend thing though. It's everything. I just feel like I don't belong. There's some place out there that would be perfect for me, another life out of Tree Hill."

Peyton reached out to pull Ella into a hug and kissed the top of her tousled head.

"You think that now but give it a few years and you'll find your place El, I'm sure of it. I thought that I had a life somewhere else that was better for me and so did your mom at different points in our lives. But we always ended up right back here in Tree Hill because it's home here even if you can't see that yet," said Lucas to comfort Ella in her time of uncertainty.

"Or as Karen's Cafe would say, 'this is the place where everything's better..." Peyton quoted to Ella, remembering the sign that once used to be on the wall in Karen's Cafe but now had a rightful place hanging above the door in Brooke's shop.

"...and everything's safe," Ella finished and rested her head upon Peyton's shoulder.

* * *

Haley finally had a moment of peacefulness. It had been a long day and she needed to relax the only way she knew best; to play music. Nathan had taken Jamie and Quinley to the River Court 2 hours ago and Lydia was in her room so it was a perfect opportunity for Haley to sit at her Piano and get lost in the music. The moment her fingers hit the ivory keys, Haley was overwhelmed with relaxation. She was so lost in the music that she didn't notice Lydia in the room listening to her play. It wasn't until Haley had finished that Lydia spoke up.

"That sounds great mom"

"Oh Lydia, I didn't even realise you were there. I completely zoned out," Haley said.

"I'm exactly the same when I'm playing an instrument, whether it's my guitar, or my flute or the piano, it just kind of takes me away. New song?" Lydia asked sitting next to Haley on the piano chair.

"Just something that I've been working on in my free time."

"Any lyrics?"

"No, just melody I'm afraid. Why have you got any ideas?"

"Mom it's your song I couldn't put my own lyrics to it."

"Why not? If I'm asking you to then it doesn't matter. You're a great musician Lydie, a lot better than me..."

"No I'm not. Look at how many records you've sold and how many tours you've been on."

"But I had been doing it for years. I'm never going to record again so I would happily let you learn my melodies. If I can't teach my songs to my own daughter then what can I teach you?"

"Okay fine but I don't have anything at the minute, I need some inspiration first," Lydia told Haley. Haley looked at her daughter and all she could see was Nathan. Sure, Lydia had her mom's thick long brunette locks and little button nose but it was her striking blue eyes and face shape that seemed to be her most prominent features.

"Well when you know, let me know girlie okay?"

"Okay I will. I actually just came down to read some of my Les Miserables."

"English or French?"

"French," Lydia replied proudly. She had first read Les Miserables 5 years. It was confusing for her then but she continued to read it each year and a year ago she read it in French.

"For homework or fun?" Haley questioned.

"Fun!"

"That's my girl," Haley said smiling, looking up at her daughter who had stood up from the piano chair and resided on the sofa.

"Do you mind continuing playing whilst I sit and read? It helps me concentrate better," Lydia declared.

"Anything for my only daughter!" Haley stated and continued to practice a couple of new and old songs for her daughter who was happily reading through her book. Haley couldn't help but think, _this is the life. Everything I could ever want and I've got it all!

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Well that's Chapter 3. Like I said, I'm not really happy with this Chapter but hopefully you all enjoyed it. I wanted to give you a bit of a flashback and I also wanted to write more on Brulian's wedding but my head went blank. I have tried to introduce the characters of Lydia and Ella more in this Chapter though I havent gone into too much detail just yet. So leave me reviews and let me know what you think? Was the flashback a good idea?_

_Next Chapter- Hopefully some Nathan scenes, Lucas & Julian start preparing for the film & a further introduction of characters!  
_


	4. Comes A Time Characters & Ages

**Comes A Time Characters-**

**Sawyer/Scott household:**

Lucas Eugene Scott {Luke}

Peyton Elizabeth Scott {P, Blondy, best friend}

Sawyer Brooke Scott {Sawy, Curly} 16 years old, almost 17. [bithday=May]

Ella Haley Scott {El, Broody} 14 years old, almost 15. [birthday=April]

Annie Karen Scott {Ann, Chicken} 14 years old. [birthday=January]

**James/Scott household:**

Nathan Royal Scott {Nate, 23}

Haley James Scott {Hales, Haley James, teacher mom}

James Lucas Scott {Jamie, J-Luke} 23 years old, almost 24. [birthday=May/June]

Lydia Natalie Scott {Lydie} 15 years old.[birthday=November]

Quinley Brian Scott {Q} 15 years old. [birthday=November

**Baker/Davis household:**

Julian Paul Baker {hubby,husband}

Brooke Penelope Baker {best friend, wifey}

**Adams/Dupre household: **

Chase Joseph Adams

Alexis Maria Dupre {Alex, Lexi, Al}

Avery Millicent Adams {Ava} 14 years old. [birthday=September]

Caleb Julian Adams {Cale, CJ} 3 years old, alomost 4.[birthday=August]

**Carter household:**

Jonathan Carter {Jonny} 17 years old.

Here's list of characters that are present in the story so far, more will be added as you are introduced to more. I hope this helps you all :)


	5. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I'm sorry for the late update guys. I've had my friend staying at my house and haven't had much time to write unfortunately. Although I had a great time with my friend. Thankyou so much for the reviews last chapter. You would not believe how happy I get when I get a review or my story added to someone's favourites; it makes my day. Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 :)_

* * *

February 2029

It had been a couple of days since Alex and Chase had broken up and he had been staying in Brooke and Julian's guest bedroom. He was extremely grateful to them both for being so welcoming, but he missed his family terribly. Brooke and Julian didn't mind having Chase around because they were happy to help their friend but they were worried about him. He spent a lot of his time in the bedroom or at Tric and neither friend knew what to do to help him. But Brooke was going through her own problems.

"What's up? You've had your thinking face on for a few days now, what's on your mind?" Julian asked Brooke with genuine wonderment.

"What thinking face?" Brooke was oblivious to the apparent faces that she pulled.

"Oh you know the one where you're trying to work something out mentally. I can almost see the steam coming from your ears and you walk around the house mumbling to yourself. And hell I don't mind, I think it's kind of cute but I'm starting to worry that you might be doing the same thing out on the streets or something and I'm pretty sure that the public won't know what to do with you. I don't want you to be taken away or anything," Julian joked.

"Haha very funny mister but I do not talk to myself!" said Brooke determinedly.

"You keep telling yourself that," Julian laughed. He loved Brooke's slightly childish mannerisms. "So what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Just something that Peyton said on Tuesday."

"Which was?"

"She told me to never give up hope you know. So I've been doing some research. Come look, it's on my laptop," said Brooke leading Julian into their office.

* * *

Tree Hill High was always busy during lunch period; lockers being opened, lunch being eaten in the quad and homework being done at last minute in the corridors. Ella never quite understood why people would leave their homework till the last possible moment to do it. Were their lives really that sociable? Even Sawyer managed to do her homework on time, although it was _probably because mom and dad make her,_ Ella thought to herself. She turned the corner in the busy corridor, to stop at her locker before she headed to the tutor centre for her lunch time session with a girl called Macey, and walked straight into an oncoming teenager. Ella wasn't expecting to just walk into someone and as a result her many books that she was carrying ended up on the floor. She quickly bent down to pick them up, not even looking at the person who had caused the problem.

"I'm so sorry, please let me help you," called out a voice that belonged to a boy that had just bent down in front of Ella to help her pick up her books.

"Thanks," Ella replied timidly. She was never very confident when it came to meeting new people. She looked at the boy who looked about her age, maybe a year or so older and smiled out of politeness. One trick that she had learnt from her dad; a smile can go a long way. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Let's just say we were both to blame or this could turn into one of them petty debates about who's more sorry," the teenage boy laughed. "Here," he said handing over Ella's copy of 'Of Mice and Men' by John Steinbeck. "Great story; it's probably my favourite of his. Have you read it before?"

"Several times, it's one of my dad's favourites as well as mine," Ella said standing up in symmetry with the teenage boy whose name she still did not know. "I'm Ella," she reached her hand out towards him.

"Dylan Carter though I've never really been called Dylan in my whole life. Most people call me Lanny," he shook Ella's out stretched hand.

"Lanny? That's really unusual, why didn't they just call you Dylan?"

"Crazy parents? They clearly wanted me to have a name that was so obscure that girls would question it," Lanny chuckled with Ella who found the boy rather down to earth and funny. "I'm new here."

"Well I guess that makes me old here," commented Ella. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm supposed to be going to the tutor centre but I'm totally lost. Do you know where it is?"

"Even better, I'm actually heading that way now! Want to come with me?" suggested Ella.

"That would be great thanks," replied Lanny and they made their way towards the tutor centre. "So why are you going there?"

"I'm a tutor."

"Really? Me too...well I hope to be anyway. I was a tutor at my last high school and I've got to speak to the head of the tutor centre to see if it's possible for me to continue here at Tree Hill." Their conversation continued until they reached the tutor centre. Ella had never had a conversation with someone that she had only just met; it went against her shy and timid characteristics. "So I'll see you again?"

"Maybe," Ella smiled and walked to the desk where her tutor student was sat.

* * *

"How's my little nephew doing?" Haley asked Peyton as she entered her vacant classroom.

"He's doing great; well he must be because I'm growing. I've got another doctor's appointment in a couple of weeks so we will know more then." Peyton took a seat opposite Haley's desk which made her feel oddly out of place, like she was a child who had been sent to the principal.

"Any names yet?"

"Unfortunately we haven't really discussed names yet."

"Still plenty of time though, how long is it now?"

"I've still got 4 months to go," said Peyton, somewhat impatiently. This pregnancy had taken it out of her. At the beginning of the pregnancy, she had extremely bad evening sickness and she slept all of the time. Turns out being a pregnant 42 year old woman was not an easy task especially when you ran your own record label and had three children.

"Well you look great girly!"

"Thanks Hales! But I kinda just want him to arrive already you know?"

"You're just at the stressed stage, where everything seems impossible because you're pregnant. But it's not; you can still have a job and kids. Surely I was a good example of that."

"Why did you not have any more kids Hales?"

"Nathan and I talked about it. I would have loved to have lots of kids. As much as my siblings annoy the hell out of me sometimes, I still love them and I'm grateful that I have siblings. That's something that I wanted in my family you know, lots of kids. But when the twins arrived, we were just happy with what we had. We wanted them to get the right amount of attention and support growing up. We didn't want them or Jamie feeling left out so we decided to just have three children and if we did by any chance get pregnant then it would be okay but we weren't going to try. I guess it worked out the way it was supposed to though right because we never did get pregnant after the twins."

"I never knew that Haley, I guess it's because I had never asked before. So what's going on with you? I feel like we haven't had a good catch up in a long time."

"Yeah it has been a while. Everything's great with me though you know. Nathan loves his job and that team. Jamie is happy in Durham. He has a great job and good friends. And Lydia and Quinley are excellent students who seem to be content with their lives."

"Well that's great for them but what about you Haley?"

"I'm sorry but you know how it is being a mom, you kind of put those around you first. I've been okay too though. I'm still writing music though no more recording for me before you pester me again for like the billionth time!"

"But Haley I only pester you because you are a great musician and I know that you could make a great record."

"I know Peyton and I appreciate that more than anything but I've got my classes. That's my life now and I...I love it I do," hesitated Haley slightly.

"But?"

"I've just got this new kid in my class and I just know that he wants to cause trouble. I don't think that I can save this one Peyton."

"Haley James Scott, are you giving up on a student? Things must be bad! How many lessons have you had with him? Peyton questioned.

"One," mumbled Haley.

"He can't be that bad?"

"Oh he is. Has Lucas not told you about him, Jonathan Carter?"

"That's the boy? Well I know about him. He sounds like a troubled teenager Haley and sometimes troubled teenagers are just looking for some help. I think that you shouldn't give up on him just yet buddy, it's not like you."

Peyton was right. It was in Haley's nature to want to help others, especially those who act like they don't need it. But Haley couldn't bring herself to help Jonathan.

* * *

Nathan had been having basketball training every night with the Ravens. He was overwhelmed by how great they were getting after each practice. He had players on the team that he knew would become great players, maybe even better than him. Tree Hill hadn't had a player like Nathan Scott since he graduated but he was sure that some players on this team could give him a run for his money. But it wasn't just their basketball skills that made this Ravens team unique; it was their heart, dedication and support for each other that really made them different. They had gelled completely as a team and we're more like brothers than team mates; when one guy was down, another would come and pick him back up again.

"I want you all to know that I couldn't be more proud of you. I got to be honest with you, when you all tried out I was worried. I didn't think that you guys had it in you to be the best team Tree Hill has ever seen but I take it back. To me you already are but you just need to go out there tomorrow and show the rest of Tree Hill just how amazing you really are. I know that we're going to win; you know that we're going to win so let's win it. Hit the showers and get an early night. I want you fresh and wide awake for tomorrow."

The sweaty and tired teenagers trooped off to the changing rooms whilst Annie joined the cheerleaders. She was looking for her best friend Avery, she hadn't seen her all day but she thought that she would turn up to Cheerleading practice. Avery never missed a practice; she was trying to impress the older cheerleaders so that when they graduated she could be head cheerleader.

"Has anyone seen Avery?" asked Annie to the group of giggling girls.

"No I haven't seen her all day and she hasn't come to practice. We haven't heard from her," a red haired, short cheerleader replied.

"Okay thanks anyway." Annie walked away slightly worried about her best friend. She knew just how unlike Avery it was to miss practice, what could possibly have been wrong for Avery not to come to school or tell Annie what was going on.

As Annie left the gym, Haley entered it. She had been working late, grading some papers so dropped by the gym to say hi to her husband and son.

"Hey 23, you best not be pushing them kids too hard!" she shouted to Nathan from the other side of the gym.

"Well they haven't done suicides in over a week so that's always a plus," Nathan smirked to his wife who was now stood in front of him. "Hey baby," he kissed Haley's soft pink lips. "You're working late."

"Just been grading some work for my sophomore class. Listen I'm heading home now, I don't want Lydia to be alone and I'll start dinner."

"James is there remember."

"Oh god, of course. It's been a long day, how could I forget about my own son."

"Don't worry about it; I do it all the time." Nathan received a playful hit on the arm from Haley. "I'm joking!"

"Well I'll see you at home okay? And please try not to be late. I want as much family time as possible before Jamie leaves on Sunday," she quickly kissed Nathan and left the gym.

* * *

The Scott's were sat round their dinner table eating the food that Haley had cooked for them tonight; Mac and cheese. It was a dish that Nathan had come to love over the years that he had been married to Haley; she cooked the best Mac and cheese he had ever tasted.

"Thanks Hales, this is great," Nathan said, filling his mouth with another forkful of food.

"No problem, I'm glad you are all enjoying it," she replied.

"Are you kidding? Mom you make the nicest Mac and cheese in the whole of Tree Hill," said Quinley, barely able to talk because he had that much food in his mouth.

"Thanks Q but could you not speak with your mouth full, there is more on the table than on your plate," Haley told Quinley which made the table laugh. Quinley had always been the messiest out of the Scott children but he had really made a mess tonight. The tastier the food, the more Quinley seemed to leave on the table.

"Do you have to go home on Sunday Jamie?" Lydia begged her older brother. He was the person that she looked up to the most. She had a great relationship with both of her parents and her twin brother, but it was Jamie that she would always turn to with any problem.

"Lydie's right J-Luke; why do you have to go back so soon?" Quinley agreed with his sister, he didn't want Jamie to leave either.

"Because I've got friends and a job and a life back in Durham. Tree Hill will always be home to me and if I could stay here then I would but I just can't right now," Jamie explained to his family.

"If it's your girlfriend that you're worried about then she is more than welcome here James," offered Haley to her son who now wore an extremely confused frown upon his face which reminded her of her best friend Lucas. Jamie had always bore a resemblance of his uncle but the older he got, the more and more like Lucas he became.

"What?" Jamie exclaimed.

"Come on James, we know about your girlfriend back in Durham."

"But how did..."

Nathan interrupted his son who had gone an embarrassing shade of pink. "Dude, if you're going to change your facebook status from single to in a relationship, you might want to not be friends with your brother and sister on there."

"Guys, what happened to having each other's backs?" Jamie turned from his father to look at his younger siblings who were sat opposite him at the table. Both were looking to and from each other, trying to look for an answer.

"Bro, this was all Lydia," Quinley confessed with panic in his voice. He hated upsetting his older brother.

"Whatever Quinley! Mom caught both of us trying to look at his girlfriends profile," Lydia tried to defend herself and she wasn't lying. A month ago, Haley was cleaning up around the house when she heard Lydia and Quinley arguing in Lydia's bedroom. She walked in there to find both of them fighting over the computer. After asking them several times what was going on, Lydia finally confessed.

"Are you going to tell us about her?" Haley asked.

"I didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted to know how serious we were getting before I introduced you to her. Her name's Megan, we went to Duke together. We've known each other since enrolment day but we only started dating 4 months ago. She's pretty amazing!"

"Is she a Law grad too," Nathan asked whilst shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.

"No, she's a marine biologist. She's down at the Gulf now, helping out; I would have brought her otherwise. I've met her parents so it's only right that she meets mine."

"Wow, it must be serious," Haley declared.

"It's not like that. I met her parent's way before we were even dating. They live in Durham so I've seen them several times," Jamie revealed.

"She sounds great son, you should bring her next time you stay," suggested Nathan.

"I will. She really wants to meet you all."

The Scott family's conversation quickly changed from Jamie's girlfriend to basketball; a popular topic of conversation in their household.

"Do you get to play a lot of basketball in Durham J-Luke?" Quinley asked Jamie.

"Not really Q, not with my job and everything."

"Not being able to play must kill you."

"Actually it's not as hard as I thought it would be. I love basketball and it used to be my dream to be a pro but I'm just not tall enough and I gave up on that dream years ago. "

"Sorry Jamie, that's totally your mom's fault for being so short," Nathan smirked.

"Shut up," Haley jokingly said to Nathan.

As the family laughed, the phone began to ring and Lydia stood up from her seat.

"Lydia, sit down sweetie, I'll get it." Haley made her way into the hallway where the phone was on the small table next to the door. "Hello."

"Hey teacher mom!"

"Brooke, hi. I've been meaning to call."

"Don't lie girly," Brooke giggled.

"No I'm serious. I've just been crazy busy with school and the kids."

"Don't worry about it Hales. I understand. Well maybe not the kid's part but I've been busy with work too."

"So what's up girly?" Haley asked.

"Well Julian and I were just wondering if you and Nate want to come for dinner on Saturday."

"We'd love to but it depends..."

"Oh, do you have other plans?"

"No it's not that, we're free. It just depends on who's going to be cooking because if it's Julian, we will be there. But if it's you Brooke Baker then I vote for take-out."

"Haley James Scott, my cooking is not that bad!" Brooke said childlike.

"Brooke, I've tasted your roast and believe me, cooking just isn't your forte."

"Fine whatever Hales; Julian will cook!"

"We shall be there then."

* * *

Sawyer, Ella & Annie were in their bedrooms so Lucas and Peyton were spending some quality time together on the sofa downstairs. Peyton was leaning her head on Lucas' shoulder, rubbing her belly whilst he stroked her curly hair.

"We're lucky aren't we Luke?" Peyton stated.

Lucas laughed at Peyton's statement. "Yeah we're lucky Peyton but where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I've just been thinking about what Nathan and Haley have and what Brooke and Julian don't have. Brooke can't have kids but we are about to have our fourth despite the fact that we weren't supposed to have any children after Sawyer. Maybe we're not supposed to have another baby Luke," Peyton turned to face her husband who was in shock at what his wife was saying.

"Peyton...I...I don't understand" he stammered.

"Luke, don't look so scared okay because I want this baby, I want our son more than anything. I'm just worried and scared."

"About what Blondie?"

"What if we have ruined it? We might have pushed our luck Lucas. We couldn't have another baby naturally so we had to have IVF. Maybe that was a way of saying that we should not have any more kids."

"But the IVF worked Peyton; if we were not supposed to have another child then the IVF wouldn't have worked. Our son is going to be great and you are going to be great."

"I just don't want to ruin this now Luke, after everything that we've been through."

"Exactly, after everything we have been through and we are still together and happy. Not many couples can say that after going through half of what we have. This is meant to be! I promise you both." Lucas leant in to kiss Peyton's lips tenderly. Their lips just gently grazed each other's but in that single moment when they connected, Peyton was reassured. Lucas was always saving her and if he said that it was going to be okay then she knew that it had to be okay.

"How about you show me how much you love me upstairs," Peyton smiled sexily; a smile that made Lucas weak in the knees.

"But the girls?"

"They'll understand when they're older. Momma needs her man. I love you Lucas!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, leading his mouth to hers. He happily laid his lips upon hers and passionately kissed her.

"Upstairs?" Peyton suggested.

"Yeah upstairs," Lucas smiled and reached out for Peyton's hand so that he could lead her upstairs.

The happily married couple headed to their bedroom feeling happy and in love but most importantly; safe. Safe that everything would be okay...eventually.

* * *

_Authors Note: I quite liked writing the scenes for the Scott family this Chapter but my favourite part personally was writing the scene between Lanny & Ella. It was great for me to see her interact with someone new. I hope that you all like the character of Lanny (I do). I know that the name is unusual but in my head it just fits him completely. Anyways leave me reviews because you guys really do make my day! Y'all rock!_

_Next Chapter- Lots of Chalex, Avery & Caleb scenes and Brulian/Naley dinner. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I've had this chapter written for a week now but it's taken me forever to type on to my laptop so sorry for the wait. I appreciate everyone's reviews from last chapter; they blow me away everytime. Right on to Chapter 5...

* * *

_  
February 2029

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shine, sleeping grouchy," Brooke called out to the heap of bed sheets where a grumble managed to escape from the person within them. Brooke flung open the drapes so that a shower of dazzling sunlight filled up the room. Chase flinched at the sudden outburst of light and squinted his deep brown eyes to try and focus on Brooke.

"Brooke what are you doing?" he grumpily groaned.

"Good morning to you too grumpy! Come on, up and at'em." Brooke made her way across the guest bedroom in which Chase currently inhabited, in the house that Brooke and Julian had lived in for 17 years. They had plenty of opportunities to move house over the years and get someplace bigger, but the truth was that they were happy there and a bigger house would only remind them that they couldn't have children to fill the empty rooms.

"Brooke it's a Saturday, people stay in bed on Saturdays," Chase complained rubbing his messy out of place black hair. He looked awful. Chase was usually the type of person who prided himself on his appearance but since he broke up with Alex, he had let himself go. He still had a perfectly formed torso for a man of his age but he hadn't shaved or showered in days.

"That's where you're wrong mister," Brooke turned to face Chase, who had sat up in bed, with a slightly angry glint in her eyes. "Single _bachelors_ stay in bed on a Saturday!"

"If you hadn't noticed, as of recent, I am single!" he shouted.

"For now, yes you are single. But you are also the dad of two really great kids and the love of Alex's life so you should be doing all you can to win them back."

Brooke had clearly hit a nerve as Chase's frown dropped from his face and in its place was disappointment; disappointment in himself for turning into the worst possible version of himself. "Now get up and take a shower." Brooke stormed out of the guest bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Chase came out of the bathroom clean, freshly shaven and dressed in ironed clothes. It was surprising what a good shower could do to someone. He entered the kitchen area and sat on a stool by the counter adjacent to Brooke who was brewing some coffee. As he sat down she put a cup of coffee in front of him and smiled at his tanned, slightly red face. She knew that she had been harsh on him but she was really worried about him.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I've been a jerk and you and Julian don't deserve it," he apologised.

"Yeah you have been but I'm sorry too. I was a complete bitch to you back then."

"But I deserved it Brooke. Look what I've turned into and it's only been a few days."

"You don't look so bad now that you've had a shower and shaved. And that's coming from a fashion designer and honey if you looked awful, don't worry I'd tell you." Brooke winked at Chase as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I really do appreciate what you're doing for me Brooke."

Brooke reached out and held Chase's hand that was on the counter top. "Chase, you and Alex are two of my best friends and I want you both to sort things out but you have to show her that you want the same thing. Believe me, I've had a lot of experience when it comes to wanting guys to love and need you the same way that I did them. She loves you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"And it is killing her being away from you like this. You're the one person who makes her feel safe and takes away all of her insecurities but without you there, they just come right back again," Brooke tried to explain to Chase but he already knew exactly how he made Alex feel.

"I just want her back Brooke. I miss her and the kids!"

"Then do something about it buddy cause nobody's gonna do it for you. When was the last time you saw Caleb and Avery?"

"Thursday, I picked them up from school."

"They must be missing you like crazy. Those kids adore you Chase so please for their sake, make an effort and take them out today or just spend some time with them because that's all they're gonna want."

* * *

"Ava, will you come and help me please?" shouted Alex to her daughter who was cooped up in her bedroom, like she had been for the last few days. Alex was trying to convince Caleb to wear his jeans and Elmo t-shirt but he was determined to stay in his footie pyjamas. "Come on beautiful, work with me here. We're going to do something fun today," Alex whispered lovingly to her son yet there was obvious strain in her voice.

"With daddy?" Caleb asked.

"I wish Cale. Daddy's just been working real hard lately." Tears emerged in Alex's eyes. She hated lying to her children and telling them that everything was going to be okay when she didn't even know for sure. She continued to dress Caleb placing his t-shirt over his head and putting his legs into his jeans.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if dad was here," Avery said from the living room doorway. She was still in her pyjamas and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "You didn't have to kick him out you know, he's still our dad."

"Ave don't be like that okay? Me and your dad are just going through some stuff right now. It's just easier this way."

"For you maybe but not for me and Caleb. Do you think it's easy for us not being able to see our dad everyday because our mom's going through some crisis?"

The hurtful and harsh comment made Alex stand up in shock. "Enough of the teenage attitude, you don't know what you're talking about." Looking at Avery, Alex could see that she was a mess. She had been hiding out in her room and hadn't dressed herself up. This was completely unlike Avery as she was usually very beauty and fashion focused. But she had changed because of Alex and Chase.

"So tell me mom, tell me why my parents are the only ones who are unhappy right now?" Avery's voice was getting more aggressive and she was struggling to hold back the tears. Her mother was now standing in front of her, holding her daughters arms. "He hasn't even visited mom."

"He's probably been busy with work. He'll come, I promise you. None of this is your fault. This is to do with me and your dad." Alex squeezed Avery's arm comfortingly.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what is there to work out mom because if you love him and he loves you then it all seems simple to me," Avery tried to wipe away her never ending flow of tears.

"I wish it was as simple as that baby girl." Alex pulled Avery into a hug, trying her best to comfort her daughter and protect her from the pain. She released her from the hug and stroked her daughters ebony black hair. "Come on lets go get you ready. I'll do your hair for you?"

Before Avery could answer, there was a knock at the door. Alex made her way to the door and opened it to find Chase standing with his hand in his pockets. She couldn't help but think how amazing he looking standing in front of her. He was only wearing a black t-shirt and jeans but they were Alex's favourite. She had bought them for him 4 years ago. They were tight in all the right places and the perfect dark blue to match his skin colour; she loved the way they looked on him. Her heart was raising and she could feel herself getting hotter. What she would give to be in his strong, masculine arms again.

Chase stared back at Alex, taking in every little detail; from her chocolate coloured waves, that were tucked behind her ears to the bunny slippers on her feet. Even in those she looked sexy! His breathing was getting heavier, it was amazing the effect that she had on him. He hoped that she couldn't see how flustered he was getting.

They locked eyes and in that tender moment they searched each other's souls to try and find the words that would make everything right between them. All it took was for one of them to confess the thoughts that were running through their head. But they were too stubborn to tell anyone these thoughts, least of all each other. Chase said the only thing that he could think of to break the intense atmosphere between them, which was like a thick fog that neither could break through.

"Hi," he stammered not taking his eyes of her once.

"Hi," she breathed back.

"Daddy!" Caleb shouted running into his father's arms as Chase had bent down to his son's level. Chase pulled him close into a tight hug. It felt warm having his son with him again.

"God I've missed you son." He kissed Caleb's forehead and stoop up still holding him. Alex smiled at the resemblance between the two favourite boys in her life. Caleb was looking more like Chase everyday and becoming his mini-version.

"Dad you're back," Avery called out, appearing from being Alex to give Chase a hug.

"Do you want to let your dad come through the door guys? I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be standing outside in the hallway," suggested Alex. The children let go of their dad long enough to let him get through the door of the apartment.

"So what are you doing her dad?" Avery questioned, though she wasn't complaining.

"I realised that I haven't been the best dad this week so I thought that I'd take you and CJ here out for the day."

"Oh, we were going to go out with mom today," Avery replied, clearly saddened by the clash in time table.

"Don't be silly Ava; you two spend some time with your dad. I'll be fine." Alex tried to reassure her daughter even though she did want to spend some time with the children.

"You could come with us Lex, we're still a family despite how dysfunctional we may be right now." Chase didn't want Alex to be on her own all day especially if he was going to win her back.

"Please come mom," begged Avery.

"Yeah come momma," added Caleb.

"Sure why not," Alex smiled.

* * *

Jamie Scott was sat in his bedroom at his parents' house trying to send an email to his boss when he realised that it was impossible. The house was too quiet for him to even concentrate. Growing up, the Scott household had always been hectic and loud, even before the twins arrived. Jamie didn't understand why everyone was so quiet. _Did they not spend any time together anymore?_ He thought to himself. But he had an idea, one that always worked when he was younger.

When he was 6 years old, Jamie's uncle Luke had given him walkie talkies to play with and he loved it. When the twins got older, Lucas bought some walkie talkies for them too. Jamie had never had so much fun with his younger brother and sister. They would hide in obscure places of the house like the laundry chute or in the closet near the stairs and then pretend that they were secret agents, the FBI looking for a criminal. They could never bump into each other on their mission to find the criminal; only use the walkie talkies as forms of communication. Jamie took the walkie talkies to Duke with him but they didn't work that far away from Tree Hill though he still kept it, just in case. He wondered if Lydia and Quinley had done the same thing.

He rummaged through his suitcase, trying to find the walkie talkie which he always left in his suitcase. Once he found it, he quickly turned it on and spoke into the speakers.

"Lydia? Quinley? Are you there? Over?" He felt like a child again and he got an odd buzz from playing again. "Hey Q, Lydia, are you there?"

"Jamie? Is this you?" It was Quinley. Jamie was happy that his brother had kept the small piece of technology.

"Sure is little brother."

"Why have you still got this thing? I'm surprised it still works."

"I could never throw it away. Where's Lydia? Hasn't she kept hers?"

"I don't know. We haven't used these things in over two years, though we said that we would keep them on at all times, you know just in case Mr Grinson came back and tried to take over the world," Quinley joked, reminiscing an old fictional criminal from their childhood. Mr Grinson was an evil clown that wanted to turn the entire human population into face painted, big footed, crazy dressed freaks. All three of the Scott children had inherited their mom's fear of clowns.

"Are you honestly talking about Mr Grinson? I'm sorry to say it brothers but you two are weird." Lydia announced, finally using her walkie talkie.

"Don't lie Lyd, we know that you still have nightmares just like me and J-Luke," Q laughed down the speaker.

"Of course, I have nightmares about imaginary clowns." Lydia said sarcastically. But the truth was Lydia's dreams did sometimes get haunted by Mr Grinson, often causing her to wake up sweating. _Man that clown was scary_ she thought to herself.

"How long have you been listening Lydia," asked Jamie.

"Since you said my name, I just didn't want to seem too eager like Quinley here. You're such a dork Q." She meant this in the nicest possible way and Quinley knew it. They often called each other silly names, her favourite for him being 'dork' and his for her being 'geek'. "Any who, what are you walkie talkie-ing us for Jamie?"

"Well you know that mom and dad are going out to night to Brooke and Julian's so I thought we could have a Scott family fun night minus the grumpy parents. I say we order a pizza, large extra cheese...rent some movies, no chick flicks obviously and play on the playstation all night."

"Sounds great Jamie, don't forget the popcorn though. You can't have movies without popcorn, it's like Mac without cheese, piano without keys, mom without dad..."

"Basketball without the hoop," Quinley cut in.

"Exactly. It just isn't right."

"Okay we get your point Lydia, lots of popcorn. I say we meet in the kitchen at 19 hundred hours."

"Yes sir."

"Roger that," said Lydia joining in with her brothers games.

"Over and out little brother and sister."

* * *

Chase had decided to do something special with his family so they were going for a walk along the river. Alex was walking ahead with Caleb since he had a tendency to chase the birds that landed near him. Alex was great with him. She had matured a lot in the time that Chase had known her but her childish and playful side always came out when she was around the children.

Chase was walking behind with Avery. He was glad because it gave him a chance to talk to his daughter about what was going on. He knew that she would be going through a hard time without him at home because she had always been a daddy's girl since the day she was born.

"So how're you doing Ave?"

"I'm okay," Avery replied with a lack of enthusiasm in her voice. She continued to stare at the floor as they carried on walking.

"I know that that's a lie but thanks for lying. It reassures me that you and Caleb will be okay with what's going on."

"Dad I'm never going to be okay with whatever you and mom are going through right now but I know that you will get through it."

"Let's hope so eh. How's your mom holding up?"

"Honestly? Not great. She puts on her make-up and holds her head high but she's changed. It's all for show you know. I think she wants you to think that she is doing fine and she doesn't need you but the truth is she'll always need you. Promise me that you will try and sort this mess out dad." Avery stopped walking to wait for Chase's answer to her question.

Chase looked at his daughter and replied, "I'm going to try baby girl." He put his arm around her shoulder to reassure her and they continued to walk along the river.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you just how sexy you look in an apron," Brooke huskily whispered in Julian's ear whilst he was chopping vegetables for dinner.

"You might have said it a few times," Julian flashed his killer grin at Brooke which made her stomach do somersaults. All it took was for Julian to smile and Brooke would give him anything he wanted. She leant in to his neck and kissed his already hot skin, nibbling the place that she knew would turn him on.

"How about we see how you look with only the apron on," Brooke suggested in between kisses.

"Brooke, we can't, I've got to cook dinner. Nathan and Haley will be here in an hour." But he still kissed her lips, placing both of his hands on her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. He brought her in closer whilst Brooke worked on getting his shirt off his back. She could feel his perfectly toned body harden as their kisses became more passionate.

"Brooke," Julian tried to protest but Brooke was persistent. He gently pulled his lips away from hers and moved his hands to her waist. "Babe, we really can't."

"Okay fine but I have your shirt and you're just going to have to come and get it," Brooke smirked, waving Julian's shirt in the air.

"Oh it's on." Julian chased Brooke around the kitchen and living room until they came to their bedroom where they collapsed on the bed. Julian's shirt and other pieces of clothing were being thrown onto the floor along with Brooke's. Brooke fell into the fluffy pillows, not once breaking away from Julian's lips that she had now claimed for her own. One of her hands was on his neck and the other on his back, guiding him towards her. His hands were already venturing around Brooke's body.

"I love you Brooke Baker," Julian said to Brooke amongst heavy breaths.

Brooke looked deeply into her husband's eyes and said, "I love you too Julian!"

They continued to make love unaware of the fish that was burning in the oven.

* * *

"I thought Julian was cooking," Haley asked as she ate the pasta on her plate. She was sat at the dinner table next to Nathan with Brooke and Julian opposite them. The meal that Julian had prepared burnt due to his and Brooke's spontaneity. So instead they got take-out from Brooke's new favourite restaurant; the Bistro in town.

"Something um...came up," Julian grinned looking at Brooke.

"That's what she said," Brooke whispered under her breath but not quiet enough as Nathan and Haley were now looking at each other, slightly puzzled.

"Oh don't tell me that you didn't prepare dinner because you were having sex?" questioned Haley with slight disgust in her voice.

"No."

"Good I was..."

Brooke cut in before Haley could finish her sentence. "We prepared dinner, it just kind of burnt whilst we were having sex," Brooke confessed, blushing slightly.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed.

"What? You asked."

"I know but I didn't think it was true." Julian and Nathan laughed.

"I'm just glad that we're not eating the fish," Nathan stated. The two couples continued to laugh and eat their dinner.

* * *

"Hey Lyd, will you get some glasses from the cupboard please?" Lydia grabbed the glasses and placed them on the tray that Quinley had loaded with food and drink.

"We're not going to eat all this."

"Sure we are little sis, prepare to be amazed." Quinley grinned the grin that he got from his father. He looked exactly like Nathan; the same jet black hair, the defined jaw and the glistening dark blue eyes. There was not a part of his mother that he seemed to have received unlike his siblings. Jamie looked more like his mom than his dad and Lydia was a mixture, though at first glance she looked like Nathan. Everyone could tell that Lydia and Quinley were twins due to their appearance.

"Little sis? I wasn't aware that you were the one born first. I've always thought that I was the first born twin."

"By like 10 minutes and it was only because you were the bossy one. I let you out first. But that doesn't matter now because I'm the biggest and strongest and let's face it Lydia, you don't stand a chance against the Q-man."

Lydia laughed at Quinley's statement.

"What, you think that's funny? We'll see who will be laughing when I...when I put you in a headlock." Quinley chased Lydia around the kitchen.

"Quinley cut it out...Q!" There was no point in Lydia running away from Quinley as she was not the athletic type and he could out run her any day. When Lydia finally gave up, Quinley wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her into a headlock laughing.

"Quin let go, please!" Lydia begged.

"Not until you say who the greater twin is."

"Fine, you're the greater twin." Lydia gave up; she knew that she wouldn't be able to win against Quinley. In verbal arguments, she always came out on top as she was the more educated of the two but he was a lot stronger than here so always won the physical fights. Quinley released Lydia's head. "Just wait till your asleep Quinley Brian Scott."

The siblings made their way back into the living room to wait for Jamie who had gone to rent some movies.

"It's great Jamie being back isn't it?" Quinley asked Lydia as they sat on the sofa.

"Yeah it is," Lydia smiled. The whole family loved having Jamie back.

"We used to have fun didn't we, the three of us?"

"We still have fun though right, even when James isn't here?"

"Yeah but we don't get to spend as much time together and just goof around you know; playing in the pool, harassing kids with water balloons. We're always doing our own thing."

"That's cause we like different things now Q, we're growing up."

"I know, I guess I just miss hanging with my twin sister. We used to do everything together."

"Me too, little brother." Lydia nudged Quinley's arm playfully.

* * *

Chase, Alex, Avery and Caleb arrived back at the apartment after spending the whole day together. Chase was carrying a snoring Caleb who had fallen asleep in his dad's arms on the way back home.

"Avery, do you mind putting Caleb to bed?" asked Alex.

"No that's fine," Avery took her little brother from her dad's arms. "Thanks for today, both of you. Night."

"Night Ave."

"Goodnight baby."

"Well I best be getting back to Brooke and Julian's. I need to stop by Tric first so I should really go."

"Yeah of course. I had a good time today." Alex said to Chase.

"You did?"

"Yeah it felt good to be a family again, even if it was for just one day."

"It doesn't have to be for one day Al, we can be a family forever, just let me come home and we can start being happy again."

"I can't do that right now though Chase, I'm confused and hurt. You don't know how it feels to be disconnected from the one person that you love more than anyone else in the world. Maybe now you will."

"So what, this is you punishing me?"

"No I didn't mean it like that." Alex said shaking her head.

"Maybe you're right Alex, maybe we need some time apart." Chase said bitterly as he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"And that is how it's done," said Lydia as she won the NBA Live game that they were playing on the playstation.

"Lydia, have you been practising?" posed Jamie.

"No."

"Then how did you get so good?"

"I've always been that good."

"Nu-uh you haven't," Quinley exclaimed in shock.

"Come on let's play again," Lydia proposed.

"Nah, let's play something else," Quinley preferred.

"Scared that you're going to lose again?

"No that was just a fluke, there's no way that you could beat us again."

"Oh really?"

"Really! Aint that right Jamie?" Quinley turned to his brother.

"She's going down!"

"Oh it's on," Lydia said determinedly as they restarted the game.

* * *

"It was a great game yesterday Nate, the team played well," said Julian as he cleared the table.

"Thanks but Julian you don't even like basketball. Do you even know the rules?" asked Nathan.

"No but I know that winning by 20 points has got to be good right?" Nathan laughed at Julian's comment.

"Well that was really great thanks," said Nathan, passing his plate to Julian.

"Well you know my culinary skills; they're restaurant worthy," replied Brooke collecting the plates off the table and placing them on the kitchen counter with Julian.

"Shut up you goof. Anymore wine anyone?" offered Julian.

"Why not, Nathan's driving so one more glass won't hurt," said Haley handing her glass to Julian.

"I'll have some too please babe," asked Brooke as she sat back down at the table. Julian followed, putting Haley and Brooke's wine in front of them.

"There we go ladies," he took his seat next to Brooke.

After a sip of her wine, Brooke said, "There's kind of a reason why we invited you tonight."

"Here's me thinking that it was because we are such great company," Nathan smiled.

"You are but we also wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what's up?" asked Haley slightly worried.

"Erm I don't really know where to start. Julian?" Brooke insisted that Julian try to explain.

"Well me and Brooke have been focusing on our careers and marriage for 15 years now and we want to start dedicating our time to a family of our own now. But the only thing is, we have tried everything we can think of to have a child naturally but as you know we've had no luck. So we've decided to try something else."

"You're finally going to adopt?" asked Haley.

"Not exactly, it involves you two."

"You want to adopt our children?" questioned Nathan confused.

"No of course not. Brooke care to take over?" said Julian turning to Brooke.

"Right I'm just going to go ahead and ask you. You are the only people that we would trust with this, not including Luke and Peyton as they have their own issues at the moment and I know that it's a big thing to ask of you but we really want this and it's our last shot and I don't know what else we could try and I don't want you to hate us for asking this."

"Brooke! You're rambling and you only ramble when you're nervous," said Haley, knowing Brooke too well.

"Tell me about it. Did you notice how many 'ands' were in that sentence, she didn't take one breath." Nathan said amazed at Brooke's odd skills.

"Just tell us Brooke," Haley suggested.

"Might as well tell them babe," said Julian reaching out to hold Brooke's hand that was resting on the table.

"I can't, it really is too much to ask and..."

"BROOKE!" Haley shouted, making Brooke jump slightly and causing her to blurt out what she wanted to say.

"We want you to have our baby!"

* * *

_Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I know that it focuses on particular characters and we havent seen a lot of Leyton's family this chapter but I felt like they were unnecessary. Well I hope you enjoyed it and reviews will be appreciated as always. Plus what do you think about Brulian's request? Let me know!_

_Next Chapter: Ella/Lanny scenes, Annie/Avery scenes, Brooke/Haley scenes & much more!  
_


	7. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: So this episode is kind of a filler episode. It kind of sets the scene for the next few Chapter which are going to be crucial! I'm not completely happy with this Chapter but I wanted to update as soon as possible because I won't be on my laptop the next week or so as I will be visiting family and getting ready to go back to school. So I thought I'd update before I say goodbye to the internet for a week :( Chapter 6...

* * *

_

February 2029-

"_I can't, it really is too much to ask and..."_

"_BROOKE!" _

"_We want you to have our baby!"_

Brooke couldn't believe how she had ambushed Nathan and Haley like that, the whole scene had been replaying in her mind since Saturday night. _Typical Brooke, just jump into the deep end head first, _she thought to herself. What made the whole situation worse was not the fact that Brooke had been worrying about it for two whole days but it was the fact that Haley had not been in contact with Brooke during this time. This was extremely unlike Haley. Her and Brooke would be in contact every day, even if it was a quick text or phone call; even more so when they were having problems. But Brooke hadn't heard from Haley since her and Nathan left their house swiftly Saturday night.

"What was I thinking Peyton? Why do I have to mess everything up?" worried Brooke. She was sat on the couch, in her living room, with her legs on top of Peyton's, who was sat on the opposite side. Brooke had decided to tell Peyton about the 'Saturday night fiasco' which it had come to be called in the Baker residence. Julian and Lucas were discussing some notes at the dining table, in preparation for the start of production of 'An Unkindness of Ravens'.

"Brooke, you're worrying too much. There is no easy or simple way of asking someone to carry a child for you. You asked the best way you could," Peyton tried to reassure Brooke whilst passing the tub of cookie dough ice cream over to Brooke. Peyton was having serious ice cream cravings and Brooke always ate when she was worried.

"I just shouldn't have asked at all."

"Don't be stupid Brooke, there's no harm in asking. Honey you are worrying too much over nothing," sucking on her spoon, trying to make the most of the little ice cream that was left on there as Brooke didn't seem to want to share the ice cream at this moment in time.

"Really? Then why hasn't she called or text me. She's been ignoring me Peyt, you know she has," Brooke said defiantly with a pout, still eating the cookie dough ice cream.

"Best friend I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know why Haley hasn't been in touch with you but I will make sure Lucas finds out for you okay?"

"Okay thanks Peyton," Brooke smiled; feeling slightly reassured because if anyone could win Haley round it was Lucas.

"Good now dude pass me the god damn ice cream, baby Scott is getting rowdy. Turns out he's just like his Aunt Brooke; a cookie monster." Finally something that made Brooke laugh. She handed the tub off ice cream over to Peyton after piling her spoon high with creamy deliciousness.

The best friends continued to devour the ice cream whilst Luke and Julian ran through how production was going to go.

"So we need to start the audition process straight away Luke. It's going to be tight if we're going to have the movie finished for Christmas. But I do think that that's the best time to have the premiere. What do you think?" Julian asked Luke for his opinion considering he was an exec producer on the movie.

"I think it's more of a summer film but we don't really want to be waiting till next year so Christmas sounds good."

"Great! Now first things first. We already have a lot of people lined up for employment. We're agreed that Peyton can work with a music supervisor so that we get the authenticity and the music that you guys think reflected your feelings and emotions at the time." Lucas nodded in agreement to this idea. "Hey Peyton, you're in right?"

"Well I really wanted to play Deb in the movie," Peyton kidded.

"Too bad, you're too old."

"Hey!" Peyton gasped throwing a pillow at Julian.

"Assistant music supervisor it is." Julian scribbled some notes on to his note pad. "And Brooke has promised to be the costume designer, haven't you wifey?"

"Sure have husband!"

"Then we've got you writing and producing, me directing and Nathan has offered to be sports co-ordinator which is going to save us a lot of money."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out Julian."

"I have ideas but the sooner we start working on things, the better. The good thing is your script is good to go so to get the ball rolling we just need actors. I have a few preferences for some of the cast members but I'm going to get in contact with some agencies today and we can start auditions in a week or two."

* * *

Annie had decided to wait at Avery's locker in hope of talking to her. Avery hadn't been in school since last Tuesday and Annie hadn't heard from her. It was unlike Avery to miss cheer practice let alone a game. If she didn't come in soon, then she was going to miss the game this week too.

"Avery, you're in!" Annie exclaimed somewhat enthusiastically as Avery approached her locker. "Where have you been buddy?"

"I've had a virus that's all." Avery reached into her locker to get her history book out. Annie knew something was wrong by Avery's tone in her voice. She was no longer the peppy, cheery person that she usually was.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" stated Avery, rolling her eyes.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" shouted Annie which made a few nearby students stop and stare. "I'm only asking if you're okay. You've been gone for almost a week and didn't even send me a text. I'm supposed to be your best friend Ave! I bet you let the cheerleading squad know where you were." Annie turned her back on Avery and headed down the corridor, clearly annoyed. Avery imitated her friends annoyance by slamming her locker shut.

* * *

"How's my girl doing?" asked Nathan as he waltzed into Haley's classroom. He already knew the answer before she opened her mouth to speak. She was staring into space and biting her bottom lip; a clear indicator that Haley was worried.

"Not so good," she confessed.

Nathan made his way to her desk and leant on it so that he could talk to her properly. She looked into his ocean coloured blue eyes and a part of her worries washed away. Nathan had the ability to just look at Haley and she would go weak in the knees.

"Well you've got a lot going on at the moment," he justified.

"I don't know what to do Nathan. I hate not being in control..."

"But you are in control Hales," Nathan cut in. "You get to decide whether you want to go through with being a surrogate or not. And nobody is going to judge you, whatever your final decision is and it's going to be a decision that we make together, okay?"

"Of course." Haley leant up towards Nathan and closed the gap between them, leaving a quick yet soft and tender kiss on his lips. "Thankyou."

"For what?" Nathan asked wearing his ever so familiar confusing face.

"For being the man I always wanted you to be," she sighed happily, to which Nathan smirked.

"So when's your next class?"

"Now actually," Haley grimaced.

"What's the frown for? You love teaching."

"It's one of my junior classes, that boy that I was telling you about; Jonathan Carter is in that class. I wouldn't usually mind but I'm just not in the mood for his wisecracks today."

"Then don't put up with it Hales. If he causes you any trouble just send him to me and he'll soon behave," Nathan furiously said, his fists clenching.

"Thanks sweetie but I'm pretty sure that threatening a student can get you fired. I can look after myself baby."

"Don't I know it, Jaley," Nathan said using Haley's nickname from Brooke.

"Do you have to call me that?" Haley grumbled going a faint red colour. She had received the nickname off Brooke due to the fact that she had been arrested twice, one of the times for slapping a woman. Haley James Scott was clearly not a woman to be messed with.

"I'm sorry, well I best get going. Good luck with Carter," Nathan laughed and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. A kiss that was slightly more passionate than their first.

* * *

"I've got some of my own work to be getting on with today so I thought that I'd set you a paper to write and I want it in by the end of this double period," Haley declared to her full class after waiting for ten extra minutes for Jonathan to arrive to her lesson.

"A paper? Are you serious? You're supposed to be teaching us, not setting us random papers," complained Jonathan.

"I'm sorry Mr. Carter, I wasn't aware that you had been teaching since you were 23 years old. Oh wait that's because you haven't." A few students sniggered at Haley's comment. After their detentions last week, Haley's class seemed to have decided to behave from now on.

"Is Principal Jenkins aware of you're so called teaching style?" Jonathan mocked.

"Jonathan, I'm not going to argue with you about whether my teaching methods are suitable. Now the paper has to be about decisions. I think you will all agree that 'The Comet' definitely has an element of decision making in there. Now this could be associated with a decision that you are personally facing at this moment in time or a fictional decision. 2000 words, start when you're ready," Haley instructed as she started to make a list of the pros and cons of being a surrogate mom. She was hoping that her student's papers would help her in making her mind up about helping Brooke. She was disrupted though by the tapping of a pen. As she looked up she noticed that Jonathan was staring straight at her, tapping his pen on his desk. From the look on his face and the way that he was staring at her, Haley knew that he was purposely trying to annoy her. He hadn't even started to write unlike the rest of the class. But she chose to ignore him as best as she could, so she got back to her list.

However, Sawyer could not ignore him. She wasn't a geek but she did quite enjoy Haley's Literature class. Plus, this boy managed to annoy the hell out of her. Just by looking at his stupid, cocky smile, he could make her blood boil. She couldn't understand. If it was anyone else, she would have just ignored their constant sarcastic comments and petty actions. But she could not ignore Jonny. And he knew it.

He noticed her staring at him out of the corner of his eye and it made him smirk even more. _She just can't resist_, he thought cockily. He had to admit that he was quite fascinated by her. There was just something about her. He loved how he got under her skin even though they hadn't had a conversation properly yet. As his pen tapping continued, he noticed Sawyer's hand being raised into the air.

"Sawyer?" Haley asked, wondering what the teenagers hand was in the air for.

"I was just wondering whether Jonny was going to do any work today or was he going to continue sitting there trying to annoy everyone in the room." She turned to shoot an evil glare straight at Jonny.

"Jonathan if you don't quit the pen tapping and get on with your paper then I will have to ask you to leave," Haley warned with a calm and steady voice. This seemed to work as the boy stopped the tapping and wrote his paper.

At the end of the class as her students were leaving, Haley asked for Jonny to wait behind.

"Are you ever going to turn up to my lesson on time Jonathan?" she questioned.

"I'm still getting used to the school Mrs. Scott," he said unapologetically.

"That's four times since you've arrived. It's got to stop if you want to pass finals. "

"Who said I want to pass finals?"

"Don't be stupid. You can put on a front and act like you don't care in front of everyone else but I know that deep down, you do!"

"You don't anything about me, so don't even try to analyze me," he bitterly threw his words at Haley and then stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

"Ella, hey wait up," Lanny shouted to Ella who was walking through the crowd of people. Anyone else wouldn't have recognised her amongst the many other teenagers in the school hall but she was the only person who Lanny had really spoken to in his first week at Tree Hill High. At the sound of her name, she turned around to find the person who had called her.

"Lanny, hi," she smiled happily to him. She hadn't really seen much of him the past week. They had crossed paths occasionally in the hallway, been in the tutor centre at the same time and sat in the same classes but because Ella was extremely shy, she tried not to socialise with people if they don't talk to her first.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me for lunch, I haven't really made many friends yet," he sheepishly grinned.

"I...uh...I can't," Ella stuttered.

"Of course, I didn't think. You're probably going to meet your friends. Well, I'll see you around sometime." He turned away and continued down the hallway confidently. Ella admired his confidence. He wasn't cocky or overly confident but he wasn't shy and timid either. He was just how Ella wished she could be.

"Lanny, wait," she said, almost hesitating slightly. Lanny stopped in his steps and turned to face Ella smiling. They continued to walk to the quad so that they could eat lunch together.

Once they had shared their lunch with each other, they had made their way to relax on the grassy patch of land near the quad. Ella thought it was strange how normal it felt talking and hanging out with someone who was practically a stranger to her. But their conversations continued to flow.

"So won't your friends be mad at you for blowing them off?" Ella hadn't got round to explaining to Lanny that she did not in fact have plans to meet with anyone at lunch.

"No I wasn't meeting up with friends; I was actually heading to the library when you shouted me. It's where I spend most of my free time in school. Well there or the tutor centre," Ella confessed.

"That explains why you're so pale; lack of sunlight," Lanny joked.

"Hey I'm not that pale. I get it from my mom, not lack of sunlight. And I go outside sometimes, it's just I prefer the library. I can escape in there and not be bothered by anyone. It's peaceful in there."

"Don't your friends mind?"

"I...I don't really have friends," Ella looked to the grass as she made this statement. She was extremely embarrassed to admit to someone, whom she barely knew, that she was a loner.

"You're a loner?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

"That's cool. To be honest I think friends are overrated," said Lanny. That one comment comforted Ella. She had never thought that being a 'loner' was cool but apparently to Lanny it was. But she didn't understand how he thought that friends were as that was the one thing she wanted.

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah. I mean I think that everyone should have a best friend. You know that one person who will come and find you even if you never told them too, someone who knows all the little things about you and knows just what to do to make you feel better. But as far as having lots of friends goes, I've never really been that type of person. I'm kind of a loner myself. Two loners together. Sounds like a great combination if you ask me." He flashed his grin at Ella and it gave her that safe feeling that she felt when she was lost in a book or music. He seemed to understand her without even knowing that he did.

Maybe he was right. Maybe this was going to be the start of a great friendship.

* * *

"Hey Hales, can I talk to you please?" Lucas proposed as he joined Haley on the couch. It had been a long day for Haley especially as her head and her heart were in the ultimate turmoil. She had come home to relax and listen to some music when Lucas had called round. Nathan was upstairs with Quinley and Lydia, trying to help them with their homework. This was usually Haley's area of expertise but he offered to help tonight so that she could relax. It usually ended with Lydia teaching both Quinley and Nathan.

"Sure what's up Luke?"

"I saw Brooke today." Haley suddenly looked worried. "What's going on Haley? It's not like you to ignore a friend." Lucas was the one person, besides Nathan, who knew Haley the most.

"I'm not trying to ignore her Luke, I just want to be able to make a logical and reasonable decision without Brooke being there as she'll only make me feel guilty and I don't want to carry her child out of guilt Lucas."

"I understand that but she thinks that you hate her or something right now. She thinks that by asking you, she's done something wrong. It's hard for her Haley and I'm not saying that it isn't for you but just please let her know that you still love her."

"Of course I still love her; she's one of my best friends I just want to really think about this Luke. You know what I mean?" Haley hoped that she wasn't being irrational and by distancing herself from Brooke; it would make the whole situation easier.

"I understand Hales and Brooke will understand too whatever you decide to do. I assume you've made a pros and cons list?" Whenever Haley was unsure or torn about something she would always make a pros and cons list to make sure that she was making the right choice.

"When have I ever not done a list Luke? Of course I've done one but it's empty. I can't seem to fill in either side."

"Maybe you should talk to Brooke and see why she wants you to do it and it could give you ideas for the pros and cons list. I think you need to talk Hales," he patted her leg comfortingly.

Haley knew that she needed to have a talk to try and get an insight into what the best thing to do was and she knew just the person that she needed to see!

* * *

_Authors Note: Not a lot happened this chapter but I just wanted to set the scene. I appreciate any reviews, they make my day when I read them. For a writer to be able to read that their work is entertaining people, it's the ultimate reward so thankyou for sticking with the story! I especially want to thank the ones who review every chapter; Kaitie,Elli & Alex {naley23love, TeamBrookie & arubagirl0926} Their support is astonishing so thankyou girls, you guys are amazing! So let me know what you think of this chapter; what you liked & didn't like. If there is anything in particular that you would like to read about in this FF, just ask I'm open to suggestions if I think that they would fit with the story :)_

_Next Chapter- Mainly focused on Haley and everything she is going through. Also Brooke too! {It's going to be tense guys!}_


	8. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the late update once again. I have been away visiting family and then when I got home it was time to go back to school so I haven't had much spare time on my hands. I found this chapter hard to write and it hasn't gone in the direction that I had first planned. That being said, I think it might have worked out better. I want to thank Kaitie, Alex & Elli for reviewing last Chapter, it means a lot girls so thanks for sticking by the story :) That being said, onto Chapter 7...Enjoy!_

* * *

February 2029-

Haley knew exactly where she needed to go and the person that she needed to see. She didn't really know how she was going to tackle the situation, all she knew was that she had to do it sensitively so as not to offend anyone.

"Haley, hi," said the person towards Haley as she walked through the door.

"Dr Copeland, hi," Haley replied as she accepted Dr Copeland's outstretched hand to shake.

"Please sit down," the Doctor indicated at the chair opposite her. Haley made herself comfortable in the chair and placed her bag on the floor. "So what can I do you for? Nothing serious I hope..."

"I'm actually here to talk about Brooke." Haley leant on the doctor's desk in front of her.

"Haley, you know that I cannot discuss patients with other patients, despite how close they may or may not be," Doctor Copeland smiled knowingly. She had been the Scott's family Doctor for years; since the twins were born and Haley had recommended her to Brooke.

"Well this kind of involves me _and_ Brooke," Haley declared.

"Go on," the Doctor insisted. Haley always felt at ease when she went Dr Louisa Copeland. She was only a couple of years older than Haley though had retained the look of her youth so that to many who didn't know her, she looked younger than she was. Her caramel colored hair perfectly co-ordinated with her hazel eyes that were filled with warmth and kindness, despite how cliché it might sound. Haley was extremely comforted by this.

"Well, you see, Brooke and Julian have asked me to be a surrogate for them," stated Haley to which the Doctor nodded knowingly, as if she knew exactly why Haley had come to visit her.

"And you don't really know what to think of it all?"

"Exactly. I'm completely torn about it." Haley sighed, almost as if she was defeated by the situation.

"Maybe you should first do a pros and cons list and try to..." But Dr Copeland was unable to finish as Haley had already placed a blank piece of paper titled, 'Pros & Cons'.

"I've already tried that and as you can see, unable to fill it in. I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course. Well let's start with the cons. Firstly; it's not 100%, because of how these things work and because of your age. It's hard to tell if it would work for you. It's hard for a 30 year old surrogate to get pregnant let alone a woman of your age. That being said, it's not impossible." Dr Copeland took a pause for Haley to finish writing down some notes. She would always be tutor girl. "Secondly, if you do in fact get pregnant then there is still a threat to you and the baby. Complications could occur which could put you and the baby in danger, which brings me to the next con; your family."

Haley stopped writing and looked up at this point, with a hint of confusion upon her face. "My family?"

"If anything was to happen to you during this pregnancy, then three children would grow up without a mother and Nathan without his wife. I know that that is hard for you to consider at the moment but it is definitely a con."

In that moment, Haley thought about her own mother and how badly she was affected when she died. For Haley, it felt like a crucial piece of her jigsaw puzzle of a life had been ripped from the puzzle, unable for it to be fixed again. The pain eased a lot when she had the twins to focus on and eventually Haley got to the point where she had grieved enough, shed all the tears that she possibly could and she was able to think about her mom without breaking down.

"But it's also the stress during the pregnancy that you have to think about too," said Dr Copeland, breaking Haley away from her thoughts. "Pregnancies are tough at the best of times you know with the mood swings, hormones, conflict in emotion; and that's just the men," she joked causing Haley to smile. Nathan had always been her rock through her pregnancies. Never once did he waver in his emotional strength because he knew that Haley needed his constant support and that's what he gave her.

"And there's my job too, I'd have to take time off right?" Haley questioned.

"Right. So there are a lot of cons to think about."

"And the pros?"

"There's really only one."

"Which is?" Haley asked although she knew the answer before it had left the doctors mouth.

"You get to give two of your best friends the greatest gift you possibly could." The Doctor took a pause to let Haley process everything. "A couple of years back now, I recommended to Brooke and Julian the surrogate method. I thought that it was ideal for them considering Brooke's condition, but they didn't want to do it because they didn't want to watch another woman being pregnant with their child. They must really love you to have asked this of you, which I assume makes this even harder for you?"

"I'm really struggling with this decision doctor."

"I know you are Haley and you have every right to be. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise because it's scary enough babysitting someone else's child for a couple of hours so to have that life be truly dependent on you for nine months, it's kind of a big deal. Look Haley, I'm not going to tell you what to do, no one is. This is a decision that you can only make on your own. When we have to make an extremely hard decision, there comes a time when that decision making becomes easier and we suddenly know what to do. You've just got wait for that time Haley."

* * *

Haley walked around Tree Hill for hours, coming to only one conclusion; this was the hardest decision that she had ever had to make. She had never felt so distressed. On one hand she had herself and her family to think of but on the other hand she had her friend to think of. Was not giving Brooke the one thing that she had always wanted selfish? Brooke over the years had stood by and watched each of her friends have children; Haley, Peyton, Alex, all the while knowing that she couldn't. But she had never once complained or distanced herself from them. In fact, she had become the most involved friend out of the group; making sure to spend quality time with the children, offering to babysit and being the first one at the hospital when one of her friends was in labor. So surely Brooke would be able to find it in herself to understand why Haley couldn't do what was being asked of her?

* * *

"So I've called this family meeting because your dad and I have got something that we want to discuss with you," Haley started. She was sat around their large dining table with Nathan, Lydia and Quinley. Whenever there was a problem that involved the whole family, the Scott's would often hold a family meeting. "Brooke and Julian have decided to have a baby."

"It's about time," exclaimed Quinley grinning his big Scott smile, just like his dad's.

"I don't understand, I thought that they couldn't have children," questioned Lydia, knowing all about Brooke's baby problems. She had clearly inherited her mom's logics.

"They can't; not naturally anyway," Nathan began to explain to his children. He looked at Haley to continue the explanation knowing that she would be able to explain better.

"They're looking into surrogacy," Haley told them.

"Surro- what?" Quinley asked, puzzled by the new word.

"Surrogacy. It's when another woman would carry the baby for Brooke and Julian. Brooke wouldn't actually get pregnant but it would still be their baby, right?" Lydia turned to her mom to check that she was in fact correct.

"Yeah, they basically use the embryo produced by Brooke's egg and Julian's sperm, then insert it into a woman's uterus."

"Okay but why has it become some big family meeting?"

"Because I'm the lucky lady who gets the joy of being Brooke and Julian's surrogate or at least they want me to," Haley nervously smiled.

"That is so cool...weird but definitely cool," grinned Quinley.

"Really?" asked Haley, slightly taken aback by his reaction.

"Hell yeah!" Quinley cried.

"Do you think the same Lyds?"

"Well yeah, it's a pretty great thing to do for someone mom."

"A lot could go wrong, you understand that right?"

"But it's for Brooke and Julian. Should the other stuff matter?" questioned Lydia leaving Haley speechless. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

* * *

Later that night, Haley and Nathan were getting ready for bed. Haley was rubbing moisturiser into her face whilst standing in front of the bathroom mirror and Nathan was brushing his teeth next to her.

"You've been really quiet all night, what are you thinking?" Haley asked Nathan, looking at him through the mirror.

"I don't really know," Nathan shrugged and then spitting some toothpaste into the basin.

"Well I've had everybody else's opinion except the one that means the most," she said softly to her husband. "Please Nathan, just tell me what you think of all this" begged Haley as Nathan placed his toothbrush in the toothbrush holder.

"Hales I don't really think that my opinion counts."

"Of course your opinion counts. We're in this together remember so we make decisions together too. I have a huge emotional conflict going on at the moment Nathan," she said following Nathan into their adjoining bedroom. "My head is telling me that this is crazy. I shouldn't be getting pregnant at this age even if it's for a friend. But then my heart is screaming at me to ignore my head and just do what's right for my friend. I need your help Nathan." Haley was now stood in front of Nathan holding onto his muscular arms, trying to reach out to him.

"What does it matter anyway Hales, we both know that you are going to follow your heart anyway," he looked into her big brown eyes which were looking back at him filled with pain.

"What? Not necessarily."

"Yes necessarily."

"Are you mad at me?" Haley let go of Nathan's arms, feeling herself tense up with anger. She could not understand why he was acting this way.

"I'm not mad at you baby, all I'm saying is that you have a tendency to choose your heart over your head and I love that about you I do because if you didn't, we wouldn't be stood here right now. You took a chance on me all those years ago in high school and by marrying me you followed your heart. I'm pretty sure that that went against any logic. And when you went on tour in high school, you were following your heart..."

"You're right, I follow my heart a lot of the time like I did with you and when I printed Sam Walkers essay in the school paper," Haley cut in. "But I did not follow my heart when I went on tour Nathan and you know it. That was all my head because if I was following my heart, I would have stayed with you in Tree Hill."

"Okay so maybe not the tour, but every other time, your heart is always screaming louder than your head." He had already made his way to his side of the bed and was arranging the pillows for him to get in.

"Only when it's the best thing for me to do. Are you saying that you don't want me to go through with the surrogacy because if that's what you're saying then I won't do it?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. Look can we talk about it in the morning, I'm tired and it's been a long day." He climbed under the covers, turning away from Haley as she lay next to him.

"You're telling me!" she whispered, annoyed at what just happened.

* * *

Another new day and Haley's head was still not clear. It didn't help that her and Nathan were not speaking due to their argument last night. The tension at breakfast was hardly bearable. Lydia and Quinley had picked up on it but never mentioned anything. They had learnt that if their parents ever did argue, it was best to stay out of their ways.

Her day had gone by quite calmly and drama free for Haley. Even Jonathan had chose today to act like a normal, well behaved teenager, pleasing Haley and Sawyer. Maybe it was the fact that he had done a great paper on decisions which Haley had given him a B+ for. Most of the papers from her sophomore class had been a pleasant surprise and she was able to relate to a lot of them, making her grades more generous than was probably necessary. There was a certain line from one of her student's papers that made her laugh though she thought that it was appropriate for how she was feeling:

'_We usually have to make decisions when we sure as hell wish we didn't have to, but that's life so I guess we just have to go ahead and make them. Deal with the consequences later!'_

It wasn't an A+ essay but it did put some things into perspective for Haley. She knew that she couldn't prolong going to see Brooke any longer. She just had to get it over with and deal with the consequences. That's why straight after school, she was going to see Brooke.

* * *

"Nate! Long time no see buddy. How've you been?" Peyton asked excitedly as Nathan entered the house, Annie following closely behind in her Raven's jersey. "Hey Chicken, good practice?"

"Not bad. We've got this next game in the bag," Annie grinned confidently and ran into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Uncle Nate, you want one?" she indicated to the bottle of water in her hand.

"No thanks Ann," he replied entering the kitchen with Peyton.

Annie made her way upstairs to her bedroom leaving Nathan and Peyton to sit at the kitchen counter on the stools.

"So how are ya, you never answered before," repeated Peyton.

"I'm good. What about you? How's Red Bedroom doing?"

"Oh you know me, just going with the flow. I'm currently on the lookout for a new artist to sign."

"Any luck?"

Peyton shook her head. "Not yet."

"You'll find someone Peyton, you're good at what you do, people would be stupid to not sign with your label," he reassured her.

"Thanks. So what's going on in Nathan's world? Where have you been man?"

"Come on, it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other."

"It feels like it. You never usually stick around long enough when you drop Annie off for me to even say hi. Are you avoiding going home today or something?"

"Me and Haley had an argument last night," he confessed. "So if Annie complains that I was hard on the team today, that could be why. It's kind of why I'm here. I wanted to speak to Luke, where is he?"

"He went to the library about an hour ago; he's on his way back though because he's taking Annie to the Rivercourt before dinner so they can practice for the game's this week."

"Do you mind if I wait for him?"

"No problem, you can stay as long as you like. But first you gotta tell me what's up with you and Haley."

"Peyt it's nothing," Nathan tried to avoid the question.

"Nathan, I like to think that I know you pretty well or at least well enough to know that something's on your mind. So how bad is it, this argument between you and Haley?"

"Not bad enough that I had to sleep in the guest bedroom but bad enough that we didn't speak this morning."

"What've you done now, Dan?" Peyton winked at Nathan to show that she was only joking. She sometimes called Nathan by his father's name when he made mistakes.

"Brooke's told you about the surrogacy thing, right?"

"Yeah, we've talked about it," Peyton tried to choose her words wisely. She didn't think that it was the right time to tell Nathan that she was the one who recommended it to her best friend. "How are you dealing with that?"

"Honestly? Not good. I don't want Haley to do it in case I lose her, is that selfish?" Nathan's voice suddenly became serious and Peyton knew that he was genuinely concerned for Haley's well being.

"No, not at all Nate. Have you told her how you feel?"

"No that's what we argued about. She wanted to know my opinion but I didn't want to tell her. I think she knows though, you know that I don't want to do it. I don't want to give her my opinion because I don't want to...to..." he couldn't think of the right word to use.

"Cloud her judgement?" Peyton offered.

"Exactly. What would you do if Brooke asked you?"

"Dude, I'm totally not the right person to ask," Peyton shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be different for me with my Placenta Previa condition, so it would be stupid for me to even consider doing it for Brooke. But if I didn't have the condition, I would still find it hard. I can totally see where Haley's coming from Nate."

Before Nathan could respond, he and Peyton heard someone walk through the front door.

"Hey!" Lucas' cheery voice echoed through the house.

"We're in here babe," Peyton called back.

"Hey good looking," Lucas smiled entering the kitchen and then capturing his wife's lips in his with a tender peck. He realised that Nathan was in the kitchen too. "Not so good looking," he greeted Nathan. "Only joking, how are you doing little brother?"

"Not bad. Have fun at the library you dork?"

"I did actually, you should go sometime. Try and educate yourself. Read a book."

"Hey I read man..."

"An Unkindness of Ravens doesn't count," Lucas interrupted. "Because you only skipped to the pages that were about you anyway," he laughed. "Do you want to come with me and Annie to the Rivercourt?"

"Yeah I need to talk to you about Haley."

"Okay I'll shout Annie and then we can go," Lucas retreated to the bottom of the stairs to shout his youngest daughter and then made his way back into the kitchen to grab some books from his bag. "Could you give these to Ella for me, she's waiting on them?" He handed over 'Little Women' & 'Jane Eyre'.

"Sure," answered Peyton. "Have fun at the Rivercourt," she added as Annie entered the kitchen, basketball in hand, dressed in her favourite team's jersey; the Charlotte Bobcats- though she did heavily support the Knicks too- with her jersey number 13 on the back.

Once they arrived at the Rivercourt, the three Scott's played a couple of games of horse; Nathan winning one and Annie winning another, then the two brothers left Annie to practice on her own whilst they sat on the nearby bench. Every time Lucas set foot back on the Rivercourt he felt like he was 17 again and just playing with Skills, Junk and Fergie, listening to the commentary from Mouth and Jimmy as they sat at the very bench that Lucas and Nathan were sat at. It was the same bench that bore the signatures of Lucas, Haley, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth and Jimmy, that they did in 8th grade.

"So what did you want to talk about Nate?" asked Lucas once he and Nathan were settled on the bench.

"Me and Haley had an argument about Brooke and the surrogacy. She wanted to know my opinion and I wouldn't tell her. I feel like such a jerk. Only a few days ago I was promising her that we would be in this together and decide together and now I won't even give her my opinion."

"So what's changed in the last few days?"

"I had a dream and I lost her in my dream Luke. She died and there was nothing I could do to save her. I don't want her to do it but I don't want to stop her from doing it either so I was hoping you could help me relax a little. You know how did you let Peyton go ahead with her pregnancies knowing about the risks?"

"Because she wanted to do it so badly. I couldn't stand in her way, I just had to try and deal with it. Nate, try not to panic. We all know how vivid the Scott's imagination can be," Lucas said reassuringly. He had pictured his dead uncle and his wife whilst dreaming and Nathan had apparently seen his Uncle Keith too. So it wasn't an uncommon thing for the two brothers to do. "Show her your there for her okay?"

* * *

Haley pulled up into the parking space opposite the Clothes over Bros store. Her nerves were getting the better of her but she refused to turn around and go home so she continued to the door of CoB's and opened it to the familiar sound of the bell. _It's now or never_, she thought.

* * *

_Authors Note: As you can see, the Braley talk didn't happen in this chapter like I had initially planned. Things took a life of their own and I thought that we should see how Nathan's coping. I was going to put some of the Braley convo in this chapter but I thought that this was a good place to stop. A lot happens this chapter so I'm going to give my opinions:_

_-I thought that Haley would turn to logics when struggling with a decision and would therefore see a Doctor, especially one that she knows quite well. The Doctor also mentions the title of the story for those who noticed ;) I've been waiting for the right place to put it in and it seemed to fit here._

_-Scott's family meeting. I imagine that Naley would be very open with their children and tell them most things. Family has always come first for them and it was a good way to get the children's opinions._

_-Over the years I've realised that Nathan keeps his biggest fears to himself for as long as possible so I thought that he wouldn't tell Haley how he was feeling. Plus this adds extra drama ;) I hope everyone can sympathise with both Haley & Nathan._

_-I LOVE Pathan scenes in the show & didn't think that we got enough of them so I wanted to add a scene with them. I always thought that Nathan was happy to tell Peyton how he was feeling because of how close they were. They had a great friendship in my opinion and I wanted to incorporate that into the chapter along with Lathan scenes._

_-Kind of a cliff hanger ending. Hopefully an update soon so review if you can please, get me to update soon :P_


	9. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Hey everybody. I'm sorry it's been so long for an update, things are pretty crazy now with school starting again. It's hard for me to find the time to write but I will update as soon as I can. Firstly, can I just say how much I LOVED 8x01! My three couples that I am rooting for (BJu, Naley & Chalex), were AMAZING! I can't wait till Tuesday :D_

_I also want to thank all those that reviewed last chapter; Alex, Pam, Kaitie, Camila & Elle. Your reviews keep me writing guys so thankyou for your amazing words of inspiration._

_This chapter is dedicated to my inspirations...my besties...my Fanatic 5! Kaitie, Elli, Kir & Chandler, thanks for supporting me with my writing & just making my day so much better. You girls amaze me & will always be my besties 33 Loveyaaa's!_

_Enjoy Chapter 8 everybody!_

* * *

February 2029-

Hearing the sound of the bell, Brooke turned to the entrance of her store expecting to welcome a customer but instead came face to face with Haley.

"Hi," Haley almost whispered.

"Hey friend. Where've you been?" Brooke asked smiling. She knew that her and Haley were heading for a serious conversation but she was just happy that Haley came to see her.

"I've been around. Just been thinking. Thought we could do with a talk." Haley felt oddly uncomfortable around Brooke and she didn't understand why. Brooke had been her friend since they were seventeen, they could get through this.

"Sure, why don't we sit on the couch," Brooke led the way and sat down. Haley followed her and took a place on the red couch. "I've missed you fugitive wife," she said whilst wrapping her arms around Haley in a tight hug.

"I've missed you too Brooke, honestly."

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Brooke pulling away from their embrace.

"Mad at you? Brooke why would I be mad at you, you're one of my best friends. Where would I be without you?"

"Probably in less fashionable clothes," she joked.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Haley took a deep breath. She knew that she had to get the talk over and done with. "I know that I've been distant lately but I..."

"Haley please don't explain. I ambushed you and Nathan, I was just nervous but I should have handled it better. I know that. I've just been wanting to know how my friend was doing. I was worried about you Haley." Brooke reached over and held onto Haley's hand.

"I knew that if I was around you everyday then I would immediately make a decision and I don't want to do that Brooke, I want to make sure that I'm doing the right thing. I've been thinking a lot about it, I even went to see Dr. Copeland and we made a pros and cons list to try and help me. I even spoke to the kids about it, told them about the risks and do you know what they said? They said that none of the bad things matter because it's for you and Julian and surely your happiness is more important than percentages. And all I could think about was that that should have been the first thing that I thought of when you asked me, but it wasn't and that's when I realised that I'm not the right person to do this Brooke," Haley confessed, tears filling in her eyes.

"Personally I think you're wrong Hales. Do you know why me and Julian asked you and Nathan?"

"Because Luke and Peyton are having a baby and Alex and Chase are having problems?"

"No; because you're Naley. You're THE couple Haley. You don't know how much we all look at yours and Nathan's relationship when we're having problems with our own. I said all those years ago that you gave us hope and you still do Haley. Me and Julian knew that if we asked you and you chose to do it, then it wouldn't really affect your relationship with Nathan because you two have been through worst. I don't call you tutor mom for no reason Hales, it's because you really have got this mom thing down. I don't know how you do it but you do and you do it perfectly. If I had to choose anyone in the world, including Peyton, to look after my child it would be you."

"And I appreciate that and I'm glad that you both have so much faith in me but even if I said yes, it could still not work. I'm too old for all that now."

"Peyton's pregnant and last time I checked, you're the same age. Sure her and Lucas went through the whole IVF thing but they still managed to do it and surrogacy is the same sort of concept."

"I know but..." Before Haley could finish her sentence, her husband stumbled through the CoB entrance, looking flustered.

"Nathan, what's wrong? Are the kids okay?" Haley asked worriedly, standing up to face him.

"The kids are fine, honestly," he reassured her.

"Then what are you doing here? Have you been running?"

"Maybe...Look I need to talk to you. Brooke do you mind giving us a minute?" Nathan said, acknowledging Brooke for the first time since entering her store.

"Sure, I'll make us a drink Haley." She quickly left the married couple alone, to go and make coffee.

When Brooke had left the room, Nathan turned his eyes back to Haley who was looking at him intently; still slightly confused by his entrance. "I'm sorry for last night," he confessed.

"What got into you Nathan?"

"I know I was a complete ass. First I promised you that we would do this together and then I won't tell you how I feel about it. Talk about mixed signals huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Why won't you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Because I'm scared," he laced his fingers round hers. "I'm scared of losing you Hales."

"But Nathan, you're not going to lose me. Always and forever remember? I'm right here, not going anywhere."

"What about the risks? You even said to the kids that going through with the surrogacy means risks. I can't let you anywhere near risks, you mean too much to me. I didn't tell you but I had a dream or a nightmare...I don't really know what I'd call it. You went through with the pregnancy but you died Haley and there was nothing I could do. I just had to sit there. Do you know how hard that was for me? There have been too many times that I've almost lost you; I don't want to ever get that close again."

"You won't baby, I promise," she whispered softly and then reached up to kiss him. Nathan had missed holding Haley in his arms last night and waking up to her big cheesy 'Good morning' smile that he loved so much. At the thought of this, he kissed Haley more passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist; her hands holding onto the collar of his jacket.

"I've missed that," he murmured after finally pulling away from Haley's tempting lips.

"Nathan, it's only been a day."

"Exactly, that's too long. I shouldn't go through one day without kissing my wife," he smiled and placed another tender kiss on lips.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked seriously.

"Whatever you feel is right. I've told you how I feel but whatever you decide, I'm going to stand by you. No matter what happens, we do it together. Always and forever. That's what I promised you right? And I never break my promises."

"Good, I'll be holding you to that," she winked.

"Look I'm going to leave you to talk to Brooke but hurry home okay. I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love you Haley James Scott."

"I love you too," she softly said to him before he left the store.

"Is Nate okay?" asked Brooke, re-entering the front of her store with two coffee mugs in her hand. The smell comforted Haley, it reminded her of home.

"He's going to be fine; he's just worried about me, as always." Haley took her place back on the couch after accepting her mug of coffee from Brooke who had now joined her on the couch. "So I guess I've got to tell you what my decision is huh?"

"I guess so. But before you do, can I just tell you something please. Me and Julian could choose a stranger to carry our child but we would probably not see them a lot and never know how they are dealing with the pregnancy. By choosing one of our friends, we are guaranteed to be there with them throughout the journey. If you choose to not go through with the surrogacy, I will be completely okay with it and respect your decision. It won't affect our friendship at all because you mean too much to me teacher mom!"

Haley didn't reply to Brooke's little speech, she was too upset to do so. She already had tears filling up her eyes & knew that if she spoke, she would completely break down. Instead, she handed over the Pros & Cons list to Brooke.

Brooke looked down at the scribbled on piece of paper that was in Haley's handwriting. The right side of the page was full with Cons and the Pros side was almost empty. Haley didn't have to tell Brooke what her decision was. The answer was right there in her hands.

* * *

_Authors Note: I'm not completely happy with the structure of this chapter but I think that the dialogue is okay. I needed Haley to speak to Nathan before spoke to Brook but because of their argument they weren't speaking. I didn't really feel like Haley should apologise & I wanted Nathan to apologise first. This was the only way that I could think to do it. _

_Slight cliffhanger I know. I want to know what you all think Haley should do. I already know what I want to happen, but your opinions on the matter would be nice to hear. So leave me some reviews. Tell me what you liked...or didn't like :) Thankyou!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: So this chapter has took me a while to write and I'm not too sure about it. I was blown away by the amount of reviews for last chapter. You guys are awesome. I'd like to personally give a shout out to Kaitie {naley23love}, Alex {arubagirl0926}, stagediva23, pam211, Elle {Elbelleee23} & Elli {HeavenLullaby} for reviewing last chapter! I appreciate all your opinions and hope that this next chapter is good enough..._

* * *

February 2029-

_Brooke looked down at the scribbled on piece of paper that was in Haley's handwriting. The right side of the page was full with Cons and the Pros side was barely empty. Haley didn't have to tell Brooke what her decision was. The answer was right there in her hands._

"I understand Haley. We were asking too much of you, but it was worth a shot huh?" She tried to smile although tears were already running down her face. "I didn't realise how many cons there were to being surrogate, especially looking at them compared to the one pro."

"You're right, there are a lot of cons on that list Brooke –but they're not as important as that one pro. After speaking to Nathan, I realised that I'm extremely lucky. I'm doing a job that I love, children that I adore and a husband who has stuck with me through the good and the bad...kind of like my friends." Haley hesitated, trying to choke back the tears that were filling her eyes. "I realised that you have everything that I have; an amazing job, a husband that would go to the ends of the earth just to be with you and great friends who just want you to be happy. But the one thing that I've got that you haven't is children. How can I look at my children and not want to give you the exact same thing."

"Wait, are you saying..?"

"I'm saying that I want to make your dream come true Brooke; just like you made Peyton's dream real when you gave her money to set up her own label and Julian is trying again with the Ravens script. You two are honest and good people, you deserve to get your dream and I want to give that to you Brooke. I want to be your surrogate." Haley finished.

"Seriously? You're not joking?" Brooke asked in her husky voice that was breaking slightly as she spoke due to her tears. "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, I mean we're going to have to see , run some tests but if everything is okay with her then..." Haley was unable to finish her sentence as Brooke had already flung herself onto her friend in gratitude.

"I love you Haley Scott."

"I love you too Brooke."

* * *

The gym was loud and buzzing. It looked like the whole town had turned up to watch and support the Ravens second game. The team were currently in the changing rooms receiving a pep talk from their coach, whilst more and more people continued to fill the gym. Lucas and Peyton had already taken their seats. She had her legs stretched across the seats next to her.

"Keep moving kid, these are taken," Peyton said to the young teenager who was looking for a place to sit. Peyton had her legs on the seats so that no one would sit down.

"Peyton, you don't have to put your legs up. No one's going to sit there, you goof, when you shout abuse at them."

"I'm not saving the seats, I need to stretch my legs out. And I wouldn't call it abuse, more like heated instructions."

Lucas chuckled to himself and kissed the top of Peyton's head that was lying on his shoulder.

"Hi guys," greeted Alex as she walked along the row of seats with Caleb to Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey Alex."

"Are we okay to sit here?" She indicated at the seats that Peyton's legs were lying on. "Or are you saving them?"

"No, sit down. Peyton was actually saving them for everyone, weren't you babe?"

"Of course I was," she smirked and moved her legs so that Caleb and Alex could sit next to them. Shortly after, the rest of the group arrived. Haley sat next to Alex and had Brooke and Julian on her other side. Lydia joined Ella & Sawyer on the row in front.

"Look Momma, it's Ave," Caleb called out and pointed to his sister who was warming up on the side of the court with the other cheerleaders.

"Yeah and you're going to cheer really loud for her aren't you handsome?"

"Where's Chase, Alex?" asked Peyton.

"I don't really know. We haven't been speaking much lately. He comes to pick up the kids and drops them off but that's really it."

"I think he had to work late tonight," Julian suggested.

"Go figure." Alex could not believe that he would miss a basketball game. Everyone else had shown up to watch and even if he didn't like basketball; his daughter was still a cheerleader.

"Ella, who are you looking for?" Lucas asked his daughter who was searching the gym benches.

"Oh no one, I just thought that my friend Lanny would be here but I don't think he's the basketball kind."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, Dylan Carter. He's new; works in the tutor centre with me."

"Come on then Hales, dish the dirt," Peyton winked.

"He seems like a great kid. Obviously intelligent and good looking too. Good choice Els."

"Yeah well as long as he doesn't bring his brother along," Sawyer scoffed in detest.

"Why who's his brother?" Peyton enquired, looking round the group for an answer.

"Jonny Carter."

Sawyer thought back to earlier that afternoon when she was meeting Ella afterschool.

_"Hey little brother, let's go," called Jonny to Lanny who was standing at his locker with Ella. At the sight of Ella and Lanny talking, Jonny acknowledged her. " And who's this Lan, got a girlfriend finally?"_

_"Ella, this is my brother Jonny. Jonny, this is my friend Ella Scott." Lanny introduced the pair, emphasising the word friend._

_"Another Scott huh, it was only a matter of time before I came across another." Jonny smirked at the sight of Sawyer striding down the hall angrily. "Speaking of Scott's, here comes my favorite," he said sarcastically. " Well if it isn't Little Miss Cheery."_

_"What are you doing here?" Sawyer asked bitterly._

_"Haven't we been through this already. I go to this school now. The peroxide in your hair must be seaping into your brain, you're clearly not the brightest blonde."_

_"Actually, this is natural and I didn't mean here here idiot. Here talking to my little sister."_

_"Little sister? Ella is your sister? I should have known. She's nicer to me though than you are."_

_"You don't know her, and you don't know me. But that doesn't answer my question, why are you harassing an innocent 14 year old, you pervert?"_

_"Calm down Scott. I was here to meet my brother. I believe he's friends with you sister. Lanny this is Sawyer Scott."_

_"Hi,pleased to meet you. I'm Lanny Carter." Lanny formerly introduced himself, trying to make the situation less awkward and intense._

_"Ella, we're going." Sawyer pulled Ella away from the lockers before giving Jonny her best evil stare._

Sawyer still couldn't believe that Ella had suddenly become so friendly with the devil child's brother.

"Ella I don't think you should be hanging out with this boy."

"Dad, that's not fair. You've never even met him. We're just friends okay. You always told me not to judge a book by its cover. Even Aunt Haley said that he's a good kid. Please dad, he's kinda the only friend I have right now." Ella pleaded with her father.

"Hey Els, I'm your friend too," Lydia nudged her cousin.

"Your my cousin Lyds, there's a difference. Your friends don't really like me; we're just not into the same things."

"Of course they like you silly."

"Lydia, you're in band, the debate club and still manage to be friends with the popular kids. Believe me, we have nothing in common."

"I love you Ella, your my cousin and my favorite one at that, so you're welcome to hang out with me and my friends whenever you want."

"Thanks Lyds but I think I'm happy just hanging with Lanny."

* * *

"Lets go Ravens, lets go!" The cheers echoed through the gym along with the clapping from the crowd. The older cheerleaders were cheering and shouting out the names of the senior basketball players. But Avery was cheering for the Scott's; her best friend Annie, who she had to apologise too, and for Quinley, who she had a huge crush on.

The team got into their positions on the court ready to play, team captain Mason Daniels leading the tip off. At the sound of the whitsle, Daniels jumped high off the ground and flicked the basketball to Annie who caught it gracefully and dribbled to the hoop. She had a gracious air about her when she played, like she hovered above the court rather than ran over it. She threw the ball into the air in front of the basketball hoop and out of nowhere Quinley jumped and dunked the ball into the hoop.

"The first Ravens basket of the night made in the first minute by our young Quinley Scott in his number 14 jersey. We're two games into the season folks and it's clear that the two young Scott cousins are here to make an impact on the court. It feels like having the original Scott pairing, brothers Lucas and Nathan, on the team again."

Lucas looked to the gym wall where several framed jersey's were hanging; Durham 1, Scott 23, Fields 44 and Scott 22. No basketball player from Tree Hill had ever come close to getting their jersey on the wall since.

The game continued the same way it started; Ravens dominating the court, they were leading 30-21.

"I'm going to take Caleb to get something from the vending machine does anyone want anything?" Haley offered, looking round the group.

"We're fine thanks Hales," said Brooke turning away from Julian to reply to Haley but quickly continued her conversation with her husband.

"Luke, Peyton?"

"Errm, a couple of bags of chips, a chocolate bar and ooh some skittles please," Peyton grinned.

"Okay, you remember that Cale," Haley said as she turned to walk out of the gym.

"Haley," Lucas whined to his best friend making her turn around. "What about me?"

"But I thought..." Haley indicated to Peyton, thinking about the list of vending machine items that she had requested.

"Yeah that was just for her," he laughed. "Could you get me a coke please?"

"Sure, see you in a minute." Haley led Caleb out of the gym by his hand.

It wasn't until this moment that Alex realised just how alone she was, wedged between two extremely in love couples. On her right, Luke and Peyton were rubbing her rounded baby bump and laughing about something that Lucas had said. She had reclaimed her position, leaning on his shoulder.

Over on the left of Alex was Brooke and Julian. She couldn't help but watch them, clearly in deep conversation. Julian was looking at Brooke's face so intently, like he was trying to take everything in so that he would never forget how she looked in that moment. It was the way Julian had always looked at Brooke. To him she was Queen of the world and nobody else even came close. Alex remembered the days when she wished that Julian would look at her that way and then she wished the same of Chase. But she never felt like any man had looked at her in such a way.

* * *

The final buzzer rang and the Ravens supporters cheered for another win; the scoreboard read 57-33. The team were pumped for their next game tomorrow night and proud of another victorious win.

"You keep playing like that boys and the Scouts will be begging to have you. I'll meet you all in the locker room." Nathan left his team on the court to celebrate and he joined Haley and his friends near the exit of the gym.

"Good game guys, the crowd loved you." Avery sheepishly joined Quinley and Annie.

"Thanks Avery. Listen I'll catch you both later. Hey Tasha, wait up." Quinley ran to catch up with his hot and popular girlfriend.

"She doesn't deserve him," Avery bitterly said. Natasha Jacobs was in 9th grade with Quinley and also on the cheerleading squad. Her and Quinley had been dating for two months but Avery was still hoping that Quinley would realise that he was supposed to be with her and not Natasha. She was your typical blonde, skinny cheerleader who went to all the right parties and wore all the right clothes. The only person who knew how Avery felt about Quinley was Annie.

"What? You're talking to me now?" scoffed Annie.

"Ann I'm sorry okay. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. The turht is, my mom and dad have broke up and I don't think they're going to be able to fix it." She tried to fight back the tears and not let her emotions show, something that she was getting better at.

"I'm sorry Ave. I'm sure they'll work it all out," Annie tried to comfort her.

Avery shook her head in disagreement. "They don't even talk anymore. But that's not the point. I shouldn't have shut you out like that. You're my best friend and you were only worried about me. And for the record, the other cheerleaders don't know anything about this. They're actually giving me a lot of hassle because I missed so much practice. I'd only tell you this sort of thing because you're my bff. You're the one who goes to the mall for hours with me, even though I know you hate it. And I can be a total dork with you and it doesn't even matter because you're kinda one too." Both girls laughed at the truth in Avery's statement. "I don't want to fight anymore Annie."

"Me either."

"So we're bff's again?" Avery held up her pinky finger.

"Bffs!" Annie agreed and smiled as she laced her pinky finger around Avery's. It was their version of handshake. "And for the record, Tasha Jacobs has got nothing on you."

* * *

Alex and the children arrived at the apartment after the game; Caleb had fallen been falling in and out of sleep on the journey back home.

"I'm going to put your brother to bed but then I can make you something to eat," Alex offered to her daughter as they walked towards the bedrooms. Avery carrying her gym bag and Alex holding Caleb.

"I'm okay, thanks."

"But Avery, you didn't have any dinner. You must be starving." Alex had protested against Avery going to the game without having any dinner but she didn't want to push her, especially as she had finally got her out of her room.

"Honestly mom, I'm not hungry. I was thinking of getting a drink and then going straight to bed. Plus I had a big lunch. Goodnight mom." Avery ended the conversation.

"Oh okay then, night princess." Alex disappeared into Caleb's room whilst Avery headed to the kitchen. She placed her gym bag on the kitchen table and searched through it till she found the brown paper bag that contained her lunch for the day that she had not eaten. She pulled her lunch from her gym bag and threw it in to the trash, knowing that she had just lied to her mom.

* * *

_Authors Note: So the two main things in this chapter is Haley's decision and the basketball game. I've known from the start where I wanted to take this story and it's always been with Haley agreeing to attempt the Surrogacy. I think that in the end Haley would be completely selfless and care more about her friend than herself because that's the Haley we know and love! _

_I thought that it would be best for me to describe a few basketball games although I've come to the conclusion that I'm not very good! I wanted to add some lightheartedness and have a almost group like scene. I'm also trying to go a bit deeper into the younger characters. I wanted to write a chapter that will be based mostly on the teenagers, maybe them splitting up into pairs like 4x13 and then them getting to know each other. I'm not sure though what do you guys think? What sort of setting should they be in because it can't be a class assignment as they're in different grades. Any suggestions would be helpful thankyou and as always, leave a review if you can!_

Next Chapter: Girls night/Guys night. A fun chapter...hopefully ;)


	11. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter (pam211, arubagirl0926, naley23love & especially stagediva23 for her kind words). I understand that last chapter may not have gone in the direction that some of you were hoping but I hope that you stick with the story as there's going to be a lot of storylines developing! The next Chapter I told y'all would be fun but it actually went down a different path. There are some funny parts but I also had to explain a few things. Anyway I hope you enjoy it none the less.

* * *

_  
February 2025-

"GIRLS NIGHT!" exclaimed Brooke in excitement.

"What?" questioned Haley; choking slightly on her drink because of Brooke's sudden outburst. Brooke had stopped by the school in Haley's lunch break.

"Girls night tonight! A kind of slumber party for us girls. The guys can go have a... a guy's night," Brooke was still grinning from her genius idea.

"Where did this come from?"

"Well I figured that things have been tense lately with everyone and we all need to just take time out to spend time with the people that matter. We don't really get to spend much time together with our careers and families so I thought that tonight would be perfect."

"You're right; it's a great idea Brooke." Haley knew that she had been stressed recently and hopefully a night in with the girls would help her to relax.

"I know, I'm a genius right?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Something like that. So your house tonight then?"

"Actually, I was hoping that we could have it at your house?" Brooke was no longer smiling but pleading with one of her best friends.

"Oh I don't know Brooke; I'm not good at slumber parties. Remember the one that we had in high school?"

"Yeah and I loved that night if you take away the whole sex in your bed thing and me telling Peyton about you and Chris. But that's not going to happen this time. Plus slumber parties are always better with alcohol."

"What about the kids?"

"They can join in the fun too."

"But why can't it be at your house?" Haley begged.

"Because there's more room here and the boys can use my place. Come on teacher mom, you know you want to." She nudged Haley enthusiastically.

"Okay fine. Girls night it is!" Haley agreed.

"Eeeeeee!" Brooke squealed excitedly.

* * *

"Guys night?" Nathan scoffed at Julian's recent suggestion.

"Yeah, guys night." Julian nodded his head in agreement and flashed his perfect grin.

"You expect me and the guys to have a slumber party at your house? Dude, what are you...a girl?" Nathan had come round to see Julian on his way from work; Brooke was still at the store.

"No not a slumber party, what do you take me for?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that question?" Nathan laughed.

"Nah best not," Julian chuckled. "I was thinking more beer, food and errrm play station?" he tried to remember what Brooke had suggested he do with the guys because he didn't really have much experience when it came to entertaining guy friends.

"Right? You actually have no idea what you're talking about do you?"

"Of course I do." Julian tried to cover up for the fact that he didn't really like doing what the other guys liked to do; he had never been the sporty kind of guy.

"Julian?"

"Okay fine. It's all Brooke's idea but I thought that it would be good to have all the guys round and Q and you know just crash here."

"Yeah sounds great, but listen Hitchcock leave tonight's activities to me."

"Fine. So will you tell Luke?"

"Sure, I'll call him. But seriously Julian, no slumber party girl crap, deal?"

"Deal," Julian nodded.

"No manicures, late night pillow fights or cheesy 80s movies?"

"No to the manicures and pillow fights but I can't promise anything when it comes to "cheesy" 80's movies. And for the record, 80s films are genius. Haven't you watched 'The Breakfast Club'?" he asked in disbelief.

"Okay Spielberg, I've heard it all before. I'll catch you later. 7 ish?"

"Yeah 7 is good. But it's Hughes."

"Whatever Scorsese." Nathan got up from the stool at the kitchen island and walked to the front door.

"It's Hughes," Julian shouted to Nathan.

* * *

At 7 o'clock, Alex, Brooke, Peyton, Sawyer, Ella, Annie and Avery arrived at Haley's door, Brooke knocking too enthusiastically.

"Come on Haley, open up," Brooke shouted through the glass on Haley's front door. Her arms were loaded with bags, as were the other girls.

"It's freezing out here," Peyton complained.

"I'm coming," could be heard through the door. "Geez, excited much Brooke?" Haley laughed as the girls all made their way into the house out of the cold nightly winds.

"Of course surrogate mom-to-be," Brooke hugged her and then headed to the living room where Lydia was curled up on the couch with a notepad on her lap and pen in her hand. "Hey girly." Brooke hugged her niece and sat next to her.

"Hey foxy," Peyton hugged Haley and followed Brooke into the house, piling all of their bags on the floor. Avery, Sawyer, Alex, Ella and Annie joined the others in the living room with Haley and Lydia.

"Whoa, what's with all the bags?" Lydia asked open mouthed, placing her notepad in on the table next to the coach. The once tidy living room, now looked like a bomb had hit it. A bomb known as Brooke Baker.

"Well my gorgeous niece, this is what we will be doing tonight _aaaand_" Brooke sang. "Peyton here raided Tric and managed to..."

"Gather a whole range of alcoholic treats." Peyton smirked as she was clearly proud of her thieving skills. "None for me though, obviously."

"Now this is my sort of slumber party," Sawyer smiled grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol from one of the bags.

"Hold up there boozy, this is for the adults. You girls will be sticking to soda with me, ha ha!" Peyton took the bottle of tequila from her eldest daughter's hands.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Julian opened his front door to greet Nathan, Quinley and Lucas.

"What's up Uncle Julian?" Quinley high-fived his uncle. The other guys followed; Nathan bumping fists with Julian and Lucas giving him a half hug half pat on the back. Julian always responded awkwardly to these forms of male greeting. Growing up, his friends had been fellow mathletes and girls, so he only became familiar with guy actions when he made friends with Nathan and then eventually Lucas and Chase, although he never really got used to it.

"Q!" Caleb screamed and jumped into Quinley's arms.

"Hey Cale, how are you dude?"

"I'm staying with my daddy tonight."

"That's great. You know what? I think I might be staying here tonight too."

"Really? Dad can Q sleep in my room?"

"Whatever you want little man," Chase smiled at his son affectionately.

"So what are the plans for tonight Nate?" Julian joined the guys on the couch.

"First, get a drink in you," he handed Julian a bottle of beer from the pile on the floor. "Then order pizza and then I'm going to thrash you all at Poker." Nathan smirked his signature smirk.

* * *

The girls had all got into their pyjamas and laid all of their pillows and blankets on the floor in the living room. They were all spread out around the room; Brooke, Lydia and Alex on the large couch, Haley and Peyton on the smaller couch, Sawyer on the chair in the corner of the room and Avery, Ella & Annie on the floor. All of them were eating Chinese food except Brooke who was doing French plaits in Alex's hair.

"Wow Aunt Peyton, you sure can eat a lot," Lydia gasped at the amount of food on Peyton's plate and the amount that she had already eaten.

"You best get used to it; your mom is going to be eating just as much in a few months too."

"Yeah but only if the treatment works. We've got a doctors appointment tomorrow," said Haley.

"Are you nervous Hales?" asked Alex, putting a forkful of rice into her mouth.

"A little, but other people do it so it can't be that bad. It works pretty much the same as IVF and you turned out okay," she turned to look at Peyton.

"I admire your bravery Haley James Scott."

"Brooke, come on, you're embarrassing me." Haley was going slightly red.

"No it's true Haley, I do." Brooke persisted.

"Can we not play this game, you'll make me cry."

"What game?" asked Annie puzzled.

"Where you each say something good about the other person," clarified Haley remembering the game that they once played in the school library.

"So let's play," Annie said excited, putting herself into a new sitting position.

"Okay, I love how Sawyer doesn't care what anyone thinks. She is who she is and if someone doesn't like it then it's their problem," Lydia praised her now uncomfortable cousin who was pulling her Sixteen Cities t-shirt over her knees.

"I wish I had Peyton's legs!" Alex said in sudden outburst which caused everyone to laugh. "No I'm serious. They still look great even when she's pregnant."

"Thanks Alex. But your strength is pretty overwhelming," commented Peyton.

"I'm not..."

"You might not think it but you actually are," Peyton cut Alex off.

"She's right Al, you've come so far in all the years that I've known you." Alex turned to face Brooke behind her who still had hold of her hair. "And now you've got all this stuff going on with Chase but you still put a smile on your face."

"Yeah but that's for the kids, you'd do the same. Speaking of, where's Avery."

"I think she went to the kitchen," said Ella.

"I'll go check on her." Haley got up from the couch with her empty plate in her hand, watching where she stood so as not to hurt anyone or break anything. As she left the room, she could hear, "I love Aunt Brooke's big heart and how she's always there no matter what." Haley walked into the kitchen to find Avery with a glass of coke in her hand.

"Hey girly, is everything okay," Haley asked making Avery jump slightly.

"Umm yeah, why'd you ask?" Avery turned to Haley who she hadn't heard come into the kitchen.

"Well I noticed that you hadn't touched your food." Haley nodded to the plate of food that hadn't been touched by Avery on the kitchen counter. "Not like it?"

"No it's great, I'm just not-not very hungry," she stammered.

"You're sure that you're okay Ave?"

"I'm fine." Avery quickly left the kitchen with a fake smile upon her face. Haley had heard that "I'm fine" many times before and sometimes from herself. Avery was clearly hiding something but Haley couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. She followed Avery into the living room, who had now reclaimed her seat on the floor in-between Annie and Ella.

"What did I miss," asked Haley as she joined Peyton back on the couch.

"We were just telling Brooke that we wished that we could look that good in the silky material that she calls pyjamas," Peyton chuckled. Brooke was wearing a silky vest and shorts combo that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I _am_ wearing pyjamas!" Brooke defended herself, emphasising the 'am'.

"Pyjamas are supposed to be comfy best friend," Peyton explained.

"These _are_ comfy," she said pulling at her silky short shorts. "We don't all have to wear our husbands band tees ."

"Lucas loves me wearing his t-shirts."

"And I get some good loving off Julian by wearing this, although he does prefer me naked," Brooke confessed.

"Ewwwww!"

"BROOKE!"

"There are children present," Sawyer sarcastically commented.

"Fine let's change the conversation away from my sex life," Brooke laughed with Alex.

"Who haven't we complimented yet?"

"Avery," Annie said nudging Avery with her shoulder and smiling.

"I envy your beauty Ave," said Haley. "You have natural model looks; you definitely gained the best part of your mom and dad girly. Don't change okay?" Haley hoped that her comment had sunk in with Avery but only time would tell.

* * *

The guys were sat around the table in the dining area surround by pizza boxes, beer and money. They were playing poker after Caleb had gone to bed. Quinley had won the last 6 games.

"Q, how are you doing it?" Lucas asked handing another $10 to his nephew.

"I'm a good face reader. After the first few games, I started to pick up on your poker faces. You need to be more subtle guys." Quinley gathered all of the money from the middle of the table in front of him.

"Poker faces?" Nathan was unaware of the faces that he pulled whilst playing poker.

"Yeah, poker faces. Dad, you run your hand through your hair when you get dealt a bad hand, Julian scrunches up his face, Uncle Lucas scratches his chin and Chase taps his nose," Quinley explained.

"You're definitely your mom's kid son," Nathan laughed to himself.

"Well, I'm out. You've robbed me for all I've got Q," said Chase getting up from the table. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He picked up his bottle of beer and walked away from the table towards the doors that led to the balcony.

"I'll come with you. You guys can carry on playing," Julian said.

Chase and Julian walked onto the balcony and sat in the chairs that were faced looking out onto the beach. The crash of the waves could be heard quietly. After a silence between them, Chase spoke.

"I've been meaning to mention to you and Brooke that I'm looking for my own place to live."

"What? That's crazy Chase. We love having you here."

"And I love being here and I'm grateful for everything that you've done for me but it's time for me to grow up and stop wallowing in my own pity. Me and Alex are over Julian, I need to accept it and get my shit together for the kids. I can't sleep in your guest room my whole life, especially now that you're about to start your own family. It will be better this way; Caleb and Avery can stay over then."

"You and Alex will work things out Chase!"

"Not this time. She still carries around all of these insecurities that are getting in the way."

"Can you blame her?" Julian shouts at Chase which shocks both of them. "I'm sorry…that was a little harsh. It's just I've seen how hard Alex has taken all this and I've only heard her side of the story. She's like a sister to me Chase and you're one of my best friends, I hate seeing you like this. Do you want to tell me why she always feels second best?"

"Because I guess I could have treated her better," Chase confessed.

"What happened all those years ago Chase?" Julian asked with his signature sensitivity in his voice.

"Me and Alex got together after Utah, she was kind of like my rebound relationship. I was looking for something fun and not too serious. But Alex was obviously looking for more. I eventually got back together with Mia but I stayed friends with Alex, she had become kind of like my best friend. Me and Mia were still having problems though, she carried around this bitterness because of mine and Alex's relationship. She found it weird that me and Alex were still friends." Chase could remember everything that happened between his love triangle with Alex and Mia. He took another gulp of his beer and carried on with the story. "Alex put up with all my complaining. I guess I knew deep down that she still loved me but I still turned to her with my problems. Me and Mia had a fight one night and I slept with Alex. That's how Avery ended up in our lives. I was torn about who to be with before Alex told me about the pregnancy, but when she told me that we were having a baby, everything became a lot clearer. I don't love Mia anymore…I haven't even spoke to Mia in like ten years."

"I don't understand," Julian said confused and trying to take in everything that Chase had just told him. "So you love Alex and she's the one you want to be with?"

"More than anything," Chase looked at Julian and Julian could see the pain and honesty in his eyes. "But it just doesn't seem to be working anymore."

"Then fight for it Chase. I've had to deal with Brooke and her insecurities in the past but I loved her and vowed to never give up on her. You should be telling her everyday how great she is and how much you love her. She deserves that. You cant hide from your problems, you've got to hit them straight on and work them out."

"I know. I could have tried harder to show her how much she meant to me. I took her for granted and just thought that she'd always be there," Chase dropped his head in self-pity, the alcohol was working its way into his system.

"Ever think about marriage?" Julian asked after a brief pause, taking another swig of his beer.

"I used to," Chase confessed.

"Remember when you told me about how you would sit on the stairs as a kid and watch your parents dance, every night before bed?" Julian smiled at the memory. Although he wasn't there to personally experience the romantic gesture, the way Chase described it, made him feel like he was. He had even managed to fit it into one of his film scripts. "Didn't you want to let Avery and Caleb experience that with their parents?"

"Me and Alex have never been the 'normal couple' you know, we've always been dysfunctional in some way and it used to work for us. Marriage can ruin people and I realised a long time ago that Alex doesn't react well to change. I didn't think we needed a piece of paper to prove to people how much I loved her."

"You need to tell her; everything that you've just told me, she needs to know how you really feel." Julian patted Chase on the back. Chase just nodded his head in agreement and continued to look out over the beach.

* * *

In the Scott's house, the girls had moved on from complimenting and giving each other make-overs; they were now watching a marathon of moves. They had already watched 'Grease' at Alex and Lydia's request and 'The Notebook' at Haley and Ella's request. They were now watching 'Seven Dreams Till Tuesday' which was popular amongst all of them, mainly because it was so familiar; the setting, the director, the costume designer and the lead actress.

"You were beautiful in this scene Alex," said Haley trying to choke back the tears. Even Sawyer was getting emotional, although she'd never admit it.

"Why didn't you stay in the film industry Alex?" Lydia asked, passing the bowl of popcorn to her mom.

"I hit a dark place after this movie and the only director willing to work with a washed up actress who had been in rehab more than once, was Julian. But I got pregnant with Avery and I'm glad because she saved me," Alex pulled Avery onto her lap and hugged her. "I couldn't abandon her, I wanted to be in her life and I couldn't do that if I was on a movie set everyday. So I just left it all behind."

"But what about all your money? You must have had a lot of money but now…"

"Annie!" Peyton warned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out," Annie replied sheepishly, apologising to Alex.

"It's okay. I did have a lot of money, from modelling and acting but I wasted it on drugs and alcohol. Any that I had left over was spent on Avery when she arrived."

"Lesson to be learnt from Alex's mistakes girls, say no to drugs and alcohol." Brooke advised the young teenage girls.

"She's right but you can also learn a lot from Brooke too" Haley said, pausing the film.

"Really Tutor mom and what would that be?"

"Ummm maybe to not be so promiscuous in high school" Peyton sarcastically commented with a hint of seriousness in what she was saying.

"P Scott?" Brooke gasped in shock. Haley was trying to stifle her laughs along with the other girls but a giggle escaped her. "You're not so innocent in all of this Haley James Scott. The girls can learn a lot from you too. Teenage marriage and pregnancy practically speaks for itself. And ladies, rule number 1 when it comes to girl code, no stealing best friends boyfriends," Brooke glared at Peyton who was sat open mouthed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Haley had thrown a pillow straight for Brooke but hit Sawyer instead. Haley always did have a bad aim. Within a minute of Haley's badly thrown pillow, a couple more were being hurled across the room. A full fledged pillow fight had broken out and the girls couldn't help but laugh at their immaturity. Something's never change, no matter how old you may be.

* * *

_Authors Note: Reading this Chapter back, it seems to go really fast, like the dialogue is fast moving, I don't know. Anyway, I've finally explained how Chase really feels which will lead us to next chapter. I've tried to progress Avery's storyline further too and now someone has noticed that she's not acting herself. I hope som of you appreciated the 'Sixteen Cities' mention ;) Hit the review button then guys, constructive criticism is just as much appreciated as the good reviews :')_

_Next Chapter: VALENTINES DAY! Lots of couple time (hopefully funny & serious scenes)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Wow, the reviews from last chapter kind of blew me away, there was such a mix of emotion. I loved that the story is doing that to people. Also can I explain that I will be creating a storyline based on Avery's problem because there are a lot of people out there struggling with eating disorders and I won't to try and help those in need as best as possible so if anyone is uncomfortable with the storyline can you please leave me a review and I will try and re-write it to fit your wants/needs. It is a serious issue but I want to address it and I hope that you guys will support me through it. On to Chapter 11!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters, just some of the stories. Also, some of the lines used in here are from Jana Kramer's songs which I do not own either. **

_

* * *

_

February 14th 2029

It was Valentines Day in Tree Hill and it was a favorite amongst many of the residents. Every shop or restaurant window was filled with anything related to the love filled day; red and pink, love hearts, roses etc. It was a day for couples to celebrate their love for each other and for singletons everywhere to show the world that they just don't care that they're not in a relationship.

Lucas and Peyton did the same thing every Valentines Day; a meal at a small restaurant that no one had heard of, a concert to see one of their favourite bands and then a late night drive in the Comet back to Tree Hill. However, this Valentines day they were locked away in the bathroom. They were both sat on the floor by the toilet. Lucas was holding Peyton's hair as she threw up any contents from her stomach. She had a bad dose of food poisoning.

"Its okay baby, I'm here," he rubbed her back with one hand whilst the other kept her blonde curls out of her face. "Once it's all out, you'll be fine."

"Oh God Luke, I'm sorry," she tried to say but before she could finish, she was interrupted by another urge to be sick. "I've ruined our Valentines night."

"Of course you haven't. Sure, this isn't what we planned but we're together right?" He held onto her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You're right. But what about the tickets Luke, this is 'The Get-up Kids' last ever gig. Maybe we could try and make it." She tried to stand up but Lucas held her down gently.

"Oh no wifey, you're staying right here with me. You're too sick to be going anywhere tonight." He held her into his chest comfortingly, stroking her hair.

"I wish they were playing at Tric." Peyton was annoyed. 'The Get-up Kids' were one of her favorite bands and had been since she was a teenager. "This is going to be like 'The Cure' night all over again," she said grumpily, breaking slightly away from Lucas' hold on her so she could look at him.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad because from what I can remember, you think that that was one of the best nights of your life."

"Yeah but that was mainly because of the great sex that we had in the back of the Comet the end of the night. I suppose tonight could end the way 'The Cure' night did?" She looked hopefully at Lucas.

"I don't think so honey, even if you stop being sick, you're going to be in bed relaxing."

"Fine," she stuck her bottom lip out to make Lucas feel guilty but he wasn't budging.

"You can stop the puppy dog eyes and the pout; they're not going to work this time. I want you to get better; it's not fair on the baby."

"Well I think I've stopped being sick so can I go back into the bedroom now?"

"You sure you're not going to be sick anymore?"

"Well not just yet."

"Come on then Blondy." He helped Peyton up off the bathroom floor and wrapped his arm around her for support. They trudged to the bedroom and Peyton lay down, sinking into the extremely comfortable blue pillows on her bed. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Are you comfy now?" Lucas asked to which Peyton responded with a nod. "Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be good," Peyton smiled.

"One glass of water coming up." Lucas headed for the bedroom door.

"Hey Luke."

He turned round as soon as Peyton spoke. "Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

"Come on mom, they're gonna give the table away," Avery shouted to her mom who was trying to get ready.

"I'll be ten minutes," Alex shouted back frantically searching for her make-up bag. There was a knock at the door. "Get that for me Ave."

"Got it!" Avery opened the door to see her dad standing in front of her dressed in a white open collared shirt and black pants. "You're late!" she quietly hissed, letting him enter the house.

"Avery you asked me to be here at 6.45 and its 6.46," he said holding his wrist up so that she could read his watch.

"Yeah well when a guy is trying to make a good impression, he arrives early." Chase smirked at his daughter's authority, which she had got from her mom.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to look good." He sat down on the couch awkwardly. He felt oddly out of place in his own home. "I'm glad we're doing this Avery, thanks. We needed some family time."

"Actually, the table is only for two. I thought that you and mom need to talk. So I'm going to drop Caleb off at Brooke and Julian's, then I'm staying at Annie's."

"You planned all this? Does your mom know?" Chase now looked worried; if Alex didn't know then he could end up going home looking like an idiot.

"Yes I planned it all with my cunning mind which I clearly got off mom from the look on your face and no, mom doesn't know."

Chase stood up from the couch. "I don't think this is a good idea Ave, your mom just isn't ready to talk..."

"Look," she interrupted his ramblings. "I'm going to go now. Caleb!" She shouted for her little brother, and then continued her conversation with her father. "You just sit and wait here for mom okay? And please be nice. I don't expect you guys to like have sex or anything."

"Avery Millicent Adams!" Chase snapped, shocked at his daughters statement.

"What? I'm just saying that I want you two to be civil to each other, that's it, okay?"

Chase looked at his daughters eyes, begging him to go along with her sneaky plan. "Okay fine, I'll go along with it but as soon as your mom says that she wants me to leave, then I'm going. Deal?"

"Deal." The father and daughter shook on their devious arrangement.

* * *

Haley was in the kitchen preparing her and Nathan's dinner for their Valentines night together. It was going to be perfect; Nathan's favorite meal-Mac & Cheese, Haley would play him a little piano and then she was going to show him just how much she loved him up in the bedroom.

"Mom, we're heading out now," Lydia said as she entered the kitchen to find Haley stirring the Mac & Cheese in the pot.

"And you're meeting everyone at the Rivercourt?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well don't get up to anything that you shouldn't, lay off the alcohol aaaand...don't do drugs."

"Seriously? You're telling me to be good?"

"I just felt like I had to do my whole 'Be Responsible' speech," Haley giggled knowing that her daughter was just like she was in high school and never did anything that she wasn't supposed to. "Have you got the cards?"

Lydia held up her hand which was holding several pieces of card. "All set."

"Great, go have fun." Haley leaned over to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"You too, bye."

_I'm sure we will_, Haley thought to herself smiling.

* * *

"I'm ready," Alex said walking into the living room area, expecting to find her children but instead found Chase sat on the couch reading one of her fashion magazines. "Chase" Alex said in almost a whisper.

Chase looked up from the magazine and was blown away by Alex's appearance. She was wearing a peach colored dress that hung loose from her body. The material was thing so flowed beautifully when she moved. It was just the right length to show off her tanned legs.

"Wow!" gasped Chase.

"Ummm thanks," she looked sheepishly at her feet sweeping her hair behind her ear. Chase seemed unable to speak; he was just staring at Alex. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked, bringing her eyes up to ask him.

"We're going out for Valentines day."

"I'm supposed to be taking Avery and Caleb out for dinner. Where are they?"

"Caleb's at Brooke and Julian's and Avery is meeting all the kids at the Rivercourt. Look, I thought that it would be good for us to talk. One dinner, that's all I ask Al."

Alex stared intently at the man that was able to make her heart skip a beat by just looking at her. She didn't want to put her heart back out there again but at the same time, she still wanted to sort things out with Chase. "One dinner," she agreed.

* * *

Brooke and Julian were making out on their bed. Julian's shirt was already on the floor, along with Brooke's skirt and vest top. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Julian asked pulling away from Brooke's lips but keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"Probably trick or treaters," Brooke whispered trying to continue where they left off.

"Brooke, its February. I think you should go answer it."

"Eughhh, do I have to? Why can't you, I believe you're wearing more clothes than me." Brooke pointed out as she lay there in her underwear.

"That's true but you don't seem to be as excited as me," he indicated to his crotch area.

"Fine, but you owe me Julian Baker," she huskily said. She got up from the bed and grabbed her bathrobe from the back of the door, then made her way to the front door.

"Hey Aunt Brooke," Avery grinned when Brooke opened the door. She was holding Caleb's hand.

"Avery. Caleb. What are you doing here?"

"I need you to look after Caleb for the night."

"I can't Avery, me and Julian have plans," Brooke apologised.

"The thing is my mom and dad are going out for dinner, to talk. There's no one else to babysit him."

"Alex and Chase are going for dinner?" Brooke was shocked to hear what Avery was saying. Last time she spoke to Chase, he mentioned a family dinner not a date with Alex. "We'll have Caleb for the night. It's not a problem. Me and Julian can do something another night."

"Thanks Aunt Brooke." She crouched down to Caleb's level. "Hear that buddy, you're gonna have lots of fun with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian tonight." She kissed his button nose. "I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?"

"Bye Avie!" Caleb waved.

"Have fun tonight," Brooke said to Avery as she picked Caleb up and took him back into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Mrs Baker," Julian called from the bedroom.

"Let's go tell Uncle Julian that you're staying for the night, yeah?" Brooke walked to the bedroom with Caleb still in her arms. They walked into the bedroom to find Julian in a very naked and compromising position on the bed.

"JULIAN!" Brooke gasped.

"Oh my God, Caleb!" Julian grabbed a pillow to cover up as best as he could. He had gone bright red in embarrassment. Brooke was trying to stifle her laughter whilst Caleb was grinning at his Uncle.

* * *

"That was amazing Hales, the best Mac and Cheese you've ever made. I couldn't eat another mouthful." Nathan leaned back on his chair in enjoyment. They had just finished their Valentines meal in the dining room. He had eaten too much food, but he couldn't resist Haley's cuisine skills.

"But what about dessert?" Haley asked sitting down on Nathan's knee and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dessert?"

"Uh, huh," she mumbled against his neck which she had now started to kiss.

"Haley James Scott, are you suggesting that we…"

"I sure am," she smiled sexily, moving her lips down from his neck to his chest.

"Right here in the…"

"Right here," she confirmed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well I think I'm gonna like dessert," he smirked and then captured her lips in his.

* * *

Brooke was sat on the counter in her kitchen watching Julian pace around in front of her. He was now wearing a t-shirt and jeans. They had settled Caleb down in front of the Television, watching 'Monsters Inc.'

"Babe, its no big deal," she tried to reassure her panicked husband.

"I don't understand; why would you bring him into our bedroom?" Julian questioned, still pacing round the room.

"I didn't expect to find you in that position," she giggled.

"You knew where the night was heading Brooke Baker. We were half naked on our bed. If that wasn't leading to some good Julian love making, then I don't know what you had planned."

Brooke slid off the counter and stood behind Julian who had now stopped in the centre of the kitchen as soon as Brooke touched his arm tenderly. "Julian, he's fine. He didn't think anything of it okay?" She stood before Julian and wrapped her arms around his waist. "He's not the first child to see something like that. Remember when Lucas and Peyton babysat Lydia and she walked in on them having sex. I'm pretty sure we saved Caleb from witnessing anything like that."

"What if we've scarred him for life? What if he grows up never wanting sex or worse, not being able to?" he rambled, his eyes getting wider at every new thought. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at how flustered he was getting. "It's not funny. I'm going to be a rubbish dad."

"Don't say that." She grabbed Julian's arms. "_You _are going to be a _great _dad, okay?"

He nodded his head but didn't look convinced. He had always felt that because his father wasn't a good dad to him, then history would repeat itself. Brooke constantly reassured him that he was wonderful with all of their friend's children. Brook leant up on her tip toes and kissed Julian's lips; a short yet tender gesture. He enveloped her curvy body into him as they hugged.

* * *

"Oh Nathan, its fine, I've heard it happens to every guy at some point," Haley said. She and Nathan had moved into the living room on to the couch; both fully clothed sat under a blanket. "Maybe it was because we were in the dining room?"

"Haley we've had sex in plenty of places in the house before, its not where, its who." Nathan was in a mood due to the sex that he and Haley weren't having tonight.

"Excuse me?" she sat up and stared angrily at him.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm sorry Hales," he reached out and held her hand. "I didn't mean you obviously, it's just…I can't stop thinking about what Dr. Copeland said today."

Earlier that day, Brooke, Julian, Nathan and Haley had gone to a Doctor's appointment so that they could talk about the surrogacy a bit more.

"I don't understand Nathan?" Haley suddenly looked puzzled. Nathan loved it when she was the one that was confused. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes went a deeper shade of brown as she tried to understand what was before her.

"Well we're not going to be able to have sex for over nine months," he sighed.

"Did you not hear ?"

"Oh believe me; I heard everything that she said."

"Then you know that we're allowed to have sex once I'm pregnant, it's just during the insemination process. We don't want you getting me pregnant."

"Yeah but then when you are pregnant, you'll be having a baby."

"Nathan, you're babbling. I don't understand…Are you trying to say that I won't be attractive because I'll look like a beached whale?"

"No. It's just it won't be like when you've been pregnant before. They were our children but now its going to be Brooke and Julian's and I don't know how comfortable I'll be…'poking' about in there," he said awkwardly.

"Nathan, a baby can't see anything and wouldn't know any different," she tried to calm him, massaging shapes on the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I don't know Hales, it's just weird."

"So you're not going to have sex with me for nine months?" Nathan nodded to her question. "The guy who would rather give up food rather than sex?"

"I'm not a sex-freak Haley. I can live without sex for nine months."

"Oh we'll see Nathan Scott," she winked.

* * *

"I've realised that if I had to choose between sex and food, I'd give up sex," Peyton declared as her and Lucas tucked in to a bowl of cereals whilst lying in bed. It was the only thing that Peyton seemed to be keeping in her stomach.

"Jee, thanks Peyt," Lucas said sarcastically.

"I wasn't thinking about sex with you honey, it's just this bowl of cereal is just so good right now."

"Just as long as you don't throw it all back up." He leant over and kissed her pale cheek.

"This is pretty perfect, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mrs Scott." They both smiled stupidly at each other like two completely in-love teenagers.

"So I've been thinking, we've still got to name the little guy," Peyton said, placing her empty bowl on the bedside cabinet and turning back to Luke. He did the same.

"Considering we've wanted a son for years, I'm pretty much stumped when it comes to names for him," he confessed.

"Well I was thinking that I want to try and use my dad's name somewhere in there and I know that you want to do the same with Keith. He was the closest thing you had to a father figure and he meant a lot to so many of us, so I want our son to honor him."

"You're amazing, you know that?" he put his arm around her; she head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck.

"I try," she joked.

* * *

Chase and Alex were sat in her favourite restaurant, out on the docks. The river was lit up beautifully by the hanging lanterns. It was a perfect location for a date. The couple were eating their main meals silently. Things had been considerably awkward between them since they arrived.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," Chase said breaking the silence, making Alex look up from her chicken salad slightly shocked. "I love you Alex and I miss you."

"I miss you too Chase but that's not enough."

"I need to explain to you," he stuttered.

"Explain what Chase?"

"Explain why I've been a jerk for all these years and to explain to you how much you mean to me. It's not about Mia, Alex and it hasn't been about Mia for over fourteen years. You know when I first met you; you were like some destructive tornado that would cause mayhem wherever she went."

"If this is your way of winning me round, it's not working."

"Just listen to me. You were a mess Alex but I loved you all the same and I was stupid to leave you for Mia. I didn't know what I had until I let you go. The moment you told me about being pregnant, my whole world snapped into focus. I knew that I had made a mistake with Mia and it was you that I wanted to be with; not because you were pregnant with Avery but because you had stole my heart Alex. I know that you probably expected us to get married, but I didn't think that we needed a piece of paper to prove our love for each other you know. We were happy just the way we were. And before you say anything, I know that we haven't been happy for a while but I want to be us again…more than anything." He let a deep breath out, he couldn't believe how easy it was for him to tell her just how he was feeling. He couldn't tell what Alex was thinking, her face was too serious, like she was trying to fight back her emotions. "Please Al, I'm trying here."

"I know you're trying, but it seems that trying is all you ever do and sometimes that's not enough…I wonder where things went wrong for us Chase, I mean was it me just being selfish or maybe you were holding too much hope, I don't know. You told me that we could have it all, and I believed you because you gave me so much hope and I actually thought that you were the one I could have forever with but I think we were destined for a fall from the very beginning."

* * *

Brooke had just poured another glass of wine for her and Julian and set them down on the coffee table in the living room. They had been watching 'Finding Nemo' with Caleb but he had fallen asleep only 30 minutes into the film. Brooke and Julian loved the film so they watched it till the end.

"I should probably put this little man to bed huh?" Julian suggested, looking at Caleb who was lying in his arms after falling asleep there, snuggled under a blanket. Brooke nodded so he stood up and carried Caleb to the spare bedroom, which had become Chase's room. Brooke followed them carrying Caleb's baby blue blanket. She pulled the bed sheets away so that Julian could lay Caleb on the mattress, then she wrapped him up snug in the quilts. After looking at their nephew for a few minutes, the couple left the room, leaving the door open slightly in case Caleb got scared in the night.

"I'll get the wine and we can relax in the bedroom if you want?"

"Okay, see you in there husband." She sauntered off to the bedroom and made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Where were we?" Julian grinned as he entered the room carrying the two glasses of wine and placing them on Brooke's bedside table. He lay down next to Brooke, running his hand through her hair as his lips played with hers. A moan escaped Brooke's mouth. _This was more like Valentines Day_ they both thought.

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Julian." Caleb called out as he trudged into their bedroom, dressed in a long baggy t-shirt. Brooke and Julian jumped apart.

"Hey handsome, what's up?" Brooke sat up in bed.

"I can't sleep without blankie," he softly said.

"I'm sorry Cale, I brought it in here with me by mistake," she confessed grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed.

"You can't sleep without your blankie huh? Well how about we sort that out for yah?" Julian said, indicating for Caleb to come over. The young boy shuffled to the bed and took the blanket from Brooke.

"Do you want me to take you to bed handsome?" asked Brooke.

"Can I sleep here? Too dark in daddy's room." He had won Julian over straight away with his big dark brown eyes that were too adorable to resist.

"Sure, come on up buddy!" Caleb bounded onto the bed and jumped between Brooke and Julian under the bed sheets, blanket in hand.

"Julian, are you sure?" Brooke asked, knowing that this wasn't how Julian had planned their night. He didn't reply, he just kissed her and she knew that he was more than okay with it.

* * *

Chase and Alex finished their meal quickly after their slightly heated discussion and left swiftly. Chase hated the turn that their evening had taken though and refused to give up hope. He still believed that he could win Alex round, so he walked her home. He was encouraged further when she invited him in for a drink.

"What do you want to drink? We've got coffee, beer..."

"Alex, I don't want a drink. I want to sort this out between us." He walked towards her, standing so close to her that Alex could feel his breath on her face. "We can't leave things like this, I want you so bad. You don't even know."

"You think I don't know what it feels like to want someone so bad that you're using every ounce of strength that you have to stop you from touching them and getting as close to them as possible." She could see the want in his eyes, looking first at her eyes, then her lips, then back to her eyes again. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she couldn't let herself get hurt again.

"Alex," he whispered, stroking her face with his thumbs, making her close her eyes. She refused to let him see how much she wanted him. He leant in further to her face so that their noses were touching. At the touch of his skin, she took a deep breath in. Before she could breathe back out, Chase closed the gap between them and softly kissed her lips. _Don't let him do it Alex,_ Alex was telling herself, but she couldn't find it in herself to pull away from his mouth. Before Chase knew it, Alex's tongue was rubbing against his lips begging for entrance, which he happily granted her. His lips crushed against hers vigorously. He pulled her jacket down from her shoulders and let his hands trace her body, touching wherever he could put his hands. Alex had her hands in Chase's hair, pulling his head further down so that she could get as close to him as possible.

They stumbled to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed, trying to catch breath. But neither one stopped what they had started. They were too lost in each other to care about the consequences.

* * *

"Now I know that this is nothing like going to see 'The Get-Up Kids' but I've had a pretty amazing night with you Peyton Scott and there's nowhere I'd rather be than locked away in this room."

"Likewise," she said smiling at him. They were sat in bed, leaning against the headboard and reading baby name books. "I'm feeling a bit better too. I'm sure there is something else we could be doing instead of reading these," she held up a baby name book with a mischievous look upon her face.

"Oh no beautiful, not tonight. You might feel better but you're going to be weak for a few days, so let's just lie here and let me heal you." He lay down and gently pulled Peyton onto him; her head placed on his chest. He stroked her blonde curls lovingly.

"But we're going to be the only couple not having sex on Valentines Day," she complained.

"No we're not. I'm pretty sure Alex and Chase will both be having a sex free night."

"Yeah but they don't count, they've got issues. But the others…"

"Oh yeah, they're all definitely doing it tonight," he said with certainty.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hales, I've ruined our Valentines night and you worked so hard to make it perfect," Nathan apologised, lacing his fingers around Haley's. They were still on the couch but they were now snuggled up, watching 'An Officer and a Gentleman', one of Haley's favorite films. Nathan quite liked it for the army training scenes.

"Nathan, you could never ruin our Valentines night together. Just spending time together is enough for me. It's not all about sex okay; it's about just being here with me." Nathan kissed the top of her head.

"Your kindness overwhelms me Haley James Scott. How did I ever deserve you?"

"It helped that we had great sex," she laughed, joking with him.

"Not funny Hales."

"I'm kidding and look we're not going to be the only couple having sex tonight. Alex and Chase won't be either so don't beat yourself up about it Nathan."

"Good point baby."

* * *

"I bet this wasn't how you expected Valentines to be this year?" Brooke asked. In between her and her husband was a very asleep child. "No sex."

"No, this isn't exactly how I planned our night but I couldn't be happier Brooke. Do you think Chase and Alex are getting the good loving tonight?"

"No, I don't think Alex is in the right frame of mind, so we're not the only couple not having sex."

"Being here with you, even with Caleb stretched across us both, is perfect. You're perfect." Brooke just smiled at Julian, taking in everything that he was saying to her. His love for her, always managed to blow her away. "You know what, I can't wait till we have our own little one because I could sure get used to this," he said looking at his Godson.

* * *

_Authors Note: I wanted to try and make this chapter funny so I thought it would be a good idea for the couples that are together to not be able to have sex for whatever reason, and the couple who shouldnt be having sex, ends up actually having sex. In Alex's speech at the dinner, I used lyrics from Jana Kramer songs. I LOVE Jana's songs and I think that they fit Chalex perfectly. So I used them in this chapter. Leave me some reviews, let me know if you liked it, what you didnt like about it. Constructive criticism is always good._

_Next Chapter: What the kids did on Valentines Day :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: Once again, thankyou to my lovely reviewers, you guys are awesome and it makes my day to read your comments, so thankyou! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've really struggled with this Chapter -.- It just hasn't turned out how I wanted it to but I guess that's what happens when you have writers block. Anyway I hope that there will be something in here that you love!_

* * *

February 14th 2029

Every Valentines Day for the past four years, Sawyer, Lydia, Quinley, Ella, Avery and Annie met up at the Rivercourt and had their own Valentines night. Not as couples, just as family and friends. It was an idea that Haley had thought up when the children reached their teenage years so that the adults could have fun without worrying about the kids. This year Ella had invited Lanny.

"So basically, we have these cards that have questions on and we go off in pairs to answer the questions," Ella tried to explain to her friend. They were sat on the bleachers at the Rivercourt with everyone else.

"But why?"

"Because although we're cousins, we don't see each other all that much because of our ages and our cliques so for one night, we get to spend quality time together."

"It was an idea that my mom set up for us," smiled Lydia proudly.

"Yeah mainly just to get us out of the house whilst they do whatever they're doing for Valentines," said Sawyer with a hint of her natural sarcasm in her voice. Every year she acted like she didn't want to be there but she never failed to turn up because secretly she actually enjoyed it.

"So how do we know the pairs?" asked Lanny, trying to grasp the idea.

"Usually we pick another persons name out of a hat." Quinley held up a baseball cap with paper inside.

"Yeah but this year, its all messed up because we have uneven numbers. Way'd a go Ella," Sawyer spat with bitterness.

"One of us can just go in a three, no big deal Sawyer," Ella retorted.

"Actually, my brother said that he was going to come," Lanny confessed.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sawyer. "There's no way!"

"Come on Sawyer, we can't turn him away from public property. He's free to come to the Rivercourt if he wants, so we might as well let him join in. You might change your opinion of him." Ella wanted Lanny to join in and if that meant Jonny having to come too, then Sawyer would have to put up with him.

"I seriously doubt it. Talk of the devil," Sawyer sneered as Jonny strolled cockily towards them.

"What's up everybody?" he smirked.

"Eughh," Sawyer grumbled.

* * *

"So everyone knows their pairs? And before you even ask Sawyer, you can't change. It's been the same rules for three years and we're not going to change them now," Lydia spoke authoritatively. "We meet back up here at 9pm for pizza, yeah?"

There was a selection of grumbles, nods and excited voices who replied to Lydia's question.

"Okay, here's everyone's cards, see you later," she turned away from the group with Annie, who she was paired with for the night. They were staying at the Rivercourt.

"Come on then Adams," Quinley called to Avery and they left the Rivercourt, heading to their chosen location; the River Docks.

"Lead the way El," Lanny said, indicating in front of him for Ella to lead the way to the woods.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you, least of all Tree Hill cemetery." Sawyer was angry, not only had she not wanted Jonny to come in the first place but she had now been partnered up with him to go to the cemetery. Usually she would love it but not with him as her only company.

"Are you scared Scott? Can't handle a couple of grave stones?" mocked Jonny.

"I'm not scared…I just don't want to be around you for the next couple of hours."

"I'm hurt," he pretended to be upset by her reaction to their pairing. "But rules are rules and therefore I believe that we have to follow them."

"I don't care!"

"Don't be stubborn Sawyer," Annie called out from the other side of the Rivercourt.

With a lot of persuasion, they managed to get Sawyer to agree and the night could finally begin with all four pairings going off in separate directions.

* * *

Lydia stayed sat on the bleachers at the Rivercourt whilst Annie practised her free throws.

"Ready for question number one Ann?" Lydia called out.

"Sure, shoot," Annie replied as her hand-me-down basketball off her dad swished through the basketball hoop.

"Okay, so what's your wish for this year and what was your wish lat year?"

Annie walked to the edge of the court where the grass met the concrete to pick her ball up off the ground. "My wish last year was to make it on to the basketball team. I never expected it to happen though; it's not every day that a girl gets on to a boy's team. My wish this year would be for my mom to be okay through the rest of the pregnancy."

"Is she okay?"

"At the moment she is, but I'm worried that something bad could happen to her like it did with me and Sawyer." She walked over to the bleachers and sat down next to Lydia.

"Your mom's a fighter Annie; she's one of the bravest people I know."

"Thanks Lydia. What about your wish?"

"Well last year, I wished for my mom to pursue her music again but I'm not going to wish for that this year. My mom doesn't want to record anymore. She's really happy just singing and playing her piano for fun and if that's what she wants, then so do I. I think my wish for this year is to...I don't know...immerse myself into something new?" she said with uncertainty. "Next question."

* * *

"Biggest fear? Well I guess we've already established what that is for you." Jonny's sarcasm was really starting to irritate Sawyer. They were walking through the empty, dark cemetery with a large distance between them. Whenever Sawyer felt like Jonny was getting too close, she would move further away from him.

"I've told you, I'm not scared of the cemetery. I actually quite like it here. It's peaceful and-"

"Creepy?"

"Exactly."

"Okay so if you're not scared of here then what is your biggest fear?" asked Jonny, losing his sarcasm. Sawyer was shocked at the sudden change in his voice; he no longer looked like the same person. He had sincerity written across his face. Sawyer couldn't tell whether it was all a facade or whether this was the real Jonny, the side that she hadn't seen yet.

"You first," she urged.

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust easy. There are only a few people in my whole world that I trust, and you're just not one of them." She continued to walk along the cemetery pathway; she'd been visiting for as long as she could remember with her parents and knew the Cemetery like the back of her hand.

"Okay I'll go first if it means that you'll join in. I'm kind of frightened of my family falling apart. It's pretty dysfunctional, always has been but I kina like it. I'm used to it the way it is. But now that we've moved to Tree Hill, I'm worried that things will change and I don't like change. Apparently Tree Hill has a lot of ghosts for my family," he confessed honestly, leaving Sawyer lost for words.

"Wh...Why did you tell me all that?" she asked, puzzled by his honesty. "We don't even know each other."

"Sometimes it's easier telling a stranger, plus its all part of this game that you've got going on, right? I'm just playing the game. You're turn," he turned to Sawyer, waiting for her response.

"Nu-huh, I never agreed to your little compromise. Next question," she sniggered.

"Well that's not fair," he complained.

* * *

Ella and Lanny had found a comfortable spot underneath a willow tree in the woods, much to Lanny's dislike. He wasn't used to nature and would much prefer to be elsewhere.

"Really Ella? On the floor in the woods, that's where you want to sit?" Lanny asked looking down at Ella who was already sat on the floor, leaning against the tree.

"You really are a girl, you know that," she giggled, watching Lanny's face as bent down searching the floor. "What are you even looking for?"

"Bugs. I'd prefer to not sit on a worm," he sat on the ground next to Ella, not knowing where to put his hands in fear of squashing a bug.

"It's just nature Lan."

"Yeah but I'm not nature boy, I'm more sit-all-day-in-the-library boy."

"Is that your random fact? Question number four; find out a random fact about your partner."

"No that's a lame fact," he smiled, looking off into space as he thought about a random fact about himself. "Ummm, I read 'A Christmas Carol' every Christmas, I can't eat peas ever since I got one stuck up my nose when I was little, as girly as it sounds 'The Notebook' will probably always be my favorite film just because their relationship was so epic and I want to do something crazy like get a tattoo."

"Wow, I ask for one fact and I get like six."

"Four actually, but who's counting?"

"You apparently. Is 'The Notebook' really your favorite film?"

"It really is. You totally think I'm gay right now, don't you?"

"No, I just think that you're a romantic. Not many guys are. I guess I chose the right person to be friends with huh?"

"I don't think you chose me, you had no choice in the matter. I think I would have stalked you for-"

"Just a little advice, try not to mention stalking people. Here in Tree Hill, we have a bit of an issue with psycho stalkers. True fact about our so-called 'little' town," she said with inverted commas.

"Interesting, I should have warned my parents before we moved here," he finally leant back on to the tree, becoming more comfortable in his surroundings.

"You never explained that, like why did you move here to Tree Hill?"

"My mom's a chef and she bought an old boarded up store and turned it into the Bistro."

"Yeah but why Tree Hill, surely it would have been better for her to move to a big city."

"My dad persuaded her to come, he loves it here. So my parents set up the Bistro and moved me and my brother out here too. My sister has stayed in Georgia but its okay; she's got her whole life there."

"I didn't know that you had a sister."

"Well you've only known me for like three weeks."

"It feels longer...in a good way."

"Come on then El; give me a random fact about yourself. Anything you want."

"I... sleep with my pyjamas on inside out aaaand I'm an awful singer and I could actually live off cookie dough," she confessed blushing.

"Cookie dough? For real?"

"Don't laugh," she giggled along with him. "Have you not tried that stuff, it's awesome. Talk about food of the gods!"

"If you want food of the gods, you should try my mom's lasagne. We can go to the Bistro one night instead of going the library."

"Sounds great."

"So I've got a question for ya," Lanny leant away from the tree and sat up straight, turning to face Ella.

"Okay?" her voice wavered like she was nervous.

"It's Valentine's day, we're alone for a few hours, does that make me your Valentine this year?"

"Whaaat!" she turned away from him shyly. "No this is just a friend thing."

"Not a date?" Ella was embarrassed but Lanny was still smiling like what he was saying was normal for the two of them.

"No, not a date. Why, do you want it to be?"

"Well I don't think it would be a bad thing. We seem to get on great."

"But...But we're friends, isn't that weird?"

"No, my parents started out as friends before they got together. Look Ella, I just want to be honest with you. I like you and want to get to know you more. I don't want to freak you out."

"I'm not really ready for the dating thing yet Lanny, I like us being friends."

"Okay but I'll get you on a date one day Ella Scott, just you wait," he said with his big smile beaming back at her.

* * *

"Can you believe that in the three years that we've been doing this, we've never been put together," commented Quinley with his hands tucked into his pockets of his jacket.

"I'd never thought about it before," Avery lied. Every year she hoped to be with Quinley but it wasn't until this year that she finally got to spend the night with him, just the two of them.

"I love the River Dock at night," Quinley interrupted her thoughts.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's really beautiful. I sometimes sit on the Rivercourt and just look over here. It's really something. You should do it sometime; you'd be amazed at how great it makes you feel."

"So I guess that's your random fact of the night told," she smiled at him.

"I guess so. Care to share yours?"

"I love Valentines day."

"Come on, that's lame. Every girl loves Valentines day."

"No it's a true, random fact about me. I really do love it. The fact that you get to share a night in the year with the person that you love or want to love…I find it kind of magical."

"But shouldn't it always be like that?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well shouldn't every moment with the person you love be incredible? Surely that would be more magical," he suggested.

"I'd never thought about it that way. Maybe because love's not like that every day, you know. Romance seems to only exist on Valentines Day. I mean, we all have our opinions and perceptions on what love will feel like but its nothing like in fairytales. There's never going to come a time when a guy will save you from it all and be your prince charming. I'd love that to happen but the truth is; that kind of love just doesn't exist."

"Doesn't it? I don't know much about being in love personally but I look at my parents and I like to think that they're pretty in love you know. My dad will sometimes just look at my mom, like he is mesmerised by her completely. And look at my Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton. He has saved her many times and maybe to her, maybe he is prince charming. However cliché that might sound."

"And you really believe that?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Because sometimes love is the only thing we can believe in."

"Even when you're parents have split up?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. How are you dealing with it?"

"I don't know. I go to school, see my dad a few nights a week and then I spend the rest of my time in my room."

"You can't run away from this you know Ave?"

"I know but I just can't be around them right now and Caleb doesn't seem to understand. He's so innocent. I wish I was his age again."

"So that's your wish for this year?"

Avery thought about it for a moment and then replied, shaking her head, "No, I want my parents to get back together. By the end of the year, I want us to be a family again. I sent them on a date tonight so that they could talk and work things out."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know do they look in love to you?" she asked pointing at a couple sat in one of the restaurants along the River Dock; her mom and dad. She knew the answer just by looking at them.

They were eating whatever food was on their plates, Quinley couldn't tell from this far away but it was clear that they didn't look happy; both were quiet as they ate.

"I'm sorry Avery, I know that I don't know how it feels but I can imagine."

"Thanks Q. So what about your wish for the year 14?" she asked referring to his jersey number, wanting to change the conversation.

"Honestly...I want the team to win the State Championship. I'm going to have a few more years to prove myself to scouts but for some of the seniors, this is their last shot and you know some are depending on getting a full ride to college on a basketball scholarship. I don't want to win for personal gain; I want to win for my team...and my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, I want him to be proud of me."

"But Q, he's already proud of you."

"I know but I want him to be able to relive his State Championship dream again."

"Do you ever think about what you want?"

"Sometimes but its the people around me that make me who I am so the least I can do is help them as much as I can."

Avery didn't know how to respond, she was blown away by his enormous heart. She was falling for him even harder and he didn't even know.

"Right, next question. Biggest fear?"

"My biggest fear, right now? I'm scared of losing myself. I'm scared of turning into someone that I don't want to be. I feel weak and I know that I'm so much more stronger than this but I just can't seem to find my strength. Look at me, I'm a mess!"

"Are you serious? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You so far away from being a mess Avery and speaking as your friend; you're beautiful," he tried to reassure her.

"No I'm not…Can I ask you a random question?"

"I believe that that's on the card."

"Why aren't you with Tasha tonight?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with my family. It's a tradition for us, and if Sawyer can turn up then I can to right? I really want ice cream, do you want some?"

"What?" she laughed.

"My question for you, do you want some ice cream?"

"Q, its February."

"So? I didn't realise that there was a time of the year specifically for eating ice cream?" he laughed, stopping in front of the ice cream cart.

"There isn't but its freezing tonight."

"You're so dramatic. I'm wearing less than you. Do you want one? My treat," he urged.

Avery shook her head. Every day she went without eating seemed to be getting easier. She hated it when someone offered her food as it meant that she had to think up an excuse as to why she didn't want it. Quinley didn't question why she didn't want an ice cream and just went ahead and ordered his double scoop rocky road.

"Come on," he nudged her side with his hip. "Let's get back to the Rivercourt." They walked the rest of the way in silence, just savouring the peacefulness and beauty of the River Docks at night. They joined the rest of the guys at the Rivercourt to eat pizza and eventually they all went their separate ways for the night. Another successful Valentines Night.

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up to an empty space in her bed. Last night was exactly how she imagined it would be but she hated how weak her morals became because of Chase. Every issue that the couple had went right out of the window as soon as his lips met hers. She had to speak to him and sort things out once and for all.

She stepped out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe from the floor and put her arms through the sleeves. She headed towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorway at the sight of Chase cooking breakfast at the stove.

"Is egg and bacon okay?" Chase called to her.

"Chase, you don't have to make breakfast."

"Don't be silly Alex, I always used to make breakfast on a Sunday," he smiled before taking a drink out of his coffee mug.

"But we're not how we used to be."

"But last night-"

"Last night was perfect, but our problems aren't just going to go away and I've realised that I need to focus on myself more. All my life I've depended on guys and I've never focused on me and who I am. You can't save me Chase, I thought that you could but you can't. If I can't help myself then no one can. I remember days when I was happy, you know bullet proof but somewhere along the way I think I lost me and I hate that you never got to meet that girl. So I think we should work out who we are as people before we decide who we are as a couple." Her eyes didn't move away from his once, it was something that she had been planning for a couple of weeks now.

"Are you serious?" He looked shocked and hurt. "I thought that we were on the right track again?"

"We are but I think that we shouldn't rush into this too quick, for the kids sake at least."

"I..I uh think I should go," he said putting the spatula down on to the kitchen counter.

"Wait Chase, are we okay?"

"We'll be fine, I just...I can't be here right now. Enjoy your breakfast," he swiftly walked past Alex's side, leaving her alone in the apartment wondering to herself where things went wrong.

* * *

_Authors Note: Okay so I realise that most of the dialogue is surrounding Ella/Lanny & Q/Avery but it's because they've both got storylines coming up so I wanted to introduce them a bit more than the other characters. Also I know that the scene with Chalex at the end is really out of place but I couldn't put it anywhere else as the next chapter will be a time gap so it would seem unrealistic to have it in the next chapter. Please leave reviews with constructive criticism, thankyou!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: So its been almost 2 weeks since the last OTH episode & I'm dying over here! I can't wait till tonight :D So I thought I'd post this now to get you all in the OTH mood! Thankyou to all of you who reviewed; Kaitie, Alex & Elle! Your constant support inspires me to continue writing for you guys. So here is Chapter 13, a bit of a filler episode but necessary...enjoy!_  


* * *

March 2029-

"This is getting ridiculous Julian," Lucas sighed as he leant forward in his chair, holding his head in his hands.

"Luke, don't worry okay? We'll find them," Julian replied optimistically.

"We've been looking for actors for the past 3 weeks and none of them have stood out to us." Julian and Lucas started the casting process back in February but had so far been unsuccessful. They quite liked a local old actor to play the character of Whitey, but other than him they had yet to find the perfect people to play the characters of the story. They had practically been living in Julian's production offices, Baker Productions.

"The right actors are out there, it's just going to take some time," he poured himself a glass of water from the jug on the table.

"But that's the thing, we don't have the time. We should have started filming already," Lucas cried out in despair.

"Right, I think someone needs to take a break and clear his head. I can look at some actors while you go for a walk or something."

"Fine," Lucas groaned as he pulled himself up from his chair and trudged to the door.

"Oh and Luke, bring us back an iced tea," Julian grinned.

* * *

Lanny and Ella were sat in the tutor centre drinking coffee, attempting their homework. It had become a routine for them to spend their spare time doing homework and then once that was done they would sit in the quad or the library. Ella was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Lanny. She had always struggled being friends with girls; she never thought that she'd be best friends with a boy. But that's what they had become; best friends.

"So I've heard that that new 'chick flick' is good," he said using air quotes.

"Oh yeah and where'd you hear that from?" Lanny couldn't help but stare a little when he talked to Ella, her beauty blew him away. Today she had her hair pulled back into a loose pony tail so that he blonde curls fell loose around her face. But it was her eyes that always captivated him. They were a silvery blue that sparkled like nothing Lanny had seen.

"Uhh, umm some guy in Phys Ed went to see it with his girlfriend," Lanny lied, and Ella could see right through it. She knew him more than anyone, even though they had only known each other for a month.

"What? A guy from your Phys Ed class said that a girl film, a romantic girl film I will add, was good?"

"Okay so I heard some girls mention it so I followed them to hear if they thought it was any good," he sheepishly confessed.

"Have I told you recently that your stalker qualities are a little scary sometimes?" she smiled. The truth was she didn't think that he was a stalker at all, just curious.

"You love them really," he said confidently. Ella loved how they were able to have such humorous banter. "Anyway, I thought that we could go this Friday, you know check it out?"

"As a date?" she asked.

"Maybe..." He didn't want to pressure her and therefore left the decision up to her.

"Lanny I've already told you that I'm not ready for a boyfriend. We could go as friends though?" she suggested to him. She might not want to be more than friends at the minute but she definitely did not want to lose him as a friend.

"Fine, friends it is. But I'm not going to give up, you get that right?"

"I'm beginning to," she said softly with a smile.

* * *

The bell at Tree Hill High rang to signal the end of second period. Quinley had just had calculus; he hated calculus. On his way to his locker, he noticed Avery walking with a few other freshmen.

"Hey Avery," he shouted across the school hallway, making a few people stop and stare. At the sound of her name being called out, Avery turned to see Quinley jogging towards her from his locker. She didn't know what he had done differently today but he sure looked hot, strutting towards her with that playful smirk of his.

"Hi Q," she said after waving goodbye to her friends. "What's up?"

"Not much, just heading to history. Where are you going?"

"Current events."

"Cool, I'll walk with you." They both headed in the direction of their classes. People were staring, questioning why Quinley Scott was walking with a freshman. "So how's everything at home?"

"Better I suppose. My mom and dad are still not together but they're relationship has improved. He's been coming round for dinner a few nights this week. It's great having him around but then he has to leave again. I don't get it you know; to me it all seems simple. They love each other so they should be together right?"

"I guess it's more complicated than me or you can imagine. You've just got to give it time Avery," he tried to comfort her.

"I know. So what's going on with you," she tried to change the subject. "Other than being the son of the famous Haley and Nathan Scott, popular jock and boyfriend of a cheerleader?"

"I live a hard life," he joked. "You know, you're a popular cheerleader too."

"I'm no Tasha Jones," she said almost in defeat. Although she hated Tasha for having everything that she didn't, she still admired her at the same time.

"No, you're Avery Adams and as far as I know, she's a pretty cool person to be!" They stopped outside of a classroom where Annie was stood at the doorway. "I believe that this is your class. I'll catch you later Ave." He smiled at her one last time and left round the corner.

"Did you just walk to class with Q?" Annie asked but Avery was staring at the corner that Quinley had just turned round. "Hello, earth to Avery!" She waved her hand in front of Avery's face.

"What?" Avery asked, finally looking at Annie.

"Never mind, all I'm saying it that my cousin sure has been talking to you a lot these last few weeks," she replied walking into the classroom.

Avery followed thinking about what Annie had said and the more that she thought about it, the more that she realised that Annie was right. Quinley had been walking her to class, offering her a ride home, talking to her at her locker..._what had changed between them_?

* * *

"Hi honey, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked as Lucas entered his office at home where she was sat at the desk surrounded by paper. She had music playing quietly in the background.

"What's all this?" He picked up some paper from the desk questioningly. "You've hijacked my office."

"It's some unsigned artists that are playing in the area soon, I thought that we could check them out. I really need to sign someone soon."

"Why? You're going on maternity leave soon. You're gonna have a baby to look after."

"Don't you mean we're going to have a baby to look after? You're gonna help too mister."

"Of course, all I'm saying is, you're not going to have a lot of time to focus on a band."

"Please Luke, I really want this. I'll work round it somehow," she looked up at him with her big green eyes, which he could not refuse.

"If it's what you want then I'll stand by you, you know that. But I just don't want you getting stressed," he put his arm around her so that she leant her head on his stomach. "I just want you and the baby to be good okay?"

"Thanks Luke, but we're going to be better than good." He kissed the top of her head and she let out a sigh in enjoyment. "Hey you never answered my question," she remembered. "What are you doing home? I thought that you were casting today."

"I had a...uhmm...a diva moment," he said under his breath.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you had a...a diva moment?" she said trying to hold back her giggles.

"Yes, I had a diva moment. I completely stressed out and Julian sent me home. I guess it all got to me," he admitted.

"Wow, Brooke," she joked.

"Okay, ha ha I had a Brooke moment."

"So you still haven't found the right people?" she asked more seriously.

"No. I think I've been looking for _us _and I need to realise that I'm not going to find us."

"Don't worry honey, the right actors are out there."

"You sound just like Julian, and that is too weird for me," he said to which Peyton responded with a laugh.

As they laughed about Peyton and Julian's resemblance, Sawyer trudged up the stairs unaware of her parents being home as she had her iPod on. At the sight of walking past the office door, Peyton and Lucas both looked at each other questioningly.

"Sawyer?" Lucas called out but Sawyer couldn't hear him.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott!" Peyton shouted louder than Lucas and this time Sawyer did hear.

"Huh?" she grumbled walking into the office to see her parents.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"Errm I had a free period," she lied.

"Nice try missy but it's not going to work. Are you skipping class?" asked Peyton.

"No, I've got a free."

"Don't even try and work your way out of this one Curly, it's not going to work. Come on, fess up."

"I'm just skipping a few classes, no big deal."

"Sawyer, you know that it_ is _a big deal to skip school. I can't believe that you're acting so cool about this," Peyton said shocked.

"I can't believe that you're going all Psycho Derek on me. It's just school mom, you did worse when you were my age," she defended herself.

"I don't get you sometimes Sawyer. One minute you say that you don't want to be like your mom and then you use your mom's actions to defend your own," Lucas chuckled at the contradiction.

"I guess I'm just a riddle that you'll never solve," Sawyer replied, in a matter of fact tone.

It was like a light bulb had switched on in Lucas' head. This was it, how could he not have seen this. His perfect actress, that he had been looking for to play the most important role in the film, lived under his very roof.

"Lucas, honey are you okay? You've got that goofy squint thing going on and I think you're freaking Sawyer out," Peyton asked looking up at Lucas' lit up face. She could see all of the thoughts running through his head. "What are you thinking?"

"Come on Sawyer, I've got a way that you can get away with this," he said, coming out of his trance.

"No punishment?" Sawyer asked confused. She hated it when Lucas had a plan because he usually kept it to himself for a few hours.

"No punishment, just come with me. I need to see Julian."

* * *

"I don't think so Luke. She's only sixteen-"

"Almost seventeen," Lucas interrupted Julian.

"Whatever, the point is, we were looking for someone older so that we didn't have any problems with any of the scenes."

"But she's my daughter Julian and I think she'd be perfect for the role." Lucas had been grinning the moment he had entered Julian's office ten minutes ago. He had left Sawyer with Julian's assistant so he could talk to Julian about his idea but Julian was proving to be a little uncooperative.

"Exactly and do you really want your almost seventeen year old daughter, filming sex scenes? Because last time I read the script, there were a couple of sex scenes."

"Okay so we need to rewrite a few scenes, but the sex scenes are not even that...revealing let's say. It's not like we're asking the actors to actually have sex Julian, its all part of the job. Please, just let her read one line, that's all I'm asking," Lucas begged.

"Fine," Julian sighed in exasperation, taking a seat behind his desk and picking up his telephone. "Louisa, could you send Sawyer through for me please?" He asked his assistant. No sooner had he put the phone down, had Sawyer entered the room. Lucas had already taken a seat next to Julian.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here, but no offence, can we go dad?" she asked with attitude.

"I just want you to read something to Julian for me and then we can leave."

"Fine, whatever," she shrugged. "What is it you want me to read?" Lucas pointed to a pile of paper on the table to her right. She casually walked over and picked one up to find that it was a page full of her mom's quotes. "Wait a minute. You want me to audition?" But Lucas did not answer, instead he just gave her _the _look and she knew to not question what he was telling her to do. "I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped in mystery inside a bitch!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile at the uncanny resemblance between his wife and their daughter. It was like looking at Peyton. She had the attitude, the look, and the same sarcastic tone in her voice. He looked at Julian who was smiling.

"Read the next line for me please Sawyer," Julian asked.

She read over her indicated line, though there was no use as she knew the words off by heart. She'd been told exactly what happened the day that her parents were locked in a library after her mom was shot.

"You're always saving me…If… I say I love you right now, will you hold it against me? Cause I've lost a lot of blood." She recited each word with the same desperation and pain that Peyton said them with. Her emerald green eyes glazed over in just the same way.

"So what do you think?" Lucas muttered to Julian so that Sawyer could not hear.

"I hate to say it, but you're right Luke. She's perfect for the role of Peyton. We're going to have to change the age range of actors now though; I say sixteen to twenty two years old is enough. As long as you're okay with it?" Lucas nodded in agreement. "Sawyer, we'd like you to play your mom in the movie."

"But I'm not an actress."

"Turns out, you don't need to be when you are exactly like Peyton without even trying."

"But what about school?"

"It's lucky that your Aunt is a teacher, your sister is a tutor and Julian over here was once a mathlete," Lucas explained.

"You really want me to do it?"

"We do, so what do you say?" Julian asked.

"Sure," she nodded, trying to hide her excitement. She had never been chosen for anything before and she felt honoured that she was to going to be playing her mom, in what would be the must watch movie over the Christmas break.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Ella and Lanny were walking through the quad. She had still not budged on his persistent requests to go on a date.

"I was thinking that we really need to get started on that science project," she suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right. When do you want to start?"

"You could come my house tonight if you want and we could start planning it?"

"Are you asking me on a date Ella Scott?"

"No, I'm asking you on a study date."

"It's still a date though."

"You believe what you want to but for me it's just studying. So do you want to come?"

"Ahh I don't know El, will dinner be offered because you can't go on a date without dinner?"

"Its not a date but sure, I'll throw dinner in there too."

"Of course I'll come, lead the way."

* * *

Lucas came home from casting in a cheery mood. He was finally happy that they had found their Peyton Sawyer. They even had two good candidates for Keith, Karen and Haley. As soon as he walked through his front door, he was greeted by noise. Sawyer's emo-rock was playing from upstairs so loud that the lamp shade was shaking, Annie was walking around the house on the phone, probably to Avery and Ella was sat on the living room floor with a boy writing notes. He quickly made his way into the kitchen to find Peyton serving dinner.

"Hey baby," he kissed her lips affectionately. "And of course, baby number two," he said rubbing Peyton's rounded stomach.

"Wow, someone has come home in a cheery mood. Sawyer told me what you asked her."

"Yeah she's perfect Peyton, its like looking at you. Anyway, who's the kid," he pointed in the direction of the living room.

"That would be Ella's friend Lanny. He and Ella have a science project and he's staying for dinner. He's a good kid Luke. I'm happy she's got him." She left the kitchen carrying two plates of food into the dining room to place them on the table. Lucas followed with two more plates to find his family sat at the table with Lanny. _This was the way life was supposed to be_, he thought to himself.

* * *

_Authors Note: So I understand that this has focused a lot of Leyton & their family but I had to develop the story involving Sawyer & the film. Plus Lanny & Ella because I love them & him. Hope you all do. So hit the review button, make my day :)_

_Next Chapter- Braley/Breyton scene, Bralex scenes, more Avery drama..._


	15. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: This Chapter is dedicated to one of my most favorite people in the whole wide world; Kir who's birthday it is today! Happy birthday babes, I hope you have a fabulous day & this Chapter is all for you :') Loveyaaa girly! xox_

* * *

March 2029-

Haley had taken the day off from work because she had a Doctors appointment. Over the past few weeks, she had been going for lots of tests and check ups, along with Brooke and Julian to determine whether they were all prepared and able to have a surrogate child. Everything had been going great and the tests revealed that all three were able to go through with the surrogacy. So the Doctor had booked Haley in to be inseminated. It was not 100% certain that it would work first time round. For most people, it took several attempts.

To take her and Brooke's mind off it, Peyton had planned a day out for some therapy and relaxation at a Spa for beauty treatments before the Doctors appointment.

"Our whole lives could change today," Brooke said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I know honey, you've said it every ten minutes since we got here," Peyton smiled. She was currently sat on Brooke's right, Haley on Brooke's left, all of them getting a manicure.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. And the doctor said that in some cases you end up with a multiple birth. So we could get twins. Eeeee," she squealed.

"Try not to get your hopes up Tigger, okay? We cold have to do the same thing in a few months because the insemination doesn't work today." Haley had been trying to keep Brooke focused so that she didn't get her hopes up.

"I know, I know. Lets talk about something else; I bet you're bored of listening to me."

"Well, now that you mention it," Haley joked. "Brooke!" she exclaimed after Brooke had playfully hit her arm. "I actually did want to ask you guys something. Have either of you seen Avery recently?"

"She was at our house for dinner last night," Peyton said.

"Oh so she ate dinner with all of you?"

"Actually she didn't. She said something about not being hungry."

"She did the same thing to me when her and Caleb stayed at our house last week. She said that she would get something at home," added Brooke.

"Why'd you ask Hales?"

"I just noticed that she's lost a lot of weight recently and she didn't eat anything at the slumber party we had last month." Brooke and Peyton could tell that Haley was genuinely worried.

"Are you sure? It's totally unlike Ave. She loves food."

"Haley's right Brooke. Avery's been looking a lot skinnier and I haven't seen her eat anything in a while."

"It could be nothing, I'm just worried and think we should mention it to Alex," Haley suggested.

"I'll talk to Alex."

"Are you sure Brooke?"

Brooke just nodded her head and hoped that Avery was okay.

* * *

Once the beauty treatments had finished, Brooke went back to her store to finish a few jobs before she headed to the hospital; Julian was meeting her there. Alex had gone out for a sandwich an hour ago and still had not returned. When Brooke looked up from her new designs for her baby line; 'Baby Brooke', she saw Alex and Chase saying goodbye to each other outside her store.

"And where have you been?" Brooke asked when Alex ran into the store.

"I told you, I was getting lunch."

"You said that you were getting a sandwich and you've been gone for an hour," she said showing Alex her watch.

"I know and I'm sorry. I bumped into Chase so we got lunch together." Alex quickly walked into the backroom to hang her coat knowing that Brooke would be following to ask for details.

"You and Chase had lunch together?" Brooke looked like she was about to explode with excitement. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were red with anticipation.

"Calm down Brooke, we were just having lunch."

"So the just being friend's thing is working for you?"

"Yeah, it's going great actually. I feel so much happier Brooke and he looks it too. He's been coming round for dinner a few nights a week so that he doesn't have to spend more money on hotel food."

"He could have stayed with me and Julian longer. We liked having him around."

"I know, but he wanted his own space and he wanted you to have it too. If we had a spare room, he could have stayed with us but maybe its better this way. Well at least for now."

"But what about the sex? Don't you miss it?"

"Not really, I'm too busy with Avery and Caleb to even be thinking about sex Brooke," she quickly said, trying to avoid the subject. She still hadn't told Brooke about her night of passion with Chase a month ago.

"I know but it must be months since your lady business got any business."

Alex felt herself go red in the face. She hated lying to Brooke. She swiftly moved to the counter at the front of the store and made herself busy with a few files.

"Oh my god, you have totally had sex?" Brooke said chasing her out front.

"Maybe," she muttered.

"Was it Chase?"

"Of course it was Chase Brooke. What do you take me for...in fact don't answer that."

"But wait, when have you and Chase suddenly become friends with benefits?"

"We're just friends, no benefits attached."

"Was it not that good? I can't remember that much of me and Chase but I didn't-"

"Brooke! Please I'd prefer not to hear yours and Chase's sex stories. I just meant that I don't want to tell you about it."

"Why not?" Brooke complained, pouting. It always worked on Julian.

"Because it was between me and Chase."

"Fine I'll get it out off you eventually," Brooke gave in.

They spent the next thirty minutes in silence; Brooke working on her designs and Alex trying to organise the files. It didn't help that her and Brooke were both unorganised. Brooke decided that now would be as good a chance as any to talk to Alex about her daughter.

"I bet Avery and Caleb are happy that you and Chase are getting along," she said, not looking up from her design.

"They love having him round for dinner all the time."

"Awwww that's sweet, do you all sit round the table and eat dinner together?" Brooke persisted trying to find out more.

"Sometimes but usually Avery eats in her room or eats before Chase gets there so she just sits with us." Alex noticed Brooke's smile fade from her voice which sparked worry within her. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"When was the last time you last saw Avery eat Al?"

"I don't understand? What has-"

"I'm just concerned for her. She's lost a lot of weight recently."

"She's had a lot going on with me and Chase. And she's been practising for cheerleading."

"I know and I'm not saying that this is serious but it's just me, Haley and Peyton haven't seen her eat in front of us in a while and it's just not like Ava. I'm worried Alex. Can you remember when she ate in front of you?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm been so focused on trying to keep things stable that I just let her eat when she wanted to. I didn't think that she would stop. I give her sandwiches for her lunch and I make her a plate of dinner but maybe she isn't eating it. I haven't been checking."

"It's not your fault Alex. You had no reason to check up on her. None of us could have expected this. Just talk to her tonight. There might be a reasonable explanation."

* * *

"Hales, I'm home. Are you ready to go?" Nathan called out as he walked through his house to find Haley sat at the piano. "New song?" He leant over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No, I'm just trying to relax a little." She closed the lid of her piano.

"Why, are you scared?" He turned Haley round on her piano stool so that he could look at her. He looked worried at the thought of Haley being afraid.

"I'm not scared, just anxious. You know, for Julian and Brooke. I want this to go right for them today."

"Baby, you're doing everything you can by just agreeing to this. If it doesn't work out, then they are not going to blame you okay? Have I ever told you that you have an amazing heart Haley James Scott?"

"Not recently," she smiled at him, with her natural blush lighting up her cheeks.

"Well, you have an amazing heart Haley James Scott and I love you so much for it," he repeated, leaning towards Haley's face so that he could capture her lips in his again.

"Mmmm," she sighed with pleasure.

"You know I could kiss you all day but we really have to get going to the hospital."

"Unfortunately, you're right." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly.

"But we're definitely continuing this when we get back," he said huskily.

"Come on," she said, playfully pulling his hand to lead him out the door.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was silent; Nathan could tell that Haley wanted to be left with her thoughts, so instead he just held her hand the whole car ride. When they got to the hospital, Brooke met them outside in the parking lot and they walked to Dr. Copeland's office together.

"Are you sure you don't mind me and Julian being here Haley because I know that it's going to be embarrassing and uncomfortable enough as it is, without me stressing out and Julian fainting?" Brooke asked as the three of them waited in the Doctor's office. Dr. Copeland had left to prepare herself for the procedure, saying that she would be back shortly.

"Julian's going to faint?" Nathan asked smirking a little.

"Well you never know, it is Julian we're talking about," she joked.

"Brooke, if I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked. This is your baby; you and Julian should be here. Where is he anyway?"

"He's on his way, he's had casting today."

"Sorry to interrupt but we're ready for you now, if you want to follow me and we'll get you a hospital gown Haley," Dr. Copeland said as she entered her office dressed in a doctors hospital gown. The three friends stood up and followed Dr. Copeland down the corridor and in to a private room. "If you just go through that door there," she said, pointing to a blue door on the left hand side of the room. "Your hospital gown is in there for you Haley. Nathan if you want to help her. Have you got a CD for us to play, to make you feel more comfortable?"

"Oh God Nathan we forgot the CD. It's on my piano," Haley said disappointed. She had bought a CD which compiled calming and relaxing sounds and music.

"I'll get Julian to bring one, he's on his way and he should have a CD in his car," Brooke suggested.

"Thanks Brooke that'll be great," Haley thanked her friend as Brooke left the room to call Julian and Haley followed Nathan into the changing room.

* * *

"Super Julian saves the day again," Julian grinned entering the private room, waving a CD around.

"You're a life saver," Nathan said, taking the CD off Julian as he sat down beside Brooke, and handing it to the nurse. They were sat on Haley's right whilst Nathan was stood on her left. Haley was lying back on the chair with her legs in the medical stirrups. She had never felt more violated or uncomfortable.

"Sorry I'm late guys, casting ran over."

"Are you sure you can be here Julian, because I'll understand if you have to be at work," Brooke offered.

"Don't be stupid babe, I want to be here. I want to be able to say that I was there at the conception of my child. I think every guy deserves that," he chuckled. "Plus, we're not casting an important character today, its only Brooke Davis."

"Excuse me? Not important?" Brooke exclaimed which made Julian smile even more at his wife's outburst.

"I'm joking. Of course you're important Brooke Baker, the most important person in my life at the moment. Soon to be as equally important as our baby." He looked over at Haley who was smiling back at him. She no longer felt uncomfortable because she knew that she was going to give two of her best friend's the greatest gift in the whole world. Just hearing Julian talk about how important Brooke and the baby were to him, was enough to make anyone give them a baby.

"So who are you casting today?" Nathan asked.

"Only Nathan."

"Yeah thanks man," he rolled his eyes, as everyone else laughed.

"Okay, are you ready Haley," asked Dr. Copeland, to which Haley nodded.

The nurse put the CD into the player and pressed play. The sound of 'Greased Lightning' echoed through the room, causing everyone to look at Julian questioningly.

"Wh...what? I like Grease okay?"

"Like?" Nathan asked.

"Fine, I love Grease. It's my flaw, you know that. Just like Haley's fear of clowns," Julian tried to defend himself.

"Hey, they're crazy haired, painted faced freaks. What's to like about them?" Haley cried out.

"I think we all need to calm down. Haley needs to be relaxed for this," Dr. Copeland intervened. Brooke squeezed Julian's arm comfortingly. "Shall we try the other CD?"

"The other CD?" Julian looked confused.

"Yes, there were two CDs in the case," the nurse chipped in.

Julian turned to look at Brooke knowingly.

"I'm sorry, I need to work on my organisation skills," she confessed. "But you need to work on your infatuation with Grease."

"Point taken," he laughed.

"Can we just put the CD in and get this over with please?" Haley was trying to stay calm but it was hard when everyone else around her was in distress.

"Haley, this is my child's conception. We can't just _get it over with_!"

"I know I'm sorry girly, it's just do I look like I'm having a good time lay here in a gown with my legs wide open strapped in stirrups?"

"You're right. Nurse Richards, put the other CD on, Nathan and Julian calm down and Dr. Copeland; do your thing," Brooke said in control of the situation. Haley was grateful for Brooke's authority.

Dr. Copeland started the procedure as Nurse Richards put the new CD in.

"I love this song," cried Brooke, which Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes at.

"_Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound. I know they're watching, they're watching."_

The famous introduction to 'Sex on Fire' sounded through the room, much to Nathan and Haley's dislike. Usually they loved the song, but didn't favour Julian's choice of car music today.

"Damn it Julian," Nathan shouted but not aggressively, he just wanted this to go perfectly for Haley. But that was wishful thinking.

"Would you like us to turn the music off?" asked Dr. Copeland behind her surgical mask.

"No, its fine," Haley sighed. "Let's just start."

_This cannot be a good sign_, Haley thought to herself.

* * *

Brooke and Julian said goodbye to Nathan and Haley once they had all finished talking to the doctor after the procedure. Dr. Copeland explained how it could take up to two months for Haley to get symptoms or feel pregnant but she could take a pregnancy test any time between then. If by two months, she didn't feel any different then she would have to have tests and repeat the IVF treatment again, if that's what they all wanted.

"I'm such an idiot," Julian whined, flopping down onto the couch.

"Babe, you are not an idiot," Brooke sat down on his lap and stroked his hair comfortingly.

"I ruined today for everyone by listening to stupid music in my car."

"Sure, Grease 2 is a little...odd but we sure do love Kings of Leon." She smiled at the thought of their wedding night. Their first dance was 'Use Somebody' and all she could think of when she heard it, was Julian holding her in his arms tightly pressed to his chest as they swayed to the music fifteen years ago. She could still hear him singing it to her. The thought of it sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh yeah?" he said huskily.

"Uh-huh," she began unbuttoning his shirt, stroking his chest with her fingers as she did so. "What do you say we put it on? I'm feeling a little 'Sex on Fire'?"

"That's what she said," they mimicked in unison. He quickly pressed his lips against hers and caressed her cheeks with his thumb. They broke away so that Brooke could put their Kings of Leon CD into their CD player.

* * *

Nathan and Haley arrived home, hand in hand. Nathan was in awe of his wife and had the uttermost admiration for what she was doing.

"I'm proud of what you did today," he said, closing the front door behind him and following Haley up the stairs. Once they were in their bedroom, he pulled her into him softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was doing the same. She looked tired but to Nathan, she had never looked more beautiful. "I know that today couldn't have been easy for you and it takes a strong person to do what you did. I just want you to know how much I admire you right now my beautiful wife." He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and smiled. "You're doing an amazing thing Hales."

"No...We're doing an amazing thing together remember. I couldn't do this without your support Nathan. Thankyou for...for just being here with me." She leant her head on his chest, to be as close to him as possible. He tightened his hold on her, breathing in her vanilla scent that he had grown so accustomed to over the years.

"Always and forever," he mumbled into her hair. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I believe we have some kissing to continue," she kinked her eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Really. But first I need a shower. I hate feeling like I've brought the hospital home with me," she said pulling her flower print shirt over head and walking into the ensuite bathroom.

"That's so unfair Hales, turn me on and then press the off switch. You owe me," he smirked sitting on the bed and taking his shoes and socks off.

"And what do you have in mind 23?" Haley had reappeared in the doorway wearing nothing but her underwear. Her dark brunette curls had fell loose upon her shoulders.

"You know you're punishment Haley James Scott," he said standing up with a devilish smirk.

"You're going to have to catch me first," she giggled as she tried to run past him but he quickly reached out and pulled her on top of him on the bed. He tickled her as she squealed. She hated being tickled but she couldn't help but laugh as Nathan's finger traced her skin.

"How about we carry on with that kissing in the shower?" Nathan suggested to which Haley nodded. He flung his t-shirt to one side and followed Haley into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

* * *

_Authors Note: So I was asked for more Brulian & Naley so I changed my idea for this chapter and added more BJu & Naley. I hope you all enjoyed it, leave me a review if you liked it :') Thankyou!_

_Next Chapter- Julian/Alex, Julian/Nathan, Alex/Avery/Chase and a few more ;)_


	16. Chapter 15

_Authors Note: I'm so so sorry, you all probably hate me for not updating in such a long time. The main reason being that I've been doing quite a lot of one-shots and working on some new ideas. So if you havent checked them out yet, please do & leave me some reviews. _

_So this chapter is almost like a filler chapter, kinda where the drama begins. WARNING! This chapter contains some disturbing scenes at the end which some people might want to avoid! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately, apart from Avery, Q, Tasha, Caleb and the Bistro :P_

_xoxo  
_

* * *

March 2029-

"How's film production going? Are you sure that I can't play Karen," Alex asked as her and Julian sat in the Bistro eating their dinner. It was a tradition for them to meet up and have dinner once a month to catch up. Alex was Julian's only friend in Tree Hill for a long time and was still his best friend now.

"Production is going great; we have all of the characters except Lucas'. Lucas is the protagonist so he has to be perfect but no perfects have auditioned yet. And no, you cannot play Karen. You're too glamorous to be Karen," he complimented her and she really did look beautiful sat opposite him. He was never attracted to her in any way, she was only ever just a friend but he knew that she was stunning. She was wearing a one shouldered green dress, with a black belt, which reached her knees. Underneath she wore leggings and black wedged heels. Her hair was loose and curly; resembling very much a Greek goddess.

"That is very true," she smirked confidently. Julian noticed that she was going back to her old self, the sparkle re-emerging in her brown eyes. "How's Haley? I've been meaning to call her."

"She's great, fantastic even," he said with a disappointed tone.

"Well that's good right?"

"Don't get me wrong, I want Haley to be healthy but she hasn't had any pregnancy symptoms or anything. It's not exactly what me and Brooke want to hear, you know."

"It's only been a week Julian," she reminded him.

"I know, I guess that we're just anxious. We've been waiting so long to have a baby and we're so ready now. Anyway, enough about me, have you spoken to Avery?" Julian questioned sensitively, knowing that it was going to be a difficult subject for Alex to talk about.

"Brooke told you huh?"

"Yeah she did. She's just worried. Avery means a lot to both me and Brooke."

"I know you both do and it means a lot knowing that you are worried about her. But we did speak to her today. We wanted to do it together so we had to wait for Chase to get a day off work."

"How did it go?"

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"_Avery, me and your dad want to talk to you," Alex told Avery as she took a seat across from Chase and Alex at their kitchen table. The smell of Chase and Caleb's lasagne lingered in the air, making Avery feel sick. She hadn't eaten anything in two weeks. She lived on water and the occasional piece of fruit or salad. _

"_Sure, what's up?" She seemed to be her old cheery self which confused Alex and Chase slightly; they hadn't seen this side of Avery since they had split up. _

"_Well, the thing is, we know that the break up has been hard for you, and you haven't been yourself lately," Alex started, rambling nervously._

"_I'm fine mom."_

"_It's just we've noticed that you haven't been eating a lot lately."_

_ Avery's big smile disappeared and she looked open mouthed back at her parents._

"_I…I've been eating," she stuttered, barely able to get her words out. _

"_Have you though Ave?" Because you don't eat dinner with us anymore and you get breakfast on your way to school. Honestly Avery, I haven't seen you eat in a while and I'm not the only one who's noticed. Peyton, Haley and Brooke are worried about you too."_

"_Great, so now you've been talking about me!" Avery quickly assumed. _

"_No-"_

"_That's not what your mom meant Avery. We're all just worried about your weight loss," Chase intercepted, knowing full well that it could get very heated between the two very similar girls in his life._

"_What weight loss? Its just a couple of pounds. I've been practising a lot lately and we're on a healthy eating regime so that we're fit for the classics," she lied._

"_And we're happy that you're passionate about something but we don't want you getting ill because of it."_

"_Honestly, I'm fine," Avery replied, backing down. "If you want me to more then that's okay."_

"_That's all we're asking princess," Chase responded._

"_Okay, well 'm going to go and get ready. I'm going out for pizza with Q."_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"Do you believe her?" Julian asked once Alex had finished telling the story.

"I've got no choice, I have to trust her Julian and Chase seemed convinced."

"It's just so unlike Avery, that's all."

"I know but we're going to keep an eye on her. I'll get Hales to check with Quinton if she ate with him. Go Julian, when did I become a bad parent?" Avery sighed in despair, dropping her knife and fork on the table.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Ava," Quinton said as Avery took a seat opposite him in the booth that they had been given at the pizzeria.

"Sure, you asked me to come so I'm here. What's up?" she asked, placing her jacket on the seat next to her.

"I just thought that we could talk."

"About what?"

"Tasha. It's just I'm confused and I need to talk to someone and you're a girl."

"Nice observation Q," she sarcastically replied.

"Sorry, I just thought that you might understand her better than me."

Avery looked at him unsure. She wanted to be a good friend for him but she didn't really want to discuss her relationship.

"I don't know how much help I can be." She chose their friendship, over her crush for him.

"Thanks Ava. Shall we order first? I'm starving," he looked at his menu.

"Errrm, I'm fine. Not really that hungry." She shifted nervously on her chair. She was usually fine about lying to people about not eating, but she felt oddly uncomfortable lying to him.

"Seriously? But you're always hungry," he laughed. Everyone knew how much Avery loved food because it had become a joke with everyone as to how Avery was only a size 4. "Come on, I don't want to eat a whole pizza to myself."

"Honestly Q, I'm just not hungry."

"You're not on one of those weird diets like Tasha are you?" He scrunched his nose up in detest. He hated diets.

"No, of course not."

"Good because I hate it when she does that. I like a girl who likes to eat. One slice, that's all I'm asking," he begged.

"Fine, one slice but you're paying."

The food arrived and Quinton had already started discussing Tasha.

"I like her, I do but I just don't think we have that much in common."

"Really? I would never have guessed," Avery replied sarcastically as she played with her food. The smell of the pepperoni pizza was knocking her sick but it did look good.

"I think that we're just a physical thing, you know? Like I can't talk to her the way I talk to you. We kinda just spend hours making out. That can't be good right?"

"I don't know. I've heard that making out can be great." Avery had never been kissed, she had secretly been waiting for Quinton.

"Yeah it is, but its not all its cracked up to be," he hestitated slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't be talking to you about this, I mean it's kind of a guy conversation."

"Q, you've been talking to me about Tasha for weeks. Just pretend that I'm a guy," she smirked.

"That could be hard, considering you look very much like a girl."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. But come on, pretend that I'm a guy. I can act like a guy," she told him with pride in her voice. Then in her fake guys voice, she said, "Pass me the ball man. This is my shot. Hell yeah, I rock!"

Quinton laughed at her attempt at acting like a guy. "That has to be the lamest impersonation I've ever seen."

"Oh yeah? And you can do better at pretending to be a girl?" she challenged him.

"I'm a girl and all I care about is cheerleading, Taco Bell, oh and looking at hot guys all day," he replied in a high pitched voice.

"Not bad Quinnie," she joked using the nickname that he hated. "So spill..."

"Well, she's kinda pushing for more than making out right now," he blushed.

"Like sex?" Avery had a tendency to say things as they were, she wasn't shy about anything; a characteristic inherited from her mom.

"Yeah and I'm not ready for that. I don't think she's the person I'm supposed to be with."

"How do you know?" Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe he didn't love Tasha after all.

"I've just got this idea that when you kiss the person you're supposed to be with, the whole world stops and you see fireworks, you know? Like there's nothing else in the world that you'd rather be doing. Am I stupid for even thinking that? Does that only just happen in the movies?" he asked her, honesty written across his face.

How could anyone be so perfect? She felt herself falling for him even more. Why couldn't he see how much she wanted to be with him? When was he going to stop looking at her like a cousin? So many questions ran through Avery's mind but all remained unanswered as she sat there speechless. She wanted to kiss him so badly; to see the fireworks when their lips met and never stop.

"It's not stupid Q," was all she could say but it seemed to be all he rneeded to hear, from the person who had become his relationship therapist. He turned his attention back to his fourth slice of pizza and realised that Avery still hadn't eaten hers.

"Hey Kid," he called to grab her attention as she daydreamed.

"Huh?"

"You promised that you'd eat at least a slice."

"I did huh?" she smiled at him and he smiled back, she could look at his face everyday. He continued looking at her, waiting for her to eat. She picked the slice up, the smell getting stronger, and took a bite out of the pizza. She fought past the feeling of wanting to be sick and instead chose to divulge the entire slice.

* * *

Quinton walked Avery home after the pizza and told her that he would see her at school. Walking into her family's apartment, she found her parents talking on the couch with bottles of beers in their hands. She loved seeing them so happy and comfortable around each other, carefree and no pressure. Their new found friendship was endearing to say the least. Avery thought that her dad would have gone home by now after babysitting Caleb for the night, but he had apparently chosen to saty with Alex.

"Hey Princess, did you have a good night?" Alex asked once she noticed Avery smiling at her and Chase from the front door.

"Yeah it was good," she replied.

"What did you two do?" Chase wondered.

"Oh we just went for Pizza. Q wanted to talk. He's having girlfriend problems."

"That's nice of you to be there for him when he needs a friend Ave." Alex knew about her daughter's crush on Quinton and she also knew how hard it was to help the person you're in love with, with their relationship problems because she once had to do the same with Chase and Mia.

"Thanks Mom."

"What pizza did you get?"

"Pepperoni thin crust. You can check with Q, I did eat," she quickly added.

"We trust you Avery," Alex commented.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower before bed," Avery said as she edged towards the bathroom.

"Make sure you come and say goodnight to us after."

"I will," she replied. She could hear her parents laughter as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She could still smell the pizza on her, making her feel sick and reminding her of how weak she was. She had caved and eaten a slice of pizza. All control that she had and the power that she felt, washed away with that one slice. She turned the shower on and sunk to the floor next to the toilet. She hated herself for her moment of weakness, her stomach churned at the thought of what she had eaten. Before she knew it, her fingers were in her mouth and she was forcing herself to be sick, wanting to just get rid of it all. Tears streamed down her face as she was sick into the toilet, her throat burning. The sound of the shower covered up her gags so not even her parents could hear her throwing up.

That was all she needed to do to gain back the power, she felt in control again; in control of herself and her life. And if she had that control, then no one could hurt her, but herself.

She went to bed that night with a sore throat but no regret, for this was only the first night that Avery Adams forced herself to be sick.

* * *

_Authors note: Leave me some reviews to let me know what y'all think :')_


	17. Chapter 16

_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry that this update is longer than I promised you it would be but I have 'Won't Go Home Without You' & 'OTH According To...' That being said, I'm certainly not giving up with this story. Thankyou for those who still read the story, it means the world & thanks to those who review. Messages of inspiration! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter & are loving S8 as much as me! Enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the characters of Jonny, Lydia, Quinley & Sawyer. Also the song used, 'I Wont Give Up' belongs to Jana Kramer.**  


* * *

  
March 2029-

"Nathan!" Haley's voice echoed through the house. She could hear his footsteps getting louder.

"You should have just seen the free throw that Lydia just-Hales are you okay?" he asked as he looked at Haley's pale skin. "You don't look too good baby."

"I've just been sick and I don't feel myself Nathan at all." He was by her side before she could even finish her sentence, stroking her arm comfortingly. "I think you should go and get me a pregnancy test from the store."

* * *

Lucas and Julian were nearing the end of their audition process. They had every character minus Lucas. It seemed that he was even harder to find than Peyton.

"You're being stubborn Luke," Julian told him.

"And you're being stupid," Lucas retaliated. Tensions were high between the two men; they couldn't agree on anything.

"Real mature. Look we've had several great actors audition for your role but you always manage to find something wrong with them."

"I do not."

"Yes you do and you know you do. Now can we please just agree on one of them?" Julian begged. He was bored of auditioning, the task was becoming tedious and it meant that he was spending less time at home with Brooke. "You have a family Lucas and I have Brooke. Wouldn't you prefer to be at home with them?"

"Of course I'd prefer to be at home with my family but we haven't found him yet and this story means too much for me to just choose the wrong actor."

"Okay, well how about we set a deadline? One more day of searching & then we make a decision. We need to start filming Lucas. Deal?"

"Fine," Lucas agreed with a sigh as he sat down in his chair.

"Louise, will you send the next person in please?" Julian asked his assistant through his phone receiver.

Lucas couldn't look at Julian, he was too frustrated. He and Julian had bonded more over the years but they still hadn't managed to find that working relationship yet.

"Hey, I'm Jonny Carter and I'm here to audition for the part of Lucas Scott."

* * *

Haley and Nathan sat in their bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test.

"Should we call Brooke and Julian before we look to see if you are pregnant?" Nathan wondered as he held Haley's hand.

"I don't think so Nathan, I don't want to get her hopes up. What if I'm not pregnant? You know how excited she can get."

"Good point. So how much longer do we have to wait?"

"Another two minutes or so." Haley's hand was shaking; she was nervous and excited all at the same time.

"Are you scared?" Nathan was worried about her; he didn't want her getting ill from the pregnancy.

"Oddly, no. I'm looking forward to it. When I see how Brooke and Julian are with kids, I don't regret agreeing to do this at all. They deserve this and I'm so privileged to be giving it to them." Haley looks at her watch to check the time. "Its time." She and Nathan looked at each other for a minute before glancing down at the pregnancy test to see the result.

* * *

"No!"

"Lucas, don't be ridiculous," Julian told Lucas whilst rolling his eyes.

"He is not auditioning, least of all for my character."

"That would be discrimination Mr Scott. Unfair treatment," Jonny said to Lucas with a cocky smirk.

"See, he already has your 'I know it all' tone of voice," pointed out Julian.

Lucas simply ignored Julian's comment. "Unfair treatment is what you give to Mrs Scott Jonny. Now you'll get a taste of your own medicine.

"Five minutes of your time that's all I ask?"

Lucas scoffed but Julian agreed to let Jonny audition.

"I've chosen my favorite quote from the book if that's okay, rather than a scene from the script?"

"Sure, go ahead," Julian reassured him.

"My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High School. I play basketball - at least I used to. I have a girlfriend - at least I used to. And I have a best friend. " Jonny recited the line from memory, knowing each pause and syllable. "Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it. But if you look closer, you might see someone like you. Someone trying to find their way. Someone trying to find their place. Someone trying to find their self. Sometimes it seems like you are the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, or unsatisfied, or barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie. And if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay." He continued with the same hope that Lucas remembered feeling whilst writing it. "Because we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there. And that someone will find you."

Jonny finished and Julian was staring back at him grinning happily. He had found his Lucas. Luke on the other hand bore his signature broody look but did not speak.

"Great quote choice," Julian broke the silence. "Luke, what did you think?"

"I still say no. He doesn't even look like me," Lucas said under his breath.

"So he can cut his hair and dye it blonde if necessary. The point is, he sounded just like you and his voice is perfect for voice over's. I say we get Sawyer here and see what chemistry they have together."

"We can't, Sawyer is in school, which is exactly where he should be." Lucas glared at Jonny.

"What can I say? I'm really dedicated to this part."

It shocked Lucas at how fast Jonny could switch from acting like Lucas and then being Jonny again. His sarcasm was annoying.

"Well listen, could you come back in a couple of hours when Sawyer is here and we'll do a test shot on you both."

* * *

"Peyton Scott?" The nurse called out to the waiting room.

"That's me," Peyton indicated holding her hand loosely in the air.

"The Doctor's ready to see you now."

"Come on then Momma Scott, let's get you out of this chair," Brooke offered as she gave her hand to Peyton to hold as she raised herself out of the chair.

"Brooke, I'm pregnant not incapable."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Thanks though, for coming with me today. Lucas is really busy with the movie and-"

"Peyton, stop. I love coming with you to these things. Plus, it's practise for when Haley eventually gets pregnant." Brooke said pouting as she and her best friend walked down the corridor to the ultrasound room.

"Still nothing?"

Brooke shook her head. "No but the Doctor warned us that this could happen. How many attempts did it take you to get pregnant baby boy Scott?"

"Two tries, it was hard work but worth it." They entered the darkened room where the Doctor and ultrasound technician were waiting.

"If you want to lie down on the bed Peyton and I'll be with you in a second," the Doctor told her before leaving the room. Peyton, with Brooke's help, lay down on the bed and lifted her shirt for the technician to put the gel on her tummy.

"Are you going to the Talent Show tonight?" Peyton asked turning towards Brooke.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss Lydia's performance for the world. She's totally gonna own that stage, just like her mom and dad would." Brooke's face beamed with pride for her niece.

"Okay Peyton, sorry to keep you waiting," the Doctor apologised when he entered the room. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been great. This has been the best pregnancy yet I would say."

"That's great news. No pains or sickness?"

"No pains and no sickness, not since the food poisoning last month but you already know about that."

"Are you still working?"

"I am, though not as much as I usually do. Things have died down for me with work. Plus, I don't think Luke would let me do much anyway. He's always telling me to rest."

"Good, so he's doing what I told him," the Doctor grinned. "So how about we see how this little guy is doing?"

* * *

Nathan had been coaching the team for the past hour. The game tomorrow was the one before State Championship Finals; if they won that game then they were going to the State Championship, the first time for the Ravens team in 10 years.

"Right guys, we're finished for the night."

"What? Dad we've only practised for an hour," Quinley complained.

"I know Q but I don't want to push you all. So go home, maybe come to the talent show tonight to support my Lydia and get some rest before the game tomorrow. You guys have got this. I've got faith in you." Nathan always tried to motivate the team, just like Whitey did for him.

* * *

Sawyer finished school and quickly made her way to Julian's production office. She had received a text message off him telling her that they had found a Lucas for the movie and they wanted her and the actor to do a scene together.

"Hey Uncle Julian," she greeted as she entered his familiar office. "Dad."

Then she saw him, the face that was annoying her so much lately.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Jonny with a glare.

"Sawyer, Jonny is here to do a scene with you," Julian explained.

"Wait, you're the Lucas? No, I'm not doing this."

"See I told you that she wouldn't agree," Lucas smirked. He knew his daughter well enough to know that she hated Jonny.

"Look, there's that 'I know it all' tone that I said Jonny had." Julian was now the one with the smirk as he was proven right. "Sawyer, please? Just one scene. Jonny give her the scene."

Jonny handed Sawyer the paper with the scene that they had to act out. She took one look at it and agreed.

"Right, ready when you are then kids."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jonny put on his shy exterior; similar to how Lucas' was when he first spoke to Peyton.

"It's a free country..." Sawyer sighed.

"Why are you a cheerleader? I mean, no offense or anything, but you're about the least cheery person I know."

Sawyer stared fiercely at him.

"Come on; let me give you a ride. I'll let you insult me," Jonny offered with a smile. Sawyer hated to admit it but he was good. It was like he was another person but she still hated him.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me." Sawyer's bluntness was identical to Peyton's. "God, why are guys such jerks?"

The scene had finished but she continued to glare at Jonny which he loved.

"That was perfect guys. You got that love/hate chemistry going on. Wouldn't you say so Luke?"

Lucas just nodded his head; he refused to comment on how good Jonny actually was.

"I'm just kinda worried that you both wouldn't be able to do the more romantic scenes between Lucas and Peyton. If you would try the scene on the other side of the sheet and this time Sawyer will you act like you worship him?" Julian advised the two teenagers before they started the scene.

"Peyton! It's you." Jonny spoke as he acted out the realization that Lucas felt when he knew he was supposed to be with Peyton.

Sawyer knew what line came next, she knew how she was supposed to act but how could she let her face light up for him? But she really wanted this part; it wasn't so much for the acting, but more for acting out her mom, her biggest role model.

"What?" she questioned confused, letting her guard down, the green glare no longer in her eyes.

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you," he recited honestly. Reaching out his hand, he stroked her face and brought himself into her. Sawyer took a deep breath at his touch, his touch that sent warm shivers through her body. Her smile lit up her face. "It's you Peyton." His hand left her cheek and moved softly to the back of her neck as he gently pulled her face towards him. Sawyer couldn't stop herself, she wanted to pull away from the boy that gave her the creeps, but there was something in his eyes that enchanted her and she was rooted in that one spot.

"Wow!" Julian's voice seemed louder than normal as Sawyer realized where she was and quickly jumped away from Jonny, her cheeks blushing. "You both really tried then. I wanna just talk to Luke, do you mind waiting outside please?"

The two teenagers left the room; Sawyer felt her cheeks burning up.

"It was pretty intense in there Scott," Jonny said as he casually leant against the wall outside the door.

"That was acting."

"Is that why you're blushing?"

"I'm-"

"Yes you are," he said whilst reaching out to touch Sawyer's red cheeks. "I think it's rather cute." He continued to close the gap between them; their noses almost touching as Sawyer saw him close his eyes. She did the same when she heard him sniggering. "See I knew you wanted me."

"You're such a jerk," Sawyer punched his arm in typical Peyton Sawyer fashion.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, another argument was ensuing.

"I refuse to cast him in my movie," Lucas was determined not to give Jonny the part.

"Luke, he's perfect for the part and your putting your grudge for this guy before what's right for the movie. I have final say on it anyway so you either agree to work with him or you don't be part of the movie anymore, it's up to you?"

* * *

Tree Hill High's talent show had become quite popular over the years, especially when the famous Haley James Scott became involved. It was the one thing that she felt was missing when she went to school there, so she set one up herself. The filled gymnasium was buzzing, every place on the bleachers were taken.

"Thanks for coming tonight guys," Haley thanked all of her friends, who had all turned up to support Lydia.

"Don't be silly Hales, we're family," Lucas added nonchalantly.

"Exactly, plus you know that me and Julian will be expecting y'all to come to our baby's dance competitions and science fairs," Brooke grinned a dimpled smile. "Speaking of teacher mom, any news?"

Haley looked at Nathan and they both thought back to earlier in the day as they sat in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy test.

"_It's negative," Haley told him._

"_Oh."_

"_I really thought I was pregnant Nathan." She leant her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as they sat on the edge of the bathtub. _

"_Well it might just be too early to tell right now babe. Let's just give it a few more weeks."_

"No, I'm sorry Brooke. I mean I've been ill the past two days but it was just food poisoning," Haley told Brooke.

"You'll tell us if anything changes though?"

"Of course Tigger, you'll be the first person I tell." Haley's hand extended towards Brooke and squeezed it comfortingly.

The night continued with the gang having to sit through numerous entertaining and not so entertaining performances, from dancers to puppeteers. Caleb was getting restless and everyone was hungry.

"When's Lydia coming on dad? I'm starving!" Quinley complained.

"She's on next right Hales?"

"Yeah she is. I'm sorry that you all had to sit through this," Haley apologised.

"Don't worry Haley, its fine," Lucas said and then whispered to Peyton. "We should have arrived late; this has been the longest night of my life."

Peyton laughed and slapped Lucas' arm. "Come on, we here to support Lydia."

"I know, I know. But don't you think you need the rest?"

"Lucas I told you what the Doctor said. Me and the baby are fine. He's feeling really hopeful about this one. Our little guy is being strong."

"Just like his mom." Lucas kissed Peyton's cheek. "And his big sister's," he added when he saw that his three daughters were looking at him and his wife.

"Last performance tonight is Lydia Scott," the Principal said over the microphone.

The crowd cheered, especially the Scott/Baker/Adams-Dupre section of the gym. Lydia made her way into the centre of the gym, where her microphone stood, carrying her guitar. She was dressed casually in a floral dress and cow boy boots; totally rocking the country look. Her raven colored hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders as she stepped up to the Mic.

"Hi, I'm Lydia Scott and I'll be performing a song that I wrote called 'I Won't Give Up'. My songs are often inspired by those around me, just like this one."

Lydia began to pluck at the strings on her guitar before singing the first line to the song.

"_Don't tell me love is something you won't try again; that's just not true.  
But baby right now maybe what you need's a friend, well, I'm here for you."_

Haley and Nathan were the picture of proud parents as they smiled at each other before focusing their eyes on their only daughter who looked so content playing for such a large audience. She had gained Haley's singing skills but Nathan's confidence; she had not acquired the stage fright that haunted her mom.

"_I will be by your side if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night, whenever you call.  
And I won't change my mind, no, I'll see you through and I won't give up, no, I won't give up.  
I won't give up on you."_

"Haley, she's beautiful," Brooke gushed.

"Where did that voice come from?" Alex wondered.

"_You need someone who knows you from the inside out, the way I do.  
I seen you walk the wire never looking down, I believe in you."_

"We did good baby," Nathan told his wife, tears filling his eyes. His little girl was all grown up.

"We sure did."

"_I will be by your side if ever you fall deep in the dead of the night.  
And I won't give up, no, I won't give up, I won't give up.  
You can call it love but I won't give up on you."_

Lydia ended the song with a few more chords then stood looking out at the applauding crowd. Her family were frantically clapping and cheering stoop up from their seats. Even Peyton, heavily pregnant as she was, stood up to cheer on her niece. Lydia waited on the stage as the other contestants and the Principal joined her.

"Now to reveal the winners," the Principal announced. "In third place is Bentley Hudson for his skateboard skills. In second place is Juliet Moore with her violin. But in first place is Lydia Scott."

Haley's cheers could be heard above everyone else's as she jumped up and down next to Nathan. Lydia received her gift voucher and trophy from the principal and took a bow with the other students, then ran to her family who welcomed her with hugs. Once Haley had let go of embracing her daughter, Peyton approached her.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure Peyton, what's up?" Haley asked as they stepped away from everyone else.

"I want to sign Lydia."

Haley stared at Peyton in shock. "With Red Bedroom?"

"Yeah and look I know that she's only fifteen but she's what I've been looking for for months now. I forgot how amazing her voice was. But I understand if you wouldn't want this for her. I know how hard it was for you and you were older than Lydia but I just thought I'd suggest it to you so that you and Nate can discuss it with her."

"Wow, I don't know what to say?"

"I'm sorry Hales; I didn't mean to ambush you. I'm just really excited because that girl has so much potential."

"Thankyou Peyton. I'll mention it to Nathan tonight and we'll sit down with Lyds, see what she thinks."

"Okay and maybe the three of you can come for lunch on Saturday and we can discuss it?"

"That would be great."

"Well me and Luke are gonna head home, this little guy is sitting in an uncomfortable position," Peyton explained pointing at her stomach, causing Haley to laugh.

"See you tomorrow at the game girly," Haley said as she hugged her friend of so many years. "And be easy on your momma little nephew," she placed her hand on Peyton's stomach before leaving to join her husband and children, excited to tell them about Peyton's proposal.

* * *

Authors Note: So Jonny & Sawyer will be playing Lucas and Peyton in the movie, Lydia is the new Haley James Scott & Haley still isn't pregnant. I decided to stay away from Avery's storyline for this chapter, I wanted something a little more light hearted. Let me know what y'all think. Thankyou!


	18. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait again. I think updates are going to be quite slow now until summer but I will try and get them to you as soon as possible. I'm only going to be working on this story & 'Won't Go Home Without You' for the time being, until I have more time on my hands. Thankyou to those who reviewed last chapter, I replied to all of your comments. I want to especially thank **ObviouslyADreamer** for such an inspiring review. I was lost for words so thankyou! _

_I've tried to make this chapter a long one, the next chapter will probably not be as long. Enjoy :')_

* * *

March 2029-

"State Championship Semi-Finals day!" Haley cried out excitedly to wake Nathan up. He groggily opened his eyes to his wife's beautiful smile beaming back at him. Her hair flat on one side where she was lay on her pillow and a red mark from where she had been leaning on her arm in her sleep.

"Morning to you too," he huskily replied, his eyes barely open. Haley had always been a morning person and today was clearly no different. She leant in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you nervous?" Her bubbly demeanour still intact. Nathan knew that there was no chance of him going back to sleep now so he sat up and leant against the head board.

"Nahh, the team have got this in the bag. We're going to State Championship Final this year." He spoke like a true coach.

"That's my man," she continued to grin and then closed the gap between them again by connecting their lips, this time more passionately. "I'm gonna wake up Q. Lyds has been awake for a while."

"Like mother like daughter" Nathan laughed and then took a sip from the coffee cup on his bedside cabinet that Haley must have left for him as she ran from the room and down the hall to Quinley's bedroom.

"Wakey wakey!" Haley cried out again as she flopped herself on Quinley's bed to find that it was empty. "Quinley?" She looked around his room but everything seemed to be in the right place. "Lydia, have you seen your brother?"

"Back yard" Lydia called back.

Haley made her way to the window of her son's bedroom to find him outside shooting hoops in their very own small basketball court. Haley had offered to let Nathan have a full size court but he said that he liked playing at the Rivercourt so a small one at home would be fine. Nathan appeared behind Haley and followed her gaze to their son who was the double of his father, even more so from behind. He didn't seem to have inherited any of Haley's gene's, except maybe her clumsiness.

"Like father, like son," Haley said to Nathan, quoting what he had said to her previously. She stroked his arm before leaving her son's room. Nathan decided to join his son on the court so headed into the back yard.

"Someone's up early?" Nathan spoke causing Quinley to turn around before making another free throw.

"It's game day, I thought I'd get some more practice in."

"I didn't even know that you were capable of getting up so early," Nathan smirked.

"Very funny dad. Think fast," Quinley said before throwing the ball at his dad who made a perfect shot after the ball landed in his hands.

"Still got it," Nathan cockily smirked. "How about a game of horse before breakfast?"

"You are so on old man."

"Old man huh?" Nathan scoffed before executing a perfect free throw. "We'll see about that kiddo."

* * *

Over on the other side of town, Julian had decided to focus the entire day on Sawyer and Jonny. Despite his optimism, the two teenagers were still arguing at every chance they got; Jonny would taunt Sawyer with a sarcastic remark which would get her angry and she would refuse to work with him. It was the same thing every time they had to shoot a scene together. Luckily for Julian, his other actors were co-operating fine and he was powering through their scenes. If only he could get his two leading actors to find some common ground.

"I can't take your bickering anymore. Both of you go and wait outside my office," he ordered in a stern but not aggressive tone. The teenagers slouched out of his office, neither saying a word, walking past Brooke who was stood in the doorway waiting. Once Sawyer and Jonny had left, she closed the door behind her.

"You know, you sounded like a dad then." She walked towards him and sat on his desk.

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah, those kids were too scared to speak," she giggled.

"Was I too strict?" he asked worried. His brown eyes gazed up at Brooke; she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Of course not babe. But I only caught the last part of the conversation, fill me in; what have they been doing?"

"Constant bickering. You would never have guessed that they were in high school."

"Wait...arguing? Why are they arguing?"

"Because wifey, they hate each other," he informed a supposed clueless Brooke.

"They don't hate each other."

"Yes, they do."

"No, they don't. I could feel the sexual tension when I walked into the building. I'm just glad it wasn't you and Louise," she joked.

"You know that there's only one woman for me Brooke Baker. Plus I think it helps that Louise is a lesbian," he got her back with a joke of his own which earned him a slap on the arm from Brooke. "I'm kidding. Even if she wasn't a lesbian, I still wouldn't like her because I have you."

"You do indeed," she smiled sweetly.

"So what am I supposed to do with Cathy and Heathcliff out there?"

Brooke stared back at him puzzled.

"Come on Brooke, you've watched 'Wuthering Heights' with me. Black and white, Laurence Olivier ring any bells?"

"He's the tall, dark handsome one right?"

Julian knew from the mischief in her eyes that she was teasing him which made him chuckle.

"Yes that would be him. You remember the movie right?"

"Yeah I do but what does the movie have to do with our niece and the new guy?"

"Because Cathy and Heathcliff's entire relationship was built on their sarcastic and sometimes bitter responses to each other but despite all that they still loved each other. Now that that's cleared up, care to help me with those two," he said pointing towards the door where they could see Sawyer rolling her eyes whilst Jonny smirked.

* * *

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Avery asked her dad as they drove to her school. Avery had to work early today whilst Brooke was preparing costumes over on the movie set, so Chase had agreed to take Avery and Caleb to school.

"I think the whole of Tree Hill will be there."

"I know but I wasn't asking about the whole of Tree Hill dad. I was asking about you," she pointed out.

"Of course I'll be there Ave," he confirmed, giving her a quick reassuring look before averting his attention back on to the road. "Is everything okay Princess? Nothing bothering you? You're still...urrrm eating?"

"Dad. You don't have to worry about me all the time you know. I'm fine, just nervous about the game that's all."

"And the eating?"

"I had my breakfast before I left, you can ask mom and I have my lunch in my bag. You guys can trust me okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just worry about you that's all. I feel like I'm missing out on stuff with you and Caleb when I'm not there all the time," he admitted as he pulled up in front of the school.

"Can't you just come home dad? You and mom have been getting along great."

"Exactly, we're doing great as friends. Me and your mom have a lot of things to fix and that's going to take some time. But I love you and Cale, you know that right?" Chase often worried that his children thought that he didn't love them just like Alex thought that he didn't love her.

"I know dad," she nodded. "Well I best go. I'm meeting Annie at her locker. See you at the game dad." She kissed her father on the cheek before leaving the car.

* * *

"I actually don't have any idea what to do with you both. I get it okay, you hate each other but you have to put this hatred aside otherwise this movie will flop again," Julian explained to Jonny and Sawyer who were stood in front of his desk. He looked at Sawyer. "Do you really want your dad's story fail again Sawyer? So many people have put so much of their energy into this movie; me, your dad, your mom, Brooke. Are you both okay with letting so many people down? And if you are, are you okay with letting yourselves down? Because that is what you would be doing." Neither said anything, just stared guiltily back at Julian. "I'm going for lunch; I'm leaving you both here to talk." Julian saw Sawyer's face turn to shock. "Talk, that's all I'm asking from you. Just get to know each other a bit better. I'll be back in an hour." He told them before leaving the room.

"I'm not spending my spare time with you Scott," Jonny remarked. "I'm outta here." He headed for the door to find that Julian had locked them in. "Damn it, its locked."

"Go figure," Sawyer said as she slopped down onto the couch in Julian's office.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Well aren't you going to help me get us out of here?"

"There's no point. Plus, he's right. Too many people are depending on this movie. We can't let them down. What's an hour of talking going to hurt?" she asked, lowering her guard slightly.

Jonny looked at her questionably before deciding to join her on the couch, taking a seat far away from her. "So what are we supposed to 'talk' about?" he asked using air quotes.

"I don't know...what made you audition for the movie?" she asked. It had been a question that had been bugging her for some time. He didn't seem like the acting kind.

"I mainly wanted to just piss your dad off," he smirked so Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always have to be like that?"

"Be like what?"

"Like-" she couldn't find the right words, she just indicated towards him.

"Like you, you mean?"

"What? We are not alike," she said defiantly, turning away from him.

"Unfortunately we are and that's what bugs you. You hate that I'm the male version of you," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"I have this thing that I like to use frequently, its called sarcasm. I believe it's your weapon of choice too. If you want to push someone away, you get sarcastic and close yourself off. You're not afraid to tell people what you really think about them but you are afraid of getting your heart hurt hence why you never let anyone see it."

"You don't know me," she quickly added not aware of the irony. Jonny laughed as he realized that they sounded just like Peyton and Lucas. Sawyer joined in. "God, I sound like my mom don't I?"

"A little bit. You look like her too," he pointed out.

"How do you know what my mom looks like?" she wondered, knowing full well that Jonny and Peyton had never met.

"Errrrm, I've seen her around that's all," he quickly said which made Sawyer suspicious but she chose to ignore it for now.

Julian got back from lunch to find his office door open and Sawyer and Jonny missing; someone had cleverly picked the lock he thought. He walked to his desk to find a note in Sawyer's handwriting:

_Dear Uncle Julian/Mr Baker, _

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole lunch time in your office for whatever it was we did wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us get to know each other. We see each other as we want to see each other: in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions, which isn't going to change. Sincerely yours, your leading stars._

Julian grinned to himself at the note in his hands. It was clearly Sawyer's idea to quote a movie, even more importantly, one of his favorite movies. Maybe they hadn't solved their differences but he felt like progress was being made.

* * *

The cheerleaders were ready to leave the locker room to begin cheering in preparation for the night's game.

"Avery, we're going on to the Court, are you coming?" a petite dark haired girl called to Avery who was stood at her locker talking to Annie.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied.

"You don't have to wait for me Ave," Annie told her friend as she stood up from tying her shoe laces. "I'm coming out on to the court now too."

"I actually have to go pee," she awkwardly smiled. "I'll meet you out there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead. You have to warm up. I'll be out in a minute," she confirmed before heading to the toilets. Once she heard Annie leave the gym, Avery kneeled on the floor next to the toilet, in a position that she was getting used to each day she did it. She also found that the burning sensation at the back of her throat that caused her eyes to water because of the pain was no longer as painful as it once was; especially now that she was gaining back the control and power that she had when she was skipping meals. Now all she had to do was gain her parents trust back to get them off her case.

* * *

The game was a lot tougher than Nathan and the team had expected. The Riverside Lazers were playing the best they had played all season and the Ravens were using all of the energy they had left to stay in the lead. The Ravens were two points in the lead and they were determined to stay that way; but the Lazers currently had the ball at the side lines. The ball was thrown from a tall tanned boy to smaller boy, who Quinley had noticed was faster than most of the others and was able to weave himself between the players. He dribbled it all the way to the 3 point line and threw it to a fellow player who executed the shot, putting the Lazers in the lead with 56-55.

Nathan called for a time out and the Ravens gathered before him. He could tell that they were exhausted and frustrated from their red faces and pants of breath.

"You've been doing great out there guys, I'm so proud of you, but are we really going to let the Lazers win. This is our shot at State Championship. You have worked hard all season, don't let the Lazers steal it form you now. A lot of you are going to play college basketball next year and some of you will be heading to the NBA in a few years, but having played both, I can tell you that neither compare to your high school basketball games. Sure, college basketball means theres more at stake, but there you'll be a little fish in a big pond. Here on this court, you're the big fishes in a small pond and that feeling that you get every time that you walk out onto this gym floor, nothing comes close. I would give anything to be in your position now. Most of my high school basketball playing life was stressful and not enjoyable. I ignored my coach because I thought I knew best; when all he wanted to do was get me to my full potential. It wasn't until I started to listen to him that basketball became fun again, a game. I gained brothers in my team mates but we were never the team that you are. Who would have thought that a group of basketballers would willingly accept a girl onto their team and appreciate her talents, treating her like an equal? I know that the Ravens that I played for wouldn't have. You're a family," Nathan told them as they all looked around and smiled at each other. "You guys don't play the game to win; you play it because you love the game. So go back out there and play like you've never played before, but have fun doing it because if you don't, I know that you'll regret it. And whatever the outcome is, I'm proud of the team that you've become, the team that you are. You win together and lose together."

"My dad's right everyone." Quinley agreed. "Let's go out there and not win it for us, but for each other, the school, and our families but most importantly for our coach because without him, we wouldn't be stood here now. Hands in everyone." The team piled their hands one on top of the other, Nathan's being the last on top. "Ravens on three. One, two three; Ravens!" They all shouted in unison, perfectly emphasising their closeness. They all grinned, a few patting each other on the backs as they confidently walked back onto the court, knowing that the next ten seconds were going to be their best played yet.

"Hey son," Nathan called causing Quinley to turn around. "You're a great leader Q and you're gonna make a great captain one day. The winning shot's yours son. Go make me even more proud than I already am," he smiled from ear to ear.

"You got it dad." Quinley promised, joining his team mates on the floor.

Annie started with the ball, throwing it to Kenny. She noticed her family stood in the bleachers. She was pretty sure that she and Q had the biggest amount of support at the game. Her dad had decided to stand with Peyton rather than with Nathan. He looked proudly at her, his goofy squint accentuating. He was her role model and she was determined to make him proud. She dodged through a couple of Lazer players; she was tall but rather petite so dodging had become quite easy for her. She made herself free and Zack, who presently had the ball, quickly hurled the bowl to her which she caught effortlessly. Dribbling, she made her way towards the net but the only person free was Quinley who was stood near the 3 point line. Annie's mind went into overdrive; should she pass to Q and chance him making a 3 point shot or should she wait for someone else to get free? Time was running out with 4 seconds left on the clock. She swiftly threw the ball to Quinley who knew that this was time, his chance of proving himself to everyone.

The moment the ball touched his fingertips, an opposing player defended him and he knew that the only shot he could play from the position that he was in, was the fade-away. So he leant back and threw the ball towards the net. All eyes focused on the ball, the gym was silent as they all took deep breaths as the ball made its way toward the net. And as quickly as the ball left his hands, the game was over. The basketball just missed the net, hitting the rim as it descended to the floor. The cheers of the Lazers could be heard. Victory was theirs and they were heading to the State Championship final. The Ravens dreams on the other hand, were over. Several players sunk to the gym floor at the realization of it all. Quinley turned to look at his father who couldn't seem to look at him; instead he was walking out of the gym. Q caught his mom's eye and she sent him a reassuring smile. But Quinley couldn't help blaming himself for the Ravens biggest loss.

* * *

After the game, people dispersed from the gym. Ella and Lanny were walking out together; he was trying to persuade her to go to the after game party.

"Please El? It could be fun," he tried.

"But we just lost the game. It will just be full of people getting drunk and drowning their sorrows," she informed him. She never went to school parties; she usually stayed at home with her books.

"Even more reason for you to come with me."

"Lan, I don't want to go."

He sighed heavily. "Have I even got a chance Ella?"

"Of what?"

"A chance of being with you or are we really just friends?" They had stopped walking and were stood near her parent's car.

"I've already told you, I don't want a boyfriend yet. I thought you understood that?"

"I do, but I also thought that you would start to come round to the idea of us being more than friends. I would wait forever if I thought that there was a little part of you that wanted the same as what I want, and for a while I thought you did but there's only so many times a guy can get rejected."

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll see you on Monday," he said before walking away.

"Lanny wait, you were getting a ride with us."

"Now I'm finding someone to go to the party with," he told her without looking back because it was more than his heart could bear right now.

Ella made her way to the car, disheartened by what had just happened between her and Lanny.

"Where's Lanny going? I thought he was getting a ride with us?" Sawyer asked. She met Ella half way to the comet, whilst Lucas and Peyton were sat in the car. Annie was getting a ride to the party with Avery.

"He said he wants some fresh air," Ella lied but she knew that it was no use. Unlike Sawyer, she was bad at lying.

"Oh right." Ella was thankful that Sawyer didn't push her any further. "So you're not going to the party?"

"No," Ella shook her head.

"Good, only the loser's go to basketball parties any way," Sawyer smirked. Her and Ella were alike in so many ways and would often stay at home whilst Annie preferred to be outside all the time. "And the music is so much better at our place. Come on Sis, I've got some new bands for you to listen to," Sawyer said as she put her arm around Ella's shoulder and they walked to the car.

* * *

Over at Tasha's beach house, the party was already in full swing. Drinks were being poured, music was blasting and people were dancing as they tried to forget about the game that they were sure they were going to win. Avery had been looking for Q for the past half an hour. She knew that he would have taken the Ravens loss hard; it was the game that he had spent all year training for.

"Hey Cody, have you seen Q?" Avery asked one of the players who was talking to a group of guys.

"I think I saw him at the keg last."

"Thanks," she said before heading to the keg out on the porch. She saw him sat on the porch steps with a plastic cup in his hands. She joined him. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone Ave," he said somewhat bitterly.

"I don't think you should be drinking right now."

"Who are you, my mom? Just go away."

This different side to Quinley shocked Avery; she had never seen him act like this. He was the nicest person she knew, but now it was like he had changed.

"What have I done?" she asked softly, a little hurt.

"I can't be doing with your whining," he sighed as he stood up, heading back in doors. Avery followed.

"My whining? I'm just worried about you. I'm being a good friend," she shouted to his back as she followed him.

"Well maybe I don't need a friend right now," he turned around.

"Maybe you don't, but you're gonna need one the next time you and your girlfriend argue. Who's the one who has to pick up the pieces? Me, because I'm stupid enough to always be there for you."

"Whatever. I'm gonna find Tasha!"

* * *

"Thanks again for giving me a ride here Lydia," Lanny thanked her as they walked into the beach house together.

"Its no big deal," she smiled sweetly. "Is Ella not coming tonight?"

"No, it's not really her thing."

"Well I guess it's just you and me then," she nudged his arm playfully. "Fancy a walk along the beach? I don't drink, unless you do?"

"I'm tutor boy, do you think I drink?" he joked.

Lydia giggled, she liked Lanny. He was light hearted and easy to be around. "Beach it is then."

* * *

Ella changed her mind the minute she set foot in her bedroom and saw her English notes scattered on her bedroom floor. Lanny had come round to her house earlier that day before the game and they were supposed to be studying for their pop quiz on Monday but they ended up talking; that seemed to happen a lot. They would have plans to do one thing but they would finish up playing cards, watching movies or just talking. She realized that she had spent the majority of her time since she met Lanny with him. Would one date really be so bad? She knew that she was attracted to him, from his floppy brown hair and his intense grey eyes to his contagious laugh and his black, square rimmed glasses that he only ever wore around her.

So she persuaded Sawyer to take her to the party in hope that he would be there like he said he would. The entire drive to the beach, she had been planning what she was going to say to him, would she just blurt out that she felt the same way about him or would she apologise and see what his next move was? Her thoughts were too confused to even try and work out: her frantic search for him wasn't helping things either. Finally she saw a face that she recognized.

"Avery, hi," she greeted the girl who was like a cousin to her. "Are you looking for someone?" She noticed that Avery was looking frantically round the room just like her.

"Yeah, just Q. I'm worried about him," she admitted.

"I've just seen him making out with Tasha," Ella said, not sure whether to tell Avery or not, knowing full well how she felt about Quinley.

"Well that won't last long," Avery shrugged off. "Where were they?"

"They were errrm, heading upstairs," Ella began to nervously tug at her sweater sleeve as she saw Avery's face drop.

"Oh-"

"I'm sorry Ave."

"No, its fine," she pretended to smile. "Were you looking for someone?" she tried to change the conversation.

"Yeah, have you seen Lanny around?"

"I think I saw him out on the beach with Lydia. I think I'm gonna go find Annie. Do you want to come or?"

"No go ahead, I'm gonna talk to Lan. Thanks Avery."

The girls both went their opposite directions. Ella walked out onto the back balcony which over looked the beach. She usually would have appreciated the view if she wasn't so shocked by the sight in front of her; Lydia holding Lanny's hands as they kissed on the beach. Ella couldn't believe what was happening. Lanny was asking her out only an hour previous and now he was making out with her cousin. She ran from the party before either Lanny or Lydia knew that anyone had witnessed their kiss. Least of all Ella.

* * *

_Authors Note: There it is guys. The Ravens lost the State-Championship semi-final. I didn't think it was right to give everyone their 'happily ever afters'. The consequences of this loss will be in the next few chapters, because there will be some consequences for Nathan/Quinley at least. There will obviously be drama between Ella/Lanny/Lydia now. Which part was your favorite part? Let me know in reviews :) Thankyou xo_


	19. Chapter 18

_Authors Note: I've tried to write this next update as fast as possible and it ended up being longer than I expected. Thankyou to all those that have reviewed, I'm replying now :) Enjoy this next chapter everyone_

_For those who read 'Wont Go Home Without You', I'll be updating that soon. I'm focusing on CAT for now because I'm finding it easy to write!  
_

* * *

March 2029-

Over in the Baker house one Saturday morning, the phone rang.

"Hey Brooke, can you get that please? I'm just looking over some footage," Julian called out from their joint office.

"I'm a little busy right now babe," she shouted back as she finished painting her nails. "The machine can get it."

A few seconds later, the machine picked up the call.

"Hi Brooke and Julian, its Elaine from social services-" the voice sounded out of the machine. Brooke quickly put her nail varnish down.

"Julian!" she almost screamed to him so that he came running from the nearby room.

"What's happened?" he asked worried but Brooke was already pointing to the phone for him to pick it up. "Hello? Hi Elaine, yes this is Julian." He paused as she spoke some more. "Sure, do you mind if I put you on speaker it's just Brooke is here too?" She must have agreed because Julian put her on speaker.

"Hi Elaine," Brooke called out.

"Hey Brooke. I'm sorry to call you both at the weekend. The thing is, I was wondering if you could drop by at some point either today or tomorrow. We have a young boy here with us and we need someone to foster him. I know that you both said that you don't want to adopt or foster anymore, it's just we have your names on the system and we can't find anyone else right now."

"I don't know Elaine," Julian started, but he looked at Brooke and knew that she wanted different. "I guess a meeting won't hurt anyone, though we're not agreeing to anything just yet."

"No of course not. You can come down to the offices and we can talk, see what you both think is best?"

"That sounds perfect Elaine," Brooke spoke up. "When would be best?"

"Today would be great but I understand the short notice could make things difficult for you both."

"I could leave work early today and we could be with you by 2 o'clock. Is that okay?" Julian suggested.

"That works great. I'll see you both at 2. Bye."

"Bye Elaine." The line went dead.

Brooke heavily flopped onto the couch, Julian joined her though neither said anything for a few minutes. They were taking in what had just happened.

"Did she just offer us a child?" Brooke turned to Julian; she still looked shocked.

"I think so," Julian answered, he too in shock. "Are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know. We said that we were done with fostering and adopting."

"I know. Well we can go and see what Elaine has to say," they agreed.

* * *

Nathan, Haley and Lydia walked into the Red Bedroom Records office at the back of Tric. It was a location that all three knew so well having spent so much time with Haley and Peyton in there over the years.

"Hey guys," Peyton beamed and excitedly greeted them as they walked into the office. They all hugged her before sitting in the couches in the corner of the room. Peyton thought it was more informal this way. "Has your mom or dad told you why I wanted to see you today Lyds?"

"Briefly. Something about wanting to sign me," Lydia replied. She had spoken to her parents after the talent show and they had mentioned wanting to have a meeting to 'discuss her options'.

"In a nut shell, that's pretty much it. You're voice is beautiful Lydia. It's earthy, natural and soulful. You have stories to tell with your songs, a meaning and a purpose to them. You're the definition of Red Bedroom."

"I'm really that good?"

"Hell yeah! Have you not heard yourself girly? For a girl of your age, you're amazing."

Lydia always knew that she had a good voice but never really considered singing as a career, it was just a hobby that she partook with her mom or in the shower when she thought no one was listening.

"So what now Peyt?" Nathan asked.

"Well I'd like to get Lydia in the recording studio straight away and then after comes the tour." Peyton stopped as she saw the mixed emotions on their faces. "Look, Nate, Hales, I know that you're both gonna be worried about Lyds being too young and if you really don't want her to then she doesn't have to but it's the best way to get her album out there."

"Album?"

"Yeah how does a summer album release sound to you?" Peyton asked.

"Wow," was all Lydia could muster causing Peyton to laugh.

"How big are you planning the album to be?" Haley wondered.

"At least eight songs, preferably ten."

"Ten songs?" Lydia now looked scared.

"Yeah that's what I try and get my band's first album to be like. Why how many songs do you have?"

"Like 4 good ones."

"Its fine, you can write whilst we're recording."

"And I can help you Lyds," Haley offered.

"You have a talent Lydia, you shouldn't let that go to waste. The same with you Hales."

"Me?"

"I've missed you producing music with me. We were a great partnership. If you can, I'd like you to produce Lydia's album with me, that's if she does sign with Red Bedroom."

"I'd love to Peyton but I don't know if I can fit it in with my schedule. I have teaching, the tutor centre, tutoring the kids on the movie set, then I'd like to be Lydia's manager, if she does do this. Producing as well could be hard, especially if I get pregnant."

"You don't have to do it full time. Just every now and then, you can drop by and if we need advice, you're our go-to person. Kind of like how Lucas is with the Ravens right now," Peyton explained.

"I suppose that could work, I do miss producing," Haley admitted.

"Do I have a say in this?" Nathan chipped in smiling.

"Sorry sweetie, what do you think?" Haley asked his opinion.

"Why don't you all go away and talk about it. Take as much time as you need. The offer will always be there, even if you don't want it now."

* * *

Julian left his house shortly after Elaine's phone call and promised to hurry home from the set to pick Brooke up. Walking on to the set, he saw Jonny and Sawyer arguing again, Lucas joining in. Their behaviour was really starting to annoy Julian. He wasn't sure what to do with all three of them.

"What's going on?" Julian sternly asked as he stood next to them. A few crew members were watching. Lucas, Sawyer and Jonny all began talking at once. Julian couldn't take it. "You know what, I don't care anymore. If you all don't want to get along then fine but this movie won't be good if you can't even co-operate. Lucas, you need to put your prejudices aside and start acting professionally otherwise your creation is going to flop again," Julian said it a little bitterly but he was determined to get through to Lucas. "I came here today when I had other things to do, I'm sure many other member of the crew would prefer to be doing other things but we're here because we're dedicated to this movie. If you're not, then fine, I can replace you. So pull yourselves together or you're all off the movie."

Nobody said anything, they stood in silence. Nobody, least of all Lucas and Sawyer, were used to Julian getting so angry.

"Back to work everyone," Julian called out, his voice a little bit calmer. "Lucas, what scene are we on?"

"We've just finished Nathan and Haley's first date and Brooke finding out about Lucas and Peyton's "affair"," he explained using inverted commas.

"Great, how did that go?"

"Savannah kind of blew us all away in her scene. I wish Brooke would have been here to see it. Matt and Lucy have great chemistry so the first date went well too. I think filming their first kiss first was a wise decision. They're not awkward around each other or anything."

"I don't understand Uncle Julian, why are all of the other actors filming their scenes in a random order but me and Jonny are doing it chronologically?" Sawyer asked. It was something that had been bothering her.

"Because you and Jonny act a lot like how Lucas and Peyton used to act around each other and I want to capture on screen the growing chemistry and relationship between the two characters. That's why I need your relationship to grow. Let me talk to you for a second Sawyer," he said indicating to the side. She nodded and walked to where he pointed to. "Set the stage up for the scene where Peyton tells Lucas about her mom's death," he directed the crew before joining Sawyer. "I know that you might not like Jonny okay Sawy, but I have faith in you to make this part your own and that's not gonna happen if you're constantly bickering with Jonny. So please Sawyer, just ignore him, and try to get to know him for me?" he begged.

"Fine, but only for you. I'm not doing it for him," she agreed.

"Thankyou. Are you ready for this scene?"

"I guess so," she smirked.

"Come on then." Sawyer joined Jonny and the rest of the cast on stage whilst Julian sat in his chair next to Lucas.

"We've got three hours to get this scene perfect. Action!"

Sawyer sat behind the wheel of the duplicate Comet, Jonny sat in the passenger seat. They had already filmed half of this scene earlier yesterday on the streets of Tree Hill as Sawyer had to race the car through red lights. This last little bit was to be filmed on set though. She clenched the wheel and felt a few tears sting her eyes.

"My mom ran one red light," she spoke, her voice trembling slightly. Her eyes stayed focused on the fake road in front. She could feel cameras on her from all sides. She then turned to Jonny who was staring at worried, like he wanted to give her a hug. Lucas couldn't help but notice, how perfect Jonny and Sawyer was as Luke and Peyton. Jonny had even cut his long hair shorter and dyed it a mousey brown color, just so he could fit the part better. "I run them all the time and nothing happens?" Sawyer said it as though it was a question rather than a statement. "It's not fair," she sighed averting her sight back to the road.

"No, it's not," Jonny agreed. He shared the pain that Peyton/Sawyer was feeling.

"You can get out now," Sawyer told him, her face and voice hard as stone.

"Or I can stay if you want?" Jonny offered.

"No. You can't." Sawyer used every bit of emotional strength that she had, not to cry because she knew that it was exactly what her mom did. Jonny slowly left the car and the camera zoomed in to capture a shot of him looking worried into the distance.

"And cut!" Julian called out. He then began to talk to Lucas and his 1st AD.

"Are you okay?" Jonny asked as he joined Sawyer back in the Comet. She took a breath and breathed out deeply.

"I'm fine."

"You did good in that scene. Does your mom talk about her mom a lot?"

"No. She doesn't like to talk about either of them. She goes to the graveyard a lot though. I used to go with her but I think she likes being on her own now."

"That's why you like being there?"

She shook her head. "I just think it's peaceful. In a world that moves so fast and people don't think about the consequences of things, I like to just go there and think about things," she quickly realized how much she had told him and hated herself for letting herself get to emotionally open around him again. "Why do you care?" she asked harshly.

"We're supposed to get to know each other. This is me finding out things about you, just like your dad did with your mom."

"Okay, so what about you?"

Before Jonny could say anything, Julian shouted to them, "Great scene guys. I don't think we have to re-film that. We'll have to see how it transitions from the scene you did yesterday but I think that should be good. Why don't you go and prepare for the next scene?"

"Another time maybe," Jonny said as he got out of the car.

* * *

"So what are you thinking Lyds?" Nathan asked as they sat round their kitchen table. "Do you want to do this?"

"I'd never thought about it before but singing for the talent show was one of the greatest things I've ever done. I could get used to that feeling that I experienced then. You know, having so many people listen to you and actually give a damn about what you were saying. Appreciating your talents because you deserve to be appreciated. That's a pretty great feeling."

"Yeah," Nathan and Haley both agreed at the same time as both had experienced that feeling.

"But you know if you went on tour Lydia, it's going to change your life more than you know," Haley told her in an advisedly way. "Sure you're not married like how I was, but you have friends and family here, a school that you're going to have to catch up on. When you come back, you'd be surprised how thinks have changed."

"But you'll also have seen so many new people and cities, right Haley?" Nathan knew that the tour that she went on in High School was still difficult for her to discuss, even now because of the heart ache that it caused both Nathan and Haley.

"Your dad's right. I made a tonne of new relationships and promoted myself so that when I wanted to record again, I knew who to contact."

Lydia nodded as she took everything in.

"Me and your mom want this for you more than anything. We want to support you, Jamie and Q in anything that you put your mind to, so if this something that you're sure you want to do, then we're behind you every step of the way Lyds."

Lydia thought about everything for a second; if she went on tour, how much could really change? Her family were always gonna be here, her best friends were people that she knew she could rely on and although she was dating Lanny now, she didn't have the worry of a husband or long term boyfriend.

"I'm doing this," she said with true Scott determination.

* * *

Brooke and Julian arrived at the offices of social services at exactly 2 o'clock. It was surprising how quick Brooke could get ready when she was anxious. They made their way to Elaine's office, walking down the familiar corridor that they had walked down so many times before. Knocking on the door, Elaine's voice called out for them to enter which they consequently did.

"Brooke, Julian, hi. How've you been?" she greeted them as she shook their hands from over desk and then indicating towards the chairs opposite her for them to sit down.

"We've been good, haven't we Julian?"

"We sure have."

"I saw your last movie Julian," Elaine added. "I was an emotional wreck afterwards, such a heart warming story."

"Thankyou. I'm actually working on a new movie right now. It's based on a novel written by a close friend of ours."

"That's great. So you're not struggling for work then?"

"No, but I do think that this next one will be the last one for a while. Me and Brooke want to spend some time away from our careers and more with each and our friends," Julian explained, his hand gently holding Brooke's.

"I'm happy that everything has worked out for you both. I'm sorry to have to call you in on the weekend but we have this little boy in and he's been in and out of foster care since he was born. We want him out of the care system and into a stable home to give him that bit of normality that he's been lacking for the past three years. I know that you both agreed that fostering wasn't for you but when we look for foster parents we do a random search on our system and we still have your details so I thought we could give you guys a shot."

"What's his name?" Brooke asked, already intrigued.

"His name is Freddie Joseph Parker and he is three years old."

"What about his family?" Julian questioned. Biological parents had always been bad luck for Brooke and Julian.

"His mom was seventeen years old and her family kicked her out when they found out that she was pregnant. She died shortly after giving birth to Freddie and when we told her family about her death, they didn't seem to care about her or Freddie. They wanted nothing to do with him hence why he's been in care all this time," Elaine explained and it was enough to tug at anyone's heart strings.

"Can we see him?" Brooke asked without thinking, she gave a quick look to Julian to see if he felt the same and he nodded his head.

"Sure, he's jut in the crèche. Follow me."

Elaine led them out of her office and down the corridor to the crèche. They had been in that crèche several times, this whole place was too familiar to Brooke and Julian. They stood in front of the window looking into the crèche to see three young children playing happily in the room.

"Freddie is the dark haired boy with the building blocks," Elaine pointed but Brooke and Julian didn't need telling, they immediately knew which child was Freddie. He was the petite, dark brunette curly haired boy who had the palest skin.

"Can we go in?" Julian asked, more eager now after having seen the little boy that he felt a sudden connection to.

"Of course, but don't be put off if he doesn't respond. He is very shy and rarely communicates with strangers," Elaine pre-warned them as she opened the door for them.

They eagerly made their way to Freddie who ignored their presence completely and continued playing with his building blocks. They joined him on the floor.

"What've you got there buddy?" Brooke asked but Freddie continued joining the blocks together. Brooke looked at Julian for help.

"Can we have some?" Julian tried to ask for some building blocks but still the boy ignored them.

"Freddie, this is Brooke and Julian. They just want to say hi. Are you going to say hello?" Elaine asked the little boy as she stood behind them. This time, Freddie took his attention away from the blocks at the sound of a familiar voice and he decided to look at the people that had joined him. He smiled softly at them before going back to playing with his building blocks.

"As you can see, he needs a family who will bring out his character a bit more," Elaine whispered. "I don't think you will get much more out of him today."

"Bye Freddie," Brooke said as she stood up. Julian passed one of the blocks to Freddie and followed Elaine and Brooke out of the room. When they were near the door, they heard a little voice calling out to them.

"Bye." Freddie had turned around grinning a toothy grin. Brooke and Julian waved at him and then left the crèche.

"Would it be okay for us to talk privately in your office?" Julian asked Elaine.

"Sure, I've just got to talk to a colleague. I'll meet you in there," Elaine told them.

Brooke and Julian walked into Elaine's office but neither took a seat.

"What are you thinking?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly? Something feels right looking at him. It's like he's supposed to be ours. What are you thinking?"

"I feel the same. He grins like you, which I know sounds stupid but he does-"

"And he has your pale skin," Julian added.

"Exactly. He looks like us and even acts like us. Did you see how hard he was concentrating? His eyebrows tightened up, like how yours do."

"And he even sticks his tongue out like you do," he smirked.

"I do not," Brooke gasped but she knew that she did.

"Are we sure we want to do this? I mean, look how many times this hasn't worked in the past and what about Haley?"

"We don't even know if Haley will get pregnant. This could be our chance Julian. We'd be stupid not to do this, right?" Brooke walked towards him and held onto his arms, which had laced around her waist.

"Maybe you're right," he agreed.

Before anything else could be said, Elaine entered the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you need some more time?"

Brooke looked up to Julian who then looked at Elaine.

"We want to foster Freddie and if that goes well, then maybe we'll adopt him," Julian confirmed their decision. When he looked back at Brooke, he saw her hazel eyes glistening back at him, happiness written across her face.

* * *

"So do you think we're doing the right thing with Lydia?" Haley asked as she joined Nathan in bed.

"I actually do," Nathan said as he pulled Haley on to his chest. "Despite everything that happened between us, I'm glad you went on the tour. You got to live your dreams and I want Lydia to do the same. Peyton will look out for her and I really think that you should work on the album with them."

"Yeah you're right. Well now that we know what we're doing about Lydia, are we ever going to talk about Quinley?" It had been awkward the entire day for Haley and Lydia. Nathan and Quinley were avoiding each other and Haley hated it.

"What's there to discuss Hales?"

"Nathan he's your son and he feels like he's disappointed you."

"I'm not disappointed in him."

"Then why have you been avoiding him today? You haven't spoken to him since before the game. He just wants you to tell him that you're proud of him and you still love him."

"I do love him," Nathan stated.

"I know you do and Quinley knows that deep down too but he needs to hear it from you. Sure, he missed the winning shot but it's just a basketball game. You need to talk to him," Haley urged.

"I will, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

_Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave reviews. What was your favorite part?_

_Next Chapter: Jonny/Sawyer, Nathan/Quinley talk, Avery/Q & Ella/Lanny deal with the consequences of the party_


	20. Chapter 19

_Authors Note: I cannot apologize enough for how long its been since I last updated. Life has been crazy. I thought that once school was over with, I'd have more time for writing but I've been working every single day and some nights. Then when I'm not working, I have friends asking to meet up. It's safe to say that I'm not very good at multi-tasking :/ I am also going to apologise again because I am going on vacation for a week tomorrow. I will try to write whilst I'm there, but I will probably focus on 'Won't Go Home Without You' because I havent updated that in a while either. I hope I still have readers left, I will try to update sooner. Please review and let me know what you liked/didn't like :') Feedback is always a good thing!_

_P.S The Next chapter will be a new month!_

_P.P.S Check out my YT vids whilst waiting for an update ;) There might be something there that you like http / www [dot] youtube [dot] com/user/SharleyProductions  
_

* * *

March 2029-

"Action!"

Julian's voice echoed on set as another early day of filming began.

"Listen up everybody!" Savannah began. "It's time to play Truth or Dare."

Today they were filming a scene in Nathan's house; Peyton and Lucas kiss for the first time.

"Or maybe just dare," Savannah continued as Brooke's character. "Cause nobody really tells the truth anymore." She sent a malicious glare to Sawyer who was stood awkwardly with Jonny. "Let's see...Peyton?"

"Brooke, come on," Sawyer begged.

"I dare you to show us how you really feel; kiss Lucas," she dared.

Sawyer looked at her, unsure of what to do. She could feel the seconds passing and she knew that she had to kiss Jonny but she just couldn't. She stayed cemented to the ground, unable to move from her spot.

"Sawyer, that's your cue!" Julian called to her.

"I can't do it," she said before running off set leaving the crew speechless and not sure what to say.

* * *

Nathan and Quinley had barely said two words to each other since the game. Two days of awkward silences and avoiding had taken place and Nathan knew that he had to talk to his son soon. He had asked Quinley to go to the Rivercourt with him; the same Rivercourt that had saved Nathan and other habitants of Tree Hill so many times. To them it wasn't just a basketball court, it was an escape for whoever went there; whether it was to just play basketball or sit on the bleachers or paint lyrics upon the worn out ground. So many great memories had taken place on the little piece of land and it had become the heart of Tree Hill. That's why Nathan knew that this was the only place for him to explain his behavior to his son.

"You know, I picked up my first real basketball when I was 3 years old," Nathan started as he got out of his car with Quinley following close behind.

"I know dad, you've told us the story," Quinley told him.

"My dad made sure that I was a pro at the game before I could even join in with little league games. He had me training in our yard every day, throwing free throw after free throw. By the time I was 12, I could make every single shot with my eyes closed," Nathan shot the basketball into the net from the edge of the court to prove his point and it went directly in. "But it was on this court that I learnt the true meaning of the game, playing right here with your uncle Lucas and the guys." He picked up the ball as they continued walking. "They just played for fun because they loved it, there was no real competition; it was just a bunch of guys playing the game that they loved and I always told myself that when I had kids, I'd make sure that they loved the game for the fun of it because it's not always about winning."

Nathan took a breath and looked at his son who was looking at his feet shuffling around nervously.

"I've been avoiding you Q, since the game on Friday but not for the reasons that you think." Quinley looked up.

"I lost the game dad. So many were relying on that one game and I let everyone down especially you," Quinley sighed.

"You've let no one down Q. The guys on the team are still going to get scholarships whether we had lost or won. They're good players and scouts don't just judge you on one game, especially a game as intense as that. The score was so close which proves that the whole team can play the sport so I'm not worried about scholarships. But I am worried about you feeling guilty for something that wasn't your fault. I've been avoiding you son because I feel like I've put too much pressure on you. I feel like I've turned into Dan," he admitted. "And then I realized that by not telling you how proud I am of you, I'm acting like Dan."

"You're not Dan," Quinley told Nathan, knowing that it was a fear of Nathan's to be like Dan.

Nathan smiled, "Thanks Q! I just don't want you to blame yourself. I didn't care whether we won or lost as long as you and the team enjoyed the game and were proud of yourselves. I was so proud to not just be your coach Q, but more being your dad. I couldn't have asked anything more from you. So are we okay now? Because I think your mom is ready to lock us in a room and get us to talk," Nathan laughed along with Quinley.

"We're great dad! Now are you gonna let me show you how to really throw a free throw?" Quinley smirked just like his father and stole the ball from Nathan's hands.

"You're on!"

* * *

"What's going on Scott?" Jonny questioned as he approached Sawyer. She could see that smirk that she loathed so much on his face.

"Leave me alone Carter. I'm not in the mood for your stupid comments right now," she told him defiantly, her eyes stared at the ground as her arms folded across her chest. It was her way of putting her guard up and protecting herself.

"Quit the attitude Sawyer, I was only checking that you were okay because if you hadnt noticed, we've got a whole crew waiting back there for us. So get your shit together and let's do the scene."

"My shit is together."

"Then kiss me." His bluntness shocked even her.

"Shut up, I'm not kissing you."

"Why not?" He took a step closer to her.

"Because I hate you." Those eye daggers that she liked to shoot were aimed right at him as she said what she felt.

"I don't think you do but that another story. Look just pretend I'm not me, because technically I'm not me when we're in there. Pretend I'm Lucas," he smirked.

"Yes because the thought of kissing my dad is any better."

"Well I don't know what floats your boat. It's only a kiss Sawyer, stop being a prude and get on with it."

She could feel his ever nearing presence as his arm grazed hers. She took a step back closer to the wall but he just mimicked her movement; their bodies inching closer together.

"What are you doing Jonny?" she asked as she pushed his chest back but he continued moving closer towards her. His breath tickled her face as his lips approached hers. The want to push him away was strong but the urge to kiss him was stronger which scared her slightly. She had no time to think because his lips then enveloped hers in a surprisingly tender kiss and she found herself unable to fight him off. After only a few seconds, he pulled away.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now let's get this scene done because I have a rather sexy hot tub scene with Savannah to do after," he winked before walking off.

"You're a jerk," she shouted back but continued to follow him on set.

* * *

Peyton had decided to take the day off away from the studio; it was a Saturday after all. Luke and Sawyer had gone to set and Annie was down at the river court with her uncle and cousin, so it was just Ella and Peyton left in the house. Usually Ella spent her weekends with Lanny but today was different. Peyton knew that something was up and unlike Sawyer; Ella was a little better at opening up to people.

"What's up Broody?" Peyton asked her daughter, walking into her bedroom to find Ella sat on her bed with her head buried in a book as usual.

"Wuthering Heights," Ella said holding up the book in her hand.

"My favorite. I knew there was a little piece of me in you somewhere," she smiled, taking a seat on the bed. Her bump really was getting quite big now. "Where's Lanny today?"

"I don't know, probably with Lydia. They're dating officially now, as of this morning according to Facebook."

"Ella Haley Scott have you been Facebook stalking?" Peyton grinned but Ella didn't reciprocate, nor did she answer. "Have you and Lanny fell out?"

Ella nodded. "We had an argument because I wouldn't date him and now he's dating my cousin. It's just weird."

"Guys are complicated baby. Especially the ones who are supposed to be your best friend. Are you jealous?"

"Of Lydia?"

"Yeah because she's dating Lanny. Do you wish it was you?"

"No, I just don't understand how he can be so fickle and he never even told me. He's supposed to be my best friend."

"Well have you spoken to him?"

"No, he's been calling my cell so I've turned it off. I can't talk to him right now. I will when I'm ready."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan to me. So it's just me and you today so I was thinking we could start re-arranging your room so that we can move Annie's things in here because we're gonna have to turn her room into a nursery soon. This little guy will be here before we know it," Peyton said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Ella stood up off her bed and began to clear her desk as she and Annie would be sharing the desk soon.

"And he needs a name. We can't be calling him 'little guy' forever," Ella pointed out. Peyton began moving some of Ella's storage boxes to the left hand side of the bedroom.

"Don't remind me," she sighed. "You'd think that we'd have a name already picked out after wanting a boy for so many years."

"I thought dad's always wanted a son called Keith?"

"He does and so do I but Keith Larry Scott doesn't flow great. It was so much easier choosing yours and your sister's names."

"We'll think of one. I'm not gonna let my brother go nameless," Ella told her mom.

* * *

"Great scene guys, we got there eventually," Julian called out as Sawyer and Jonny finished their kiss scene. Once the two teenagers arrived back on set, the scene managed to get shot without a hitch. Julian approached them. "I'm leaving for a few hours; you both know what scenes you have to shoot but one you've finished them, I want yous to spend some time together. Go get a coffee or do whatever you kids like to do these days," he suggested.

"Sex?" Jonny added cheekily and Sawyer couldn't help but snigger at the shocked expression on her uncle's face.

"Maybe something a bit more PG13. I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow," he said before walking off set.

Jonny and Sawyer then burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Jonny asked through giggle, her cheeks turning crimson.

"I know right, like I'd ever have sex with you."

"We both know that you'd give anything for a night of passion and lust with me. I'll see you in the green room later; we apparently have some coffee to drink or sex to partake in."

Jonny winked before heading to film his scene with Savannah.

* * *

Brooke had never been more nervous in her entire life than what she was sat in the car with Julian going to meet Elaine to pick up Freddie. She wasn't this nervous on the day she had her first big meeting with Macy's or the day she went to LA to declare her love to Julian. Or the day she asked Haley to be a surrogate or waiting for Peyton to wake up after giving birth to Sawyer. This was a whole new level of nervousness.

"Today's gonna be great, stop worrying," Julian tried to comfort her, reaching over to hold her hand. His touch instantly soothed her slightly.

"I can't help it. I just keep thinking, what if something goes wrong and we lose our chance at being parents again?"

"Well you can't think like that. You worry too much Brookie."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try not to."

"Anyway he'll love us. I mean who wouldn't?" he grinned the smile that Brooke was completely in love with. It could make her feel better in whatever situation.

They met Elaine at a gas station; it was the halfway point between her office and the Baker house. They got out of the car after seeing Elaine exit the driver's seat and walk to their car.

"Hi Elaine," Brooke greeted a little too vibrantly. Julian gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Hi, are you both excited for today?" Elaine asked.

"Honestly, we're a little bit nervous," Julian admitted what Brooke couldn't bring herself to say.

"There's no need. I have every faith in the two of you. You know how this whole thing works so just be yourself and don't try too hard," she tried to advise them but it was nothing that they hadn't already heard before. Brooke took a deep breath and smiled, nodding her head. "I'll go get Freddie."

Brooke and Julian watched as Elaine opened one of the car doors and carried the three year old boy out and towards Julian and Brooke.

"I'm afraid he's just woken up so he might be cranky and a bit tired," she told them as Freddie laid his head on Elaine's shoulder.

"I'll go get his car seat out of your car," Julian offered and headed to the car.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"We were going to take Freddie to the zoo, if that's okay with you little man?" Brooke addressed him. His big brown eyes stared right back at her, taking in every little detail.

"That sounds great Brooke," Elaine said after Freddie didn't answer. "Am I okay to pick him up from your house at 7?"

"That would be perfect, thanks Elaine," Brooke confirmed as Julian joined them. He had finished putting the car seat in their car.

"Well I'll let you all get going," Elaine started to pass Freddie into Brooke's arms and the little boy no longer seemed relaxed. Brooke felt him stiffen and she could see the fear in his eyes. She hoped this would pass. "I'll see you at 7. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye Elaine," Julian called out as Elaine got in her car to drive off. He turned his attention to Brooke and he couldn't help but think how perfect she looked with a child in her arms. It hurt him to think that they could have had this for the past 15 years of marriage if things had gone their way but it never seemed to. Maybe this time it would.

* * *

Avery looked at herself in the full length mirror which stood erect in her bedroom. She was wearing only her underwear; her body skinnier than usual, even she could see that. But mentally she felt stronger, even after watching her crush enter a bedroom with another girl, she felt like nothing could bring her down. Even her parents were getting along; everything was back to normal and Avery could only think it was down to her controlling her weight. Sure, she didn't like the idea of being sick but it came so much easier to her now. Her throat no longer burnt like it used to and she found ways to cover up her gags. Hiding her weight loss was no longer an issue either as she didn't have to wear her cheerleading outfit anymore, so she chose clothes that didn't make it look like she was drowning in a mass of clothing.

She smiled at herself one last time before putting on her favorite pair of jeans. She now had to wear them with a belt but anyone would think that she was just being fashionable. She picked out a White vest and baby pink colored cardigan before leaving her bedroom to walk into the laughter filled kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking a seat next to Caleb at the table.

"Daddy's being silly," her little brother told her still giggling.

Chase had made funny faces with the food that they were eating, it even had Alex laughing. Avery joined in, she missed times like these.

* * *

"What do you want to see next Freddie?" Brooke asked as they walked through the zoo. Elaine wasn't lying when she said that the boy very rarely spoke. He hadn't said one word to Brooke and Julian since they got in their car. But he had eaten his sandwiches and smiled at the animals that he liked, so Brooke and Julian were happy.

"How about the monkeys buddy?" Julian asked, bending down to Freddie's level. "I love the monkeys!"

Freddie shook his head and pointed into the distance.

"The zebras?" Brooke made sure.

Freddie nodded, "They're my favwuhte."

"No way! They're my favorite too," She agreed truthfully and picked the little boy up in her arms. He had chosen to walk most of the day and Brooke figured that he'd be getting tired.

"Are you sure you don't like the monkey's Freddie? They're great and make funny noises," Julian told him as they walked to the zebras.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Brooke asked.

"Ooh ooh ahh ahh," Julian attempted to imitate a monkey. Brooke and Freddie burst out laughing.

"That was the worst monkey impression I have ever heard," she giggled.

"See, the monkeys are cool Freddie."

"Zebwas arwe better," Freddie disagreed. Brooke loved the way he pronounced his r's as w's.

"Alright then you win the zebras it is."

After a few more hours of walking round the zoo and going to see the zebras at least 5 times, Brooke and Julian arrived home with Freddie. They were surprised at how Freddie's personality changed and he started to talk a little more.

"I'm hungry," Brooke stated as she walked into the house followed by Julian who was holding Freddie. "What's your favorite food Freddie?"

"Mmmm, pancakes!" His toothy grin shone, making him look even more like Julian.

"A tower of pancakes coming right up for Fredster!" Julian told Freddie as he placed him on the kitchen counter. Brooke sat on one of the stools so that she could hold onto Freddie so he didn't fall.

"For dinner?" Freddie's nose scrunched up and his eyebrows tightened as he got more and more confused by the unfamiliar concept of having breakfast for dinner.

"Sure buddy, you can have whatever you want."

"Do you want pancakes?" Brooke checked.

Freddie nodded his head excitedly to confirm.

"Freddie why don't you come over to the couch and I'll help you with your shoes?" Julian suggested to Freddie just after 7pm when Elaine came to pick him up. They both sat on the couch whilst Elaine and Brooke stood near the door.

"So how did it go?" Elaine whispered to Brooke.

"It went really well. He was so shy at first but eventually he began to open a little for us and we saw just how special he is."

"He seems to have had fun. I haven't seen him smile that much in a long time," she said looking over at Freddie giggling at Julian who was singing a song to teach Freddie how to tie his shoe laces. "I don't see any reason why you can't foster him and maybe eventually you'd like to adopt him."

"We'd love to. When can he move in?" Brooke got butterflies in her stomach from the excitement.

"Straight away, whenever is best for you and Julian."

Julian and Freddie joined the two women at the door.

"How would you like to come and live with Brooke and Julian, Freddie?" the social worker asked.

"F'ever" he wondered.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Pwease."

"Good," Julian added. "Why don't we pick him up tomorrow and he can spend the day with us. Maybe stay over if he wants."

"That's fine. You've got the address of his home haven't you?"

"Yes, we've got it on the refrigerator." Brooke confirmed.

"Great, if you want to collect him at 11 and then yous can have the whole day together."

"Okay, bye Freddie."

"See you tomorrow Fredster."

"Byeeee."

* * *

Avery was walking through Tree Hill with Caleb early Sunday morning. Alex had wanted to clean the apartment before opening Clothes Over Bros for a few hours for Brooke, so Avery agreed to keep Caleb occupied for a few hours. She could see Quinley running down the street towards her; she was still frustrated with him and couldn't talk to him right now so turned around and walked in the opposite direction to avoid him.

"Avery, wait up!" Q shouted to her. He knew that he had been a jerk to her Friday night and she didn't deserve it, but had become one of his closest friends, he could tell her anything and he didn't want to lose that friendship. But she ignored him and continued walking. He quickly caught up with her and stood in front of her so she couldn't continue walking.

"Oh look Caleb, it's a jerk. I think we should leave," Avery spoke sarcastically.

"Avery please let me talk to you."

"No, we're not talking right now. Just leave me alone Q." she tried to walk in a different direction but he persistently followed her.

"Look I know I was a dick the other night-"

"Q, you sweared." Caleb pointed out with a gasp.

"Sorry Cale," he said to the young boy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear in front of him, but I know that that's probably what you're thinking of me right now."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I didn't mean to take it out on you, I guess you were just there and I was angry but that doesn't mean it was right for me to go off on you like that. I tried to find you to apologize but you'd gone. I don't want us to fall out over this, you're one of my best friends Ave, I'd miss that."

"You wouldn't miss our friendship Q; you'd miss having someone to complain to. Why don't you talk to your girlfriend about all this instead of sleeping with her?" she whispered the sleeping part hoping that Caleb couldn't hear. She was furious, Quinley could tell. When she was angry she could be as bad as Sawyer.

"I've never slept with Tasha."

"There's no point in lying Q. I know you went in one of the bedrooms with her."

"I went in there because it was quieter and I wanted to talk to her, not that it's really any of your business."

"You're right. It's not my business because we're not friends anymore. Don't talk to me again."

Avery picked up Caleb and quickly walked away.

* * *

The whole weekend, Lanny tried to call or text or Facebook Ella. Every possible means of communication, he tried but she chose to not reply to any of them. He was worried about her but most importantly, he missed her. For the little time they had known each other, they had never gone this long without talking. He and Lydia were walking through the hallways of Tree Hill High hand in hand; they'd had a great first weekend together, when he spotted Ella at her locker. Lydia noticed him looking at her cousin.

"Go talk to her," she told him. They had stopped walking.

"You don't mind?" he checked.

"Of course not. I'll see you later today." She reassured him with a kiss on the cheek and then she made her own way to class. So Lanny took a deep breath and walked to Ella's locker.

Ella was pulling at her signature blonde curls. She wasn't really focused on what was in her locker or what class she was meant to be in next. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Lanny. Ella often had a tendency to regret her actions just like she now regretted ignoring Lanny all weekend. She was brought out of her daydream when she noticed Lanny a few feet away from her. Closing her locker, she turned to face him.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked with that big smile of his.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to call you all weekend."

"Oh that. I had lots of homework and I figured you'd be with Lydia. You're dating now right?" The question that she didn't want the answer to. She wasn't sure why her cousin's relationship with her best friend pained her so much, but it did.

"Well I was but I missed my best friend. It was weird not having you around. So we're cool right?" He held out his closed fist. It had become their thing to bump fists; Ella couldn't even remember when they first started doing it. She tapped his fist with hers.

"Of course," she lied.

"You know, you can come out with me and Lydia if you want to." He told her as they began to walk to class.

"I don't wanna be the third wheel, honestly Lan, its fine. How did it happen anyway? You and Lydia?"

"We just got talking at the party and I don't know, I guess we like each other."

"I bet you're glad I didn't go to the party now. If I was there then maybe you and Lydia wouldn't have started talking."

"You're right. But I still wish you would have come."

"Thanks," she replied. A feeling rushed through her stomach; she wasn't sure what it was or why she was getting it but it happened every time Lanny looked at her. It was a feeling that she hoped would never go away.


	21. Chapter 20

_Authors Note: Long time no see! Sorry for the long, long wait for this chapter but I lost my inspiration for this story. I've finally got it back though and have another chapter ready to upload tomorrow if y'all want it so just let me know with lots of reviews ;) I'm also working on the next chapter for WGHWY, for those of you that read it. Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter, you are great! Hope you like this update :') xo_

_P.S Lydia's song is sung by Jana Kramer  
_

* * *

April 2025

Red Bedroom Records had been Peyton's saving grace for over eighteen years. She still loved the excitement that filled her whenever a new artist began recording and today was no different. Lydia had set herself up in the studio to play a song for her mom and Peyton. Peyton wouldn't allow her to record until she had heard the song acoustic.

"So this one's called 'Let's Just Be'," Lydia started as she sat on the stool in front of her mom and aunt. "I wrote it for my mom and dad. Can I start?"

"Sure girly, go ahead," Peyton confirmed. She sat back on the couch relaxed, Haley did the same.

Lydia repositioned her guitar and began to strum an upbeat tune. Her cowboy shoe clad foot tapped on the stool and then she sang.

"Nine till five, daily grind, really takes it's toll on me. Can't wait till I get home. And I know that you'll be there with the warmest smile for me," she flashed the Scott smile that Haley loved so much. "And some dinner on the stove. We can get away, to our own place."

When it came to music, there was no denying that Lydia was a country girl. Dressed in a checked red, blue and White button down shirt, jeans and tanned cowboy boots, she was the epitome of country and her voice truly represented that.

"Turn the tv off, put some Johnny Cash on. Power down the cell phone and oh let's just be. We can take a break and take our time. Kick back have a glas of wine and oh let's just be...you and me."

Haley smiled at the song that was exactly how she felt after a day of work. Her and Nathan had always managed to find time together even after a long, hard day at work or looking after the kids when they were younger, they would crack open the wine and relax in a place where it was just them two.

"Ain't it strange how we can make time for everybody else. Not make none for ourselves. Now we should stop and take a breath, let the world just fade away. Pull that sick day off the shelf. We can get away, to our own place."

The lyrics were beautiful Peyton thought, and it was exactly why she had chosen Lydia to record at RBR. She had heart in her music, something that just came naturally to Lydia. After another chorus, she sang another verse

"Leave the dishes baby and let's show us what we've been missing."

The rest of the song was the chorus repeated two times before she finished the song with a final strum.

"What did you think?" Lydia asked but she was aiming it more at her mom.

"It was perfect Lyds. I couldn't have wrote it better myself," Haley told her after giving her a hug.

"I have to agree with your mom Lydia. That's going on your first album, 'I Won't Give Up'." Peyton beamed.

"That's what we're calling it?" Lydia grinned excitedly.

"I think it's only right, don't you? So how do you feel about getting straight into that recording studio and getting this track done?"

"Yes." Was all Lydia could say.

"Why don't you go get yourself some coffee and some food and then we'll get you in the studio. It's gonna be a long day. Are you staying Hales?"

"I can't. I have a billion other things to do today. Have fun with Peyton though baby." Haley said as she hugged her daughter goodbye. Lydia then left for food.

"So Haley Scott, what are your billions of plans for today?" Peyton asked as she planted her bum on the stool.

"I've got to grade my junior classes papers, head to the film set and tutor Jonny and Sawyer. But I'm so tired. I don't even know why."

"You're doing a lot in a short space of time Haley. You're bound to be tired," Peyton explained.

"But you're pregnant and still full of energy."

"Honey, it's 11am. You should see me by two, I'm practically asleep on that pool table out there. Plus, Lucas does so much for me. I don't think he likes me working so much though. We haven't even done the baby's nursery yet," she sighed.

"He's not arriving till June Peyton. You've got plenty of time to do the nursery."

"That's what I keep telling Luke, but you know how organised he likes to be. Brooke's asked me to paint Freddie's room once they get more settled so i'll do that before the baby's room."

"Everything seems to be going great for them doesn't it?"

"Yeah and it's about time too. Have you spoke to them about the surrogacy?"

Haley shook her head. "Ive been meaning to. I don't know know if things have changed now that they've got Freddie."

"Do you want to try it again?"

"I said I'd try twice and if it still didn't work then that would be it. So if they want me to try again, I will. I best go and grade those papers."

* * *

Jonny and Sawyer were stood in her old bedroom back in her first ever home. Lucas couldn't find it in him to sell it and thought it would be great for one of the kids when they wanted to move out. They were currently using it as one of the locations for the movie because of it's authenticity.

"I think we should use somewhere else. In fact, I don't think we should even do this at all," Sawyer rambled.

"Nobody's gonna come over here Sawyer. There's no filming being done here today. I checked Julian's schedule," Jonny told her.

"Even if no one comes, I don't want to do this with you."

"You couldn't lie to me if you tried princess. You've wanted this ever since we kissed."

"You couldn't be further from the truth," she scoffed and tightened her arms around herself.

"We've got to get this scene perfect, so practicing will help."

She still wasn't convinced.

"Right let's pretend you've found the bracelet and we'll start just before the hug," he directed and he was surprised when she did what he said.

Sawyer stood just in front of the double bed in her old room whilst Jonny stood in front of her. They weren't in costume yet but Sawyer's normal clothes were similar enough to Peyton's anyway.

* * *

Julian and Lucas walked along the streets of Tree Hill, they were heading to location to check it out for a scene later the next day. The April showers hadn't started yet, but the air was crisp and fresh with dew.

"So the long awaited motel scene is coming up. Nervous?" Julian grinned as he saw Lucas wince next to him.

"Do you like annoying me or something?" Lucas asked with a wave of his hand.

"It's just too easy," the dark haired man chuckled.

"Can we not just leave that scene out?"

"No Lucas. It's one of the most crucial scenes in Lucas and Peyton's story; the lust, passion and temptation. You shouldn't have cheated on Brooke in High School."

"No you're right because if I hadn't have fallen in love with Peyton then I'd still be with Brooke and you wouldn't be here," Lucas joked.

"In your dreams buddy," Julian shaked it off.

"Seriously though, it's not right. She's practically your niece."

"I know that Luke, and I love her like a niece. That's why I want to direct this scene, to ensure that it's done right. Plus there's no nudity."

"Thank God for Brooke's dog collar," Lucas sighed.

The two friends walked up the stairs of the porch to Lucas' old house and made their way inside.

* * *

On the other side of town, Brooke had taken Freddie to the park in her lunch hour along with Alex and Caleb. Caleb enjoyed coming in to work with his mom now because he finally had a friend in Freddie to play with.

Brooke and Alex were sat on a green bench in Tree Hill memorial park watching their sons play on the jungle gym.

"I can't get over how adorable he is Brooke," Alex gushed.

"He's great right?" Brooke beamed like a proud parent would. Her and Julian were still only fostering Freddie but after spending the past few weeks with him, they knew that in the near future, they wanted to adopt him.

Alex nodded, "Is he talking more now?"

"Not really but he seems happy. Elaine is actually coming over tonight to check on him and we want to ask her about buying a new house."

"It's about time. How long have you been in there now?" Alex laughed.

"Far too long," Brooke joined in. Then her attention focused on the curly haired boy heading her way, dressed in jeans and a grey sweater that matched Julian's. "What's up little man?" Freddie looked puzzled by something.

"I'm gonna check on Cale," Alex mumbled before jogging to her son.

"Whews Julian?" he asked.

"He's working today Freddie."

"Why I no see him?"

"Because he's working."

"But me go with him yestewday."

"I know, but you're with me today. Are you not having fun?"

"I miss Julian."

Brooke sighed as she watched Freddie wander to the sand pit. It had been like this ever since they got Freddie. He loved spending time with Julian and followed him wherever he went. He only ever wanted Julian to wash him or read him a bedtime story and Brooke tried to be sympathetic and understood that moving in with a new family was hard but she thought that Freddie would be comfortable around her now. All she wanted was to be a mom.

* * *

Things were getting heated between Sawyer and Jonny in the bedroom. She had never been in such a position with a boy before. She had never had a boyfriend, only guys that she had randomly made out with at a party but there had never been such strong feelings involved, like now. She was willing to let herself go at his touch. It was new to her and she oddly liked it.

His mouth moved passionately against her neck, sucking and biting one of her most sensitive areas. One of his hands in place at her hip where her tshirt had raised slightly so that pale skin was showing.

She let his hands and mouth roam her body until she could hear voices from further in the house.

"What is that?" she jumped up, kneeing Jonny in the crotch.

"What the fuck Sawyer!" he yelled at the pain.

"Someone's in the house," she whispered as she walked to the closed door and put her ear to it to hear the voices better. "Shit! It's my dad and Uncle Julian."

He was in pain but still managed to smirk. He tried to hide it but Sawyer noticed before he could.

"You knew that they were gonna be here, didn't you?" She was angry now! She barged past him to pick up her leather jacket that had fell to the floor.

"Oh come on. There's a door right there, we can get out without them noticing." He was so sure of himself.

"Amd what if I hadn't heard them? Look, just stay away from me. No more rehearsing. I can't even trust you." She pushed him out of the way of the door and ran as far away from him as possible.

He sighed and wanted to kick himself. He was not doing good at winning her over.

* * *

"One week until D-Day," Lanny exclaimed as he and Ella lay on her bed. She was trying to write up some of her history notes whilst he aimlessly flicked through her iPod, interrupting her thought processes whenever he got bored or wanted to speak.

"I'm trying to study Lan. If you want to talk, go see Lydia," she ordered, not once taking her eyes from her notes.

"Me and Lydia don't really talk when we're together, if you know what I mean?"

"Eww, perv!"

"Arghh! I was kidding," he screamed after she kicked his leg forcefully. For a skinny girl, she was strong.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her notes whilst he carried on jabbering on.

"I was trying to talk about your birthday before you so rudely almost kicked me off the bed."

He said it with a smile that made Ella warm inside. She couldn't ever stay mad at him for long.

"What about my birthday?"

"Well I was just wondering what the plans were for the event?"

"I'm only gonna be fifteen, it's nothing special."

"Hey, I'll have you know that being fifteen is kinda awesome you know."

"Oh really? Well usually my dad cooks dinner and we have my family round but your welcome to come this year," she proposed.

"No party with friends? My mom could cook you something?"

"I don't have any friends that I'd want to invite other than you, so no party."

"Okay so just food at your place and presents it is."

"No, Lan. I don't want presents, just your company will do."

"Too late because I've already bought you something," he smirked.

* * *

As Brooke made herself busy with cleaning the kitchen, Freddie played with his building blocks on the living room floor. She couldn't wait to get a new house and buy Freddie new toys and decorate the house how she and Julian wanted it. She could hear Julian in the shower and hoped that he would hurry up because Elaine was going to be there any minute. They had already ate dinner; Julian had cooked lasagne.

A cheery knock sounded against the door and Brooke noticed that Freddie didn't even stir, he was lost in his own little world. Brooke opened the door to Elaine and welcomed her into their home, offering her a drink as she sat at the dining room table. Once handing Elaine a glass of orange, she excused herself from the room to get Julian.

Luckily he was showered and dressed already, about to come out. The couple made their way into the kitchen/dining area and sat in the empty seats. Freddie was still playing with his building blocks out of ear shot and Elaine sat waiting with a notepad, smiling. She was always smiling.

"So,how are you both?" she asked.

"Great," Brooke responded with a large smile.

Julian reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Actually Elaine," Brooke tried again. "I've got a problem, although problem is a big word. It's more like a small issue."

Elaine shifted in her seat and tightened her grip on her pen.

"It's just Freddie seems to be bonding great with Julian, which I love but he just doesn't seem to like being around me or if I'm there, he won't talk to me. Whereas he follows Julian around. I even had to persuade him to not go in the shower with Julian before."

"Brooke, this is not an uncommon problem for foster parents. Often a child will favour one person, but things get better. Freddie is an extremely complicated child, despite his age and it might take him a little longer to adjust to you. But he will don't worry. From what you were saying, I'd guess that he admires Julian and therefore follows him. Just carry on doing what you're doing, showing him love and caring and eventually he will warm to you."

"Good because we're seriously considering adoption," Brooke said and saw Elaine's face light up.

"I'm glad to hear but don't think that this is something you have to rush into because it's not. It's all about adjusting and finding who you are as a family."

"Speaking of adjusting," Julian started. "We'd like your advice on whether it's a suitable time to move house?"

"Usually, I'd say no. Freddie hasn't been in your care long and he's not great with change. That being said, he seems content. Can I just ask why you want to move?"

"We've been in this house for a really long time now and we've loved every minute of it. It holds memories that another house wouldn't have but we just thing it's time to make new memories. We want a big house with a yard where Freddie can run around and play, and enough rooms in the house so that working from home will be more accessible for me," Brooke explained.

"We know that Freddie is going through a big change, but we just think that a happy home would be good for him," Julian added.

"I can definitely see where you are coming from. Have you been looking for houses?"

"Actually, we've already found one. It's close to our friend's house and there is a good school a few streets away for when Freddie is ready for school. And it's just everything we're looking for."

"Sounds like you've really thought this through."

"We have, but we'll only go through with it if you think it would be in Freddie's best interest."

"You both definitely seem to have Freddie's best interests at heart. I'm going to say go ahead with it and if we have any problems, we can face them then, but make sure to tell me of any problems straight away."

Brooke and Julian grinned like two children on Christmas morning. Everything was going wonderfully. New child, new house, new memories.


	22. Chapter 21

_Authors Note: Thankyou to those who reviewed last chapter (Chandler, arubagirl0926, stagediva23 & ObviouslyaDreamer) Your reviews mean the world. Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

April 2025:

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty," Peyton softly said before kissing Ella's blonde curls.

The teenager's eyes fluttered sleepily and then she rubbed them with her hands as she sat up.

"Morning birthday girl!"

"Morning mom."

"Your dad's already making your favourite and I've woke your sisters up. So shall I meet you downstairs?"

Ella nodded. "I'll just have a quick wash and be down soon."

Peyton left her daughter to wake up. The Scott family had the same routine every year when it came to birthdays. Lucas would wake up early to cook breakfast, making sure it was the favourite of whichever birthday girl it was, because each one of them was different. Sawyer liked pancakes with eggs and bacon, she was a skinny girl but boy did she eat. Ella favoured waffles with maple syrup, whilst Annie liked good ol' French toast. Peyton tended to go for everything these days and it really made Lucas think as to what their son would choose as his favourite breakfast dish.

Ella made her way downstairs to the voices of her sisters squabbling and Peyton laughing. Something's would never change. Dressed in her floral pyjamas, she joined everyone round the dining room table. Both Annie and Sawyer were dressed in their pyjamas also. Sawyer's hair was curling at all sorts of angles as she sat in an old band tee and checkered, flannel pants. She looked like she wanted to be back in bed; she had never been good with early mornings. Annie on the other hand was energetic at all times of the day. Usually she'd go for a run or shoot some hoops down at the rivercourt, but this morning she had opted to stay at home to celebrate her sister's birthday. Ella noticed that Annie looked like she'd made more of an effort than Sawyer as her hair was wet after showering and she sat in a New York Knicks basketball jersey and shorts.

"Finally, you're awake," Annie grinned. "Happy birthday Sis!"

"Happy birthday squirt!" Sawyer added with a smile. She wasn't big on emotion but Ella knew that she meant the comment.

"Thankyou."

She took a seat opposite Sawyer with Annie on her left. Her parents walked into the dining room carrying various plates and bowl filled with food. Peyton placed the tray of waffles in the centre of the table along with the jug of orange juice. Lucas put the plates in front of each chair at the table and placed the maple syrup in the centre of the table.

"Happy birthday Broody," Lucas wished his daughter and kissed her head.

"Thanks dad!"

Lucas and Peyton sat at the table, Peyton sitting next to Sawyer and Lucas at the head of the table.

"El, do you want your presents now or later?"

"Actually can I just open them tonight with everyone else's?"

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yeah, I can wait."

"Whatever you want El." Lucas confirmed and signalled for Ella to dig into the waffles.

* * *

After getting the get go from Elaine, Brooke and Julian put in an offer for the five bed roomed house that they had fallen in love with. And a week later, they were finally able to pick up the keys. Their offer had been accepted and they were now the proud owners of 4654 Pineview Drive, which was merely minutes away from Nathan and Haley's house, and only a ten-minute drive into Tree Hill centre and to the beach.

The drive leading up to the house was not too long but big enough to hold both Julian's Chevrolet truck and Brooke's SUV. The house had a white porch that came with a bench swing.

Julian pulled into the drive and turned off the engine. Both he and Brooke turned to look at Freddie who was sat in the back of Brooke's SUV.

"This is gonna be our new home now Freddie. Do you want to take a look around?"

"Juwian come too?" the little boy wondered.

"Of course I'm coming with you Fredster!"

The little family got out of the car, Brooke going ahead to open the red door of their new home as Julian carried Freddie in his arms. They entered the door of the unfurnished house, which opened out into the main living area, with the grand staircase of the three-storey house on the left. The hardwood floors shone beneath their feet as they continued moving through the house and into the dining room that was slightly smaller than the large living room but led into the kitchen. The kitchen was the only thing that seemed to be fully furnished with a bar counter and stools, along with a refrigerator. The back door in the kitchen led to the backyard, which they unlocked and walked out into. The yard was the house's best quality with a swimming pool, on one end and a grand oak tree at the other, with lots of space for Freddie to run around.

"See that tree over there?" Julian spoke to Freddie who nodded. "I was thinking we could build you a tree house. Would you like that?"

The child grinned and nodded vigorously. Brooke rubbed his back as she giggled at his happiness. She couldn't wait to move in.

"Do you want to see your room now?" she asked.

"My own room?"

"You betcha."

The three walked back into the house and up the stairs to the first floor. This was where most of the bedrooms were, three to be exact. The other two were on the second floor, but Brooke and Julian were thinking of turning them into an office and home cinema.

Brooke and Julian had already decided that they were to take the master bedroom with ensuite, whereas Freddie could have the next biggest room, next to theirs, opposite the bathroom. The other bedroom on the first floor they planned to turn into a guest bedroom for when one of their many nieces and nephews visited.

As they walked into Freddie's new room, Julian placed him on the floor so he could look around. They watched Freddie walk around the empty room, taking everything in before climbing up onto the window seat to look outside. He had a view of the tree in the backyard and a bit further in the distance, the beach.

"What do you think little man?" Brooke asked. She and Julian stood hand in hand next to the window seat, waiting for the little boy's approval.

"This be awl mine?" he wondered with that familiar puzzled look on his face that Brooke simply adored.

"All yours if you want it?"

"Yes Pwease!" he accepted.

"We were hoping you'd say that," Julian laughed.

"I was thinking that me and you could go shopping today and buy you all new toys and a new bed. Then we could paint it what ever colour you like."

"No Juwian?"

"Not today I'm afraid buddy. I've got to work but you and Brooke are gonna have tonnes of fun, okay?"

Freddie considered what Julian said and after a few moments, agreed.

* * *

At the age of fifteen, Ella didn't feel much different to when she was fourteen. Everything was pretty much the same as the day before. A few people in the tutor centre had wished her a happy birthday but she was yet to see her best friend.

She stood at her locker, swapping her algebra book for her history book when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

She didn't even have to hear his voice to know that it was him.

"Hey Lanny!"

He pulled his hands away from her eyes and she turned around to see his face beaming back at her.

"Happy birthday best friend!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks. My mom wants to know if you're still coming tonight?"

"Of course. I'll bring your present too."

"Lan, I told you not to get me anything."

"You're my best friend Ella, I wasn't not gonna get you anything so quit your complaining and just accept it."

"Fine, thanks. We've still got that project to do so do you want to come straight home with me afterschool. Everyone else is getting there around seven. So it'll give us a few hours."

Lanny rolled his eyes. "Do you hear yourself right now? It's your birthday and you're still thinking about work."

"Just because it's my birthday, doesn't mean I'm not gonna do homework."

As Lanny laughed, the two friends were joined by Lydia.

"Happy birthday Ella," she hugged her cousin and then kissed her boyfriend. "Morning you."

"Morning. I thought you were in the studio today?" Lanny questioned.

"My mom doesn't want me to miss too much school so she's cutting down on studio time and Peyton agrees. She doesn't think I have enough songs for an album so she wants me to get inspired," Lydia sighed.

"Good, it means more time with me," Lanny concluded before leaning in to kiss his dark haired girlfriend.

Ella tried to look everywhere but at them, talk about third wheel. She slammed her locker door.

"Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you both later."

Lanny and Lydia were both confused as they watched Ella walk down the hallway, blending into the crowd.

* * *

"So Freddie, what colour do you want to paint your room?" Brooke asked as she walked hand in hand with the little boy. She had left his stroller in her car. The little boy shrugged. "Well me and Julian are painting ours purple because we like that colour so why don't you choose a colour that's your favourite?"

"I wike green."

"Green? Okay, I think the green paint is a few aisles down."

They both headed in the direction of the green paint, Freddie clinging to the zebra teddy in his hand. Earlier that day, they had gone to the mall for toys and books to fill Freddie's room. Brooke had definitely gone overboard but she didn't care.

The only thing that Freddie seemed to be interested in having was the zebra stuffed toy in his hand and a lego set. So Brooke bought him both, plus many books and educational toys. She'd also ordered a trampoline and jungle gym for their yard. They wouldn't be moving into the house until they had finished decorating it. Julian suggested that they get decorators to decorate every room in the house but Freddie's so that they could do his as a family. The decorators were in the house whilst Brooke shopped.

"This green is nice," she thought as she picked up a tin and showed it to Freddie who shook his head. "No, okay. Do you want a darker green?"

Freddie nodded and pointed to a forest/hunter green.

"You like that one huh? So do I. I was thinking that we could paint your room like a jungle and have zebras painted on your walls?"

She had already asked Peyton to help with the room but only to paint the zebras. The rest of the walls would be painted a mixture of blue and green.

After choosing the appropriate colours and picked up some glow in the dark stars, they went to pay, both happy with the purchases of the day.

* * *

Nathan waited for Julian to shout action. He was currently stood on a set version of Tree Hill High's basketball court. It seemed like he was always on this court, whether he was co-ordinating the cast for the Ravens film or coaching the actual Ravens team, but he was happy with the way life had gone for him and his family.

"Action!" Julian shouted and Nathan watched the actors whose characters were basketball players run round the court in their right positions, the ones that he had taught them. He was merely on set today to make sure that they played the game correctly. The scene was the game in which he collapsed after taking performance enhancers. It was only a small scene as it was only a small part of the film. They had already filmed most basketball scenes. Julian wanted to get them out of the way so had filmed them out of sequence. The only ones left after today was State Championship, Nathan and Lucas' first game out on the rivercourt and their last high school game out on the river court.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it from his jeans to read the message that had been sent to him. It was from Jamie.

_Dad, I was thinking of coming to stay for a weekend soon. When is everyone free? I was gonna bring Megan _

Nathan couldn't help but smile. Jamie was growing up nicely. He had a great job, an apartment and a girlfriend that they had yet to meet. It was killing Haley, Nathan could tell. He texted his son back.

_Sounds great son, can't wait to meet her. How's next weekend?_

He couldn't wait to tell Haley.

* * *

The Scott house was bustling, people in every room and silence just wasn't an option on this night. It was like this on every birthday. Ella was currently sat in the living room on the floor next to the table that was filled with presents and cards. Peyton was trying to gather all of their guests in one room, which was proving difficult when Alex and Brooke were trying to get their sons to stay in one place, the guys were drinking beers in the kitchen and Sawyer refused to leave her room.

After twenty more minutes, everyone was finally in one place and Ella was able to open her presents. First was the present of Chase, Alex, Avery and Caleb. Chase and Alex still weren't a couple but they were good friends who had decided to get the present together.

Ella tore away the pink tissue paper to reveal a pair of light denim jeans and a light blue t-shirt with Dashboard Confessional wrote on the front. She said her thankyou and moved onto her next presents. In all, she got the clothes off Chase and Alex, a selection of expensive pens to go with two notepads off Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Lydia and Quinley, Brooke, Julian and Freddie bought her a pair of earrings with her birthstone in, her parents had bought her a new ipod with a bigger memory because she had managed to fill her old one. Sawyer and Annie had given her some new books by various authors and she was currently opening the one that Lanny had got her.

"The smaller one is off me and the larger one is from my family, mainly my mom," Lanny explained, sat next to Ella on the floor with Lydia on his other side.

Ella had met Lanny's mom several times but his dad had been out of town since they moved there so she had yet to meet him. She began with the larger present, pulling the blue and white polka dot paper away she found an edition of Wuthering Heights that she didn't have yet. Ever since she first read the novel, she had been collecting different editions and had four copies of it so far. This one was one that she had not yet seen.

"Wow," she gasped. "How did your mom know?"

"I found it and I was going to give it to you as a present from me. But my mom said that she'd like to get you something so I just suggested she use this."

"Wuthering Heights editions as old as this are hard to find. How did you-"

"The internet is a wonderful thing," he smirked although he knew it was a big deal and so did Ella. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace, which didn't go unnoticed by Lydia.

After letting Lanny go, Ella reached for his present. It was her favourite wrapping paper by far, he knew her too well. Wrapped in black paper with stars imprinted on it, was a small box. She opened it up to find a charm bracelet inside. Ella heard Brooke gasp at the beauty of the bracelet as she held it up to the light.

"You said that you wanted one a few weeks ago and I saw this in an old vintage shop and thought it would suit you."

He was right, she thought. It was only a plain silver bracelet but plain and simple is what she liked best.

"I only got a few charms because I figured you could get more when you want them. That one," he said indicating to the book shaped charm. "That's because you love books. The letter E is obvious and I also put a best friend charm on there."

Ella admired the bracelet. It was beautiful. The charm that he had called a best friend charm was simply a star that had their initials engraved and B.F.F underneath. They had always laughed at how they hated the term but it would always make her think of him.

"I love it thankyou. I love all of my presents. Thankyou for all coming and thanks mom and dad for cooking dinner tonight. I couldn't imagine spending my birthday any other way."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm currently writing the next chapter so it may take a little longer to update than usual. But next chapter will be quite Avery centred!  
Also for those who read WGHWY, that will be updated by Friday :') Please leave reviews!


	23. Chapter 22

_Authors Note: Thankyou to arubagirl0926 and haleydavisbaker for your reviews. A lot less than usual, hopefully it wasn't because the chapter was bad! I found this chapter hard to write but I hope yous all like it. WARNING: Some scenes may be distressing. Disclaimer: I do not own OTH! _

* * *

Avery awoke from another tiresome night. These days, she just couldn't sleep, she ached all over and as she sat up in bed, the room spun. Her head was pounding and she could hardly see straight. In some ways, she liked the feeling because each day she was getting more and more used to it, just like the burning sensation that she got when she forced herself to be sick.

Just like every other morning, she showered her bony body, washed her thinning hair and changed into the most comfortable clothes she owned that didn't make her mom suspicious, before applying lots of make up to cover her many spots. Looking in the mirror to inspect herself, she smiled at how she looked; in her eyes she looked great.

Outside her door she could hear her family talking. Her dad had dropped by again, probably to take her to school. She left her room and joined them all in their small kitchen.

"Morning princess," Chase said as Avery sat at the table.

"Do you want any breakfast pumpkin? I've got your favorite," Alex pointed at the bran flakes on the table.

"Thanks Mom."

Avery helped herself to a small bowl of cereal and listened to what was going on around her. She couldn't help but notice how happy her parents were.

"So I told Kevin, that the Brain Blaster was made with tequila and vodka, not tequila and sambuca," Chase explained with a grin on his face. Alex joined in with laughter.

Avery didn't quite catch the joke, but whatever it was, it made her mom laugh. I had always been one of Avery's favorite sights, her mom flicking her head back, closing her eyes as she laughed hard. She smiled at the sight.

She must have spaced out because next minute, both of her parents were staring at her.

"Sorry, what?"

"We were just wondering if you're going out with Quinley this week?"

She shrugged, "Probably not."

Avery had chose to not tell her parents about her and Q's fallout, knowing that they'd only worry about her. It had been weeks since she had spoken to him. Ella's birthday party had been awkward for both of them. She noticed how Q chose to sit in a different room to her, to make things easier. But things weren't easier; she missed him.

"But i thought you two were friends?"

"He has a girlfriend. She comes first."

"Julian has Brooke but we still make time for each other. It's what best friends do, maybe you should talk to him," Alex suggested, knowing just how it felt to like a guy who already liked somebody else.

"It doesn't matter. I have Annie. She's my best friend. Look I'm gonna get my bag and then you can take me to school dad."

The nauseous feeling that she got every time she ate something, overpowered her as she squeezed past the chair that Chase was sat on and into the bathroom. Usually the want to be sick came when she was in school and able to hide it but today it came earlier. Maybe it was talking about Quinley, she wasn't sure but she threw up into the toilet all the same, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

Once she had brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag, she walked back towards the kitchen but stopped at the sound of her parents hushed voices.

"How about tonight?" she heard her dad whisper.

"I don't know Chase."

"Just for a movie Lexi, like old times. Avery can babysit and we'll just have fun. You said yourself that things have been going great lately."

"They have so maybe we shouldn't ruin them?"

"We've got to at least give us a try?"

"Okay, a movie and we'll see what happens," Alex agreed.

Avery chose that moment to make her presence known.

"I'm ready dad," she declared walking back into the room, pretending to not have heard.

* * *

Sawyer stood outside the door of the set built motel and waited for Julian to shout action. She was grateful that her dad wasn't there because she was sure that she wouldn't be able to do the scene. She was doubting herself even now. Looking over her shoulder, her green eyes met Jonny's dark ones and he smiled, almost reassuringly which surprised her.

"And action!" Julian called out.

That was Sawyer's cue. She opened the door of the motel room and entered at a fast pace, heading straight for the bed. Jonny followed suit and watched as Sawyer clambered onto the bed and clumsily felt around.

"It has to be in here," Sawyer broke the silence as she rummaged further under the pillows to find the bracelet. As she pushed the blanket away from the bed, there lay the silver bracelet. She picked it up in her hands and slowly stood off the bed, tears lingering in her eyes.

"Got it?" Jonny asked as Sawyer walked closer to him nodding her head. She met his eyes and laughed at how emotional she had got over the bracelet, just like her mom had told her. Jonny smiled back with a Lucas-esque squint in his eyes. "It's okay," he reassured her.

Sawyer ran her fingers through her hair as she let the tears grow stronger. So many thoughts were rushing through her head: was she in the right position? Were her tears believable? Was she ready to actually kiss Jonny in a steamy make out session?

"It's okay now, okay?" Jonny asked again. She nodded and fell into his arms as he pulled her in a tight embrace. She was surprised to feel how well they fit together. He kissed her temple as she tightened her eyes shut; not because she was scripted to but because it was a natural reaction.

Jonny gently pulled her away, brushing a few curls behind her ears as he did so, looking deeply into her emerald eyes as they darted from his eyes to his mouth. He knew she was scared, she didnt like being the dominant one but this time she had to be. He couldnt just kiss her because it wasnt part of the script, she had to kiss him first and he hoped to God that she got it right.

After a few more seconds, she finally moved her hand to the side of his face and brought it down to meet hers in a tender kiss. He deserved an Oscar for his next move; playing Lucas he had to act shocked and not jump straight into the kiss despite every fibre of his body telling him to.

He counted the three seconds that he was told to by Julian earlier on, and then placed his hands on her face, devouring her lips with his own. He was shocked at how content Sawyer seemed. Their lips fitted together perfectly and he couldnt help but moan slightly as her tongue delved into his mouth.

Carefully, he pushed her jacket from her shoulders as she watched his every move waiting for him to kiss her again. He didn't leave her waiting long as he captured her lips with his own again. Her hands roamed to the back of his neck and pulled him further into her. He'd given up on counting the seconds, to hell with the script, he thought as he walked her backwards towards the bed and carefully pushed her so that she was lay on her back.

He desperately wanted to laugh at how confused and taken aback she looked but he didnt and instead climbed above her, using his arms to hold himself up so as not to crush her. His lips met hers once again as his hands went to the bottom of her t-shirt, peeling it off her body so she was only in her simple, yet sexy black bra. His lips leant down to her flat stomach and kissed it softly, just above where her jeans started. He felt her shiver beneath him.

Sitting up slightly, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and watched as Sawyer stared at his toned body. But she couldnt stare long because soon enough, Jonny was back to kissing her lips. Accidently, she bit on his bottom lip causing them both to smile within the kiss.

His lips moved away from her mouth and onto her neck where his necklace soon enough got attatched to Sawyer's hair.

"Ow!" she gasped as his necklace tugged on her curls. "There," she smiled as she untangled it.

"Brooke," he muttered.

"What?"

"Brooke gave me that necklace. You know, we should probably get going?"

Sawyer nodded before Jonny stood away from her, leaving her lay on the bed.

"And cut!" Julian shouted.

She sat up on the bed and looked around for her shirt to find that Jonny was already holding it with a smirk upon his face.

"Give it back!" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No need to cover up for me princess. I've already seen it all."

"Can you not just be a normal person for one minute?" she grabbed her shirt form his hands and placed it over her head.

By the time she was done, Julian was on the stage with them.

"I'm impressed. I was a little worried about this scene but you both did awesome and all in one take too."

"So we don't have to film it again?"

"Don't sound so disappointed princess," Jonny snarked.

Sawyer met him with a deadly glare.

"My first AD is just watching the scene back as we speak but I don't think you'll have to do it again. Now go get some food and don't be late for your tutor session this afternoon."

Julian left the stage and Sawyer headed to her dressing room to get changed. Unfortunately for her, Jonny's dressing room was right next door so he walked next to her.

"You know all you gotta do is ask."

"Excuse me?"

"To sleep with me," he said nonchalantly.

"That's the last thing I want."

"You can't lie to me princess."

"Stop calling me that!" She almost screamed.

"You're sexy when you're angry," he smirked as he opened the door to his dressing room. Sawyer continued walking to hers so he shouted to her, "Remember, I'm only a door away if you need me."

* * *

Walking through the hallways, Avery was glad that she no longer had to wear her cheerleading uniform and was able to hide herself away in the baby pink Clothes Over Bros hoody that she seemed to wear everyday these days.

Most of the time, Avery had Annie by her side but today Annie had decided to go to the bathroom before class, leaving Avery alone at the lockers. Putting away her math book and closing her locker, she turned to make her way to home economic and bumped straight into the person that she had been avoiding.

"Avie!"

His signature white smile beamed back at her and she was surprised that he looked happy to see her. She replied with a half hearted smile and then tried to get out of his way.

"Wait, can we not talk?"

"About what Quinley? About how much you dislike your girlfriend yet stay with her? Or maybe how you're such a great friend and actually pay attention to my problems for a change?"

"I said I was sorry Ave, I've left you alone for weeks, now I just want my friend back."

"Well maybe we were never really friends. Look I won't talk to you and you don't talk to me. It will be like how it used to be."

With one final glare, she stormed off down the hallway.

* * *

Their clothes were splattered with green and blue paint as they painted a wall of Freddie's room. Julian was on a ladder painting the higher part, Brooke painting the middle section and Freddie painting the lower part of the wall.

"Uh oh," Freddie gasped as his paintbrush fell to the floor. He looked up at Brooke and Julian's faces. "I sorry."

"It's okay buddy. It was an accident," Brooke comforted him as she knelt down to his level and picked up his brush off the floor. "That's why we put paper on the floor."

"Paint clean?"

"Of course. It just washes straight off. We can put it on your clothes or face and it's fine."

He still didn't quite get it so Brooke wiped some paint on her cheek.

"See? It doesn't hurt." She wiped some paint on his nose and he giggled in delight.

"Painting's fun Freds," Julian called down.

The three of them went back to painting the room. The decorators were currently in the other rooms of the house and Brooke hoped that by next week they could officially move in and then sell their old house. Brooke's mobile rang in her Jean pockets so she handed her paintbrush to Freddie and stepped aside to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey !" Haley's always friendly voice called out.

"Tutor wife! What can I do for you? I only saw you a few days ago."

"I know but I never really got the time to talk to you at Ella's party and I've got a bit of free time now so I thought I'd see if you were free."

"Sure, shoot."

"Well I'm going to book an appointment to see the doctor because we've had no pregnancy symptoms. But before I go, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to try again. I always said I'd try twice for you guys and if you still want that, then I'm okay with it. I just wasn't sure what the situation with Freddie was."

"Everything is great with Freddie. We're actually just painting his room now. But we have the money to try again and we're fortunate enough to be able to handle two children if we were successful this time. But only if you're okay with it Hales because I know how big of a thing it is."

"You'd do the same for me right?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then I'm gonna talk to the doctor about setting up another treatment of IVF as soon as possible."

"Thankyou Haley. Just keep me informed okay? I want to be there with you again."

"I will do. So Jamie is coming this weekend, he said he will probably spend a day with you guys," Haley explained her son's visit. She was truly excited, not just to see her son but also to see his girlfriend that he was clearly serious about. From what Jamie had shared with Haley, Megan was quite a girl and Haley couldn't wait to show her off to her family and friends.

* * *

Three hours in school and Avery was already exhausted. She was used to not having as much energy as before but had been drinking coffee to keep her going. She had forgot her coffee this morning though and she could definitely feel the effects. Most of the day, she had walked around in a daze. Her head was spinning but she tried to brush it off. After taking a quick break after lunch to throw up her sandwich, she made her way to her next class to find the room empty. Her drama class would often move around school depending on what the teacher had prepared for that day, the only thing was, if you werent there on time then you never knew where the class had moved to.

Walking the empty corridors, she popped her head up to the glass window on the front of every door to see if her class were inside but what she saw in room 201 definitely surprised her.

Sat on top of a desk with her legs wrapped tightly around, not only the most popular guy in school, Declan Donovan, was Tasha Jacobs. Avery stood as close to the window as possible, mouth hung open in shock as she witnessed Tasha making out with Declan the senior. The girls had only just turned fifteen, yet here she was with an almost eighteen year old.

Avery honestly didn't know what to do. All she could think of was Quinley and knew that she would have to tell him what she had seen.

* * *

"Here's a few more algebra problems. They're a bit harder than the ones we've been working on," Haley explained as she pushed a question sheet to Sawyer. They had been studying for over half an hour, which was a long time when Sawyer hated Math. "Just give them a shot and we'll see how you do."

Sawyer bent her head down towards the desk and focused intently on her Math problems. She hadn't even finished problem one when Jonny entered the Green Room where the tutor session was being held.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Scott," he apologised as he placed his notepad on the table.

"It's okay Jonny. Just sit down and I'll give you the work that you've missed."

He tried to pull out the chair next to Sawyer but found that it had her bag on it.

"Can you move your bag?"

"No." She said without even looking up.

"Fine," he sighed and moved to pull up another chair and sat away from Sawyer. Their interaction didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

For the next half an hour, Jonny managed to behave himself and catch up to Sawyer; Haley was happy that they were both as intelligent as each other. As soon as she told them that their session was finished, Sawyer grabbed her things, said a quick goodbye to Haley and then hurried out of the room. Haley watched as Jonny stared after her.

"So why we're you late?" she asked trying to break his attention from the door from which Sawyer left.

"Oh, my dad is back. He's been finishing up some stuff in our old town and then he visited my sister. She lives just outside of Savannah. He wanted to see me and I lost track of time. I won't let it happen again."

"No it's fine Jonny. As long as you do the work, I'm happy. You don't sound too happy about your dad being home. Is everything okay between the two of you?"

Haley wasn't being nosey, she just had a this need to help people.

"We're just not that similar. He's more like Lanny. I guess I'm not quite the son he expected to get," he shrugged and Haley began to realize just why Jonny was the way he was.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that."

He shrugged again before adding a 'whatever' and picking up his notepad, standing from the chair.

"I'll see you next session Mrs Scott."

"See you next session and about Sawyer," she decided to get involved. "She's a complicated girl, she doesn't trust easy. You have to earn that with her. Give her some time and she'll come around. Just a little advice," she smirked and he smiled back. It was his way of saying thankyou and Haley knew it. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

* * *

In between classes, Avery had been looking for Quinley all day. She only had one more class left and figured that she would catch him after school, even if she had to go to his house. She had told Annie what she had saw and Annie wasn't surprised. She often called Tasha a 'slut' or some other insult.

As, Avery walked down the crowded corridor to her last class, she managed to spot Quinley's raven coloured hair amongst the many people. Finding whatever energy she had left, she ran towards him, bumping into a few people along the way but she didn't care, it was an emergency afterall.

"Quinley!" she shouted just a few steps away from him and she was thankful that he stopped and turned to face her with that Scott smile on his face.

"Ave, you're talking to me."

"Yeah, look there's something I've got to tell you," she started.

"As much as I love that you're talking to me again, I have to go meet Tasha at her locker and then I have to get to class," he turned to walk away but her hand reached out and stopped him.

"No, wait! It's about Tasha."

Quinley sighed and his smile went away as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What this time Avery?"

"She's cheating on you with Declan Donovan," she said softly.

He laughed. "That's the worst lie you could ever think up. Declan is a senior Avery."

"I know he is but I saw them together earlier today making out in an empty classroom."

"I can't believe you're actually doing this. Do you really hate her that much? Are you that jealous?"

"What?"

"We both know that you've never liked her. Even she knows it. She told me that she thinks you have a crush on me, whatever. But the point is Avery, whatever you feel for me, that doesn't matter because I have a girlfriend."

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this Q. I'm telling you so that she doesnt hurt you. Do you genuinely believe I would do something like that?"

"I don't know anymore Ave. You've changed, I mean look at you," he said in disgust. "Is this all some attention seeking plan Avery?"

"I...I don't kn..now what you're talking about," she lied and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your parents might be acting like everything's okay but we both know that you're starving yourself. I mean, your clothes barely fit, your hair is thin and greasy and your face...You look almost dead Avery. I don't know why you're doing this, I don't care anymore. Go ahead, keep starving yourself because you're not getting anyone's attention. I'm done with you!" He spat out at her, his venom infected words stung her and the tears that filled her eyes proved it.

She couldn't take it anymore so she ran into the nearest toilets which were thankfully empty. Standing in front of the mirrors, she looked at the face before her. Was she really as ugly as Quinley was making out? She knew that she had lost weight but she had gained confidence so surely the weight loss didn't matter? His words ran through her head and she suddenly became dizzy and nauseous. The room around her began to blur. Her body became heavy and she just wanted to sleep. Her arms reached out for the sink as she felt herself fall but it was no use. She succumbed to sleep and let her body fall as her world suddenly went black.

* * *

_Authors Note: Hopefully y'all liked it and review, they really help. If there's something that you don't like or want more of just let me know._

_Next chapter: The aftermath of Avery's collapse, introduction of Jonny & Lanny's parents and more! _


	24. Chapter 23

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! I've tried to upload as soon as possible so as not to leave you hanging! I was really happy with the reviews from last chapter so thank you to ObviouslyADreamer, stagediva23, arubagirl0926 & haleydavisbaker. Your reviews mean the world! This chapter is unfortunately only short so I'm uploading another chapter tonight too but it could be a while before the next update as deadlines are coming close for university and I was involved in a car accident Wednesday night, luckily I'm okay though! _

_This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, stagediva23!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTH! _

_P.S. If I created a live journal account and uploaded some of my work onto their (not FF) how many of you would be willing to read and give me feedback? Thanks_

* * *

April 2025-

Alex ran through the white corridors of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, dread and fear pumping through her veins. The moment she received the call from Chase, she felt sick. He didn't explain much, just that Avery had collapsed in school and had been rushed to hospital.

At the sight of Chase sat on one of the blue plastic chairs with his head in his hands, Avery's heart plummeted into her stomach; she thought the worst.

"Chase, what's going on? Where's Avery?" Her voice was frantic and scratchy from the crying she had done in the car.

"The Doctor's in there with her now," he pointed to the door opposite them. "They haven't told me anything yet."

His eyes were bloodshot and blotchy and seeing Chase in such a mess only worried Alex more. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they stood embracing; an attempt to comfort each other.

"Mr and Mrs Adams?" the Doctor interrupted and they immediately jumped apart but held hands. Alex didn't even care that the Doctor assumed that they were married because to the outside world, that's what they probably looked like.

"Avery is in a stable condition. We've got her on a drip and are monitoring her closely."

"I don't understand," Alex mumbled. "Why did she collapse?"

"I'm afraid that Avery has symptoms of Anorexia and the lack of nutrients and food in her body, caused it to shut down. We need to run a few more tests but it doesn't look like any of her major organs are damaged greatly. We are feeding her through a tube which is hooked up to her veins. It's the easiest way to get food into her system."

"Oh my God," Alex began to cry so Chase wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Once she's feeling a bit more up to it, we'll set up a meeting with our psychiatrist and nutritionist. Right now, all she needs is rest. You can go in and see her. I'll be back in a little while."

"Thanks Doctor," Chase politely said and let the Doctor leave before they entered Avery's private room to find her asleep. Alex took a seat on Avery's left whilst Chase took the right.

"She looks so ill Chase."

"She's gonna be okay Lexi. We're gonna help her through this," Chase reassured her then stroked his daughter's head. "As a family."

* * *

Jamie knocked on the door of his family's house, bags in hand and girlfriend by his side. He was nervous to say the least. He knows that his family would adore Megan and she them, but he had never been so serious about a person before. He was sure that she was the one.

Soon enough his sister answered the door. When he had shown Megan pictures of his family, she had pointed out that he didn't really look like either his sister or his brother. And it's true. The twins had acquired their father's black hair and face shape but Jamie definitely shared his mom's nose with his sister.

"Lyds!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a hug and making his way further into the house. Megan followed closely behind and they both dropped their bags by the shoe rack. Jamie reached for Megan's hand and walked into the kitchen with her to see his family waiting, including Lydia.

"Megan, this is my mom Haley, my dad Nathan and the twins Lydia and Quinley. Everyone, this is my girlfriend Megan.

* * *

"Alex!" Julian called out as he and Brooke ran down the hospital corridor. Alex had asked Chase to call them, knowing that they'd want to know but she didn't expect them to come. They had come straight to the hospital after leaving Freddie with Lucas and Peyton.

"You guys didn't have to come. You've got Freddie," Alex said into Julian's tee shirt as he gave her the best friend hug that she needed.

"Freddie will be okay for a little while with Luke and Peyton," Brooke explained. "We wanted to see Avery. What's going on?"

All three of them had taken a seat on the blue chairs outside Avery's room.

"The Doctor says that she is anorexic. She's getting some tests done now."

"Where's Chase?"

"He's gone to get us a drink."

"I'll go see if he needs any help," Brooke suggested, squeezed Julian's leg and then left the two friends to talk.

"How did this happen Julian?" Alex turned to him. "How could I not know that my daughter was starving herself to death?"

"Sometimes it's hard to see the symptoms of Anorexia," he tried. "She was eating, you weren't to know that she was also making herself sick."

"I should have known. I'm her mom. I couldn't even see how upset she was. I'm a terrible mother," Alex wept.

"Don't say that Alex. You're a great mom. Avery and Caleb adore you."

"Then how come I couldn't save her from this?"

"Because you're not superwoman, you can only do so much. Look at me," he turned her face to look at him. "You have grown as a person more than anyone else I know. I remember when I first met you, you were selfish and immature. But not anymore. And you know why? Because Avery and Chase saved you. When you got pregnant with her, you chose to get your life back on track and they both helped you. So please Alex, don't ever think that you are incapable of being a good mom because you're not and never will be. You and Chase will save Avery like she saved the both of you."

Alex knew he was right. She fell into his embrace and cried on his shoulder for what seemed like forever.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping us updated Brooke. Send our love to Chase and Alex. Okay, bye."

Haley placed the phone on the kitchen counter and looked up at her family who were all waiting to find out what had happened.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jamie enquired.

"Is she okay?" Quinley asked knowing exactly what had happened today. Practically everyone in the school knew as Avery was taken out of school on a stretcher.

"Jamie, Avery collapsed at school today. The doctor's have declared her anorexic. Brooke said that she's in a stable condition, just sleeping a lot. They're sure she's gonna be okay though Quinley," Haley explained the situation. She thought Avery had gotten over the whole dieting thing.

Quinley couldn't help but think it was his fault. He knew that she had lost a lot of weight but hadn't tried to speak to her about it or told anyone. What sort of friend was he? He left the kitchen and ran to his room. He couldn't bare knowing that he had been such a bad friend.

Lydia attempted to follow her brother but Haley stopped her.

"He'll be okay Lyds, just give him some time alone."

Lydia nodded and took a seat.

"Sorry about all of this Megan," Haley apologized. "I bet this isn't what you expected?"

"It's fine, I just hope that she'll be okay."

Haley liked Megan. Sure, she had only known the girl for over an hour but she was polite, kind and from the way she looked at Jamie, Haley could tell that she loved him. And that was good enough for her.

* * *

After staying with them an hour, Brooke and Julian had gone home, ensuring Chase and Alex that they'd be back tomorrow to check on Avery. That left Chase and Alex alone in Avery's room. They were only allowed to stay for another hour and then they had to go home. Luckily, Brooke and Julian had picked up Caleb for them and offered to look after him until they were ready.

"So much for our movie date huh?" Chase joked.

"Another time maybe?"

"Definitely. I meant what I said though Alex. I want to live at home and be with you again. I think that's what our family needs at the minute."

Alex nodded. "I think you're right. I thought that us being apart is what me and the kids needed but all we need is you. I need you!"

He had waited months for her to say those words and despite their situation, it gave him hope. He wrapped his hand around hers and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere," he confirmed.

Little did they know that, Avery had heard the whole thing after stirring slightly from her sleep. She too was given hope.

* * *

_Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will see more of Avery's illness. And over the next few chapters will be other character's talking to Avery about it e.g Chalex, Quinley, Brooke, Annie etc... Reviews are love!_


	25. Chapter 24

_Authors Note: As promised, another chapter for the night that's a bit longer. But as I said, I'm not sure when the next update will be. I do know that I will be working on the next WGHWY update soon for those who read it! Reviews keep me going though :') _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTH!_

* * *

April 2025:

Peyton sat in her office listening to a new track from one of her favorite bands, Jimmy Eat World, who had recently reformed. There hadn't been a track of theirs that she had ever hated and this new song was no different.

Lydia walked into the office and sat down opposite Peyton. Peyton had asked to see her.

"Thanks for coming over Lydia."

"It's okay. Is this about recording my next song?"

"Kind of. I was just wondering how many songs you had for us to record?"

"Well with my version of 'Girl in the Moon' I only have one other song."

"So with the two you have already recorded, that would make four on the album?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Aunt Peyton, I know that you need me to hurry up but I'm just not feeling very inspired at the moment."

"That's what I thought so I have a solution," Peyton grinned.

"You do?"

"Of course. It's kinda my job to have solutions. I was thinking, you could head out this summer on a mini tour, just round North Carolina."

"No way?"

"Yeah I've got a few contacts who are touring this summer and they said you could be their opening act."

"Wow! They seriously want me? Who am I opening for?"

Lydia was stoked. She would actually be touring with a real band.

"Only Lady Antebellum," Peyton smirked.

"What? They're my favorite country musicians ever!"

"So you want to do it?"

"Of course!"

* * *

It had been two days since Avery's collapse and Quinley decided that it was now or never to visit her. Walking in to the room, he was surprised to see that she was sat up. He had been expecting the worst. She didn't look her best though-Avery was someone who should never be in a hospital gown.

"Hi, your dad said I could just come in," Quinley shuffled sheepishly towards the bed. "Here's a card from my mom and these are from me." He lifted a bag of grapes in his hand and placed them on the table next to Avery. "My mom always told me that if anyone was ever in hospital, take grapes."

"Thanks," Avery gave a small smile. How was he supposed to know that her body was rejecting solid food.

"You're welcome."

Quinley took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I hope you don't mind me being here? I didn't know if you wanted to see me."

Avery just shrugged.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Ave. You were right," he admitted.

"You believe me?"

"I asked Tasha and she admitted to it."

"Oh-"

"But that's not the point. The point is that I should have believed you straight away and I should never have said those things to you. I didn't mean them."

"Are you sure? Because you sounded pretty convincing."

Quinley reached for Avery's bony hand and gently held onto it. He noticed the wire hooked up to her wrist.

"I'm stupid and impulsive and sometimes I say things I don't mean. If I could take it all back I would. I just want to be friends again Ave?"

"Me too," Avery sighed and brushed the tears from her eyes with her free hand.

* * *

Haley stormed into Peyton's office with a deathly stare in her eyes. Peyton was on the phone, but was aware of Haley's angry demeanor.

"Susan, can I call you back? Thanks." Peyton put the phone down and looked puzzled at Haley. "What's going on Hales?"

"How could you mention a tour to Lydia without discussing it with me and Nathan first?" Haley shouted.

"Because I didn't think it would be that big of an issue. You told me that you supported Lydia's music and trusted my instincts?"

"That was before a tour was put on the table. You know what happened when I went on tour so young," Haley implied at the breakdown in her and Nathan's marriage, merely months after their wedding.

"Is that what's got you worried? Haley, Lydia isn't you and if you weren't aware, she hasn't got a husband," Peyton pointed out, making Haley take a seat.

"I know that but she still has a boyfriend, friends and school. Everything changes when you go on tour."

"Yeah when you're with a big label but I've signed Lydia and I have her best interest at heart Haley. I wasn't planning on just sending her around the world. She's gonna support Lady Antebellum on their North Carolina tour to play seven shows. Therefore, she can finish the year, go on tour and be back in time for the next school year. I'll also send a tour manager with her to make sure she's safe and looked after. I just want her to be inspired Hales," Peyton explained.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I jumped to conclusions. I should have known that you had her best interest at heart."

"It's okay. You're her mom and are bound to be worried but I wouldn't ever suggest something that she wasn't gonna benefit from. So do we have your support?"

"Of course, but I do need to talk to Nathan."

* * *

Nathan and Jamie sat on the bleachers at the Rivercourt after a quick game of basketball.

"So where's Megan again?" Nathan asked, wiping the sweat from his face.

"She's gone exploring, which probably means that she's sat in a coffee shop reading the book that she's brought with her."

"You sure know her well huh?"

"I guess that's what happens when you know someone for five years."

"That long?"

"Yeah dad. That's how long it's been since I moved to Durham," Jamie laughed at his dad. "You're getting forgetful old man."

"Hey!" Nathan pointed his finger at his son and smirked. "So it's serious between the two of you?"

"Yeah, she's the one dad."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"I've never been more sure of anything else."

* * *

"Hi Avery, I'm Doctor Gilbert, but you can call me Kate, if you want?" the psychiatrist started.

Avery was sat in her bed, she was sick of being in it, whilst her parents and psychiatrist sat round her. The doctor and her parents had agreed that she was ready for counseling.

"How about we start at the beginning? When did your eating disorder start?"

All three adults in the room stared at her and she wanted to just bury herself under the blankets and forget about everything. So instead of answering Kate's question, Avery focused on the hospital wristband and began tugging at it.

"Okay, then how about why?"

But that was another question that Avery just didn't feel like answering. She could see her mom's eyes begin to fill with tears and her dad's reassuring hand wrapped around her mom's but she still couldn't do it.

"You know Avery, the first step to recovery is admitting that you have a problem that you need to solve. A problem that you do want to solve don't you?"

Whether she wanted to or not, Avery knew what her answer should be so she nodded in agreement.

"I think that's all we're gonna get for today," Kate addressed Chase and Alex. "I'll be back in a few days and we can try again."

"Thanks Doctor."

Kate left and Avery turned her back to her parents.

"Avie, please let the Doctor help you," Alex begged and rubbed her daughter's back. "If you let her help, you can come home with us soon."

"I want to sleep," Avery mumbled and closed her eyes, blocking out her parents.

* * *

The afternoon drew to an end and the sun was close to setting. Jamie and Megan were walking hand in hand after spending the past two hours walking through Tree Hill, Jamie pointing out all of the places that had been important in his life; Tree Hill High School, the Rivercourt, the beach, his old home and they were now heading to Orton Plantation Gardens, the location of Nathan and Haley's second wedding.

Megan was a big fan of nature, whether it was animal's or plants, she loved immersing herself in it all and thought it was sweet that Jamie would bring her to the gardens. They were heading to the band stand because Jamie said it had the best view of the sunset.

"So this is where your folks got married?" Megan asked as she sat down on the floor of the band stand and looked out to the sky. Jamie took a seat next to her and as his fingers grazed hers, she got butterflies. He could still do that to her, even after all the time that had passed. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah this is the place. Pretty huh?"

"Definitely. It's so bizarre thinking that your parents were pregnant and renewing their wedding vows at the age of eighteen. Don't you think it's romantic?" Megan gushed.

"It's a great story to tell but I can be romantic right?"

"Oh baby, I wasn't making a dig," she apologized and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You're perfect."

"I'd say the same thing about you too."

He noticed the light of the sun change color on Megan's face so knew that the sun was setting...now or never.

"So there was kind of a reason why I brought you here to the gardens," he started.

"It wasn't because I like places like this?" she giggled.

"Well yeah but also because I love you Megan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're not like anybody else I've ever met. You have this insane ability to care for people no matter what they do. You're beautiful in every way, especially now with the sun shining on your face like that," he pushed a piece of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears, causing her to blush slightly. "I don't ever want to be with anyone else Meg, and I hope you don't either. That's why I want to ask you something."

He took a deep breath and dug in his pockets, watching Megan's eyes grow wide. He held out a black velvet box in front of her.

"I know that we've only been together six months but we've known each other for five years and I've never felt like this about anyone. So, Megan York, will you marry me?"

Megan looked at the man in front of her, the man who had been in her life for five years ever since she had gotten lost on her way to enrollment and he'd helped her find her way. In five years, they had made more memories than most people after having been on vacations, parties and even shared a house together. She had watched as they progressed from strangers, to friends, to drunken more than friends, to best friends and finally to boyfriend/girlfriend. Now this was a new stage in their relationship, this was being engaged and eventually married to have a family and spend the rest of their lives together despite them only being twenty-four but as she looked him straight in the eye, there was not a moment of doubt as she whispered her answer.

"Yes, of course yes!"

He grinned happily and slid the antique silver ring onto her finger and pulled her towards him by the waist as his lips devoured hers before pulling her into an embrace. When they finally broke apart, both with happy smiles on their faces, Megan looked at her new ring.

"Wait, is this my grandmother's?" she turned to Jamie, who nodded. "How did you get it?"

"I asked your dad's permission two weeks ago and he said that it had been your dream since you were little to wear your grandmother's ring. So he made a deal with me. He gave me his blessing as long as I gave you this ring and if I'm an honest, there isn't a more perfect ring out there for you."

"I can't believe this. How long have you been planning to propose?"

"At least a month but I couldn't think of a romantic location until you suggested we visit Tree Hill and I knew it had to be here. Romantic enough for ya?" he smirked his father's smirk, the one that Megan had fallen in love with.

"James Lucas Scott, you are unbelievable, you know that? I love you so much."

* * *

Lucas had realised that him and his wife had been living somewhat separate lives recently, with her focusing on the label and he the movie. So he had decided that they needed a night to themselves. Therefore, he had made reservations from the ever popular bistro in town.

They got out of Peyton's car, which he had drove seeing as tonight was all about spoiling his wife who was dressed in a beautiful green, empire styled top that hung loosely over her belly but hung beautifully to her new, full cleavage.

"You're a sight for sore eyes Peyton Scott," he whispered into her ear as they walked the few feet to the bistro.

"Somebody is being nice tonight," she teased.

"Hey, I'm always nice," he said and kissed her cheek.

"What is all of this in aid of Luke?"

"I just thought that my wife deserved some attention." He held the door to the bistro open for her and as they entered, they saw that it was only a small restaurant that if full would hold thirty people but tonight had about fifteen in.

"Lucas?"

"Jonny?"

Lucas was shocked to come face to face with the teenager who was dressed in a white shirt and black slacks.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parent's own this place so I work here whenever I can. Hi Mrs Scott," he greeted Peyton and then looked at the reservation sheet. "Table for two for Scott, okay." He picked up two menus and showed them to a table in the corner of the restaurant, away from the kitchen and the entrance. "Is this okay for you both?"

"Perfect, thanks Jonny," Lucas politely accepted the table and sat down with Peyton.

"Can I get you some drinks?"

"Sure, errrm Peyt? Water with lemon?"

"Yeah with ice please.

"Okay so one water with lemon and ice and I'll just have a beer please."

Jonny took their drink orders and walked away.

"From your face, I take it you didn't know he worked here?" Peyton laughed.

"No, why? Did you?"

"Of course. Ella comes here all the time with Lanny."

"It's good to be told these things," he joked and looked at his menu.

Within minutes Jonny was back and placing their drinks down.

"I hope you don't mind but my parents are gonna come out and introduce themselves. I think they feel like they should you know because my mom knows Ella and I'm in your movie Lucas," Jonny explained.

"Yeah of course," Lucas said and then went back to his menu, unaware of the people walking to their table.

"Dad, this is Lucas and Peyton Scott," Jonny said, causing both Lucas and Peyton to look up at the man in front of them with very shocked expressions on their faces.

"Jake!"

* * *

_Authors Note: I'd like to think that not many of you saw that coming? Let me know if you did/didn't, if you like where the story is going, what was your favourite part? Let me know in reviews :') xo_


	26. Chapter 25

_Authors Note: It has been far too long since I last updated and I only hope that I still have readers. I apologise greatly! I was focusing on my Brulian fic but now that that's finished, I'm gonna focus on this story and not start my other BJu FF until I have made more progress with this :') _  
_I was happy that many of you were so shocked by Jake's reappearance. I will tell you now that he is going to ruffle a few feathers with people. But everyone likes drama right ;) Onto the next chapter!_

* * *

April:

"Jake!"

"Peyton," his face lit up as he set his eyes on her. Peyton didn't mirror the emotions though. She stared back at him puzzled, her eyebrows arched and her mouth agape. Lucas looked between the two and could sense the tension so he cleared his throat and reached his hand out to Jake.

"Jake,it's good to see you buddy."

Jake shook Lucas' hand but didn't take his eyes off Peyton who was now staring at her feet. Jonny huffed and left to attend another table.

"Lucas. It's been too long. This is my wife," he turned to the red headed woman with pixie cut, who had recently joined them, stood to his left. "Reagan, this is Lucas and Peyton."

"It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Jake and the kids," she grinned, oblivious to the tension between them.

Lucas shook Reagan's hand and Peyton smiled politely. She noticed how pretty and young Reagan looked. She must be at least 10 years younger than them, maybe even 15. Peyton was so focused on Reagan's feature's that she didn't hear where Reagan was going, she assumed back to the kitchen, leaving just Lucas, Jake and Peyton.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to sit," Peyton apologised, taking back to her seat.

"I'll leave you both to eat. We'll have to meet up for dinner some time and catch up," Jake suggested with a shrug. "See you later."

"Yeah bye Jake."

"See you soon Peyton."

"Bye," she uttered, trying to focus back on her dinner with her husband. Lucas sat down opposite her and heaved a sigh. "What was that about?"

"I guess I was just shocked to see him," she lied because the truth was something that she couldn't tell right now.

* * *

Avery was getting sick of staring at the same four walls in the hospital. She hadn't even been in there for very long but because she was so weak, she wasn't allowed to move round the hospital much. Plus, because of her age, she was on the children's ward so her walls were painted with various zoo animals.

Her psychiatrist was sat opposite her. She had already asked various questions that Avery didn't want to answer. She just wanted to go home and put her make up on and do her hair. She felt dull in the hospital gown and hated everything about it.

Doctor Gilbert was nice enough and Avery would be lying if she said that she didn't like her. But counselling wasn't what she needed right now.

"I'm sorry Kate but I don't want to talk," Avery sighed and ran her fingers through her slightly greasy hair.

"Look Avery, I understand that you didn't want to speak in front of your parents so we're having a solo session. Just you and me. Anything you tell me, stays between us okay? Sooner or later, you're going to have to talk to me," Kate explained calmly.

However, Avery was stubborn and she didn't want to talk so she stared at the elephant and lion that sat on the wall in front of her.

* * *

Each school day was always a drag for Sawyer and she actually missed not being on set. Sure she knew that acting wasnt going to be a future career for her or anything but it was better than school. She only went to school three days a week most of the time, though she had decided that that was more than enough hours in this place.

She was already later for her third class of the day and figured that another five minutes to get a snack from the vending machine wouldnt hurt. When she rounded the corner, she saw a familiar tall, leather jacket wearing, biker boot clad jerk that she didnt want to see right now.

At the sound of her footsteps, Jonny looked up from the machine and sent a friendly smile in Sawyer's direction and for a second she thought that he was someone else. He had never looked at her like that before.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she grunted at him, rolling her eyes and shoving him out of the way so that she could look at the snacks in the machine.

"You're looking pretty today, as usual," he quickly added, not wanting to anger her anymore. She stared back at him wide eyed and slightly disgusted. This wasnt going how he wanted. After Haley's comment the other day, he wanted to win Sawyer round, let her know that he was someone to be trusted.

"Did you land on your head this morning?" she snarkily replied before dipping into the pocket of her leather jacket to get her money. Before she could even sort through it, Jonny had placed some money in the vending machine and pressed the buttons for the last pack of Reese's peanut butter cups.

"Hey you took the last packet. I was just about to buy them!" Sawyer shouted. He shrugged and passed them to her.

"Here, I'm not hungry anyway," he said before walking away.

* * *

Brooke carried Freddie into the hospital. He was quiet but smiling and holding his toy Zebra so she knew he was happy, just as always. She had a surprise that she wanted to talk to Julian about later on that day but first she had to see Avery. Alex had called Julian that morning crying that Avery hadnt made any progress and the doctors were getting more worried. The longer she went without talking to a therapist and agreeing to eat rather than be fed through a tube, the more damage she was doing to herself. So Brooke had agreed to talk to the young girl.

When she got to Avery's door, she gave it a gentle knock and after a quiet response she entered the room with Freddie and closed the door behind her. Avery was sat in the bed reading Vogue. Brooke couldnt help but smile. Avery was alike her in so many ways. She placed Freddie on the chair next to Avery and gave him one of his books that he liked to look at before she sat down on the spare chair. Avery hadnt spoken a word but had put down her Vogue magazine.

"Hi Ave, how are you doing?" Brooke reached for Avery's hand and held it.

"I'm great Aunt Brooke," she smiled. "So why arent they letting me out yet?"

"Because," Brooke sighed. Avery was worse than what she anticipated. "You might think that youre okay but the Doctors dont think you're making any progress."

"But they're feeding me and I promise that I'll continue to eat when I leave here. I just need to get out. I'm going insane," Avery said through gritted teeth and Brooke knew that if she was in Avery's position then she would be the same too.

"They'll let you out Avery as soon as you start talking to your therapist. Anorexia is a dangerous illness and it's all to do with how you see yourself mentally so to solve the problem, you have to start talking to someone. I'm always here if you need to talk. You know that right?

"I know but they dont want me talking to you right? They want me to talk to my therapist Kate," she rolled her eyes as the words left her mouth.

"Well yes they do but I'm here too. You know that you're sick dont you?"

"I just wanted to lose some weight and it just went a bit far. That's all."

"That's where you're wrong honey. This is not about losing a few pounds, there was something else that made you do this to yourself and the therapist is gonna help you see that if you talk to her. Everyone is worried about you. Especially your mom and dad. They just want you home so that you can be a family again. And I was going to ask you to do something for me this summer before you got ill."

Avery instantly peaked up, straightening her back. "What were you going to ask me?"

"Well you know that every year we do an issue on 'Zero is not a size' for BDavis magazine and I was going to ask you to model for a few shoots. I had already discussed it with your parents. But I cant have you in my magazine Avery when you are ill like this."

"I can do it Aunt Brooke," she said with defiance.

"I know you can sweetie but you have to get better first. Gain the weight that you lost and learn to love the person that you were because you're amazing and beautiful just the way you were. You didnt have to change for anyone," Brooke reassured her, hoping that giving Avery a goal would help with her progress.

* * *

On his way to the tutor centre, Lanny passed Sawyer and gave her a friendly smile, thinking that she would ignore him like usual, she was so like his brother that he didnt let it bother him. Once he had passed her, her voice called out to him and he turned around, assuming she wanted to ask about Elle.

"Give these to your brother for me," she roughly handed him a packet of Reese's. He almost laughed there and then wondering why she handed them to him.

"What are these for?" he questioned, puzzled.

"I dont want to owe him anything and he gave me his Reese's today so I'm paying him back," she cleared up with dignified pride.

"I'm sure he probably meant for you to have them. He doesn't like Reese's. He's allergic to peanuts," he informed her before passing the chocolate to her and continuing down the now familiar corridor to the tutor centre, leaving Sawyer standing in the corridor shocked and confused, not emotions she felt often.

* * *

After calling Julian that morning and explaining her new plan for Freddie, she had finally arrived at the location with Freddie. Julian was already parked up on the grassy drive, casually leaning back on his truck. He still had the same youthful look that he'd had since the first day Brooke met him.

Leaving Freddie's stroller in the car, Brooke carried him in her arms but as soon as he saw Julian, he wriggled free and ran straight into Julian's legs. He picked the young boy up and closed the distance between them and his wife.

"Nice day Wifey?" he asked after placing a kiss upon Brooke's cheek.

They continued to walk as she nodded. "I went to see Avery. I don't know if what I said worked but it was worth a try right? I did the right thing?" She wasnt sure if throwing a modelling contract on the girl now would be such a great time.

"Of course you did the right thing. You're a rolemodel to Avery, she looks up to you and respects your opinion so you might have just got through to her. I guess we'll see."

"You're right."

Brooke decided to carry on the conversation at home once Freddie was asleep because they were now stood at the wooden gate entrance of Freddie's surprise.

"Ladies first," Julian offered and followed behind Brooke until they were stood in the centre of the sheltered building. Julian looked from left to right, the walls lined with individual horse pens each containing a different shape, size or colour of horse.

The idea to bring Freddie horse riding came to Brooke when she was reading an article on a mother and child website that had ideas for ways to bond with your child and horse riding was one of them. Knowing that Freddie adored zebras, she thought that horses would be a good substitue.

After calling the stables, she found out that it would be okay for Freddie to start riding lessons now at his age but it would be done with supervision and would have to be done on a young horse or pony. The family followed the trail out into the back of the stable where a sandy course was. Standing in the centre was a young woman with a small horse.

Brooke went ahead to talk to the woman as it was the same lady that she had spoken to earlier that day. When she called, she explained to the stable worker, Scarlett, that they were looking for a house that looked as similar to a zebra as possible.

A few minutes had passed before Julian decided to join the women in the centre of the course. Freddie was already in awe of the striped horse before him.

"Hi I'm Julian," he introduced himself. "And this is Freddie."

"Hey, I'm Scarlett. Please to meet you both." She sent an extra sweet smile to Freddie, knowing that he was shy. "And this here is Henry."

Henry was an all black horse that had three white stripes on his body and black hair to match. Julian placed Freddie on the ground in front of Henry and they stared at each other inquisitively. Freddie tilted his head to the side like he was trying to figure out who Henry really was. Brooke crouched down to Freddie's level.

"Freds, Henry is a horse and you know, horses are kind of like zebras. We thought that if you liked Henry, you could learn to ride him and he could be yours," she tried to explain as simply as possible. Freddie grinned at her before falling into her arms in an embrace that nearly knocked Brooke to the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear and she could almost hear his smile as crazy as it sounded. She looked up at Julian to see that he was as happy as she was.

"So buddy, are you ready to ride Henry?" Julian suggested and watched Freddie almost bound onto the horse there and then.

"Woah there little man," Scarlett reached her arm out. She had a subtle southern twang to her accent that comforted Freddie and Brooke was already pleased that they had decided to choose this stables. "First we have to get him ready for you to sit on him okay?"

* * *

After tutoring, on his walk home, Lanny got out his cell and found Lydia in his addressbook and called her. He hadnt seen her all day in school and he had to stay an hour longer for tutoring so now was the only free time he had. After a few dials, she answered.

"Hey Lanny."

"Hi. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Homework."

"Want to meet up later?" he questioned with a smile.

"I cant. Because I'm going on tour this summer, my mom wants me to keep my grades up so I have to study," she sighed.

"You've never failed a test in your life Lydia."

"Because I study."

"Fine whatever. I'll see you when I see you." He ended the call and placed his phone in his jean pockets. She was avoiding him and he didnt understand why.

* * *

After a long day in office, Peyton couldnt wait to get home. She was definitely feeling the effects of her pregnancy more and more as her due date drew closer. She hadn't even done any strenuous activities today to feel so exhausted. There was only a few more pages of paperwork to file and process, which she could technically leave till the morning but she wanted to focus on decorating the baby's room tomorrow so decided to stay.

A decision that she was soon to regret when a tall, stocky guy entered her office with a slightly more mature look to his appearance now, with the copper colours that stained his hair and stubble. But his eyes told her that he was the same guy that she used to know. The same guy that she used to lie in bed with for hours, cradling a baby between them. The same guy that once said that he could have held her forever.

"Jake," she uttered. Barely a whisper but he didnt need to hear her say his name to know that thats what left her lips.

"Hi Peyt," he replied with the big smile that she remembered. "So this is the pride and joy huh?" He pointed around the room, brimming with pride.

"Well one of them. I kind of have a whole family of pride and joy's now," she reminded him, instinctively placing her hand on her stomach.

"Of course, how many have you and Lucas got now?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "What are you doing here Jake? In Tree Hill?"

He took a step closer but she quickly retreated despite the desk in between them.

"Reagan wanted to open a Bistro here," he shrugged.

"Bullshit and we both know it."

Her stare cut into him. He forgot how feisty she could be, not that they ever really argued that much when they were together.

"Why else would I be here Peyton?" he teased with a smirk and matching glint in his eye.

"We both know why. You cant just come here now Jake," she sighed. Her voice laced with a whimper.

"Look, I just want us to get some food or a coffee and catch up okay? I mean no harm. I promise," he reassured her, making her feel guilty for jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry," she exhaled. "I shouldnt have assumed but after the last time I saw you, you'll forgive me for not thinking the worse."

He nodded in agreement. "Well it's been a while since then. Things have changed. So coffee soon?"

"Soon," she promised and watched him retreat from her office so that she could finally breath again. What mess had she gotten herself into this time?

* * *

_Authors Note: There we go folks, I hope you liked it and you're all coping without our weekly OTH :'(  
So what's going on with Jeyton?  
Do you think Brooke was right to talk to Avery about modelling?  
What about Jonny, is he being genuine?  
And what did y'all think about Freddie horse riding?  
Lots of questions that I'd love to know the answers to :P _


	27. Chapter 26

_Authors Note: Not a lot of reviews for last chapter but I understand that I was away awhile so will probably have lost readers. Thank you to arubagirl0926 & Chandler for your reviews and anyone who has added this story to their subscriptions. If you are reading, please just drop me a review to let me know :) _  
_This chapter was supposed to be a long one but I decided to split it into two so if you want the next chapter, review because it's ready! _

* * *

May 2025:

Brooke walked to the back door of their new house and opened it to look out at her husband chasing Freddie round the yard. She giggled at the way Freddie's legs sometimes got ahead of him so that he almost tripped but Julian was always there to catch him and twirl him round, their laughing radiating through the yard. She always knew that he'd be a good dad one day and it pained her that they couldn't have been doing this for years.

"Boys! Breakfast," she called out and watched as they ran up to the house. She gave Freddie's curls a gentle ruffle as he walked past her before turning to Julian and kissing him on the lips. He smiled, slightly taken aback but appreciative all the same.

They followed Freddie into the dining room where they know ate their meals. One of the things that Brooke hated about her childhood was that she lived in such grand house that just needed a family to use it. And that's what she was going do with their house. They were going to be a family, using every room, filling them with memories.

* * *

The day had only just started but since Avery had been admitted to hospital, Chase and Alex's days had started the same. They would wake up, in the same bed, which was a new development, one that they both savored every night and every morning. Then they'd hurry to get themselves and Caleb ready before leaving to drive to the hospital. They had both managed to find people to cover them at work for a few hours.

This morning however, had started slightly differently. Alex stirred from her sleeping state at the feel of Chase's lips on her shoulder, placing feathery kisses on her skin. Things had certainly been getting better for the two of them and kissing was becoming more frequent but neither had taken the step of going further in the bedroom despite both of them craving it more than anything.

She bit her lip, trying to hide the grin that was spreading on to her face. Chase must have sensed her being awake because his hands creeped across her pyjama clad stomach, pulling her closer into him, the kisses becoming more frequent.

Rolling onto her side, she turned to face him, his eyes shining playfully, so much so that she couldnt hold in her smile.

"Good morning," she smirked.

"Really? I havent noticed. I was too busy staring at my sexy girlfriend," he replied, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed into her pillow. "Ewwww both cheesy and creepy," she said in between giggles.

"Then you're not gonna want me to continue what I was doing then are you?" he questioned as he continued kissing her neck, slowly moving down to her chest.

"Hmm," she sighed in pleasure, loving the feel of his lips on her body again. It had been too long.

* * *

Haley left the bathroom, that connected to hers and Nathan's bedroom, fully clothed and ready for a day at Tree Hill High. With the last of finals lasting another week, she had offered to help out in the tutor centre with any student that wanted extra studying time , as well as normal classes.

Nathan was just only getting out of bed when Haley walked over to her chest of drawers to find a hair pin. Typical for the both of them for Haley to be the quick and efficient one whilst Nathan lazed around till the last possible moment.

"Were you sick this morning?" he asked, stretching his stiff back. Haley had been throwing up recently, which they quickly put down to pregnancy but when the test came back negative, they were left confused.

"No not today. I feel nauseous though," she grumbled because she hated feeling sick but she was also too stubborn to ever go to the doctor.

"I think it's time you went to the doctor's angel," he sweetly told her as he made their bed.

"I have an appointment for tomorrow," she reassured him, knowing Nathan, he would continue to worry until she got the all clear.

"Good," he nodded and walked into their closet to get today's outfit. "Did Peyton tell you about the party that she and Luke are having?" he called from inside the closet.

"Yeah. Next week right?"

Nathan re-emerged with a pair of track pants and black t-shirt with Coach Scott sewn on the front. "Yeah. I know we have to get Sawyer a present but do we have to get Luke and Peyton one?"

"Well it is their anniversary Nathan," Haley reminded him.

"Exactly. It's not their wedding day anymore."

Haley laughed, shaking her head and joining him in front of their bed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll find something for them if you get Sawyer's?"

"What the hell am I supposed to get a seventeen year old girl?" he grumbled.

"Well what did you used to get Peyton?"

"Birthday sex."

"Of course you did," she winced. "Well stick to a vinyl record or an art book."

"Okay okay. I'll find something. Leave it with me," he agreed and kissed her forehead before looking at his watch. "Argh I'm gonna be late again."

He rushed into bathroom to get ready whilst Haley made her way downstairs to get breakfast.

* * *

After some much needed morning loving, as Chase called it, the loved up couple made it to the hospital an hour later than usual, Caleb in tow, who hadn't stopped talking since they had woken him up.

There was no denying that they felt guilty for not being with Avery as soon as she woke up but were reassured when they stood outside her door and heard laughing. They entered the room and saw Avery and Quinley playing snakes and ladders.

"I told you I'd win," Avery boasted. "How can you lose a child's game four times Q?"

"Whatever, I let you win," he lied.

At the sound of the door opening, they turned to see Avery's doting family stood in the doorway.

"Morning kids," Chase said as he made himself comfy in one of the chair's. Caleb took his usual seat on the edge of Avery's bed.

"You're later today," Avery pointed out.

"We...errrm," Alex hesitated.

"Caleb woke up late," Chase tried to cover up but the shared smirks didnt go unnoticed by Quinley and Avery.

"Why don't you go get some drinks so I can say goodbye to Q," she suggested. "I'll watch Cale."

"Sure. We'll be back. See you soon Q."

Chase and Alex left the hospital room quickly. Quinley soon burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Avery asked as she pulled Caleb closer to her on the bed.

"Did you not just see that?" he pointed to where her parents were stood mere minutes ago.

Avery shrugged her shoulders and creased her brow. "I don't understand what you mean."

"The reason why your parents were late today," he gave her a clue but she still showed confusion. "They were totally having s-e-x this morning," he spelled it out so that Caleb didnt pick up on it.

"No they were not!" she gasped in shock.

"Did you not see their faces when you said that they were late?"

"Ewwww they're my parents. They don't do that," she scoffed. But she thought about what Quinley had said and if he was right then what did that mean for her parents? She felt an emotional weight shift slightly within her. Things were finally coming together.

* * *

"Did you see last night's episode of Shelter?" Ella questioned, turning to Lanny as they walked through the quad to their algebra class. He had been quiet for most of the morning.

"No I missed it," he managed to mumble.

"Okay what's going on with you?" she nudged his arm, causing him to jump. He was more zoned out than she originally thought.

"Girl troubles," he honestly replied without even taking a second to think about it. They had a very honest relationship, if anyone was one to hide their feelings, it was Ella but only occasionally.

She didn't really want to talk to him about his relationship with her cousin but knew that if he was in the same situation, he'd be there for her no matter what, so she was going to do the same for him.

"What's happened?"

"She's avoiding me," he exhaled. "She says she has to study."

"If you can't find time to catch up now then what's it going to be like when she's on tour?" Ella put to him, voicing the words that he too had been thinking. He smiled at her affectionately, his eyes lighting up as he thought that this was the reason why she was his best friend. She mirrored his smile and her day was made. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"At least it means I can spend some time with my best friend," he told her and she was happy enough with the response.

* * *

Brooke loved the month of May. It was when the the warm air started to hit their little town and April showers were infrequent. She was even more happy now that they had signed Freddie up at the stable. It meant that on clear days like today, she was able to spend the whole day with the little boy out in the open field. She wasn't much of a rider herself so she appreciated that they could share the learning experience together and hopefully bring them closer. As much as he had warmed to Brooke greatly, Freddie still turned to Julian for most things.

Today she had managed to get cover at the store so whilst Julian spent the rest of the week on set, she got to spend it with Freddie and today they were at the stable. She was acting like a proud mother, taking pictures of him in his little brown riding boots and his black helmet.

"You're looking good buddy. I'm gonna send these to Julian. He's gonna love you," she gushed.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Scarlett appeared holding the reigns to Henry and a larger white horse called Polly. Brooke and Freddie followed Scarlett out onto the sand track which was for beginners. "You first then Brooke."

Brooke took a deep breath and followed Scarlett's instructions to mount Polly from the left, using her mane to lift herself up. Once she was settled on the saddle with her feet placed correctly in the stirrups, she waited for Scarlett to get Freddie ready.

"So Freddie, remember what we did last time?"

Freddie nodded and could see the enthusiasm on his face. He already had such a big love for Henry and Brooke was more than certain that they were going to buy him for Freddie.

"Okay so if I place you on Henry and you put your feet in the stirrups. Do you remember what they are? Point to them for me," she told him sweetly.

Freddie pointed to the iron stirrups that hung from the saddle , causing Brooke to almost squeal with pride. She was definitely an excitable mom.

"Good boy," Scarlett said to him. Picking him up, she then placed Freddie upon the brown leather saddle. He eagerly grabbed the reigns, his smile almost reaching his ears.

As Scarlett altered the stirrups to fit Freddie's little legs, he let one of his small hands fall away from the reigns and pat Henry's neck, just like Scarlett showed him. Once both Freddie and Brooke were on their horses, Scarlett attached a lunge line between them, with Henry and Freddie in front.

"Are you ready? We're just going to have a gentle walk around the trail," Scarlett informed them.

"I'm ready. Are you ready Freds?" Brooke called to him and heard him shout, 'Weady'.

* * *

To say Annie was shocked by her best friend's current health condition, would be an understatement. One thing that she and Avery had always done was talk about everything. They were not ones to keep things to themselves.

She was currently sitting in Avery's hospital room, reading a ridiculous story from a trashy magazine about a girl who was claiming that her life was ruined after she sent a text message to the wrong person.

"Have you ever heard anything so stupid and superficial in your entire life?" she scoffed at the words written.

Avery giggled; typical Annie, she thought. "Why are you reading it? You hate my magazines," she reminded her.

"I know but you love them and that's what friends do," Annie grinned, her goofy squint perfectly in place.

"So what's going on in school? I feel like I'm missing out on everything stuck in here."

"Everyone is just focused on finishing for summer. Do you think you'll be out of here by then?" Annie asked, knowing that summer for the two of them was often spent at the beach so that Annie could play volleyball with the boys whilst Avery flirted with them.

"I don't know," she admitted disheartened. "The doctor said that if I make progress then I can go home and just go to counseling and check ups."

"And are you making progress?" Annie asked, placing the magazine on the side table and leant back in the chair.

"Not enough. Not until I start eating all of my meals on my own and talk to my therapist."

"What's stopping you? The Avery I know can't stop talking," she smirked. "It's actually quite annoying."

"Shut up Ann!" though she knew her friend was joking. "I guess it's just different when you're talking to a stranger. Can we talk about something else?"

"If you promise to get better?" she asked, holding out her pinky.

"I promise," she grabbed hold of Annie's pinky with her own. "Now can you braid my hair pleeeeeaaaase?" she dragged it out adding a pout for extra effect. But Annie was already climbing up onto the bed.

* * *

After just finishing their last scene of the day, Sawyer and Jonny were walking to their assigned dressing rooms. Sawyer had spent most of the day thinking about Jonny's allergy to peanuts and why he had bought Reese's. It had been at least two weeks since it happened but it continued to plague her mind. She had been in her own bubble since that day, turning to music and art for help but when both didn't bring her answers, she decided that maybe she should just ask him about it.

"Hey Princess," he called to her when she got to her dressing room door. She looked in his direction. "Want to go get a drink or something? We can plan tomorrow's scene," he suggested, talking about the pivotal shooting scene. Sawyer had planned to talk to her parents about it like she had done many times in the past but sharing her knowledge of the event with Jonny could only do more good than harm, so she nodded.

"Sure. We can get a coffee or something. I just need to get my stuff," she entered her dressing room and thought that now would be a good time to question him about the candy.

* * *

_Authors Note: So who would you like to see more of? Review for the next chapter guys :) xo_


	28. Chapter 27

Authors Note: I was hoping to get more reviews last chapter but I got people subscribing etc and thank you to arubagirl0926 for your review :)

* * *

May 2025:

"So," Kate started. "I think you made good progress last session Avery. What do you think?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "I still don't feel comfortable talking to you though."

Kate smirked because it was exactly what she had told her therapist when she was a teenager. "That's okay. If there's anything you don't feel comfortable discussing, just tell me and we'll talk about something else. The good thing is that you've already taken that first step to recovery by talking to me and you did it on your own terms. So you can do this," she reassured her before taking another look at her notes. "Last session we focused on you as a person. This session I want to go back to the beginning. When did you first skip a meal?"

"I don't remember the actual date," Avery mumbled, thinking back. "My parents had been arguing. Almost every night of the week so I would take my brother out of the apartment. It was hard enough for me to listen to it. I didn't want him to either." She looked up to see Kate nodding in understanding, jotting a few notes down.

"And where would you take him?"

"It varied. Some days it was the park, others it was to the river," she explained. "I used to think that my parents were happy but I don't think they ever were. I think I just noticed it more as I got older."

"Parents do argue sometimes but I'm guessing that these weren't normal arguments?"

Avery shook her head.

"Okay so you would take your brother out. Would you get food?"

"If Caleb hadn't eaten, I'd buy something for him. But most of the time he had already eaten."

"What about you Avery?"

She shook her head again. "I was trying to distract Caleb. I didn't want to eat."

"Were you worried?"

"Sometimes. I'd think about what would happen if my parents broke up. Would we stay in the same apartment? Would we even stay in Tree Hill? I just wanted my family to love each other," she whispered, her voice cracking as the words came out of her mouth. She had never spoken them out loud before.

"Did you feel loved Avery?" the therapist asked, looking at Avery instead of at her notes.

Avery took a moment to think about what Dr Gilbert had asked her. "When they weren't arguing, yeah I felt loved," she concluded. "But I wasn't so sure when they were."

* * *

There was a knock on Peyton's office door; she thought it would be Lucas or one of the girls. She had spent the day painting the baby's nursery with Lucas but had to come into the office to sort out a few things.

"Come in," she called and watched as Jake entered carrying what seemed to be two cups of coffee. "Hi."

"Hey. I come bearing gifts," he grinned, lifting up the cups. "Seeing as you've been avoiding me, I thought I'd bring drinks to you, courtesy of the Bistro so now we can catch up here instead." He sat on the couch, placing the cups on the coffee table. Peyton stood from her desk and joined him on the couch.

"For the record, I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy," she explained.

"Whatever Sawyer," he dead panned jokingly. "I got you a hot chocolate. I figured caffeine would be a no go for you."

"You thought correctly. Thank you," she took a sip of the drink and she already felt better as it warmed her up. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I guess how you've been doing since we last talked."

"I've been great. I've got everything I could ever ask for," she beamed.

"What made you want another baby?"

"We wanted a boy," she shrugged innocently. "What about you anyway? You never told me that you had two sons."

"Well technically, Jonny isn't mine."

"Oh, I just assumed."

"So do most."

* * *

"How's your cappuccino?" Jonny asked after sitting in silence since they had got their coffees.

"It's good."

"Great. I guess we should start planning this scene then," he placed his mug on the table in between them and pulled out a notepad.

"Wow, you're serious about this," she said pointing at his black notepad. Jonny didn't usually take notes when they planned a scene.

"Well this isn't just any scene. It's one of the key points of the movie," he reminded her. "The school shooting changed everything. Not just for your parents, but even everyone in this town, so I want to make sure we get it right."

"Okay then," she accepted and also put her coffee down on the table. "I know quite a lot about it. I mean, I've asked my parents. But you've read the book so you know about it too."

"And I've done some research. Is it true that your mum was sat in front of the tragedy section in the library?"

Sawyer laughed at the irony. "No, where the hell did you hear that? It was the Steinbeck section," she informed him, the smirk still on her face.

"It's cool that you have your parents around to ask them about this stuff."

"Your dad would tell you about it if he was there that day." She had learnt quite a lot of information about his family recently from Ella and she couldn't understand why he was such a jerk, his family seemed so normal.

"He's not my dad," he snarked.

"But I thought-"

"Everyone thinks but he's not. He's Lanny's dad but he's just my stepdad. It's no big deal," he shrugged it off and looked back at his notepad, which she took as a signal to drop the subject.

"I hear your allergic to peanuts," she blurted out.

"Who told you that?"

"Lanny. So why did you buy those Reese's?"

"Maybe I wanted to apologise for being a jerk?"

* * *

Once she had finished wiping the kitchen sides with a cloth and was satisfied with her now clean kitchen, she followed the hallway up the stairs and heard Julian's voice. He was reading Freddie a story and he tended to get carried away with acting out their voices. She stood in the door way of Freddie's finished bedroom and she loved how it looked. The walls were a light coffee coloured brown apart from one wall. The wall that Freddie's large double bed was pushed up against was painted like a jungle with a blue sky, green grass and a zebra.

She looked at her 'two men' as she called them, lay on the big bed. Freddie was snuggled into Julian whilst he held up the book that he was reading. She could see that it was 'Baby Bear's Day Out.' They had bought it a few days ago when they went on a family shopping trip to the mall.

"Daddy Bear tucked Baby Bear into bed," Julian read. "He kissed his head and said, 'Goodnight Baby Bear.' Baby Bear closed his eyes and whispered, 'Goodnight Daddy,'" Julian finished closing the book and looked down at Freddie, whose eyes were already fluttering as he tried to fight sleep.

Julian gently crept out of the bed, tucking Freddie into the quilts as he snuggled his stuffed animal, Stripes the zebra. When he looked up from Freddie, Julian saw Brooke in the door way so he joined her.

"Goodnight Freddie," he said into the room.

"G'night daddy," Freddie whispered.

Julian and Brooke stared open mouthed at each other. He had never called them mommy or daddy before, it was something that Elaine advised to not allow in case he was to be fostered by someone else. Brooke smiled at Julian, happy tears in her eyes as they closed the bedroom door ever so slightly behind them.

"We'll deal with it in the morning," Julian told her, knowing that they wouldn't be able to let Freddie continue calling him daddy until they knew if they were to adopt him or not. She nodded and led Julian downstairs.

* * *

Sawyer laughed heartily at Jonny doing an impression of her dad, rather convincing too. She was surprised to find that she was enjoying time with him. When he wasn't acting like an idiot, he was her kind of person.

"How you liking the blonde hair now?" she smirked knowing that he hated it.

"Let's just say that as soon as we finish, I'm dying over this shit," he pulled at his ever growing blonde hair.

"Good call. I'm probably gonna have to go and get my mom from her office. I have her car. You can come and we can get her to read your notes," she suggested, standing up. Jonny's eyes trailed to the bare skin that always showed when she stood up. Apparently she didn't like wearing t-shirts that covered her tummy completely. He wasn't complaining though.

He followed suit, standing up and leaving the coffee shop, her leading the way.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Chase asked as Alex closed Caleb's bedroom door behind her and joined Chase in their small living room. He was sat on the couch in his sweats and an old t-shirt. Alex stood in front of him, wrapping his hoody round herself. She had to be wearing at least one item of his clothing since he moved back in. Seeing as she was in her own pajamas, she chose his hoody and socks.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's totally out."

"He falls asleep as fast as you," Chase laughed. It wasn't a secret that Alex could fall asleep wherever you put her and Caleb was exactly the same. "Come sit with me a minute. I want to talk."

She pulled nervously at her sleeves before sitting down next to him. He pulled her legs over his, his hand stroking her knee affectionately.

"What'd ya want to talk about?" she questioned nervously. Apart from Avery's illness, everything had been going so well lately.

"Us. I've moved back in but we never really talked about it or about why I moved out in the first place. We can't just ignore it anymore Lex," he explained seriously he was still stroking her leg, which she found comforting.

"You're right," she sighed. "But before we do, can I just say that I love you being here and I know Avery will when she comes home."

"I'm glad to be back. And I never once wanted to leave but I think time apart did us some good."

"I think so too," she agreed. "I guess I just had all of these feelings that had built up over the years and one day it all got too much."

"I understand. Couples argue but they only end things when they have serious issues. Mia isn't an issue for us. I haven't seen her in years. Sure we send the occasional message just to see how we are, not because I'm still in love with her."

"You're sure? Because if you do, I want you to just tell me now and I'll understand," she lied. If he did say that he no longer loved her then she knew her world would come crashing down around her.

He kissed her reassuringly. "Despite the arguing that we've been doing, my love for you has never changed. It's always been about you Alex."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and me," he confirmed. "I want us to be the couple we used to be again."

"Me too. So we're back together officially?"

"A hundred percent yes."

Alex pulled herself onto his lap, grinning like a cheshire cat. "I love you Chase Adams."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jonny looked round the bar area of Tric; he was impressed by how amazing it was and the fact that Sawyer's family owned it.

"Got any bands playing here soon?" he asked, genuinely interested as music was a big part of his life. He'd heard all about the kinds of bands that had played here over the years and it was definitely a legendary place for the little town.

"Probably not until my mom has the baby," she explained. "So no all ages nights for a little while."

He nodded and followed her into the back where Peyton's office was. Sawyer hesitated at the door after looking through the glass window.

"We'll wait. She seems to be in a meeting," she pointed.

Jonny took a look and felt anger and sickness all at the same time.

"With my dad?" he stuttered.

* * *

Authors Note: I know that I'm not getting many reviews at the minute so I'd just like to make sure that I've still get readers. So please just leave me a comment, even if you don't have an account :') I'd love to hear what y'all think.


End file.
